Persona RWBY: Spring of Renewal
by kalakauai
Summary: After the Events of Persona 4, Yu Narukami and the rest of the Investigation Team attends a prestigious Academy under a Culture Exchange Program, where a new threat looms, foes of old returns and new allies to fight with. Will they all get to the bottom of this? P4 normal ending and Alternate Universe (AU) whereas some Persona Users are Faunus. Vol. 1 Complete.
1. Prologue towards a New World Truth

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

An Alternate Universe (AU) Crossover.

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Also, other additional add-ons from various games, I do not own them either.

* * *

**Prologue Towards A New World Truth**

It was dusty and foggy in the area with a grayish-yellow skies. And to the surface below has debris of a town all over the place, broken structures, bent sign posts, and shattered glass. A group of teenagers have just survived a powerful attack from an object in the sky. One in particular... a young man with a bowl-shaped gray hair with silver eyes and grey glasses along with a black school uniform.

He raised his hand, reaching out and crushed a tarot card of the Fool Arcana and summoned his 'Persona', "... Izanagi." The young man called forth. The persona came out of the blue forming a tall warrior wearing a large black trench coat with red inside, the figure also had a grey undershirt, with black pants, grey boot with what looked like blades attached to the bottoms and light amount of armor. Over the warrior's face was a metallic mask that hid it from view except for shining yellow eyes and two long white strings streaming down from it. His Persona took the debris off of the young man as he sat up, checking himself for injuries.

***The Strange World**

He then looked up to survey the sky and immediately spots a giant black sinister eyeball with rainbow colors for its lens and funnels all over it, spewing fog everywhere.

Everyone within the area can see the giant eyeball as well. "What's with that freaky eyeball?" Said a tomboy, having light brown, bowl-shaped hair, and brown eyes, who was wearing light green, high collared athletic jacket adorned with several buttons.

"I'm not sure... But that's what's pulling these worlds together." Explained another girl with copper hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes, tanned  
skin, and wearing pink glasses. She, with her Persona who wears a white dress with scanner on the girl's eyes and a hexagon satellite dish on its face, was scanned the threat in the sky, then notice the eyeball charging up. "This is bad! We have to figure out how to stop!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but how...!?" Questioned the Faunus girl, kneeing on the ground. She has long eyelashes and black eyes, with long, straight black hair that is kept neat with her red hairband behind her Feline ears and has a tail over her skirt. She wore a red uniform with the same design as the rest and has red reading glasses.

"So... You're the one who did this..." The gray-haired boy exclaimed. "The one who created this fog...!"

**"I... am Ameno-sagiri. One who rules the fog. One awakened by man's desires. I desire whatever all beings of life desires, Humans and Faunus. And when I find a way to fulfill their desire, I do it."** The sinister eye stated, as it continued spitting out fog. **"You mortal beings have long blurred the line between ****fantasy**** and ****reality****. So I have decided to expand this world and erase reality... For good."**

The shocking revelation startled everyone, they cannot let the process into fruition. "No... No! We won't let that happen!" The Grey-haired boy exclaimed as climbed on his Persona's should as he pointed his Katana at the sinister eye and flew right at it. Alas, Izanagi hit its barrier, unable to connect the attack.

**"You have all played your parts perfectly, you've startle the masses into madness... But all roles must come to an end."** The Sinister Eye commented. **"Soon, you all turn into shadows. Forget reality, embrace the shroud of darkness that comes with the fog!"**

Everyone was still speechless and yet... they still felt the need to do something. "You son of a..." Another boy gritted his teeth who had unkempt fawn colored hair, and brown eyes. He also wore a same black uniform and had orange glasses with red headphones over his shoulders. "Like Hell, we let you do that you Mental Bastard!" He yelled as he prep for battle, summoning his Persona by slicing his floating Tarot card of the Magician Arcana, with one of the pairs of blades. A Disco Ninja Frog with a V-shape blade on its chest, appeared behind the young man.

"Grr... I don't want people to turn into Shadows!" Complained an anthropomorphic Ursa. This talking Ursa looked like stuffed animal with blue fur and wears red and white jumpsuit-like clothing. "Bear-sona!" He growled as he summoned his Persona by slashing the his Tarot card of the Star Arcanca with his claws. A bulbous red boiler with stubby limbs in a blue cape, carrying a tomahawk missile in its arms has appeared before him. The Persona threw the missile as both Personas charged in as well.

**"This world was spun by the collective unconscious by all matter of race. It's a barren land swarming with people's incessant cravings for delusions and implausible desires."** The Ameno-sagiri stated.

"Shut the hell up, already!" A delinquent barked. His hair was bleached blond and was a sweptback crewcut. He also has a scar above his left eye, many piercings, metal jewelry, and wears a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design on it under his school uniform and is wearing shades. "Long story short, you're the one behind all this!" He yelled as summoned his persona by punching his Tarot card of the Emperor Arcana. A large black robot with skeletal designs appeared as it holds a lightning bolt like a sword. It points its lightning bolt at the Eye, firing a huge lightning bolt.

**"I'm the one who bestowed upon you the power to enter this barren land."** The Sinister Eye claimed. **"I'm the one who made it possible for you to bring about this fate."**

"You're the reason why we can enter those Shadow Labyrinths!" Exclaimed the girl with the pink glasses, upon realization.

"So what!? We'll just beat the heck out of it and it'll all be over!" The Tomboy aggressively suggested as she summoned her Persona by round-house kicking her Tarot Card of the Chariot Arcana with her custom greaves extending above her knees. It's design was all black with golden yellow rims adorned. A entity appeared wearing yellow with single black stripes going to both arms and to the center waist, including a finned helmet with visor and a black yin-yang symbol and pieces of metal guards around the waist all the way to the shins and wielding a windmill double saber that glows yellow. "Let's go, Yukiko!" She said to her Faunus friend.

"Right, Chie! Persona!" Yukiko replied as she wipped out her weapon, a red fan with bright yellow rim at its top, and slashed her Tarot Catd of the Priestess Arcana. Her Persona wore a pink and white battledress with a white heart on the chest, has, behind it, a set of feather-looking blades that are connected to the Persona's wrists on both arms, and a same colored visor adorned with matching pair of flowers accessories. Both Persona's flew right at the sinister eye and made contact with the barrier as well.

**"Humans and Faunus see what they want to see, as they want to see it. And this is the world where their false perceptions gather."** The Sinister Eye pointed out. **"There's a little window here that displays what they want to see."**

What the eye meant to say came to realization to our heroes. "...! The Midnight Channel!?" The Gray-haired Youth realized.

"... And that why the victims, who ended up on the news, were on the Midnight Channel? Because wanted to more of those guys!?" The fawn-haired teen stated.

"A window that shows people what they want to see..." Said a younger faunus boy as he stepped forward, next to the delinquent. He had short blue hair, a blue trademark cap, along with a cat tail. "I see... the Midnight Channel we saw in Namatame's hospital room wasn't his true intentions at all..." He hypothesized. "What we saw... was what we wanted to see... and we wanted to see him as the murderer..."

"That means... when we watched alone, we could each see something entirely different!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"It was all in people's minds..." The copper-colored girl followed.

**"The more comfortable the people get with their delusions, the less interest they are for the truth."** The Sinister Eye continued. **"And this hollow forest will grow to accommodate this, forcing it to continually expand."**

"What the hell! You think people don't care about the truth?! That's Bullshit!" The fawn-colored teen barked. "We kept fighting and fighting like savage Grimms to get where we're standing! The only reason we did it, was to learn the truth!"

**"Yes... That I did not for see..."** Ameno-sagiri added. **"The ability to master your own Shadow that emerged to kill you, and use its powers. A new and uncertain facet of mankind... Is it worth to put my trust in, or not...? It must be tested... Nebula Oculus!"** The giant eye blasted all their personas away with huge beam, sending the Personas back to the ground.** "I will turn you all into shadows and start this world anew. Mortals will have to prove their worth, to prove that they want the truth!"**

***The Almighty**

Debris begins to rise from the ground and starts to circle around the Sinister Eye.

"Not while I'm still alive you won't...!" The grey-haired Persona User exclaimed. As he attempt to change his Persona, Ameno-Sagiri sent lashed some debris at him, flying stones at him and paralyzing his mobility.

The grey-haired Persona User has gotten trapped by Giant Eye ball's telepathic spell as it starts to absorb him. **"Why do you oppose this so fiercely? A single person cannot defeat me."**

"Maybe I can't... But I'm not alone!" Grey-haired Persona User replied as he struggles free.

**"Your so-called bonds simply do not last. You are foolish to place your trust in them."** Ameno-Sagiri stated. **"Were you mortals not the ones who chose to leave reality behind and wander the empty forest?"**

"No... that isn't... the truth! They... don't want to... embrace the lies!" The Persona User retorted as he continued to struggle. "Our bonds is what makes us strong! My friends have proved that to me!" He continued as he squinted his sights back to his friends as he could vaguely see them. He began to sink into the Sinister Eye. "If I'm... with them... then I can over come... anything! *gasp* We will never... Give up!" He yelled.

"Yu!" The Fawn-colored teen called out to his friend. He had his Persona toss him while he was on a hovering green-colored arrow-shaped board that is as big as a double-edge greatsword. "Rrrraaagh!" He rammed a green spiraling sphere into the giant eye as the blast gave him an opening to rescue him, grabbing his wrist as Yu did the same. "You okay, partner?" He asked as he got him on board.

Yu: "Y-Yosuke!"

"Don't worry! We're all with you! We're not gonna let this freak do whatever it wants!" He declared. Yu in awe and profound by his friend's words and look to the others below as their personas ascended. Their other friends cheered Yu on.

"Take'em! You can do it!

Yu: "Teddie...!"

"Go on. We're all counting on you."

Yu: "Naoto...!"

"I love you, Senpai! Now get'em!"

Yu: "Rise-chan...!"

"Take his ass down in one blow!"

Yu: "Kanji...!"

"Narukami... I believe in you...!"

Yu: "Yukiko-san...!"

"Do it! We're leaving everything in your hands, Yu-kun!"

Yu: "Chie...!"

"Make us all proud! Okay, bro!" Yosuke followed as he flew up high enough as Yu jumped off.

Yu began to glow with blue-ish aura followed by a number of Tarot cards as he started to descend slowly until he began to float in the air. The Tarot cards soon shined white and flew straight up and then formed a glyph for summoning. The power surged into Yu as his silver eyes shined on. The Tarot cards soon merged into one as Yu readied his summoning. "... Persona!" He grunted as he clenched his fist, simultaneously crushing his Tarot card. What appeared out the glyph came a persona that took shape of a demonic angel with a shining bright background.

Ameno-sagiri targeted the Persona with multiple beams. However the beams were repelled and reflected back at the sinister eye, doing significant damage back at Ameno-sagiri as it squinted back at the persona. Thus, Yu made his comeback as he pointed his open hand along with his summoned persona doing the same thing, cast an explosion on the giant eye as the entire body started to crumble with the lens intact. Yu could just stare with a calm demeanor as he then gripped his hand so hard, even his persona did the same and cause the Giant Eye explode as the entire body blasted away and also clearing a hole in dark clouds and viewing the blue sky above. Yu's friends gazed upon the sight upon his success.

As the ending became clear and close, Yu descended slowly to the ground as he exhausted a lot of his Aura. Everyone rush to his aid, to see if he was okay. Once they all confirmed his good condition, they reset their sights back at Ameno-sagiri.

**"I see...Your powers are strong."** The Sinister eye looked into the clear sky, pondering about his judgement cast down. **"Power comes from the heart... You have proven to me potential..."** He stated to them. **"Very well. I will lift the fog from the place where you will return to."** He answered to them as they were surprised. **"Mortal's desires are my desires. If they so wishes, I will return at any time, wherever they are... I am always at your side and theirs, watching..."** He warned afterwards.

"Well, don't wait up! We'll keep that from happening no matter what!" Teddie stated.

**"Time will show the path where all will take, Children of the new potential."** Ameno-sagiri stated as everything blurred to white. As the sinister eye disappeared and man in a suit appeared in its place.

"You think... it was controlling that guy?" Chie wondered as they all approached the downed person.

"Who can say...? I believe it was at least partially his own intention as well." The Faunus Detective theorized.

As the man scowled at the Investigation Team, they, in return, all stared down on him wondering what to do with him.

* * *

Once they all dealt with their decision of the man's fate, they all returned with him back outside where the Investigation Team encounter someone familiar to them along with his entourage of soldiers in a black uniform.

Yu: "Alvin-san!"

"You guys... Whoa! You guys are okay!" Alvin exclaimed with surprise. An adult with brown, unkempt hair, a brown-colored trench coat and a scarf going down from his neck up. "The Fog's gone and the Grimms around here suddenly became a bit more pacified as usual.

"Bit more pacified? What do you mean?" Naoto questioned as they other wondered.

"Well... you guys learned this at school, right?" Alvin replied. "Whatever happened to the Fog, the Grimm must of regained their usual senses.

"So... they're still a threat..." Yukiko moped.

"Don't worry about it, you guys. Us Black Fangers will take care of the clean up." Alvin stated optimistically with a thumbs up. "You guys should return to your families. They're probably worried." He mentioned in a worried tone as he walked away.

Soon after, a policeman with a Black Fang soildier came in with a stretcher. "Greetings, Shirogane-san. We got word from Detective Dojima." The Policeman stated.

"We heard that this guy's a wanted man? From those recent murders, right?" The Black Fang soldier, added.

"Yes. Please, handle him with care." Naoto requested.

Chie: "They were partners after all..."

* * *

They soon returned to town seeing the shopping district so empty. Everything was still intact aside with all the buildings close and the Black Fang roaming around, Grimm as they fight against are no longer in the Town of Yasoinaba.

The Investigation Team then notices a boy running and the Mother following suit. "See mom!? It's all sunny! I can play outside like you promised, right!?" The boy begged excitingly.

"Ah, son, please! Don't run like that!" The mother scolded as she pursued her son.

"It's for real them... The fog's really gone!" Chie exclaimed.

Everyone cheered that the whole case, that nearly shook the town to its core, is finally over.

Yosuke: "It's over, isn't it...?"

"Yeah... and somehow, we won." Yu replied as he smiled back at his best friend as they both shook their hands firmly, followed by their other friends placing their hands over the two.

While the Investigation Team were doing their thing, Alvin walked behind the Gas Station and confronted two people. A man holding a coffee cup and a cane in the other hand with his lady assistant at his side. "Whelp... there you have it. A group of kids solving a supernatural case." He chuckled as he handed a tablet-looking scroll to the Assistant.

"Hm... I'm impressed. To think he actually follows his parent's footsteps... Even this new founded semblance of his is a reward." The Man commented, sipping his cup of coffee and staring at the scroll's screen.

"Are you sure this is wise to scout like this?" The Assistant complained. "And we're recruiting him without his parents permission."

"It's fine, Glynda." The Man assured. "I'm sure that Soul's very understanding. Even to the events that may transpire back in Vale."

"I suppose... But he and Seta will not like this... We will need to plan a meeting." Glynda groan as she rubbed her stress off.

"*Sigh* Very well... Said the Man as he and Glynda left for the train station.

* * *

Yu Narukami. That is my name. At the beginning of this year, I was just transferred to a rural town of Yasoinaba when my parents had to work overseas, since they were both Hunters. I moved in with my Uncle, who was a detective of the town, and my younger cousin Nanako who was half-faunus. I was attending the local school, Yasogami High, and made some friends, too. Although while my time there was suppose to be the an ordinary school life in a middle of nowhere, there was an incident, several murders started to occur. Even my friend, Yosuke Hanamura fell in despair for his girlfriend who was one of the victims.

Because it was unnatural for a dead body to appear on a telephone pole we had to investigate this ourselves. Thus led to the rumored "The Midnight Channel" that appeared on rainy nights and the Hallowed Forest, within this TV world, where we met Teddie. We soon learned that this world had something to do with the murders in Inaba and there were these areas that were called, the Shadow Labyrinths that took shape from those who were pushed in. Because of what they see from the Midnight Channel, many mix thoughts grew from curiosity, and began to grow into a huge hit.

We have also encountered a threat within that world the me and my friends delve into. These "Shadows" that Teddie explained as he was also one of them. We assumed that they were no different from the Grimms in our world, but the main difference is that the shadows have masks and the Creatures of Grimm have animal traits bones erupting out. As we continued to investigate, We somehow obtained the ability the Persona, even Teddie himself. This ability to summon a Persona was our only method to combat the shadows as for some reason, our original Semblance were locked out while we traverse within the Hollowed Forest. Naoto and Teddie mentioned something about that, too... "Shadows are suppressed human thoughts given form" and... "A shadow is suppressed power, and when controlled by one's ego, it becomes a Persona" they said.

I was curious... How is that power any different than our regular Semblance. I may not know any answer but at least we've accomplished to find the culprit behind the case.

Tohru Adachi, He was the one behind the case, he who started it all. By pushing his victims into the TV, and they appear back in the our world dead on the telephone poles. He enjoyed it, and even manipulated some folks into his dirty work. He stated that soon the TV world would merge with ours and would start to turn people into shadows. We couldn't let that happen.

As the fog rolled in these days, The local Grimm's behavior changes as well, like the Moon's phases. We had our hands tied with defeating them and our investigation along with fighting Shadows, but with the help from the Black Fang, A Hunter's Guild, They were able to buy us time in order to pursue Adachi. As the final confrontation began, we soon found out the thing who was responsible for the fog and took over Adachi who also had the Power of the Persona. In the end we manage to defeat Ameno-sagiri and lifted the fog from our world. But with heavy hearts, the warning the Sinister eye told us, he'll return someday, not today.

I couldn't of done anything without my friends backing me up and they are precious to me. We tried to score a hot stud, went to the beach that included a literal wardrobe malfunction, and we even went to the mountains to Ski. Not to mention how Teddie somehow, acquired a body of a foreigner and that Naoto is actually a girl in male uniform. It felt like yesterday that I was making great memories, until I had to leave Inaba today.

* * *

3/21 **Yasoinaba Train Station **Daytime

Everyone was at the train station were they had to say good bye to their leader.

"Yo... well, this is it..." Yosuke said

"You really are leaving, huh? It hasn't really hit me yet..." Chie pondered.

"N-No more Senpai from t-tomorrow on..." Rise whimpered until she turned it into a full blown river.

"Hey, quit crying...! It's way too soon for that!" Kanji retorted, freaking out.

Rise: "But... But... Waaaah..."

"Sheesh... Th-That stuff's kinda contagious, y'know..." Kanji grunted as he shed a little tear. "You gotta put on a good face for Senpai..."

Naoto kept quite to herself until she said her piece. "...It will be all right. We can see him again at any time, should we choose."

"Maybe you guys could visit me by any chance. Perhaps when my parents are there, too." Yu recommend.

"Yeah... Good Idea...! I mean, the long holidays are coming up soon in May, so you better come back to visit. We should probably have something in stock that came from Mistral, too..." Yosuke mentioned.

"I've already reserved rooms at our inn. Let's have another sleepover!" Yukiko suggested.

"This time, our surprise sneak attack won't fail!" Teddie boasted out of no reason.

"Is it me, or is that guy getting more and more aggressive lately...?" Chie wondered.

"Big bro..." Nanako muttered and hugged Yu with some tears shedding. "I don't want you to go away..."Everyone gave them a moment until Yu's Uncle intervened.

"Nanako... Didn't you promise that you wouldn't cry?" He recalled. Nanako nodded and wiped her tears. "Building a case against Adachi is going pretty smoothly. After all, he's made a full confession to his crimes." He added. "Thanks to the Black Fang's assistant, there haven't been any more incidents since then. Inaba's finally back to its normal, peaceful self." He patted Nanako on her head. "And Nanako's better now too. I couldn't ask for anything more. Thanks for everything. To me, you're just as much a part of this family as Nanako. I'm really glad you came to stay with us..."

Yosuke: "We'll always be here. Come back anytime you want."

"I'll be at Junes too! I'm gonna keep working there and living at Yosuke's place!" Teddie added.

"At this rate, you'll be a full-time employee." Kanji commented.

"Reigning over the store as Junes' idol... Pretty cool, ehhh baby?" Teddie posed like an idol.

"Hell no! Junes doesn't need an idol!" Yosuke retorted.

Several laughs out loud and Teddie was still about one thing. "But you know...I am a little worried about the other world." He mentioned.

"That world still exists, even now. There is no longer anyone deliberately using it for evil, but we have no assurance that it won't happen again." Naoto added but felt confident in a sense. "If it does, Senpai, we'll expect your full cooperation."

"N-Naoto-kun!? Don't even joke about that!" Chie panicked.

As they continued their conversation, they all heard a bell of the train station, signaling for the train. "It's almost time. You'd better get on the train."

As Yu did that and they made their way to the boarding platform. It is time to say goodbye.

Yosuke: "Well, see ya."

Yukiko: "Good luck over there, too."

Chie: "If anything happens on your end, we'll come running!"

Naoto: "Until we meet again, Senpai."

Kanji: "Senpai... I'll be waiting for you."

Rise: "See you... Take care."

Teddie: "I'll be looking forward to seeing you again!"

Dojima: "Well, be careful."

Nanako: "I'll see you, big bro! Byebye!"

"Yeah... I'll see you guys around." Yu replied to them all as he entered the train."

***Corner of Memories**

As they the train departs the bonds they gave to you is everlasting. One of these days, he will return to Inaba. All Yu could do is look back at his friends as they wave to him thinking to himself in confidence. _"I will not forget my time with them all..."_ He thought. He then returned to his seat and await his destination.

* * *

3/21 **Tokyo Station **Evening

It was evening and the station was bustling. A nostalgic feeling that he remembers a year ago as he left the train. He proceeded out from the Train Station and he spots his Mom waving at him. "Okaa-san...!" He called out to her. His Mother, Seta Narukami, was waiting for her son to arrive.

["Yu! Oh, thank goodness you're healthy! I see Ryotaro-chan fed you well"] She responded in native language as she checked all over him as a overly-protective-mother-type.

["Mom... please... your making a scene..."] Yu replied as he sweat-dropped.

Yu told his Mom about his school-life nothing that relates to the case last year or any Huntsman activities. Since the parents had to work overseas as their job as a Huntsman and Huntress, they would worry about exposing their son to any violence that involves their line of work. Hence, sending Yu to live with his Uncle. Any word about him getting into violence, Seta would panick and Overreact, in a terrifying way.

On our way back to their house, they encountered a pair that awaited them nearby. A man in a black and green suit holding a cane and a woman with Black and white business suit with unique purple cape on her back. "Seta... it's been a while." The man spoke.

Seta didn't recognize them at first, but then realized a familiar friends. "Ah! Ozpin-san!? Glynda-kun! We meet again!" Seta replied in her English.

Glynda: "I see that you are well."

Yu's mom came up to them as they were familiar friends, shortly speaking that they're friends. "Why don't you come in! I can make you something." Seta invited. "Yu-kun, can you make some tea?"

Yu: "Huh... Er... sure?"

* * *

3/21 **Narukami Residence** Evening

They soon gathered a the table a made several conversations, Seta carefully talked about many things that excluded her and her husband's line of work. That is until she asked a question. "So what are you guys doing all the way in Japan? Surely your staff back in Vale are concerned."

"Yes, I was on a vacation last year, but my time here is strictly business." Ozpin stated as Glynda passed out a form of such. "This year, we're opening a new cultural exchange program with those of Japan.

Seta stared at the form, sternly knowing what Ozpin and Glynda meant. Yu was looking around the room as the atmosphere has gotten tense.

"We've already passed this bill to the minister of foreign affair's approval. We came to you hoping to... Well you should know the idea..." Glynda mentioned but shrugged her hands as Seta stared coldly.

"*Chuckled* What are you talking about?" Seta laughed with her scowl off. "My son is no fighter."

Yu suddenly got a chill, knowing where this was going. "Mom... uh..."

Ozpin was concerned about Seta's behavior can be unstable from time to time. Knowing the consequence, he went through with it. "Are you certain that he doesn't take after you guys? Especially when you see this...?" Ozpin questioned. Glynda passed down a scroll that showed a video of Yu during his stay in Inaba, fighting Grimm and the Shadows he encountered with his friends.

Yu was shocked upon the video questioning in his thoughts _"When did they record this!?" _He thought in his head loudly as the slowly turned his head to his mother who eyes looked dead.

Seta had a lot of mixed feeling and emotions on how her son. "Son... is this true...?" She stuttered.

Yu flinched upon the question as his mom was in a state of meltdown. He couldn't think of a way to calm her down so he confessed. "... Yes... Could you at least let me explain." He requested. And so he told everything that transpired, which includes the violence. He even showed her the Katana he crafted. "It's not as good as the family heirloom, but this can hold its lighting... Please don't be mad..." Yu begged, putting his hand together.

Seta, in response, did not yell, did not panic, did not express her anger in any form. What she did was shed tears. "[You were always such a quite child and you've changed so dramatically within a year.]" Seta stuttered as her statement was cracking at her sobbing.

Yu: "Okaa-san..."

"I humbly apologize for this invasion of privacy, but... this your decision to make." Ozpin said in a sad expression but then changed it sternly. "I'm sure you know who I am by now."

"Yeah, I've seen you in some of my parent's photos... Ozpin-sensei, you're a Headmaster of a combat school." Yu answered.

"At any case... Whether you decide to come or not, that is your decision. You and your friends are welcome to join this program." Ozpin explained. as he and Glynda stood up made for the door.

Yu notices something when he mentioned his friends. "Hold on, what did you mean my 'friends'?" He questioned the Headmaster.

"I made an announcement of this program not too long ago, I requested some help from my contacts here to distribute these programs to many schools of Japan." The headmaster explained. "I also had my contacts to mentioned your name to some 'specific' people.

Yu was astonished that the Headmaster that he sent word about his name. I soon knew what he meant by "Specific" people... his friends in Inaba. "If decide to go, are they going to part-take in this program, too?" He asked.

"That is your decision." Ozpin reminded Yu. "I won't need your decision, right away. Once you made your answer, I ask that you contact me, once you arrived in Vale." As he finished his statement, he and his Assistant left.

This is a huge impact, a brand new turn of events, Yu pondered what he'll do. He gave it a long thought and made his way to the table, place the form on it. He search everywhere in his house form a pen and return to the table. Once he sat down, he began to write his name on the form: "Yu Narukami"

* * *

**Hello! As of now, I have created a new project that the Persona series crosses over to the world of RWBY. Just to keep things clear to all, I shall point out some details:**

**This story starts off with the P4 characters and takes after the normal ending of the original game. Not the true ending... I have a reason...**

**Japan is... well... is considered a independent Kingdom... or Empire... or Perhaps I could let you viewers decide... And its technology is... quite advance like the Japan in real life.**

**The Black Fang that I mention in this chapter, they're a huge guild that specifically deals with Grimm and other unnatural cases, as to their name. They also have good with the people of Japan compared to the White Fang outside the Nation and composed of Human and Faunus Hunters. Japan does not have combat academies, but they do have combat clubs within schools that studies Grimm and shadow Black Fang members under their tutelage. Little rumor may spread in one's case**

**Also this is an Alternate Univers where some Persona Users are Faunus.**

**Well, I leave this here and make the next chapter. Please R&amp;R for this. I'm still working things out so critics are needed.**

**And since this is a Persona cross over... I don't even know what initial Persona to give to Ruby... and to the others... I was considering something wind-based, and fresh... like... Maybe an elemental spirite from the Tales series or Summon creatures from Final Fantasy series... Not to mention, what Arcana the RWBY characters should be... Your thoughts?**

* * *

**Music used in this:**

***The Strange World - Shoji Meguro**

***The Almighty - Shoji Meguro**

***Corner of Memories - Shoji Meguro.**


	2. Enter, Lightning Bolt and Rose Petals

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Also, other additional add-ons from various games, I do not own them either.

* * *

**Enter, Lightning Bolt and Rose Petals**

"Legends"

Stories scattered through time

Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of Heroes and Villains forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of forgotten history.

Man, Born from dust, was strong, wise, and successful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations.

These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

However, even the smallest spark of hope, a small shed of truth, is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds.

This unique power was appropriately named "Dust"

Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence cam strength, civilization and most importantly, life.

But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die.

And when they are gone, the darkness will return, shadows in man's hearts will spin them in turn

So you can prepare your guardians, steel your hearts and oneself, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world'.

But take heed of your Fate. There will be no victory in strength.

Soon enough, in one's point of view revealed a blue room that had a shape of what look like a pub only with a few people in the person's sight. The first person that the person spots is a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears, and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves. A lady, dressed entirely in dark blue with matching high heel shoes and uses black and golden accessories. It sounded like she was reciting something. And then another came into view from the left.

"But perhaps... Victory is in the simpler things that one can forget for long. One that requires a smaller, more honest soul..." A man quoted, who wore a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit complemented with a blue necktie. He also wears black pants with blue lines running through the sides, black shoes, and a hat of a bell boy. As he looks the person along with lady and the long-nose man, the old man introduced himself.

***Aria of the Soul**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor... I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He introduced himself.

"Huh... W-wait, what? Where am I!? I thought I was at the Dust shop!" the Young person sounding like a girl exclaimed.

"Do not be alarmed." Igor assured. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It is a room that only guests who are bound by a "contract" may enter... It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future."

Female guest: "Contract...?"

Igor: "Now then...Why don't you introduce yourself...?"

"Um... Ruby Rose...?" She replied.

Hm... I see... You definitely have that nostalgic feeling our last guest had when we first met." Igor commented as he smirked. " Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we? Do you believe in fortune telling? Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different...*chuckle* Life itself follows the same principles, does it not?"

Ruby: "Fortunetelling? Oh...! O-Okay...?"

Igor began to shuffle the deck and placed several cards on the coffee table. And then drew a card, a tower stricken by lightning, from which two small figures fall down. "The Tower of the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent."

Ruby: "...!?"

There's more... card indicating the future beyond that is... The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"...Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune within the future to come." Igor explained.

"Ohh... Is it saying that something's going happen?" Ruby guessed excitingly. "I've always wanted to be a hero. Like in those storybooks."

"Hmhmhm... Such a energetic guest we have. None the less... There will be times that you won't be able to understand the situation. and that will become a great folly." Igor mentioned. Ruby's enthusiasm dropped as she heard the long-nose's statement. "Do not fret, for you can overcome the obstacles that will be laid out in the future. If not alone, you will be able to overcome it with others, such as..." Igor then reveals another tarot card that is shape of a star and has a face. "The Star... it represents inspiration and discovery. Hope and self-confidence... Such an intriguing fate. This one is quite rare..." He chuckled. "I believe that you won't be alone in this journey."

Ruby: "I... won't...?

Igor slowly blinked at her. "In the coming future is a turning point in your fate... If left unfinished and unchecked, your future may be forever lost. Our duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." After saying the piece, he noticed, from his view, another guest besides her. It seems he kept quite while he was explaining. Knowing that he recognizes the other guest, he soon realized something else. "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistants to you. This is Thoedore. He is a resident of this place, like myself and Margaret here."

"Hello there. My name is Theodore, but, please, feel free to call me Theo." The Bellboy-looking assistant introduced himself. "As of this journey, I'll be accompanying you. It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Um... It's... nice to meet you... Theo?" Ruby replied skeptically. She was wondering why would she need an assistant for some reason.

"And my name is Margaret, Theo's elder sister." The Lady followed. "Unfortunately, I have to attend to my current guest. But I'm sure he will support you as you both will intertwine with each other in the future."

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell..." Said Igor, bidding farewell.

"... Uh-huh? Wait a... minute..." Ruby was going to ask something but her eyelids began to feel heavy. She tried to keep eyes open but no avail until she snapped it open back at the place where she was. _"Was I dreaming...? And... weird, I was standing up, too... Ah... I guess it's nothing."_ She thought as she flipped a page of a magazine.

* * *

4/10** Japan Airport** Morning

Yu was about to heading to the passenger Airship and waved goodbye to his Mom who was sobbing very loudly. Whimsical to his expression, he had concerns about her, but none the less, his decision was made to attend an academy. It was noted on the Exchange program that they'll insure their funds and health during their stay so he was confident that he'll be okay. "Well... now that I'm waiting..." He mutter as he pulled out as small mp3 and started playing it. A long ride assured.

***Next Chance To Move On (TV Size)**

A Piano ringing its tune as Yu stared into the window. The airship began take off with electric keys followed.

"He's standing right in your shoes  
And you feel like you're in his too"

It opens up in the Yasogami High School's auditorium, With the Headmaster hosting the introductions with the students about the Cultural Exchange Program. The students in the room composing of Humans and Faunus, stirred up unease within the crowd since both races outside Japan were not as appreciated to each other. It also showed some of the Investigation Team in there, too.

"When did he show up right next to you  
How strange that you should only notice now"

The next bit shows a Princess-like girl in all white walking out into the sun to her family's personal shuttle, whipping her side-ponytail with her uptight personality.

"The hero you thought was gone  
Distant memory of a past life"

This next scene show a tall blond teenager sitting on a bench, wearing a black hoodie with a white chestplate and shoulder armor, with a sword in-sheath to his side, looking down at some papers in a worried expression. He soon up and left in concern. Then a girl red hair in a waist-length ponytail and has vivid green eyes, took a glimpse of notice of the blond teen walking elsewhere.

"He's back in force and he's leading the way  
Has something changed? It's an inner strength you find hard to define"

Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji and Teddie, were sitting at a table in a local Superstore along with Alvin who was telling something regarding their leader as they looked to each other with surprise.

"But now it's here somehow  
Maybe this is your"

Next scene shows Naoto at the Police station as everyone were chatting up a storm regarding the Program that Naoto mentioned, proposed an idea. Another scene show Rise talking with her manager and her other friends in their idol business, showing great concerns. Ending with Rise's smile.

"Next chance to move on  
Rise up with the dawn"

The scene showed a young girl with wavy black hair, in all black with a black ribbon on her head, jumping from tree to tree in a forest as she held a paper in her hands and gazed at an Academy.

Another scene view the back of a teenage girl who wears a tan vest with a black crest on the back that resembles a burning heart. The camera came up to her side as she looked up in the sky revealing her sitting on a motorcycle as wind blew through her long blond hair.

"Next stop could be your big win  
It's right there for you to grab your"

This scene displays an afternoon with a pair walking together, a happy-go-lucky, bubbly, and cheerful young girl holding the conversation while a mellow guy, wearing clothing influenced of an Eastern culture taste. He smiles as he sighs from her lady friend talking.

"Next chance to become  
Whatever you want"

The scene shows the Investigation Team, though not viewing their faces, packing up for a very long trip, with suit cases, backpack and duffel bags and their signature weapons at their sides.

"The next chance to move on  
Next chance to find out where you belong"

The last scene view the Investigation Team walking up to the Train Station in daylight, as they readied themselves for a new adventure to where their leader is right now, waving goodbye to their friends and family at the same time.

The last scene shows their leader, Yu Narukami as he enters the streets of Vale as if he was looking for new opportunity.

* * *

4/10 **Vale** Evening

The Sun has already set and was dark, and Yu was in an unknown city to him. His parents went on several business trips here and he only heard of this city. He continued down the side walk as he slips out a memo from his Mom about the place. Seeing how Yu's awareness grew so much, his Mom wanted to place her faith in him. Hence he gave him a memo and a map of the Area. "So... I'm here..." He pointed out as he placed his luggage was on the side of the bench.

He soon got a call from a friend of his. "Hm... Hel-?"

***New Days**

_"Helloooo! Is this Sensei?"_ Questioned a loud voice from the cell scroll.

"Teddie? Hey, what's up?" Yu replied sounding relief.

_"Sensei! I'm beary glad to hear your voice again!"_ Teddie replied cheerfully.

"It's nice to hear you too. So what's been going on in Inaba?" He wondered. It's been a while since he left and Ozpin-sensei did mentioned something about his friends when they met.

_"Oh! I heard that there was some sort of 'Culture Exploration Process' going on. I heard that you were part-taking this event, too."_ Teddie explained care-free-like.

"I sort of suspected that. It seemed like someone had us in mind." Yu chuckled. Of course the headmaster pulled some strings. It sounds like he's inviting my friends for this program. "Also, it's an 'Exchange Program'." He reminded.

_"Uh... right! Once we heard that you were going somewhere, we couldn't let this golden opportunity to go to waste! Everyone's packing up as we speak!"_ Teddie mentioned.

"E-Everyone!?" Yu stuttered. He assumed Chie, Yosuke, and maybe Naoto would take up the offer, but the others? Yukiko has an Inn to help, Kanji's helping his Mom at their textile shop and Rise is an Idol, not to mention Teddie. "W-wait a minute, wouldn't the others be busy with their personal stuff?"

_"Oh, not to worry!"_ Teddie assured. _"We pulled some strings, made our best bear-cuses and made logical reasons. All to be with you, once more!"_

"W-Wow..." Yu replied, hearing that his friends would go so far to be with each other. "I'm glad actually. It's nice to know that we can be together again." True in form, Bonds cannot be so easily broken.

_"Yep! So I seeing you, too! I gotta pre-bear myself for the trip!"_ Teddie said.

"What? Hold on, you're coming too!?" Yu questioned. He wondered why Teddie's coming. He thought the program was only for students.

_"I know! Yosuke told me this program is only for students! Only students! But Sir Alvin stated that this Bacon Academy can accept anyone with the potential, and I have!"_ Teddie explained.

Yu: "It's 'Beacon' Academy."

_"Oh, right. Anyways, since I have the exceptional skills, it turns out I'm adequate to join even though I'm not a student! Teehee...!"_ Teddie summed up.

"Teddie, Beacon Academy is still a school. You're going have to become a student if you're going to hang around with us." Yu reminded.

Teddie: _"...!" Uhh..."_

Even though Teddie did help us in last year's investigation, none of us weren't sure if he had ever attended school.

"Don't worry, if you need help with anything, We'll help you." Yu assured.

_"S-Sensei...! *snff* I'll see you soon!"_ Said Teddie almost taking his leave from the call until he reminded himself of what he was actually going to say. _"Oh, and one more thing! Can I ask you to pick up something for Yosuke, too?"_ He asked.

"Hm... Sure. In fact, I was planning on getting something for you all once you guys arrive, but... Go ahead." Yu agreed.

_"Cool! Well, Yosuke's been down in the dumps after his mommy burned his favorite nurse."_ Teddie explained sounding smug. _"She was what I call scorching hot, heehee! Just kidding!"_

"A... A nurse...?" Yu replied, dumbfounded.

_"C'mon, Sensei, You know what I'm talking about!"_ Teddie straightforwardly egged on. _"His nurse magazine, with the chest examination and the bear behinds!"_

"I... see..." Yu muttered, still not getting it. He assumed with was something ecchi in that case. "And... you expect me to buy him a replacement?"

_Hrm? Of course, silly!"_ Teddie cheerfully replied. _"People coming to visit are supposed to bring presents!"_

"Mmm-hmm... All right." Yu accepted, he soon notice something off. "But Teddie, we're the ones that are doing the visiting, not just me."

_"Ah sorry! Oh well, I'll just have Yosuke pay you back, then!"_ Teddie said as he also wanted to mention another thing. _"Oh, also, we were planning to head out this afternoon, so we'll see you tomorrow."_

Yu: "Hmm... okay then, don't let me keep you from packing up. See you soon."

_"Okay! The sexy nurse is in your hands! It'll be like, 'Sensei, we have an emergency patient!' Yosuke will be so happy!"_ Teddie boasted. _"Okay then we'll be seeing you around!"_ He finished as he and Yu hanged up.

Yu was quite worried. _"I hope he isn't telling everybody something that would give them the wrong idea. I guess I could call again, tomorrow."_ He thought. He then remember to call the headmaster about his arrival and soon took about the memo that had Ozpin's number.

But just then, a gust blew away from the careless Persona User and the memo flew right next to a girl walking nearby. She pick up the paper and went to return it to Yu. She wore s a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. "You dropped this." Said the Unfriendly-looking girl.

Yu: "Ah... Thank you."

"Whatever, All I did was pick it up." She reluctantly retorted as she walked away.

Yu wondered who she was as the girl had some sort of familiar feeling he had before. He looked down to the memo a recalls the number he had to dial.

... However it went to voice-mail. If had to guess, it did seemed rather late at the time, so he left a message. "Hello? It's me, Yu Narukami. I'm here in Vale about the Cultural Exchange Program. I'll be around a shop called... From Dust Till Dawn. I'll be waiting." Yu said as he hung up. _"Hmm... I wonder if they'll get the message._ He pondered. He turned to the Dust shop recalling that some of his gear could use some dust. He took his stuff and went on in.

At another point of view, a group of suit thugs appeared from an alley and sees the local dust shop. "Finally another Dust Shop! Shall we take it from the top boys?" Said the suited thug with a black bowler hat with a red band a red-collared white suit, while holding a cane as they all approached the shop.

* * *

4/10 **From Dust Till Dawn** Evening

At the same time, Yu was soon browsing the ware a took notice of the unique lightning dust that was cut into a shape of a gem. He asked the shopkeeper about and a had a price that was expensive. It was enough unless he had most of his savings back home, so he decided to choose not to purchase it for now. "Um... if it's not much trouble, is there a magazine that have... um... nurses?" He stuttered. The shopkeeper point in the back so Yu went there and notice a girl in a red hood reading a magazine. He placed his stuff on the ground and search for the magazine his friend needed.

No avail, but while he started reading a magazine for himself, the group of thugs in suits entered. The intimidating suited thugs stared down the shopkeeper and looked around for other customers. The man with the cane and hat approached the counter flicking away the ash from his cigar. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" He questioned as he had one of the thugs point a gun at the shopkeeper.

"...!?" Yu heard the conversation and realized that this was a robbery. _"Oh no...!"_

"P-please! Just take my lien and leave!" The old shopkeeper cried.

"Shshshsh... calm down, we're not here for your money." The cane and top assured and darted his eye seriously. "Grab the dust" He ordered. One of the henchmen brought out a case that Dust canisters and they all spread out and took the raw dust from several dispensers. "Crystals. Burn, Uncut." He demanded in detail.

Things were going to heat up. Taking on a group of armed thugs is way different than dealing with Grimm and Shadows. At any case, knowing that trouble like this is going to happen he had to defend himself. While they were busy, Yu took out his Katana and kept it sheathed. Ready to knock them out and somehow save the shopkeeper. But when he looked to the other corner of the store, The girl in red kept reading, even in a situation like this. "Psst... hey... it's dangerous... Psst...!" Yu tried to reach her but she ignore his plea. That is until a thug notice the customer in the back.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em!" The thug ordered, drawing his blade. Yu was shocked that a thug sets his sights on the girl, ignoring the demand. Annoyed even more, the thug approached the girl trying to get her attention. "Hey, I said, hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" He questioned as he got her attention, it revealed to Yu and the thug that the girl had black hair with red tint and has Silver eyes like Yu's. With the exceptions of the detail, they both can tell why she was ignoring them. The headphones she was wearing.

Girl in Red: "?"

Yu: *Facepalm*

The Thug pointed out to take her headphones off. "Yes?" The girl asked as she took off her headphones.

Suited Thug: "I said, hands in the air! Now!"

"Are you... robbing me?" The girl asked.

Suited Thug: "YES!"

Girl in Red: "... Oh..."

The suited thug was getting tick off by the girl in red, unable to notice Yu from the side. This prompt Yu to surprise him surprise by thrusting his sheathed weapon behind the thug's knee, staggering him. "Hey!" He couldn't react to the katana batting him away adding the Girl punting the thug at the same time.

"Oh boy..." Yu sighed and turn the girl. "I see that you can hold your own. Wanna work together for now?" He asked the girl. She somewhat nodded yes as a pair of thugs appeared before them.

Suited Thug: "Freeze! Both of-"

Immediately, the girl was charging at the suited thug and broke through a window with Yu following suit, doing the same with the other thug.

The rest of the other thugs inside the store were dumbfound not knowing what happened until they see Yu with his sheathed Katana readying himself in his fighting stance and the Girl in Red readying her weapon, spinning it around and pointed at the thugs with her tip of her scythe planted in the ground.

Once the girl clicked her music player off, Yu stares at the weapon, seeing how advance it looks compared to any weapon he saw.

Yu: "Wow... Nice scythe...! Is... that also a gun?"

Girl in Red: "Yep! Thanks."

While the two were complimenting their weapon the thugs inside the store we baffled. "... Okay..." the man with the can and hat mumbled. He looked at his henchmen signaling his orders. "Get them!" He commanded. Soon enough, the rest of the thugs poured out, a total of six.

Two thugs made an attempt to strike at Yu and Girl in Red, but Yu went into a fighting stance and jabbed his pommel hard into one of the thug's stomach causing him to blunder his mobility and sending him away with a hard kick into the nearby garbage cans. The girl in Red, jumped onto her scythe, balancing herself as she spins around and launched a punt to a thug's face followed by gracefully landing as she readied for her next move.

Yu continued to keep his blade sheathed in combat as another thug approached and attempted to strike. He parried it away followed by a backwards round-house kick, staggering the thug and did a round house from the back, shoving him to the girl in red as she choked her scythe and pulled a trigger, making her spin so fast, and sent the thug flying, spinning into the air then continued her movement as she pounded a thug into the ground.

Two more thugs exited the shop took our fighters on. One took on Yu and clashed with each other until he swung Yu's weapon out of his hands, spinning right over them. Yu used some martial arts move on his opponent until his weapon landed in his hand, followed by slamming his sheathed Katana on the thug's forehead, instantly KO'ing him.

At the same time, the other thug had a SMG on the girl. She dodge bullets, using her Gun-scythe, propelling its wielder, with each bullet, zipping across everywhere until she boosts her way right at the thug sending him aloft and finally pinned her scythe into the ground, redirecting her trajectory and deliberately kick the thug back, in front the man with the can and hat. Through their rhythmic motion, they defeated their opposition and left them with one more foe.

"You guys were worth every cent. Truly you were." The standing thug complemented as he puffed his cigar. "Well Red and Grey-head. I think we can say that it's been an eventful evening."

"So are you going to surrender?" Yu questioned sternly.

"Meh, as much as I love to stick around..." The thug dropped his cigar, putting its ember out and then pointed his cane at them and a scope appearing from the point, "... I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Yu/Girl in Red: "!?"

The thug fired a blast and Yu tossed himself to the side while the girl jumped over head, using her Gun-scythe to propel herself up. The blast destroyed the surface on impact. _"That... was dangerous..."_ Yu thought as he sees the girl in good condition. He and the Girl pointed their sights back at the thug but he disappeared. "You okay, shopkeeper?" Yu asked.

Shopkeeper: "Yes, thank you..."

After seeing to the old man, Yu returned to searching for that thug. He and the girl soon spots him climbing a ladder in a nearby apartment building nearby.

"You okay if I got after him? The girl asked the shopkeeper. He agreed and she left to peruse him.

Yu attempt to follow, until the old shopkeeper gave him the gem-looking dust to him. "Are you sure?"

"On the house. Please help the girl." The shopkeeper requested. Yu nodded, wrapped his weapon on his back, and followed the direction the scythe-wielding girl went, pursuing the thug in question.

Yu went into the alley only to see the girl use her Gun-scythe to lift herself up to the rooftop. "So she uses her gun part to rocket herself. That's cool." He muttered, as he had to use the ladder the thug used.

As the shopkeeper gazed away, a lady came into view wondering what's going on. "...? *Groan* Don't tell me..."

At the rooftop, the Girl in Red was able to catch up with the thug with the Cane and Hat. "Hey!" She called out to the thug.

"Tch... persistent..." The thug muttered. As the girl readied herself for anything, an aircraft appeared before them.

The girl wasn't expecting that as its headlights beams down upon her deliberating her sights. Yu manage to reach the top only to find the thug boarding the aircraft. "End of the line, you kids!" He turned around, facing them, he then tossed a Fire Dust crystal at the girls feet followed by pointing his weapon at it.

Knowing the elements of the dust, Yu desperately tried to reach her form the incoming blast. "H-Hey! Look out!" he yelled, rushing to her aid, until a Huntress stepped in.

The Dust exploded. With the laughing, but cut it short as he sees them still standing. The Assistant Glynda appeared before them with the purple glyph, blocking the attack.

Yu: "...! You're...!"

"Mr. Narukami..." Glynda briefly greeted as she check her glasses. She looked back to the aircraft and cast several purple arrows at the aircraft, preventing from escaping. The aircraft staggered and shook its passenger.

The thug was rocking everywhere and went to the helm. "We got a Huntress!" The Thug warned the driver. They switched places as she stepped off and the thug took control.

The aircraft was about to pull out until Glynda lobbed a purple orb above the aircraft, forming a thunder cloud. With the caster flicking her wand down, sharp hail soon fell upon it. Several icy hail puncture itself onto the aircraft even one of it almost got the current pilot.

Soon enough another person came to view onto the deck. Her face wasn't recognizable by her outfit. Glynda assume that this person is going to be formidable.

The lady's hand flashed and cast something on her sleeve as it ignited, sending a bolt at the three. Glynda successfully blocks the blast only to splatter some substance behind them. The caster then ignite the substance on the under Glynda with a flick of her arm. The Huntress avoided the blast and used the debris in form of a javelin. The foe countered back flicking fire bolts at the lance, destroying it, then Glynda redirects the debris back again.

The Thug pilot shifted the aircraft and avoided the severe blow as the projectile slammed overhead but Glynda redirected the flying debris back with two more forms of flying projectiles, causing the aircraft to shake more. However, the lady used some sort of spell and blasted all of the projectiles turning them all into embers.

Given the chance to retaliate, Yu drew his Katana and attached the Dust crystal right away and the blade instantly charged with static knowing what to do with it. He channeled his Aura into his weapon and began to lob moon-shaped lightning bolts at the aircraft. The girl in red also shot her rounds at the lady on the aircraft as she miraculously blocked them all off by her hands. She then casts a strong spell as under all the three without Yu and the girl realizing quick enough. Glynda immediately sent the two forward with her semblance as she move out of the way from being in range of the explosion.

As they recovered, the aircraft soon departed flee to who knows where. As the tense atmosphere, began to cool down Yu turned to Glynda who was gave him back a stern look. "I... see you got my voicemail, Goodwitch-san..." Said Yu as he tried to make up and excuse.

The girl, however, came up to Yu side and gazed in Awe at Glynda Goodwitch. "You're a Huntress!" She exclaimed followed by squealing like a fangirl "Can I have your autograph?" She asked with sparkles in her eyes.

Yu sweat-dropped as he figure out what will happen next.

* * *

4/10 **Vale Police Department** Evening

Yu and the Girl in Red were sitting in an interrogation room, being scolded from the Huntress. "I hope you both realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You both put yourselves and others in great danger." Glynda stated angrily as she paced around the room.

Girl in Red: "But they started it!"

Yu: "But we DID struck first..."

Girl in Red: "*Groan...*"

"If it were to me, you'd be sent home... with a pat on the back..." Glynda continued calmly with the girl relieved, but then the Huntress glared at the girl. "... And a slap on the wrist." She added slapping her riding crop hard on the table. *SLAP*

"Eeek!" The girl flinched greatly as Yu froze in fear.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." Glynda mentioned as it got their attention. Ozpin entered the room with his mug and a plate of cookies.

"Yu Naurkami... So you made your decision of attending, I see." Ozpin deduced.

Yu smiled whimsically. "That's right, Ozpin-san. I also heard from my friends that they're joining too?" He mentioned.

"More or less." Ozpin replied and then turned his attention the girl in red. "Ruby Rose... You... have silver eyes, too..." He said, staring the girl named Ruby down.

_"She has sliver eyes, too? Huh... small world."_ Yu thought as he also notices their similar eyes color.

Ruby: "Uh..."

"So... Where did you two learn to do this?" Ozpin questioned her as Glynda viewed a video of the two fighting the thugs on the street.

Ruby: "S-Signal Academy."

Yu: "I... self-taught myself on that one, sometime before..."

"Hm... Very good..." Ozpin commented on you and reviewed Ruby. "Ms. Rose, they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever to design?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby replied.

"I see..." Ozpin pondered as he place a plate of cookies on the table for them to eat.

They looked down to the plate of delicious cookies and Yu took one first. Once he started eating, Ruby ate one and then more with a predator in her eyes. Yu sweat-dropped and felt dumbstruck as she ate all the rest of the cookies when he only had one.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before..." Ozpin continued, reminiscing. "... A dusty old crow..."

"Mmmm! hats muh unculf!" Ruby exclaimed with her mouth full. None of the other didn't know what she was saying.

Yu: "Um... your mouth is full..."

"! Sorry..." Ruby responded, swallowing the cookies and wiping the crumbs off. "That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was garbage before he took me under his wing."

_"Wow... He sounds like a better uncle than mine..."_ Yu thought as she continues to talk highly about him.

"And now I'm all like...!" Ruby then mimicked some martial arts move and accidentally whacked Yu.

Yu: "Ow...!"

Ruby: "Er... sorry..."

"So I noticed..." Ozpin commented as he placed his cup down. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed train warriors?" He questioned as he sat down on the other side of the table.

Ruby then calmly answered honestly. "Well... I want to become a huntress." She answered.

Ozpin: "You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah. See, I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply at Beacon!" She continued relentlessly. "You see, my older sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress so I can help people." She pointed out and continued to add more info. "My parents taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntress are so much more romantic and exciting and you know!" She finished with enthusiasm in her tone.

"I can tell that you really want to attend Beacon..." Yu commented amazed about her dream.

Ruby: "I know, right?!"

The pair of adults were silent with Glynda worried for her and Ozpin had something in mind. "Do you know who I am, young lady?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered.

Ozpin: "Hello."

Ruby: "It's nice to meet you."

Yu thought about it and Ozpin asked that same question when he came to visit, too. That would mean that he's gonna invite her, too!?

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked her in small talk.

"More than anything." Ruby replied.

Ozpin and Glynda gave each other the look and she gave up and allowed the Headmaster to do his thing. "Well, okay."

Yu guess as Ruby had excitement in her expression. "In other words, you're going to apply her for this year, right?" He guessed as Ruby was caught off guard. "I had that feeling since you asked me the same question before."

"Hmhmm... You've guess correctly." Ozpin stated, impressed by Yu's deductions. He stood up want he and Glynda made their way to the exit. "You are free to go, Ms. Rose. Tell your family the good news." He said as he left.

"*Sigh* Tonight was truly an eventful one, indeed." Glynda sighed as slipped a form to Ruby and turned to the Persona user. "We have a shuttle to the Academy along with your belongings that you left at the Dust Shop. We are leaving right away." She explained as she followed.

Only Yu and Ruby were left in the room. Yu was about to leave as he turned to Ruby, still surprised by the immediate grade skips. "I... Am I really going to attend Beacon this year? I still had two years left..." She pondered as she stared down at the form.

"... Well you did pretty great back there." Yu prompt to comment. "I doubt I'd would've manage without anyone's help." he mentioned scratching his head.

"Hey... Um... your name is Yu, right?" Ruby asked. "You mention that he did the same with you?"

Yeah, I just got here from Japan tonight. I'm here under the 'Cultural Exchange Program'. It looks like we're gonna be attending the same school this year, too."

"Ohh, a foreigner? Awesome! Then we're classmates!" Ruby cheered.

"Well... for the introductions, I'm Yu Narukami, I guess I'll be seeing you around, then." He introduced himself, offering his hand.

"Ruby Rose! Nice ta meet you, too!" She also introduced herself, shaking hands.

Their silver eyes crosses each other and expect great things to come.

* * *

4/11 **Beacon Academy** Daytime

The next day, Yu was now wondering around the Main Avenue waiting for a group he had in mind. It prompt to give his friends a call, too.

Yosuke: _"Yo! How's it going, partner?"_

"I'm fine. They allowed me to use a room at the Academy. So I'm waiting around." Yu replied.

_"That's great! So how's Vale? Did you manage to catch some great sights of the city?"_ Yosuke wondered.

Yu trailed off when he responded. "Not exactly. It was already dark when I arrived so I couldn't. Plus, there was some things going on, and I got involved by accident... It was... an eventful night."

_"Ohh... care to share the details?"_ Said Yosuke expecting something juicy.

"Uhh... Well... Let's just say that it was an eventful night..." Yu repeated as he explained most of everything that happened last night.

_"Whoa... So you and the girl, Ruby, worked together to beat some thugs that were robbing? That kept you busy, huh?"_ Yosuke sounded, figuring out what to say. _"And wow, that Ruby girl has a scythe that doubles as a gun? You think it's like one of those tools from the Kirijo Ironworks?"_

"Yeah... I don't know about that, it seemed custom made. Anyways, I hear she's enrolling at this academy this year, so we can meet her." Yu mentioned.

_"Awesome! We're in an aircraft heading to the Academy so we'll meet you there."_ Yosuke stated. _"It's good to see you again, partner."_

"It good to hear that." Yu replied. He also reminded himself about something Teddie mentioned. "Oh, right... sorry to say, I forgot to pick up your souvenir." He mentioned.

_"A souvenir? Don't even worry about it, man."_ Yosuke assured.

"You sure? I thought you were really looking forward to it. Those nurses..." Yu muttered to him.

Yosuke: _"N... Nurses?"_

"Yeah, Teddie asked me to get it for you." Yu nodded. "He said you were crushed that they got burned..."

_"Huh...? W-Wait, this is all..."_ Yosuke stuttered as bombshell started to tick.

"I didn't know you were into nurses..." Yu chuckled.

_A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Shut up! Stop! Stop! That's enough!"_ Yosuke shouted over the cell scroll. _"Dammit, you're trying to wind me up, aren't you!? Stay at Beacon for life, you jerk!"_

"But we're all under the exchange program together. Well, I'll see you guys around." Yu replied as he hung up. He's looking forward to be with his friends again this year.

On the aircraft Yosuke hung up his cell scroll too and returned to the group.

"The hell's that about, Senpai?" Kanji asked skeptically.

"N-Nothing! A-Anyways, our Leader's already at the Academy." Yosuke stated, then darted his eye's at Teddie in his costume. "You and I are gonna talk later...!"

Teddie payed no attention to him as he was staring out to the city below. "Whoa...! So this is a foreign country..."

"You might as well pass as a foreigner. You don't even look like a native back home." Chie remarked about Teddie.

"I wonder how everyone back at the Inn will manage without me... N-not that I'm home sick or anything..." Yukiko pondered.

"I'm confident that they'll be fine. We cleared the fog over, so Inaba should be fine." Rise reassured.

"We've accomplished our towns safety. For now, if we can gain knowledge about our looming threat against the Grimm, the more better we can protect our town." Naoto stated.

They continued their chattering as they also listened to the local news. "... The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." the News reporter explains, viewing the criminal. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

"Hmm... Roman Torchwick..." Naoto pondered. "He definitely good when he covers his tracks."

"... The more I think of that bastard, I definitely see that cop in him." Kanji muttered.

"You mean Adachi-san? He was formerly a cop who was behind the case." Yukiko mentioned. "I hear this... Torchwick person has been a bad person to begin with."

"*Shiver* Now I'm starting to think if they both actually work together." Chie followed. She also shook up, thinking about it.

"Meh... It's nothing like what we can't handle!" Teddie stepped into the conversation. "If anything that Torchick-dude is no threat to our bear-tastic might!" He boasted.

"I still... WE still worry for you, Ted. For once in your life, you've never attended school before. If your serious about following us, you'll need to take learning seriously." Yosuke told Teddie.

Teddie: "*Groan*..."

The News continued with a next segment. "In other news, the Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." Lisa reported.

But as the she was add more to the report, an women appeared in place of the screen. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon." She greeted.

Teddie: "Ohh... Who is that lovely-"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She introduced herself, answering Teddie's question. "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such task, and it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She stated her speech and screen shut off.

Glynda speech was inspiring among the Persona Users. "Huh... you weren't kidding by accomplishments, Naoto-san." Said Yosuke.

Naoto was thinking of something else, during the speech."I have to say... I wonder why the Headmaster specifically chose us to part take in this program. If anything the TV world shouldn't be known to many."

"Maybe our cooperation with authorities somehow must of been known. Maybe that's why Alvin-san must of putted a good word for us."

As the pondering continued. Most of the other students started to go up to the windows. The Investigation followed suit, seeing a great view of Vale.

Teddie: "Wwwoooooww...!"

"I guess this our home for a while... Now that I think of it... I think there's a Junes District around here..." Yosuke thought out loud as he pointed down below.

"There's a Junes here!? How would you know that?" Chie asked and then it hit her. "Wait don't tell me, have you been to Vale before?"

"Atlas, actually. Me and my Dad went with his boss to represent Junes at one pointed." Yosuke explained.

"Junes Representatives?" Naoto wondered. "Ah, that was about several years ago. You guys were having several deals in foreign lands to improve business?"

Yosuke: "That's right. Though, there was one company that was becoming competitive with us for some reason."

Naoto: "The Schnee Dust Company, is that what you're talking about?"

Yosuke: "Pretty much. Anyways, maybe I could get a part-time job there..."

"It looks like and new adventure's gonna hit us." Kanji assured.

"Maybe we could probably capture that criminal!" Yukiko guessed excitingly.

"Yeah! We've been through something big so let's step it up!" Chie explained bolstering their confidence.

Right after they nodded, a blond teenager bumped into Kanji who started to look sick, as if he was about to vomit. "Wh- Geez, Ted! If you're sick, throw up in a restroom, dammit!" Kanji yelled.

Teddie: "What are you talking about?"

Kanji look towards his other side of his shoulder, seeing Teddie in his costume. "What the- Wait, if you're there, then-"

"Bluurragh!" The blond teen from the other side, threw up

Aaaaauuugh! Agh, dammit! My uniform!" Kanji yelled as the vomit splattered onto him.

"N-Noooooo! My fur is going to smell and stain!" Teddie panicked.

Rise: "Eww... gross! Don't come near me!"

The rest of the group also complained about it along with nearby.

"Oh Gross, Yang, you have puke on your shoes!" Ruby exclaimed to her relative.

Yang: "Gross, gross, gross, gross..."

"No! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby responded as she panicked in terror.

What could this year hold for them all?

* * *

***This Will Be The Day**

Guitar rolled their sound as the screen views Ruby on a knee looking at a grave.

"They see you as small and helpless; They see you as just a child."

Ruby then see a person in a white cape, similar to her red cape, looking out from the cliff.

"Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild."

The screen then slides into the frozen woods to the left with a person in a black long coat, looking at Yu from behind as he then raises his hand and crushes his tarot cards.

"Prepare for your greatest moments;Prepare for your finest hour.   
The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower."

The next segments show his friends. Yosuke in a clean clear room, putting his headphones on, Chie, in a forest, channeling her strength in her Aura, and then followed by Yukiko sitting on a boulder a wind picked up her hair as the camera views upwards.

"We are lightning,"

The screen, afterwards, then goes outwards viewing Grimms and then Shadows, followed by Roman Torchwich.

Straying from the thunder,

Four silhouettes appears and zooms into one's glowing eyes.

"Miracles of ancient wonder. This will be the day we've waited for."

The camera circles around Yu, Ruby and their companions surrounded by Grimms and Shadows and the leaders nodded at each other and charged both ways with their designated teams, towards their enemies, as to the Persona Users summoning their Personas.

"This will be the day we open up the door.  
I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
Hope you're ready for a revolution."

The camera then zooms below until they see Jaune looking up to a statue of his inspiration. Then a hand goes on his shoulder as it reveals to be his teamates, Pyrrah, along with Nora and Ren. And a knuckle on the other side showing Kanji fist-pumping, along with Naoto, Teddie, and Rise together then the screen views them all as they then glanced upwards as the camrea did the same.

"Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution."

It shows Ozpin and Glynda looking out into the sky followed by Alvin and his Black Fang allies facing the opposite side, ready to take on another group.

"In time, your heart will open minds,  
A story will be told,  
And victory is in a simple soul."

This dark panel view Ruby facing the camera as Yu behind her turning his head around to the screen with his glasses on, Weiss in her readied stance on side of the screen and Yosuke at the other side readying his weapons in both hands. Then Blake placing her hand on the weapon on her back with Chie clenching her fist with her unique gauntlets equipped. Yang, opening her eyes as Yukiko whipping her fan above her chin.

And then the camera screens outwards viewing everyone, including the Investigation Team as Yu and Ruby ends it in their victory pose as the screens goes all black and white.

* * *

**A/N: Well... Finished the introduction or something like that...I still need to figure out what kind of Persona that I should give Ruby... maybe something looking like a female Jester with a scythe or something? I'm still skeptical for the rest of her team's arcana and Persona, too.  
**

**Weiss of the Moon Arcana**

**Blake of the... Hermit?**

**Yang the Chariot Arcana**

**And as for Team JNPR, I was thinking Jaune's Arcana could be the Emperor, Nora of Strength, ****Ren as the Temperance, and ****Pyrrah as... maybe Lovers? Maybe Empress? Hmm...  
**

**This Fanfic may take long, not with all working and gaming, But I'm still working on this as a fan of both series. Though, I hope I got the Arcana reading, at the beginning, correct... R&amp;R please, your critics are necessary.  
**

* * *

***Next Chance To Move On (TV Size) - Shoji Meguro**

***Aria of the Soul - Shoji Meguro**

***New Days - Shoji Meguro**

***This Will Be The Day - Jeff Williams  
**


	3. The Shining Beacon and Ruby's Awakening

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Also, other additional add-ons from various games, I do not own them either.

* * *

**The Shining Beacon and Ruby's Awakening**

No Date** Velvet Room **Evening

***Aria of the Soul**

Yu came to his sense once his sight came to focus. "This place... is this the velvet room?" He thought. To his left has a bar with alcohol on the shelf. To his right, a huge window viewing the night sky with the foggy cloud covering below. He returned his sight back to the center as he sees Igor, Margaret, and a new face.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. Or should I say... Welcome back to the Velvet Room." Igor greeted their guest.

"Igor... and Margaret? I thought our contract ended a long time ago..." Yu said with a calm and serious expression.

"Indeed. For some reason, your part last year was only a turning point in your destiny. However, it seems that you are now facing another trial, a new journey, in your case." Igor explained.

Yu: "I see."

"There is also something that I need you to hear." Margaret continued. She flipped open her grimoire and stared down into its pages. "It seems something occurred with your power of the wild card and a change within my compendium. Most of your Personas you would able to summon has disappeared, perhaps erased..."

Yu: "...!? How could that be?! Did something happened?"

"That is where I come in." The bellboy motioned his voice. "Pardon my silence up until now, my name is Theodore, Margaret's younger brother. Please call me Theo if it suits you." He greeted and continued his explanation. "Back to the subject regarding your power. It seems that some of your abilities might have been transferred to another individual who has potential."

Yu: "Really? But I don't feel any different... not that I would have any need for it..."

"Perhaps that it must of been my guest that venture into the Velvet Room a while ago. Tell me, after your last journey, did you by any chance meet anyone in particular?" Theo asked. "It could be someone you have just met."

"Hmm..." Yu pondered as he gave it a thought and came up with an idea. "Actually, I can think of someone in mind. In fact... Yeah it must be her...!"

"Hm... Yes. She must be my guest that we are referring to." Theo concluded. "However, even though she'll be our newest guess to our Velvet Room, she is still, indeed, an honest young soul."

Yu: "Does this mean that I have a particular role in any case?"

"Precisely. As we cannot directly interfere with our guest's progress, hence forth, I would like for you to act as support for her power of the Wild Card whereas, we cannot." Theo requested.

"Theo will serve as her with his duties while I shall continue the same for you." Margaret included. "You, and those who you forged bonds with, must hone thou strength within the new environment while supporting our new guest in her journey."

With that, Yu nodded, agreeing to help a certain someone and his sight faded to black.

* * *

_Cue opening, ***This Will Be The Day**_

4/11 **Beacon Academy** Daytime

The aircraft arrives, carrying its passengers at the Docking platform at Beacon Academy, dropping off the new Huntsmen and Huntresses. A blond knight soon, dashes out towards a nearby trash can and barfs out the rest of his mess inside of it.

While he was at it, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko stepped off the plane as they gazed their sights upon the Academy.

"Wow... This school is huge...!" Chie commented with astonishment.

"It's definitely something compared to Yasogami High. It must have a lot of funding to create this Academy." Yukiko followed, waggling her cat tail.

Yosuke looked back at the blond Teen as he finished vomiting. "Yikes, that dude must of been too excited." Yosuke mentioned. "He like nearly got vomit on Teddie and Kanji."

"What got on Teddie and Kanji?" Yu asked as he approached his friends.

Chie/Yukiko: "Yu-kun!"

"Yu! How's it!" Yosuke followed suit.

"It's good to see you guys." Yu said, notice the others are missing. "Hm... Where's the others?"

"Oh... that... they're probably washing off the vomit from the airship. Uugh..." Yosuke mentioned.

Yu: "... Did I miss something? What happened?"

"... Well... while we were waiting around, some guy nearby got some sort of motion sickness and got some barf on them. They're probably still washing it off." Yosuke continued.

Yu: "That must've been terrible."

Tell, me about it. This is like the first time I've seen someone with motion sickness." Said Yosuke.

"No, I mean did the vomit went on Kanji and Teddie? Their clothes might smell." Yu corrected.

Yosuke: "Huh!? O-Oh... Dude, you can be so random sometimes..."

They got their laughs and then Yukiko reminded them of what they're going to do today. "Anyhow, all students are suppose to head to the place called the... Amphitheater...?" Said the Cat Faunus.

"Yeah, that's like an Assembly Hall. I was able to check it out before you guys arrived." Yu mentioned.

"Awesome, let's go!" Chie motioned as she proceeded.

"But... what about the others?" Yu remembered.

"Don't worry, I'm confident that they know the way." Yukiko crudely assured as she followed Chie.

Yu wondered why the girls would do such a thing. "For the record, Kanji and Teddie were panicking so much, they booted them into the restroom, they almost got 'it' on them. Naoto and Rise-chan are currently helping them." Yosuke mentioned.

"Ah... yeah, I can see that..." Yu followed, taking an educated guess.

After Yu and Yosuke went after the girls, another pair of girls were amazed by how the school looks. The girl Ruby on another hand was gazing upon the other hunter's weapons. "Ooh...! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff!" Ruby exclaimed excitingly and continued. "...! And she's got a fire sword!" She continues as she trailed into lala land. That is until her sister pulled her back into reality, by her hood. "Ow... ow..."

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons." Ruby's older sister explained. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons.

"Just weapons, Yang?" Ruby questioned. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're apart of us! They're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" The Scythe wielder replied as she hugged her weapon of choice. "I just really like seeing new ones. I mean, it's like meeting new people... but better."

Yang smiled smugly as she pulled down her little sister's hood. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try make some friends of your own?" She asked.

Ruby: "But why would I need friends when I have you?"

"Well..." Yang stuttered, as she actually bailed out. "Actually my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. See'ya, bye!" She departed along within the crowd.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Ruby questioned as she spun around from the confusion. "Are we supposed to go to our dorm? Do we have dorms? ... I don't know what I'm doing..."

Ruby then fell upon some white luggage and a voice came in. "!? What are you doing!?" Yelled a girl in white.

A little while later, the rest of the Investigation Team came off the aircraft. "Dammit... that... was a frick'n disaster..." Kanji grunted.

"My fur need to be washed... Is there a laundry room...?" Teddie, out of his costume, whimpered.

"Beacon Academy has dormitories, so there should be." Naoto assured.

"Oh good, I can still smell that rancid stuff on you Kanji." Rise covered her nose.

Kanji: "Sh-Shut-"

*Boom* An explosion occurred on the Main Avenue while they had there conversation, the smoke had some ice and lightning in it, too.

Kanji: "The hell? That was nearby!"

"I believe that was a misuse of Dust." Naoto deduced.

"Is a damsel in explosive distress!? Hang on I am here!" Teddie stated as he ran off in the direction.

"Aww, and I was hoping to see Yu-senpai again." Rise muttered as they went after Teddie.

They reached Teddie only to see a pair of girl starting a fight. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The Charred girl in white gloated as the ash went off.

Ruby: "I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The girl in white questioned deliberately. Ruby tried to explain but the girl in white continued her lecture. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!" She exclaimed in superiority.

Despite Ruby being offended, someone had to stop this. "Ngh... Hey, she said she was sorry, so get over it, already!" Kanji stated stepping in the argument in Ruby's defense.

"*Scoff* And who are you supposed to be, you big brute?" The girl in white retorted as she crosses her arms.

"Wha- Brute!?" Kanji exclaimed and gotten irritated. "'The hell!? I'm Kanji Tatsumi! So who the hell are you suppose to be, princess!?"

"It's Heiress, actually." A girl in black corrected as she came up to them. She had long black wavy hair with a same colored bow on top with an all black outfit with some white under it, even her eyes were like amber and looked cat-like. Her weapon was sheathed behind her. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She explained as she held a bottle of dust in hand.

Rise: "The Schnee Dust Company?"

"Ah... That's another largest producers of energy propellant in the world, I hear." Naoto followed.

"Ohh... so does that mean these, 'Sneeze' people are that famous? Color me, bear-inspired." Teddie cheered.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss gleamed in glory, ignoring Teddie as she glared at Ruby and Kanji.

Kanji: "'The hell you lookin' at us for?"

"Not to mention the same company infamous for it controversial labor force and questionable business partners." The girl in black continued, stating the other parts of the company.

Weiss: "H-How Dare-"

Rise and Ruby were giggling from the girl in black striking Weiss's nerves, while Teddie didn't know what they were talking about. "Hmm... They do have a bad history of slave labor..." Naoto included.

"The nerve of- Ugh...!" Weiss snatched the dust vial from the girl and stomped away.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby told Weiss as she was far away by now. _"Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day..."_ She thought depressingly. "So what's..." The girl in black also walked away elsewhere by now, too. "Welcome to Beacon..." She sighed as she lied down in exhaustion.

When a shadow went over her, Ruby see's the blond teen in armor lending her a hand. "Hey there. I'm Jaune." He introduced himself.

"... Ruby." She greeted back as she took his hand. Funny thing though, She recognizes him from somewhere. "Hey, aren't you the guy who threw up on that ship?" She asked.

Rise: "Huh...!? Eww... it was him!"

Teddie: "Grr... How dare you! My outfit is ruin with your puke!"

"What the... That was you!?" Janue realized.

"Hey, you better make it up to us dammit!" Kanji followed in. "You got barf on us!"

Jaune agitated from Kanji's might until Naoto quelled his hostilities. "Let's just find the cleaners. If it's nearby, we can bring the clothes there." The Faunus Detective explained. They all agree as Ruby followed along, giggling.

Later on, they all were chatting about their recent events back there. Kanji dropped his school uniform there along with Teddie's Ursa costume. "... All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune explained.

Kanji: "Tch, that didn't happen to us before."

Teddie: "Yeah, we rode trains back home and I was the only one taking a slower train than them."

"Look, I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby replied.

Jaune: "Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?"

"Yeah, that did came to mind when we saw Ruby-san." Rise added, snickering.

"H-Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby pouted.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, everyone loves it!" He introduced himself, making gestures about.

"... Do they?" Rise asked giving a smirk at Jaune

"Uh... They will! Well, I hope they do..." Jaune stuttered. "I mean, my mom says uh... Nevermind..." He retracted his statement.

Kanji: "Well, if you hadn't know, I'm Kanji Tatsumi. I'm gonna try to be a Huntsman!"

"Naoto Shirogane. Me and our friends came from Japan under a 'Cultural Exchange Program'. So we'll be here for a year or more."

Ruby: "Japan?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Rise! Rise Kujikawa." She introduced. "I was hoping to get some good credits here, maybe host a concert someday."

Jaune: "A Concert? You mean you like to sing?"

"Oh yes, but I can still provide some use in the battlefield, so I thought I'd give this academy a try." Rise told them her reason.

"Don't forget me! I'm Teddie!" Teddie followed up. "I can take on any Grimms who invades my territory! I've gracefully shed my glamorous Ursa-skin, and lo and behold, an elegant and charming boy appears! It's like two Ursa's with one stone." Teddie stated as he poses like a gentlemen.

"Yeah, way to steal Jaune-kun's thunder, Ted." Rise giggled.

Ruby's astonished the similarities that Teddie and Jaune can pull off. "Wow... It's like you two are related somehow. Are you two...?"

"Of course not! How could such a lovable Ursa be related to this goofball?" Teddie responded smugly.

"W-What!? Hey, I'm not the goofball who wears a costume that makes him and obvious target!" Jaune retorted.

"Teddie can combat the Grimm as he fights in his costume." Naoto included.

Ruby: "He fights in a costume!?"

"Yep! If you have the need for my help, I come running to your side, Ruby-chan!" Teddie boasted.

Kanji: "The dude's a mascot at a store back home, he has some dumb jokes, included."

"My Ursa puns are not dumb! They're my way of showing my bear-friendliness!" Teddie retorted.

The group laughed it off and Ruby was trying to think of something else to talk about and the thought hit her. "So... I got this thing." She said a she pulled out her scythe.

Everyone else: "Whoa!"

"Is... Is that a scythe?" Jaune questioned.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby explained.

Kanji: "A what...?"

Ruby: "It's also a gun."

"Fascinating another real combination for two types of weapons." Naoto speculated.

Jaune: "That's cool!"

"What about you guys? What do you guys have?" Ruby asked.

"Oh... Uh... I got this sword." Jaune said, drawing his sword out

Ruby: "Ohhh..."

"Yeah, and I got a shield, too!" He included, taking his sheath up and then formed into a shield.

"Wow, your guy's weapons can double for many things." Rise muttered with surprise.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asks Jaune as she pressed a button on his shield collapse and expands randomly as it sprung from Jaune's grip carelessly trying to catch it.

"Well... the shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away." Jaune explains.

Naoto: "But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

Jaune: "... Yeah, it does..."

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby mentions. "I guess I did go a little overboard designing this."

"Huh? You made that?" Rise questioned with surprise.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons." Ruby added and looked towards Jaune's Sword. "Didn't you make yours Jaune?"

"Um... It's a hand-me-down." Jaune told them. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"... Sounds like it's some sort of heirloom to me." Kanji assumes. "If it's that old, I'm surprise you guys took care of it."

Ruby: "Yeah, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah... the classics..." Jaune moped.

"So... what about you guys? What are your weapons?" Ruby asked the others.

"Well I... Huh?" Kanji searched around him trying to find his weapon of choice. "Oh, shit! My weapon, where'd it go!?"

"Did you leave it in your bag? Along with your stuff back at the laundry room? That's probably where you last had it." Rise told him.

Kanji: "Oh..."

"We can worry about our weapons after we finish what we'll have to do." Naoto reminded them.

Kanji sigh as she was correct. So they continued along the path. "So why'd you guys help me back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked them.

"Why the hell not? Seein' how you were gettin' hounded by that girl in white, that was annoying." Kanji answered.

"Yeah, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'." Jaune added.

"That girl in white is such a drama queen, thinking she can buy anything." Rise gossiped.

"She has an icy feel to her vibrant posture. She looks 'coool'!" Teddie followed.

They all took Teddie's words out of their heads until Ruby recalls something. "Hmm... Hey, where are we going?" She asked.

"Oh, I dunno. I was following you guys." Jaune replied. "You think they might be directory? Maybe a food court?"

"What? We've been following you!" Kanji retort. Apparently Jaune was in front of them.

"Hm... If only I had my ability in the real world. You think there might be a a directory or something?" Rise suggested.

"Allow me..." Naoto sighed as she pulled a map out of her pocket.

"Is... that a map? Nao-chan, you're a life-saver!" Teddie cheered.

"This map of the Academy came with the program that you all had." Naoto explained bluntly. "What happened to yours...?" She questioned the other Persona Users present. But realized that their stuff, including Rise's, were still back at the laundry room, where they'll pick it up later as the Faunus Detective said earlier. "Actually... Never mind. Follow me." She told them as they did that.

* * *

"... Now where the heck are they...?" Yosuke pondered. The new students gathered at the assembly area takes the form of a glass-domed amphitheater with raised bleachers arranged in a circle around a circular stage that has a tall, ornate backdrop with blue lights. There is also a large, open area in front of the stage where students are currently standing.

Chie looked to Yukiko as she started to ponder about her surroundings. "Is something up, Yukiko?"

"Hmm... I've been getting some weird glares and whispers about me." Yukiko replied.

The others looked around seeing what their Faunus friend mentioned. "Ahh. that... Probably just nothing." Yosuke told her.

"Don't worry. If they want to try, I'll beat them up for you!" Chie stated. firmly gripping her fist.

Yukiko: "Okay, then."

Sooner than later, the rest of the Investigation Team, including Ruby and Jaune has entered the Amphitheater.

"Damn, this is huge!" Kanji exclaimed. "This is the school's Assembly Hall!?"

Teddie: "Wooooow...!"

As they searched for their friends in the crowd, Ruby's sister spots her first. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called out.

"Huh? A friend of yours Ruby-san?" Rise asked.

"My... Sister, actually." Ruby corrected, much to their surprise. "Gotta go. I'll see you guys after the ceremony!"

"Uh... H-Hey wait!" Jaune replied but she soon left them. "Great... Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He sighed.

Kanji: "Wish I could help you, man."

The others sweat-dropped until Rise notice their Senpais in the crowd as Ruby approaches her sister. "Hm...? Hey, I can see Yosuke-senpai in the crowd and... *Gasp* That Yu-senpai!" Rise cheered as she rush into the crowd.

Teddie: "Sensei? Sensei!

Kanji and Naoto soon pursuit Teddie and Rise while leaving Jaune in the dust. "Lucky them..." Jaune sighed as he disappeared into the crowd, unbeknownst to him a certain girl with red hair was watching him.

Rise: "Yu-senpai!"

"Rise-chan? Guys?" Yu said turning around as half the group is back together now.

"Sensei, I missed you so!" Teddie cried out.

"Teddie, you gave me a call just last night. It wasn't that long." Yu reminded him.

"Bu-But I haven't seen you in person for a bear-y long time!" Teddie continued.

"It's safe to say that 'The gang's back together'." Naoto said with confidence.

They all chattered and smiled for the moment until Yu notices Ruby just as the same time she notices him back. "Hey that's..." Yu mutters as Ruby approaches them along with her blonde sister behind.

Ruby: "Yu? Hey, your here!"

Yu: "Ruby-chan? You made it, too."

"Oh, So this is Ruby-chan? The one with that 'Badass Scythe'?" Yosuke asked.

Yu nodded. "Yes. Oh, right. Guys, this is Ruby. She the one I mentioned about last night." He introduced. The Investigation Team introduced themselves to her as the underclassmen of the group mentioned that they met already.

"Oh cool, you guys already met." Chie replied.

"Oh wow, You already made that much friends already? Good for you little sis!" Yang cheered for her.

Ruby: "Ugh... yeah..."

"Ohh, who's this golden beauty?" Teddie wondered.

"This is my older sister, Yang." Ruby introduced.

"Yo! Yang Shao Long." She greeted back. "I head that you help my sister last night? Thanks by the way." She told Yu.

"You guys are sisters? Then why do you guys look different. Not to mention your guy's name." Kanji questioned.

Yang gave a glare at him as he was startled. "Kanji-kun that's a bit personal don't you know? Think about what you say next time!" Chie scolded him.

"Well as long as he know, everything's cool." Yang responded. "So you guys are friends all together? I hope you guys can get along with Ruby."

"You say that when you ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby questioned back.

Yang: "Yikes... Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school..." Ruby explained, trying to recall what else there was. "There was a fire... and I think some Ice..."

Yang: "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby: "Ugh... I wished..."

"What happened?" Yukiko asked as the other were listening in.

"It was probably something a little while back, right after we got of the airship." Naoto explained.

"Oh yeah. We heard an explosion and Ruby and another girl were arguing." Rise mention.

"No kidding! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled at me again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby explained continuously.

"And this girl... Was she wearing all white?" Yu added as he and the group had their sight behind her to another person staring Ruby down.

Ruby: "Yeah, why-"

"You!" The girl named Weiss blurted out behind Ruby.

"Oh God, it's happening again!" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped into her Sister arms.

"You're lucky that we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss argued.

Chie/Yang/Yosuke/Yukiko: "Oh my god, you really exploded..."

"Although, Weiss-san was the one flicking the volatile powder of dust..." Naoto mentioned.

Weiss: "Hmph!"

Yosuke: "_Weiss...? Oh..."_

"It was an accident! I swear...!" Ruby tried to explained but Weiss shoved a pamphlet in front of her face. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustaining while operating a Schnee Dust Company product." Weiss explained rapidly. "Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize with this easy-to-follow guide Dust application and practice in the field." She finished. The explanation did not seem to sink in with Ruby as Weiss was explaining it very quick.

Ruby: "Uhhh..."

Teddie: "Huh...?

"You really want to start making this up with me?" Weiss questioned simply.

Ruby: "Absolutely!"

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss told her.

"Yeesh... No obvious wonder the Kirijo Group's at odd with them..." Yosuke muttered softly.

"It sounds like you both got off on the wrong foot." Yu stated.

"Yeah, why don't you both start over and try to be friends, m'kay?" Yang followed.

Yeah, Great idea, Sis!" Ruby agreed and made her attempt with a handshake. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can got shopping for school supplies!"

"-Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys in different sizes, blonde and scraggly, just like them!" Weiss added sarcastically as she pointed out to Jaune and Teddie in the middle.

Jaune and Teddie: "Hm?"

Ruby: "Wow, really?"

The group along with Yang, surprise by Ruby's gullibility and Weiss gave her reply. "NO."

"Snrk... hm hm hm hm hm hahahahaha...!" Yukiko began to laugh out loud.

Weiss: "And why are you laughing!?"

"This... conversation... snrk. It's so ridiculous... hahahahaha..." Yukiko attempted to explained.

"Yeah... Senpai's laughing fits are contagious..." Rise giggled.

"... Whatever" Weiss shrugged off and turned away.

"Ahem..." Soon enough, the Headmaster came around and told the students off. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin explained. "But I look amongst you and all I see waste energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time in this school will prove that knowledge can carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished.

After Ozpin's Speech, Glynda stepped in. "You will all gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready." She explains to the new students and stepped down, following the Headmaster.

Ozpin's speech indeed sunk into the Investigation Team. What he told them gave them a good reason to come here. I'm not the only one who thinks this year's gonna be a long one?" Yu assume to the group as they nodded.

"He seemed kinda off, almost like he wasn't there." Ruby mentioned.

"I guess he has a lot in his mind?" Yukiko guessed.

"I'm a natural blond, you know?" Jaune told them a he and Teddie gathered near Weiss.

Teddie: "Me, too!"

Weiss face-palmed as everyone else sweat-dropped.

* * *

4/11 **Beacon Academy** Afternoon

While the new students were familiarizing themselves about the school and then were brought to the cafeteria for dinner, half the Investigation Team were there as Ozpin approached them. "I see that you guys are getting use to your surrounding, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, this place has a more spacious atmosphere, Ozpin-sensei." Yu commented.

"That is good." Ozpin replied as he sipped his cup of coffee and continued. "Since the new student body has arrived, you're also going to have to join them in the ballroom, too. That includes your luggage."

"Ah... I see... okay then." Yu responded in a dumbfound expression. The headmaster and his Assistant soon left and allowed them to resume their feast.

"So we really are gonna have to sleep together, huh?" Chie groaned.

"Well, we're not in a tent, so you girls should be fine..." Yosuke chuckled.

"That's the thing. We'll have to secure Teddie before he start something funny. Maybe encasing him in a sleeping bag and some string to tight him good." Chie suggested.

"Hmhmhmhm... It's like we're poaching him... hahaha..." Yukiko giggled in response.

"... Hey, where's Teddie and Kanji, anyway?" Yosuke wondered.

"Oh, they're probably coming back from the laundry room with Naoto. Teddie's costume and Kanji's uniform should already be cleaned by now." Rise mentioned.

They soon hear Kanji yelling. "Bastard, you startin' a fight or somethin'!?" He yelled.

"What the... Was that Kanji?" Yosuke questioned. They gotten out of their table and made their way to Kanji's location

They arrived outside the cafeteria only to find Naoto covering her tail and Kanji and Teddie, in costume, facing off against another person wearing a plate armor that sports a bird with its wings outstretched. "Why not, freak-lover? you and your pets would only make this school into a circus show." The Armored Delinquent mockingly responded.

Kanji: "The hell did you just say!?"

"Grr... who is this jerkwad! You have some nerve to bother Nao-chan, you mongrel!" Teddie growled.

Armored Delinquent: "Oh, so now I'm a mongrel, huh!?"

Things were heating up, until the Yasogami upperclassmen intervened. "Teddie, Kanji, calm down! What going on?" Yu questioned.

"Sensei!" Teddie called out to Yu. "This cur is making fun of Nao-chan and threw insult at me!"

"It's nothing really, he's was pulling on my tail for what ever reason." Naoto told them.

"What's wrong with that? You animals should be roaming around without a leash, you know?" The Armor Delinquent retorted.

Chie: "What did he say!?"

_"A delinquent like him would spell trouble to us"_ Yu thought as he narrowed his eye at him. "Who are you? None of us will not tolerate that behavior of yours." He stated.

"Ohh... So you're the lead pack of these circus freaks?" The Armored Delinquent continued his taunts. "What, you think you're better than me?"

"Yes. Apparently me and my friends encounter unnatural foes and enemies." Yu bluntly replied. "We still haven't gotten your name. I'm Yu Narukami." He said as he offered a hand to the Delinquent.

Yu's bluntness made the Armored Delinquent irritated. "Tch. I'm not saying anything to a loser like you. Get outta of my way!" He threatened him.

"No way! We're not letting you harass our friends like that! I'd rather give you a boot to the face!" Chie suggested aggravatingly.

"Senpais, back off!" Kanji requested. "If this punk wants 'ta start war, he'll have to got through me!"

Yukiko: "Kanji-kun!"

"Listen asshole, I ain't letting a trash like you bother my Senpais. You wanna get to them, you better prepare to have face bashed in!" He threatened back.

Armored Delinquent: "Oh really, let's see who's face will end up a mess!"

Kanji: "Oh Really!? I took on a biker gang and came out on top. You think an ant like you would do anything?"

The Tense atmosphere grew bold and the two delinquents gave a threatening output against each other.

"Whoa, this is bad... Wait... Biker gang?" Yosuke muttered. He soon remember something last year. "Dude, walk away. He wasn't kidding about the biker gang.

The Armored Delinquent had a questioned mark on his head and soon the rest of the Investigation Team, followed along. "Oh Yeah, Kanji-kun was all over the news that time! Something about actually slaughtering a gang from destroying a neighborhood?" Chie adlibbed.

Armored Delinquent/Kanji: "What?"

"Oh, yes! I heard he took them on because they were disturbing his mother. Not to mention he lashed out from the window and crashing down on one of the thugs." Yukiko followed.

The Armored looked stuplified as they continued Kanji was just as confused.

Kanji: "Hey, Yukiko-senpai-"

"Ah, that's right... He was turned to the Police for starting a fight..." Naoto added. "And might I recall that he also has a reckless combat style that he can brutally smite his foes?"

After hearing those somewhat intimidating remarks about Kanji, the Armor Delinquent started to back off reluctantly. "Tch, I'll be back...! This ain't over!" The Delinquent retorted and walked away out of sight.

Kanji: "Yeah, not by a long shot...!"

Teddie: "Hmm! Good riddance!"

They all gathered up and confirmed the situation. "Are you okay, Naoto?" Yu asked.

"Yes, Senpai. It seems that person doesn't seem to have a liking for Faunus..." Naoto replied.

"If that punk wanna try something funny, I'll make sure to give him a beatin' or two!" Kanji boasted.

"Kanji-kun, this is still a school for learning. If your continue your recklessness, you'll might be transferred back home." Naoto told her delinquent friend.

Kanji: "..."

"... Thanks, though." Naoto finished as she left for the Cafeteria.

"Uhh... We haven't eaten anything after we got off, too." Chie mentioned and went after Naoto. "I wonder what Meat they got here...?"

"It's always meat to her..." Yosuke sighed as he and the rest followed suit for dinner.

* * *

4/11 **Beacon Academy** Evening

It was nighttime outside and the new students, in there sleeping attire, are now gathered in the ballroom and were now sleeping on sleeping bags all over the ballroom floor.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Teddie exclaimed, wearing his costume, while he's tied up. "So... why am I tied up?" He asked.

"What do you think? We are not gonna have you do that sneak attack on us." Chie responded.

"Wow, you remembered that far?" Yosuke wondered in astonishment.

"Oh well, as long as I can sleep next to Senpai..." Rise muttered. Though Chie heard her.

"That's a no." Told Chie.

While they had their conversation, Ruby and Yang came around in their sleeping attire. "Look, it's been only one day. Trust me, you got friends all around you. Like... these guys here!" Yang told Ruby as they notice them laying about. "Hey guys! How's it going!?" She greeted.

Ruby: "Hi, guys..."

"Oh, Hey Ruby-chan, Yang-san!" Said Rise as the two approached the group.

"So you guys are actually sleeping together? Hey, You think Ruby could huddle in?" Yang asked.

Ruby: "Hey- Yang!?"

"Sure... but why ask us that?" Yu questioned.

"Well, since Ruby needs to make some friends, I assume you guys can be her friends." Yang assumed.

Ruby shrugged her sister's arm off her. "H-Hey, Sis, I already friends, you know?! It's just that I couldn't bring them with me." She retorted. "It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"I here you, I mean I move into another town and all and I made some new friends. So I think you should be fine..." Yosuke told Ruby then he remembers something. "Oh right! I oughta text my friends, too!" He mentioned as he took out his Cell scroll and began texting.

"Ah, well, if you guys wanna sleep in our group, you guys are welcomed to do so." Naoto assured.

Yang: "Woo! Awesome!"

Ruby groan as her older sister cheered for the idea. As she rolled her eyes she notices the girl she met today reading a book. "That girl..."

Yang: "What's wrong. You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby explained.

"Oh Yeah, we saw her telling that heiress off." Rise mentioned. "That was cool of her."

"... Oh! Wouldn't this be a good chance to meet her?" Chie gesture the idea.

"Yeah, let's accompany you!" Yukiko agreed.

"Ohh, let me help." Rise giggle as most of girls accompanied Ruby the girl she mentioned.

The girls went to greet the one who's reading, despite Ruby's reluctant and the others could only watch. "Man, we may be in a foreign kingdom, but they can like easily fit right in." Yosuke muttered.

"More or less. That reminds me, I'm surprise that everyone was able to come, especially Kanji and Yukiko." Yu brought up. "Aren't they needed back home for their family business?" He wondered.

"Figures you'd asked that. It took a long while for them to convince their families until Alvin-san told them our achievements last year. They were totally conflicted." Yosuke explained.

"My mom even went ape-shit on me, literally." Kanji groaned. "I manage to tell my mom that I hope to try this for at least a year or somethin' and come back home. I'm just worried about my mom being there all by herself."

"Yeah, You and your mom are the only ones manning your shop, at least we heard from Nanako that she'll help around." Yosuke added which brought up Yu's attention. "Yeah, Kanji asked Nanako to help his mom while we're not there."

"Huh, that's good. At least, she can actually have a part-time job while she's at it." Yu commented. A little chuckle came from them and Yu turned to Naoto. "So what about you, Naoto. I'm sure you have your reasons."

"I suppose I can share some details for you guys, since we're going to be students at a combat school." The Faunus Detective sighed as she continued. "I, in another hand, proposed that I, as a transfer student, observe the certain activities regarding a certain group, the opposite to our Kingdom's guild." Naoto whispered to them.

"... I see." Yu said, know what she meant.

"I wonder if that's someone's reason for us to be here. But that's not much to go on for us." Yosuke wondered. "Although, are you okay with that, being that you're also-"

"Don't worry, I'm not misguided as to the Faunus back home. The ones here are what I worry about." Naoto corrected.

"You know, that punk we met earlier is a frick'n example!" Kanji grunted. "Who the hell does that bastard think he is!? He'll only make it worst for them."

"That hyena has no right to ridicule Nao-chan or mwah!" Teddie followed, rolling left to right in his strapped sleeping bag.

While they had their conversation, the other girls along with Ruby and Yang went to introduce themselves to the girl with the black bow on her head. "Helloooo!" Yang greeted excitingly. "I believe you guys may know each other!"

"You guys...?" The girl with the bow implied as she recognized Ruby. "Aren't you the girl exploded." she asked.

"Uhh, yeah, The name's Ruby. But you can just call me..." Ruby extend her hand to her, hoping to shake hands, but the girl's hands were occupied with holding the book she was reading. "... actually you can call me Ruby."

Girl with Bow: "Okay..."

Chie: "What are you doing, Ruby-chan."

Ruby: "I don't know, help me."

Yang was assessing the situation and then Yukiko dropped in. "Hello." She greeted.

The girl with the bow looked up, in surprise, to see a Faunus in her kimono pajamas. "My name is Yukiko Amagi. I'm to believe that my friends here were saying hi?"

"Hmm... I'm Blake Belladonna." She greeted back, reluctantly. "Though, is it wise for you to reveal your heritage like that?" She mentioned, scanning Yukiko and her feline traits.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I very confident that they'll accept me as is." Yukiko assured.

"Not to worry, I'll give them footprints all over their face if hey try." Chie added. "I'm Chie Satonaka, by the way, Yukiko's friend. Nice to meet you too."

Blake had a whimsical expression on her until Yang introduced herself. "Well, Blake, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister! ...I like your bow!"

Blake: "Thanks."

"... It looks great with your... pajamas." Yang continued.

"Right..." Blake replied, unfazed by the compliment.

"*Snrk* hmhmhmhmhm... You'll get nowhere like that... hehehehee..." Yukiko giggled, hold her loud laughter in.

The other girls, including Blake had dull expressions from Yukiko's giggling. "Senpai's laughing fits?" Rise guessed.

Chie: "Yep..."

"Well, anyway, don't forget me. Rise Kujikawa here, looking forward to see you around!" Rise introduced herself, cheerfully.

Blake: "Good to hear."

"Blake's introversion was starting to get to them, Yang especially. "... Nice night, don't you think" She continued.

"Yes, it's lovely..." Blake responded to them. "... Almost as lovely as this book..." She added while the girls stared at her. "... that I will continue to read..." She continued her sarcasm while the other girls stood there. "... As soon as you leave..." She finished and continued reading her book.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause" Yang whispered to her new friends.

"I guess that's because we're the ones interrupting a good book." Yukiko assumed.

"It's nothing out of the ordinary, she's probably just introverted. That can't be a problem." Rise replied.

"Must be a good book, though..." Chie scratched her hair.

Ruby, taking their advice continued talking to Blake. "So what's it about?" She asked, getting Blake's attention. "Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well... It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body." Blake answered.

Yang: "Oh yeah, that's real lovely..."

Chie: "That... sound cool, actually."

"I love books." Ruby smiled. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress." She told her tale.

Blake: "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will." Ruby replied as she sat down. The other did the same soon after. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what's right, and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake mentioned, amused by her statement. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tail.

"But... it is very admirable, even for Ruby-chan." Yukiko calmly interjected.

Rise: "Isn't that why were here at this school?"

Ruby: "Yeah, to make it better."

"Ohh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang hugged her, so cheerfully and tightly that she lifted her up like a doll.

"Y-Yang!? Cut it out!" Ruby retorted as they started to wrestle around.

"Hey, come on, you guys, no fighting this late!" Chie exclaimed as she dived in the cat fight.

"Hmhmhm... This is definitely going to be a fun year!" Yukiko implied, giggling. "Well, it's very nice to see another fellow Faunus around our age." She mentioned to Blake, already knowing something.

"... I'm guessing you knew by my Aura?" Blake guessed peering her eyes at Yukiko.

"Yes." Yukiko nodded. "Don't worry, most of my friends are human, but they're very understanding. Especially to our race." She pointed to her other friends at there sleeping corner.

Blake smiled wryly. "But can you say that every human here would accept us?" She questioned.

Yukiko: "Who knows, really? It's worth trying."

Blake felt skeptical seeing how optimistic a Faunus like her can be. "I see. Well, Yukiko... it's a pleasure to meet you and your-"

The girls were doing their thing until Weiss into view, intervened. "What in the world is going on here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep...!?" She questioned until she realized who she was talking to.

Weiss, Yang, Chie, and Rise: "Oh, not you again!"

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby pointed out.

Weiss: "Oh, now you're on my side..."

Ruby: "I was always on your side!"

"Really? When was that?" Chie questioned.

"Hey, what's your problem with my sister?" Yang retorted back in defense.

Rise: "Yeah, she was only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss stomped her thought out loud.

"Oh, please! She can't be that contagious!" Chie retorted in disbelief.

"*Snrk* Ahahhahahahaa... *Inhale* This... is... so funny...! Pfft... ahahahahahahaha... hahaha!"

They all stare at Yukiko again as she fell on her back, laughing uncontrollably, including Weiss in disgust. "Okay, maybe it IS a little contagious..." Chie giggled. Soon, Rise, Ruby and Yang followed suit, laughing out loud, despite Weiss's irritant attitude and later gave up and left in frustration.

Blake sighed as she blew out the candle she used and set her aside. They all went to bed as soon as their laughter died out.

* * *

No Date **Unknown Location** No Time of Day

**"It seems that you mortals have yet to understand..."** A voice echoed.

Ruby opened her eyes, half awake, half asleep, and on her front. "...?" She slowly began to stand up and scanned around to where she is. "Huh...? Whoa, where am I!?" It seems that she is no longer sleeping in the Ballroom at Beacon and soon notices that she was equipped with her weapon along with dressed in her outfit instead of her pajamas. "What the... Crescent Rose? And when did I dress up? What going on!?" She exclaimed. "Sis! Yu! Where are you!?" No reply. Dead silence fill the fog. _"Am I already taking the initiation test?" _She wondered. She looked down to see a red road with a square pattern pressing through the fog. With little to no choice she proceed down forward.

"If this place is where the test is taking place, they sure pick a weird area. So foggy..." Ruby muttered as she continued until she heard someone.

**"Are you really intent to seek the truth?"** the voice echoed.

"?" Ruby cautiously flinched as she staggered around, trying to find the person who spoke. "Hello? Is anyone there...?" She asked. However, the area grew silent once more. _"That sounded like a lady. Definitely not Ms. Goodwitch..."_ She thought as she proceed down the road.

**"If you deeply desire truth, come and find me..."** The voice echoed once more.

"Truth? What truth? Hello?" Ruby called out to the person speaking, but grew silent again. "Ngh, okay, this is getting really disturbing...!" She yelled out to the voice. "I guess she's coming from up ahead." She grunted and began to jog. She slowed down once she approached a wall with red and black stripes. "Is this suppose to be a door...?" She closed her eyes as she tries to sense the person's aura but something blocking the ability. She opened her eyes a look down to her hands. "Uh... okay, that's a first..." she muttered. _"I can't say but someone's... something's behind this door."_ She thought and drew her weapon. The red and black striped door began to open and once it opened all the way, Ruby charged in and confronted the person behind the fog.

**"So... You are also pursuing me, too..."** The person in question stated.** "Hmhmhm... Try all you like... even you cannot gain such truth."**

"Look, I don't know what truth your talking about, but if your causing problems to anyone, I will stop you!" Ruby retorted pointing Crescent Rose at her in its gun form.

**"Hmmm... It seems that you are not the only one who could see little, despite the fog..."** The person chuckled. **"That is very interesting information... But... Even you will not catch me so easily... If what you seek is 'truth,' then your search will be even harder..."** She told Ruby as the fog started to get thicker.

"Hey, this isn't even funny!" Ruby retorted. She launched herself with her weapon, charging forward to that person. The tackle, however, did not connect and Ruby stumble and recovered her fighting stance. "What...? Did she move!?" She contemplated. She readied herself as she focused her attention to her surrounding as the fog intensifies. "I don't know who you are, but you better come out!" She demanded.

**"Everyone sees what they want to and believe what they think of others... And so forth the fog will only deepens..."** The person's voice stated. **"Will we meet again as the other hasn't? At a place other than here...? Hmhm... I look forward to it..."** She chuckled as she along with her voice disappears.

"H-Hey, wait! Who are you!?" Ruby yelled out to the person. A second later, she starts to lose focus as a couple black creatures with masks on them started to appear in front of her. "Nngh... what... What are those... Grimms...?" She grunted as they approached. Somehow her fatigue was starting to get to her. "Nh... Ngh... no way... I have to defeat them...!" Ruby struggled to keep eyes open and her energy to hold firm in her stance until a green sonic wave blasted a creature into nothingness. The other black creature made an attempt to attack Ruby, but in the end, the creature was hacked in two and dissipated.

What Ruby saw next was a tall figure that took form of a female Jester who had dark and light purple stripes for her jester cap that had ornaments on both it pigtails, and Ash black long hair that extended down towards it waists. The rest of the outfit were all white with its arms clothing in length from it hands up to its shoulders, and exposing its bellybutton area. The leggings were all baggy-looking with light and dark purple stripes and a puffy ring on the waists, with its shoe's tips were pointing up. It also wielded a scythe, too.

Ruby took a step back in shock and awe towards her savior. "Who...? Why did you save me...?" She asked the Lady Jester as it turn to face her revealing a mask with blue and red eyes and went down on one knee. The Jester then waved her finger left and right which made tired and blacked out soon enough.

* * *

4/12 **Beacon Academy** VERY Early Morning

It was quiet that night and Teddie approached Yu to tell him something and accidentally stepped on Yosuke in the process. "Psst... Sensei!" Teddie nudged Yu from his sleep.

"Ow... Hey...!" Yosuke whispered as he got up. He sees Teddie trying to wake his Sensei up for whatever reason. He check his cell scroll to check how early it was.

Yu managed to wake up seeing Teddie staring down on him. "Teddie...? Ngh... What going on?" He asked.

"Sensei... For some beary weird reason... I've smelling something strange..." Teddie said, silently

"Well you better tell us what. Do you know what time it is!?" Yosuke exclaimed softly.

"Nnngh! This scent has been bugging me for a while now, and it's smells beeeaarry suspicious..." Teddie explained quietly.

Yu: "A suspicious scent?"

"It's probably your costume that smells and how did you get out of those bindings?" Yosuke muttered.

"Will you please bear-lieve me!?" Teddie grunted. The three looked around to see if anyone heard them, alas, the others didn't. "*Whew* Anyways, this smells fishy, it's like the scent I sense was like the smell inside my world."

"Like... the TV world?" Yu questioned.

"Yeah right, we already dealt with that problem. That can't be possible for anything to appear from that place." Yosuke told Teddie, unconvinced.

"If your certain Yosuke, then why-" Teddie then notice something odd about the night sky outside. He made his way towards a nearby window.

"Hey, Ted, where are you going?" Yosuke asked lightly. Teddie scanned outside and flinched and then scurried back to them. "Guys, guys! Your glasses! You need to see this!" He alerted them to Yu's and Yosuke's wonder.

Ruby soon woke up from something that came from a nightmare. _"Whoa, that was a weird dream. What was that...?"_ She thought to herself. She gave a look around to see everyone else asleep except for the three individuals at the nearby glass window, that grew a little loud.

"What the hell...? The Fog! It... it can't be!" Yosuke stuttered. He compared his sight before him with his glasses on and off. It was clear of the fog with their glasses on, despite the unnatural circumstances.

"Let's get the others up, this looks serious..." Yu suggested. Yosuke and Teddie nodded and was about to do so until they see Ruby in front of them. "? Ruby?"

"Guys? Wait, what's going on!?" Ruby questioned as she sees them in their panicked expressions.

The guys were trying to make up an excuse until Weiss stomped towards them. "Grr... I just about had enough of you guys! What are you guys doing at this hour!?"

Yosuke: Gah, Weissy-chan! Crap, not now...!"

They were about explain until they heard a loud shattering noise behind them, a Pesce Shadow appeared from the window to their surprise. "No way... I-Is that!?" Yu stuttered.

Yosuke: "A Shadow!? In the real world!?"

Teddie: *Scream*

"A... Shadow? That thing!?" Ruby questioned.

"Wh-What are you talking about!?" Weiss questioned and then abruptly interrupted more windows shattering. The lot of students were waking up to see what making that noise, only to see that these creatures flying over them as these shadows now with Hablerie Shadows made their entrance, which started a panic with the new students screaming, ducking their heads down, running around, and screaming even more louder. The rest of the investigation got their glasses on and grouped together knowing what they're against. "Shit! Are these Shadows!?" Kanji questioned.

"No doubt about it!" Rise answered. "But why are they in the real world!?"

"...! Heads up!" Naoto alerted as a shadow charged towards them. Suddenly Yang intervened and punched the shadow away, causing it to dissipated.

"Seriously, I was really having a good dream!" She growled with her eyes glowing red.

Yukiko: "Yang-san!"

The situation was not looking good as more Shadows poured in. "Dammit, at this rate, we'll be swimming in these shadows...!" Chie grunted as she went to fighting stance.

"Ragh, if I had my weapon, I could crush pansies." Kanji growled.

"Not good! Our weapons are in the locker room. If we could get there..." Naoto suggested.

"That's it! You guys get your weapons while we lure it outside!" Yu instructed. "If these are still the Shadows we know, then they wouldn't attack normal people."

Kanji: "Senpai!?"

"Kanji, Rise, Naoto! Get the chance and get to the locker room! We'll lure hem outside!" Yu motion as he looked to Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, and Teddie, too.

"...! Wait, Senpai!" Naoto yelled as undergone the plan. Their upperclassmen soon left the ballroom followed by most of the shadows too. "No! If they lure them in an open area they'll be surround!"

"Dammit! ... More better to get our weapons, yeah?" Kanji motioned.

"... Please be safe, Senpai...!" Rise hoped.

While the three rush to get their weapons that left Yang in confusion. "Wow, they're really on the ball about the things, huh Ruby...?" She asked her sister, but was nowhere to be found for some reason. "Ruby? Where'd you go? Ruby!" Yang yelled out knowing an idea where she might be.

Yu and his gang were running around the campus with the Shadows chasing them. "Dammit! Why are these shadows outside the TV world! Why here!? Why now!?" Yosuke questioned rapidly.

"Geez, how the heck should we know? We can't even use our Personas!" Chie retorted.

"We have to do something about them otherwise this school will..." Yukiko replied in concern.

"Agh, if I had Crescent Rose with me, taking these Grimms should be a piece of cake!" Ruby yelled out. The Persona user turn their back realizing she, Jaune, and Weiss were following suit.

"Ruby-chan? Jaune-kun, and Weiss!? Why are you following us!?" Chie questioned surprisingly.

"Ngrh, I want answers! You people know about these creatures do you? They don't even look like normal creatures of Grimm!" Weiss exclaimed. Jaune was screaming like a little girl while running

Yosuke: "That's why you followed us!? And Jaune, what the hell's up with those pajamas!?"

"Right now's not a good time, but they're called Shadows!" Yu explained as they continued to run. They soon ran towards the Main Avenue where the students were dropped off from the Aircraft. The Shadows soon surrounded them in a circle. "Damn, we're trapped!"

The Shadows of Hablries and Pesces surrounded them as more shadows appeared from the school behind them.

"Wh-What's the meaning of this-" Weiss questioned as a Hablerie went up to Weiss and licked her in he face causing her to pass out.

"W-Weissy-chan!" Yosuke caught her from falling to the ground.

Yu: "Are you okay... Huh!?"

"Weiss?" Ruby turned around for her, only to notices the huge number of Shadows surrounding them all.

Yukiko: "Oh No... this can't be happening!"

Yosuke: "Seriously...? We can't even use our Persona here!"

"Dammit! Our first day here and we're surrounded without anything to help us...!" Chie grunted.

"We're gonna die!" Teddie exclaimed as he and Jaune held each other tightly

"We're goners!" Jaune cried and screamed.

All hope seemed lost until Ruby felt something in her chest followed by an unknown voice. **_"I am thou... Thou art I..."_** A feminine voice spoke as Ruby looked around wondering who it was.

Yu: "Ruby, what's wrong?"

**_"From the sea of souls, I havecome... giving restless lost souls the joys of peace of mind..." _**The Voice continued to speak and Ruby's eyes widen and stared upwards.

"This is..." Ruby muttered as she raise her hand to the sky. Soon enough a bright light shine upon them all, the Persona Users, Jaune, and Yang and Blake who arrived later see a blue flame descending towards Ruby's raised hand.

"R-Ruby...?" Yang muttered, wondering what's she's witnessing. Even Blake silently observed.

"What's going on here?" Teddie questioned.

Yukiko gazes at the blue flame, perceiving a closer look, she can see a card in the flame. "That looks like... a tarot card?"

Chie: "A tarot card...? Wait, then that means!"

"It's just like me..." Yu muttered, reminding himself what transpire last year as he acquired his Persona, gazing upon Ruby as she lowered her hand to her chest level with the Tarot Card of the Fool Arcana _"So... she really is the one they mentioned..."_

Shadows grew impatient a made a mad charge towards them. Yu immediate saw it coming a alerted Ruby. "Ruby-chan you have the potential take them on! You know what to do!" Yu stated, placing his faith in Ruby.

Yang: "Ruby!"

Ruby then started to see images of the people of the Velvet Room, Igor, Theodore, and, miraculously an unfriendly-looking girl wearing a blue cap with the Velvet Room logo on it. Afterwards she lifts her head straight revealing her seriousness in her eyes and uttered the words. "Per... sona!" She shouted with the sound of glass shattering follow by a surge of a blue aura that impulse out from Ruby, throwing a huge gust of wind through everyone and then the airborne shadow were outwards from the intense sensation.

***Time To Make History**

A little before, Kanji, Rise and Naoto appeared next to Yang and Blake. "Yang-san?" Kanji said to her.

Yang: "...! You guys!"

"Where's our Senpais...?"Naoto asked them until they felt a surge blowing in front of them from up ahead.

"What the... this feeling...!" Rise exclaimed.

Naoto: "Rise-san?"

"It feels like... a Persona has been summoned... But why can I feel this in the real world?" Rise wondered.

Back with Ruby, the blue foggy aura flowed in a circle with something within the wind the body of the deity was so bright, they couldn't tell what it is as the summoning process need to shape it from Ruby's consciousness.

"Wh-Whoa, what the hell is that thing!?" Jaune question in shock.

That's... Dude! That's a Persona!" Yosuke answered as the brightness died down and revealed to be that Female Jester that Ruby encountered from her dream.

For Ruby, the voice went into her head. **_"I... A spirit who liberate lost souls from suffering, granting them Nirvana, and return them to once thy came."_** The Persona spoke as it bowed.

Ruby still stared at her persona for a while until several Pesces dived towards the persona. Yet, the Persona caught them in its sights and hack three in one arc and raise its other hand casting a green whirlwind around another blasting it in one hit.

"That skill was **Garu**...! Yosuke exclaimed.

However, a Halberie rammed itself into the persona and it caused Ruby to clench her chest in reaction. "Ow...! Huh? What was that?" Ruby grunted.

"The Persona is still you, basically." Yu explained. "If she get damaged, so do you, as its wielder."

"Oh... ngh... Okay, now I know, that..." Ruby sweat-dropped as she then directed her Persona to fight back. "Let's go, Persona!"

At her command her Persona to commence her move. The shadows encircled the Persona and attack with the might of numbers. The Persona fought back, slicing several Shadows and using **Garu**'s. Spinning its scythe around dealt away the number efficiently and the wind magic prove effective at the certain Shadows weakness.

"Damn... Ruby-chan's Persona is mowing down Shadow's left to right!" Chie commented.

"But that still doesn't answer how she can actually summon it in the real world." Yosuke mentioned.

Yu: "Either way, this tells us that she's a Persona User."

"Teddie, what's the matter?" Yukiko asked as he sniffed something that's coming closer.

"Uwaaaah! A-A Giant bulk of Shadows are coming this way!" Teddie alerted.

Teddie's prediction came true as the swarm flew in a giant bulk that's falling right on Ruby and the others. The other group witness the drop on their target.

Naoto: "Oh no!"

Kanji: Oh shit, Senpai get outta there!"

Rise: "Senpai!"

Yang: "Ahhh! Ruby!"

Blake: "This is bad!"

The drop did land on them, but Ruby's Persona manage to cover them in time. Although the rain of Shadow began to crush the Persona, weighing it down. Ruby had to bent down a press the pain on her chest.

"Crap, at this rate we'll be crushed!" Yosuke exclaimed.

Yu gritted his teeth, until his Tarot card appeared before him. He smirked, knowing what to do next. "Not if I can help it! Persona!" He told them, as he crushed his Tarot card. From the outside the raining Shadows, and light burst out with the shadows pushed away and using **Mazio** on the nearby Shadows, giving them enough space.

The glowing light of Yu's Persona shined on and fade out. Everyone opened their eyes to see Izanagi summoned into the real world, surprised and all even Weiss woke up from the bright light. "Hmhmm...? Agh!?" Weiss woke up in Yosuke's arm, followed by punching him in the face. "You pervert! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Ow... you... you passed out!" Yosuke retorted. He looked back at Yu as his persona appeared. "Dude, your Persona...!"

"Let me take care of the rest." Yu stepped in and told Ruby as she worn out on one knee.

Ruby: "Yu..."

"Izanagi!" Yu commanded as Izanagi raised its Naginata and flew into a crowd of shadows, slashing its blade through multiple Shadows in a swoop and another that had a sonic boom, dealing away with more shadows than the ones in range. The Persona contiued to hack and slash and started to slash faster and pierce into the heart of the numbers, like an arrow that can pierce through many and destroy anything else as the arrow passes.

"Wha... that being... You, are you the one who summon... whatever that is!?" Weiss questioned.

"It's called a Persona." Chie replied in Yu's place as Izanagi mowed through the Shadows with relevent ease, around the group in very quick sucession followed by a **Ziodyne**, shocking a large group of Shadow.

Yu soon commanded his persona to lure all the shadows away from the school grounds and out to the ocean with all the shadows, hiding in the campus, gather in chase of the strong Persona.

In a view from a tower Ozpin and Glynda was observing the fight as the Persona and Shadows appeared from the fog below. The Shadows were converging towards Persona in a rotated fasion and he sipped the cup of coffee.

Izanagi made its distance and raised its weapon and readied its strongest skill that the Persona knows. "**Maziodyne**!" Yu shouted. The Persona swung its weapon down, casting a huge thunder blast, the lightning chained through many Shadows and many dissapated from the surge of lightning and the chain reation continued through all the Shadows until they were all obliterated.

Everyone had their eyes closed from the bright lightning shock annd once it died down the now see a clear night sky once more. "I-Is it over..." Jaune asked shivering.

Ruby's Persona bowed down to its wielder and faded away, revealing a tarot card of the Fool Arcana and disappeared next to her face by the sound of a water droplet."Uh..."

Ruby has faced her other self... She has obtain the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona...

"Ruby-chan...!" Chie muttered, as some of the Persona Users were surpirse even Jaune and Weiss to what they witnessed.

"Sensei...!" Teddie pushed Jaune off of him and made his way to Yu. "That was bear-mazing!" He cheered with glee. "And Young Sensei! That was beautiful. I didn't know you has such bear-tastic potential. No wonder the Shadows pinned their sights on you. A beary lovely sight to see!" He complimented.

"Um... thanks...? Wait, 'Young Sensei'...?" Ruby bug-eyed from what Teddie said.

"Ruby, You're okay!" Yang hugged her sister tight, being glad that she's okay. "I was so worried!

"Ack! Yang! Ow...! Too, tight!" Ruby struggled as Yang hugged her around some more.

"Just how strong is she...?" Yosuke wondered.

The rest join the group with their weapons in hand. "Aww... And I was going to save you, Yu-senpai." Rise moped sarcastically.

Naoto pondered about the fact that they were able to summon their personas without an apparent reason. She ponder more about why the Shadows appeared as well. "It seems we have a pressing case about what transpired, don't we Yu-senpai?" She assumed

The sun began to rise up in a clear view, a gorgeous sight to behold with Izanagi in the center of rising sun.

"Who... are you guys exactly...?" Blake asked as she walked towards them.

The wind was blowing through everyone's hair and Yu turned around, facing his friends old and new, smiling with confidence. "We have a big day today. Let's head back and rest up." He suggested as everyone agreed.

A new chapter for our heroes' journey and a New Persona user appeared. Ozpin and Glynda were as surprise to see the power of the persona in action even a new Persona appeared before them. "So even she awoken to this 'potential'." Glynda checked her glasses, as she zooms in on both Yu and Ruby. "These two together, they are definitely like their parents." She mentioned, impressed.

"They do remind me of those siblings." Ozpin added as he reminisces. "However, those two and their friends will have to pass the initiation. I look forward to the results." He stated as he stood up and left with Glynda to prepare for today's initiation.

* * *

**Okay, that was long for the early chapters, but hey! Ruby has a Persona. Good for her! **

**I have a reason for not revealing the Persona's name. You'll know next chapter. And regarding the Persona description, I'll say this again; A female jester who had dark and light purple stripes for her jester cap that had ornaments on both it pigtails, and Ash black long hair that extended down towards it waists. The rest of the outfit were all white with its arms clothing in length from it hands up to its shoulders, and exposing its bellybutton area. The leggings were all baggy-looking with light and dark purple stripes and a puffy ring on the waists, with its shoe's tips were pointing up. It also wielded a scythe, too.**

**I got the idea from another game and also going original the RWBY character's Persona. (Some of them, Maybe)**

**Not to mention that have make up some weapons for them in this world for the P4 characters... hence, that's where the fun starts...**

**Also... Knowing that the creator of RWBY, Monty Oum, has passed away, I'm conflicted whether what I should do next. I rather continue this fanfic, but I feel hesitant. Rest in peace, Monty Oum.  
**

* * *

Omake Skit: Damage Repercussion

While they were descending in the elevator, Glynda realized something.

Glynda "... I have to do something about damages, do I...?"

Ozpin: "Yes."

Glynda groaned as she rubbed her face.

* * *

***Aria of the Soul - Shoji Meguro**

***This Will Be The Day - ****Jeff Williams**

***Time To Make History - Shoji Meguro**


	4. The First Step with New Weapons

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Also, other additional add-ons from various games, I do not own them either.

* * *

**The First Step with New Weapons**

_Cue opening, ***This Will Be The Day**_

4/12 **Beacon Academy** Morning

Yosuke woke up by something that was constantly annoying. "Gooooood Morning, Yosuke!" Teddie blurted out to him. The cartoon-ish Ursa was standing right over him as Yosuke sat up, groaning. "Today's the day of our initiation for a grizzly test! I'm so beary excited to part take in this!"

"I wonder what we're gonna do today?" Teddie wondered as he jabbering his mouth while Yosuke was brushing his teeth. "And what a surprise! Ruby-chan can summon a bear-sona!? Now that was a beary surprising twist!"

"..." Yosuke scowled. He and the others woke up really early at one point and couldn't get enough rest. He didn't feel like replying to Teddie.

"Ohh! That reminds me! They say we're gonna be in teams right? Hmhmhm! Maybe this adorable bear will be in a team of beautiful girls!" Teddie thought out loud while Yosuke rolled up his sleeping mat and yawned. "But then... Young Sensei can summon a persona... Maybe I can be on her team!" He mentioned as he combed his hair, outside his costume.

Yosuke twitched his eyes as Teddie continued.

"Then again... my Sensei is still my Sensei, I should stay by his side... Then again, Ruby-chan is new to this grizzly power, she might need help!" Teddie continued as Yosuke was eating his breakfast. "Oh my bear-noggin, who should I team up with!?" He pouted as he then stuffed himself with a lot of pancakes. "Oh, that's beary good...!"

"Hmmm... what should I do...? Should I help Young Sensei with her new powers or should I stay with my original Sensei...?" Teddie wondered as Yosuke was configuring his gear in his locker where he and his friends place their stuff yesterday. "Yosuke, what do you think?"

Yosuke: "Teddie."

Teddie: "Yes, Yosuke?"

"... SHUT UP ALREADY! You've been at it since this morning!" Yosuke yelled at Teddie as he flinched. "Ugh... good thing I took the coffee."

"Huh? That's not the answer I was looking for..." Teddie frowned.

"Look, you've haven't attended school before so don't expect me to help you with that." Yosuke retorted. "Plus, I'm still tired from this morning."

"But those two things aren't bear-lated! I'm just concern if Young Sensei might be attack by the shadows." Teddie mentioned. "They don't attack normal people, even if they have semblance. But Ruby-chan has the power the shadows fear and she might attract them.

"You mean, Ruby-chan? Huh... yeah, Shadows shouldn't appeared in the real world." Yosuke said as he equipped himself with everything he needs. "Anyways, let's go to the others." He motioned while taking a parcel with him.

The members of the Investigation Team gathered around to talk about the Initiation Test and other details.

Chie: *Sigh*

"Are you feeling okay, Chie?" Yukiko asked.

"Nnnngh... *Yaaawwn* I never expected to wake up this early..." Chie grumbled.

"Who would ever expect something like that? I mean, shadows in our world? That's something that I never would." Rise followed.

"Under any circumstances, Shadows shouldn't even appear in the real world. We don't even know how they came to appear outside the TV world." Naoto stated.

"Not to mention that Ruby-chan was able to summon a Persona of her own." Yukiko added to the conversation. "I don't believe she face herself like we did last year."

"Then ain't she like Yu-senpai and can use a shit load of Personas?" Kanji wondered.

They gave a pause of though until they hear Ruby arguing with her sister elsewhere. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting?" Ruby questioned back. "And secondly, I don't need people to grow up! I. Drink. Milk!"

"That might be beary possible, I do smell that unique scent from her, it smells just like Sensei's." Teddie told the team.

Yosuke: "Ted, that just sounded terrible."

"Regardless, for now, we should focus our attention towards our initiation test." Naoto reminded them. "From Ruby-san and her Persona abilities to the Shadows in the real world, we'll have plenty of time after we pass the test.

"Oh yeah, so what are we gonna do about the Initiation? I remember something about teams in the program?" Chie recalled.

"Yes. They mentioned it so. The only problem about it is that the teams are comprised of four people." Naoto explained.

Rise: "! You don't mean…!"

Kanji: "Four people on a team? That's like splitin' us into to groups!"

Naoto: "Precisely."

"Aw man. So how should we split the teams up?" Chie questioned.

Their silence filled the air, until Yang enter the conversation, pulling Ruby by her hood. "What's up, guys?"

Yukiko: "Ah! Yang-san, Ruby-chan!"

Ruby: "Ow! Yang!"

"I see that you two are wondering about the initiation test as well, correct?" Naoto guessed.

"Yep! You guys think so, too?" Yang smiled. "Hey, you think you guy could join up with my little sister?" She asked.

"Geez, right off the bat? Aren't we supposed to be assigned or somethin'?" Kanji questioned.

Yang: "Oh? Huh… really?"

"Narukami!" Weiss drawing attention to herself as she approached the Investigation Team along with another girl with red hair in a waist-length ponytail and has vivid green eyes. Her outfit resembles somewhat of an ancient amazon from some mythology. She aside, Weiss continued. "I see that you're well awake." She mentioned.

"You're… Weiss-san? Yeah, I'm a little tired from last night, but I'm feeling okay." Yu stated.

"Good. Good. So anyways, have you considered what team you'll be on?" Weiss wondered. "With you and your…"

Yu: "My Persona."

"Persona…? Ah, yes! I was wondering if you'd like to team up with an intelligent individual, like myself." Weiss suggested.

Chie: "Intelligent individual? Wow, she's really throwing it out so plainly…"

Yukiko: "She does remind me of Yosuke-kun in some way…"

"Sticking-her-foot-in-the-mouth much?" Rise giggled.

Yosuke: "Give me a break, girls!"

"Thanks, but I already decided to team up with my friends." Yu replied.

"Oh… I see." Weiss frowned, looking at the others. "But you must already know that the teams are form of four people, surely such a talented individual like yourself would want someone like me to lead. Together we can the popular team at Beacon."

"But I already considered my decision with my friends, we know each other well." Yu assured. He then offered his hand. "If anything, would you rather be acquainted with us? Since we're attending Beacon Academy together, we might as well become acquaintances."

"… I supposed that's great." Weiss sighed in disappointment.

"Do you know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc!" Jaune appeared. "Nice to meet you."

Weiss: "You again?"

Red-haired Girl: "Nice to meet you, Jaune."

"Yeah, Yeah." Jaune brushed aside the girl in red and made his move on Weiss. "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss face-palmed in annoyance.

Chie: "Fondness? Yeah right…"

"Shh! Let's see we're this goes." Yukiko hushed Chie as their conversation went on.

"So I've been hearing a rumor about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one." Jaune suggested. "What do you say?"

"No no no! I bear-lieve that Weissy-chan would make a great pair with us!" Teddie intervened without his costume on.

Weiss: "!?"

"Teddie, not you too!?" Yosuke groaned.

"It's alright. With me and my friends your side, we'll be more than just popular, we'll be celebrities!" Teddie stated in a glamorous tone. Weiss's eyes twitched as Teddie turned to the red-haired girl. "Don't you think so?"

Red-hair girl: "Actually, I believe the teams comprised of four students each, so-"

"You don't say." Jaune interrupted as he then made his move on her. "Say hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up on the winning team."

"How about join up with me and my Sensei, you gorgeous Phoenix?" Teddie butted in as a attempt to woo her. "We. Are. A winning team."

Jaune and Teddie getting very close until Weiss intervened. "Jaune, Teddie, was it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Teddie: "Not at all, Weissy-chan!"

Jaune: "Not in the slightest, snow angel."

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss introduced.

Pyrrha: "Hello, again!"

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss explained.

Rise: "Hmm… So she's like an honor student?"

"Never heard of it." Teddie replied as everyone else but Jaune sweat-dropped.

Yosuke: "Obviously…"

She's win the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in the row!" Weiss continued. "A new record!"

Jaune: "The what?"

Weiss started to become irritated from Jaune's incompetence, until Teddie recognizes something. "Wait a minute... *Gasp* I see you on Pumpkin Pete's cereal box!" Teddie gasped.

"What!?" Jaune exclaimed as he took a closer look at Pyrrha and recognize her as well as he gasped. "That's you!? But they only do that with star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool, sadly the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha remarked.

"That's all right, I, your loyal Ursa, eat your cereal everyday!" Teddie stated gallantly.

"Wha- Dude, you still eat those stuff!?" Yosuke questioned. "Ugh... No wonder you were broke…"

Yu: "What do you mean, Yosuke?"

"We... had that Pumpkin Pete's cereal in stock several months ago. They were recalled due to some health issues." Yosuke explained and stared at Teddie in disgust. "I'm surprised he's still eating it."

Chie/Rise: "Eww…"

Kanji: "Dude..."

Not paying attention the the others, Pyrrha was somehow impressed in a way. "Oh… Um, it's nice to hear that…"

"So after hearing all of this, do you guys really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss questioned.

"I guess not… sorry…" Jaune frowned in disappointment.

"I'm no leader material, I was hoping she could join my Sensei's group." Teddie explained.

"Don't worry, I'm confident you'll do fine with who you team up with Mr. Teddie." Told Pyrrha.

Teddie: "Pyrrha-chan…"

"And Jaune, I think you'll make an excellent leader." Pyrrha consoled Jaune.

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune praises with graditude.

"Seriously, please stop!" Weiss intervened. "Their kind of behavior shouldn't be encouraged!"

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick." Jaune boasted to Weiss, bouncing back with confidence. "Now I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

Teddie, however, forced his way between Jaune and Weiss as he also made his attempt. "No no no! Join up with us, we'll make this beary worth your while!" Teddie requested deliberately.

"Alright, that's a little too close!" Weiss backed away. "Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

They both turned to Pyrrha only for her weapon launching them both into a wall with Teddie, front first, being sandwiched between Jaune and the wall. "Gwaaahh!" They both yelped.

Pyrrha: "I'm sorry!"

Yukiko started to laughed her fits and soon the rest of her friends did the same. Weiss looked to them in disappointment. "Ugh, I can't believe you're friends with them." Weiss scoffed.

"But that's what makes them who they are. There's nothing wrong with being true to yourself." Yu replied.

"I suppose..." Weiss frowned as she left the area.

Pyrrha did the same as she went to grab her spear-like weapon from the pinned flirts. "It was nice meeting you both!" She said as she unpinned them from the wall.

Jaune: "Likewise..."

Teddie: "That's grizzly..."

The rest of the gang with Ruby and Yang approach them in pity. "Yeah, see how that worked out, Ted." Told Yosuke sarcastically.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killers?" Ruby asked as she offered her hand.

"I don't understand." Jaune scowled. "My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"Dude, that 'Snow Angel' probably a good start." Kanji mentioned. Some eyes however stared at him by surprise by his perspective. "Wh-What? H-Hey, I ain't good at that crap, stop starin' at me!" He stuttered.

"Well, you do have a point. She'll likely gonna have a lot of difficulty of holding a relationship. With anyone, I guess?" Chie agreed.

Yosuke: "Yeah, especially with that uptight personality? She hasn't changed as much..."

Then something caught Rise's attention. "Hmm? Yosuke-senpai, do you know that Weiss girl?" She asked. This topic grabbed the others attention as well, even Jaune and Teddie's head darted at Yosuke.

"Wh-What? Uh... Who doesn't? She's the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, right?" Yosuke mentioned as he cracked his statement.

"Oh? But what you said earlier, you said it like you know her personally." Rise smirked.

"Yosuke, you know that Ice Queen?" Chie asked with surprise.

"Wh-What? Apart from that they rival the Kirijo Group? Come on, knock it off you guys!" Yosuke panicked and remembers the parcel he had in his hand. "Oh right, Yu! Here, this is for you. Yosuke handed the parcel to Yu, it was a uniform with Yasogami High Emblem on it. "You haven't made any changes to your school back home yet, did you? Even as of this day, you're still our leader."

"Yosuke..." Yu looked around, his friends were eager to see him back in uniform. Yu returned a confident smile as he then wore the uniform. The nostalgia was kicking in. "Thanks guys. I promise that I'll be the best leader guys still have." He stated.

Kanji: "Alright!"

Teddie: "Woohoo!"

Yukiko: "It's good to be back."

Chie: "Yeah, just like a year ago."

Rise: "Ooh... Senpai looks so awesome!"

Ruby, Yang, and Jaune were amazed to see the Investigation Team's morale spiked. "Wow, he really is a leader of them. Hey, Jaune, maybe you can follow his example." Yang whispered to Jaune as bug-eyed the idea.

Soon after, an announcement came on. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation." Told the Announcer. "Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

As everyone heard the announcement, the atmosphere change. "Whoa, look at the time. Alright, let's get prep for the test." Yosuke stated.

"Yeah, maybe they'll mention the teams over there, too." Yu added as he took out his weapon of choice.

"... Shit, that's right!" Kanji blurted out as he rushed to his locker. "Hey wait, Ruby-chan!" He called Ruby. He returned to the group with his weapon of his own. "Check this out!" What Kanji showed them was a unique-looking shield that he brought with him from home. "I didn't had a chance to show you guys, but this is Takeji Zaiten!" He said showing it off.

Ruby's eyes sparkled as she gazed upon Kanji's weapon. "Whoa! What kind of weapon is that!?"

"I never seen that kind of weapon before, Kanji. Did you made that?" Yu followed.

"Hell yeah! It ain't no ordinary shield like I used before!" Kanji boasted. He went on trying to explain its feature as it not only serves as a shield, but it also has a blunt pile driver attached behind the shield in order to pound enemies in place of the users bare fists. There's also a compartment that's holding a lightning dust crystal where the knuckle can emit lighting if activated by the user's Aura. It also has a grip on top of the shield frame so he a carry it like he does last year. "It also has a special feature where I can pin it on the ground so I can sit on it." Kanji added.

"Why would you add that kind of feature?" Yosuke questioned.

"Why the not? It's my weapon, my persona idea!" Kanji retorted and the scratched his head. "Plus, I get tired when I use my semblance. Myself and my weapon, dammit."

Chie: "Oh right... that stoneskin semblance? You definitely can take a lot of hits..."

"Oh, if we're gonna talk about weapons..." Rise motioned her weapon or tool of choice; A Microphone with a big round metal ball on the other end serving as a the stand.

"A Microphone? Wait, so are you going to sing at the Grimm?" Yang questioned jokingly.

"Yep!" Rise replied which made Yang dumbfounded. "I act as my team's tactical support with my Persona, But if it comes down to it, My Kouzeon and I will beat our enemies down!"

"Rise-chan's weapon goes well with her semblance, her Melodica." Yosuke explained. "From supporting our team's morale to producing music notes that can hurt her enemies. She's an awesome combat idol!"

"She's a real singing Idol!? That's so cool!" Jaune's eye's sparkled.

"Oh, you guys." Rise giggled.

"I suppose I can tell you mine." Naoto followed, she took her cap off, revealing her Feline ears. "As you can see, I am a Faunus. I can perceive many obstacles and use them to my advantage." She explained as she placed her cap back on. She then drew her new weapon from her holster, but not the revolver she used, but a more future-esque gun that was twice bigger than her old one, the supposed barrel of the gun was more bigger than the handle.

Yang: "It's a gun."

"Yes, but this one isn't standard-issue version. It's been modified in order to suit my needs." Naoto continued. She began to figure the gun into what looks like a sub-machine gun.

"That's looks like... a sub-machine gun?" Ruby guessed. "Wait, does that gun take any other form?"

Naoto nodded and configured her weapon into a rifle. "I was granted permission to use a weapon such as Yamato Sumeragi. It's truly a jack-of-trade weapon." She finished as she configured her weapon into separate handguns and then back to its original form.

"Oh, man? Is that kind of weapon allowed, legal or something?" Chie wondered.

"No. Not for police use." Naoto answered. "It is, however, allow against the creatures of Grimm."

"It sounds like Naoto knows the police well, were you in trouble or something?" Yang smirked.

"The hell? No! She's a detective back home!" Kanji mentioned.

The residence of Vale had question marks above their heads with their eyes opened wide. "A detective...? Him?" Jaune questioned in disbelief.

Naoto sighed seeing the three's disbelief. Naoto's friends says otherwise but she still continued. "Allow me to be more clear on my background. I am from a long line of detectives back in my homeland, I support the police in anyway I can. And yes, My family is composed of Faunus, and they're allowed to be in the police." She explained specifically.

Jaune: "Oh..."

"That so cool!" Ruby exclaimed. "Your family must've capture a lot of villains back in those days."

"Indeed, being a fifth generation of a respected lineage, it surely comes with our line of duty." Naoto sighed with relief. "Sadly that's all I'll say about me. We still have to head to the initiation site immediately." She reminded everyone.

"! Oh that's right! We should hurry!" Yukiko added.

Chie: "B-But we haven't showed them our weapons yet!"

Ruby and the Senpais groaned in disappointment. "You can get to that another time. It's best we hurry." Naoto assured.

Rise: "Sorry we took so long, Senpai!"

As they were about to head out Teddie had something to lend to Ruby. "Ruby-chan! Here!" Teddie said he handed a pair of red-colored glasses.

"Glasses? What for? I can see clearly." Ruby reminded.

"Um… consider it a lucky charm!" Teddie gave his excuse. "I mean, we'll need them for school stuff when it comes to that. On me!"

Ruby didn't know why he gave her a pair, so she decided to keep it safely.

Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and the Investigation Team ran out right away towards their designated test sight with their weapons in hand. Yu also had the chance to fasten something on his right hand, a black wrist strap with yellow-colored rims on it and covers his outer hand and a crest on it.

* * *

Skit Topic: The Ursa Costume

As they were running to the initiation site, Jaune stared at Teddie wearing his Ursa contume, which prompt a question in mind.

Jaune: "Um... wait a second, is Teddie serious about the costume?"

Yosuke: "Yep, definitely.

Teddie: "Hm hm hm...! I will pass the test with flying colors and the chicks will adore me!"

Yosuke: "Yeah, dream on, you Ursa!"

Chie: "Just ignore the bear. You'll get use to it."

Jaune: "Okay...?"

* * *

4/12 **Beacon Cliffs** Morning

All the first-year students made it to the cliff and were directed to a flat, square pads on the ground whereas the headmaster and is assistant gave them the orientation.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin stated.

Then Glynda continued. "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." She noted to them told them bluntly. "Each of you will be given teammates... today."

Ruby groaned from that fact as they continued the instructions. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well." Told Ozpin. The Investigation Team looked to each other, knowing they definitely work well with each other. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." He stated.

Ruby: "WHAT!?"

"First person you make I contact with...?" Yosuke pondered. "Yikes, then I hafta look for my partner." He thought. He was guessing that the other were thinking the same thing.

"See I told you!" Said a girl in the crowd as she was talking to another.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin explained as the students gazed upon the view of the forest. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Some students had a chill down their spine, but they are seriously intended to pass. This got Kanji's blood pumping, even pounded his fist in his hand. _"Now that's somethin' I wanted to hear!"_ He thought.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin continued. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." He finished. "Are there any questions?"

Jaune: "Yeah, um, sir?

"Good. Now take your positions." The headmaster commanded, ignoring Jaune's questions.

Everyone on the platforms readied themselves with there weapons. The Investigation did the same but also put their glasses on for a boost of confidence. While their underclassmen ready themselves, so did their Seniors. Yu held his Katana and held a fighting stance, Yosuke equipped his headphones and took out his pair of shortswords, Chie configured her bracelets into her gauntlets and her ankle bracelets into her leggings, and Yukiko whipped her Ornate Fan and posed herself for combat.

Everyone was ready until Teddie realized something. "Hmm? Wait, why are we at a cliff when we…? S-Sensei! This no ordinary pads! These are-" Thus, Teddie was launched into the air unpre-bear-ed as he spun around. GRIZZZLYYYYYYYYYY!"

Kanji: "Ahh! T-Teddie!"

While some commotion within the starting platforms were muttering rude jokes about Teddie, they quieted down thanks to Yukiko's laughing fits. "Hmhmhmhahahahaahaha! Look! Look at the flying Ursa! hahahahahaha...!" Yukiko burst with laughter.

"Please get a grip, Yukiko-senpai, we're being launched into the air!" Naoto reminded as she notices that she was next. "I'll see you guys soon!" She stated as she readied herself. She was then launched high into the air.

Kanji was a couple spaces away from what happened Teddie and Naoto as the two before him were launched he psyched himself up. "Okay... I can do this... BRING IT ON!" Kanji boasted to himself before he was launched. "WWWHHOOOOOOAAAAA!"

"Oh man...!" Chie sweat-dropped as she saw her friends were sent flying, not before she saw Weiss and Pyrrha were launched soon after. "No, no second thoughts! Let's go!" Chie psyched herself up as she was then catapulted into the sky.

"Well... here goes nothing. Best of luck Senpai!" Rise said as she in turn followed suit into the air.

"We'll see each other soon!" Yukiko assure as she was launched. She was also laughing while mid-air.

"Alright, let's do this partner!" Yosuke boasted as he positioned himself and then jumped high into the air with the help of the jump pads. "Woohoo!"

Yu readied himself and said to the others next in line. "Best of luck to you guys, too." Yu nodded as he was then sent into the air.

Yang equipped her sunglasses before she was lifted into the air followed by Ruby, excited for action. Jaune, inevitably, still hasn't got his questions answered. "So, what exactly is a landing- _*Launched into the air in mid-sentence*_ STRATEGYYYYYYY-!" He yelled as he spun around in the air.

Ozpin gazed up into the sky were he launched the students into a forest filled with flesh eating Grimms. He sipped his mug of coffee hoping for great results from them.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaannnnd that a wrap for this chapter.**

**So I have now mentioned the Yasogami underclassmen's weapons as to their 3rd Tier Persona names with the exception of Teddie, whose costume is the weapon itself. Same will go for the upper classmen, probably in the next chapter.**

**Also, the Investigation Team really is gonna be split in half, so I was taking into consideration of who'll lead the 2nd group.**

**And the Team Names... really tricky about that... Team NHSA and Team KNTR. (Nisa and Knighter) When I think about it, those names don't really make much sense. What would you propose that the team names should be?  
**

**Anyways, R&amp;R, please!**

* * *

***This Will Be The Day - Jeff Williams**


	5. The Emerald Forest

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

**The Emerald Forest**

_Cue opening, ***This Will Be The Day**_

4/12** Emerald Forest **Daytime

The sky was clear as such as a young Grimm was soaring... until Ruby hacked it with her scythe as she dived into the forest. "Birdy no!"

Everyone else eventually began to descended downward into the forest. Yu draws his weapon and sliced several branches in the way and then summoned his Persona as Izanagi veered him forward and he slide on the ground. "It seems I can summon my Persona outside the fog..." He pondered. "I guess maybe the others can summon theirs too..." He looked into the sky to see if any other of his friends are okay.

Recollecting what he recalls Teddie was launched first into the air, followed by Naoto before another couple, then Kanji, Weiss-san, Pyrrha-san, Chie, Rise-chan, Yukiko, Yosuke and then Yu. "Yang, Ruby, and Jaune were after me... so..." He muttered to himself but then sees Yang launching herself to more distance above the trees. "I guess those guys are fine..." He assured himself while Jaune was soaring through the air like he was flung poorly, unbeknownst to Yu below the frail huntsman.

Yosuke was flying in the air, enjoying the feeling off the ground. "Ha ha! Now this is more like it!" He yelled with enjoyment. He flew on his Hoverboard and descent below the trees, maneuvering through the woods. Soon enough, he appeared before Yu below him. "Hey! Found ya!" He dropped near where his leader was.

"Yosuke! Glad to see you that you've landed." Yu replied, bumping fists with each other.

"Alright, we're now partnered up. So should look for the others and head to that abandoned temple?" Yosuke suggested.

"Yeah. Knowing the others, I'm pretty sure they'll know what to do." Yu stated with confidence and and he and Yosuke proceeded through the forest.

Just then, 5 Beowolves appeared before them in an ambush pattern. "Whoa! They definitely took no time to show up!" Yosuke exclaimed with surprise.

Looks like we'll have to fight our way through." Yu stated as he readied himself in his fighting stance. "Yosuke!"

"Yeah, gotcha!" Yosuke responded, configuring his hover board into a pair of short swords. "Let's do this!"

* * *

***Light the Fire up in the Night – P4**

As the skirmish begins, one of the Beowolves charged towards Yu. He immediately drew his katana and parried the Beowolf's lunging claw, followed by a slash to the chest and finishing with a stabbed. The Beowolf then lumped to the ground. "Right, what's next?"

Yosuke had his hands tied with a couple Beowolves rushing the huntsman-in-training with claw attacks as Yosuke's quick reactions allowed to block them. "Geez, this getting annoying!" Yosuke grunted as he then jump up and stepped over the pair launched himself in the air and changed his short swords in the hoverboard model. "Have a taste of Takaheya Susano-O!" He then flew circles around the two Beowolves and rocketed himself towards one of the two and spun around so fast like a spinning razor blade and sliced a Beowolf in half.

Yu was amazed by how Yosuke pulled the attack off. "That was impressive, Yosuke!" He complimented.

"Yeah... yeah... W-whoa..." Yosuke stuttered in a daze. The two remaining beowolves set their sights on the staggered huntsman and immediately pounced on him.

"Yosuke, heads up!" Yu shouted, warning his friend. He even readied his Tarot card.

"Huh!?" Yosuke recovered immediately upon Yu's response. "Whoa, whoa, CRAP!" Yosuke backed away, dodging the beowolves' claw slashes and sweeps. However, being mauled between two Grimm, Yosuke finally staggered and one of the Beowolf took the advantage and lunged in with deadly growl. "Oh, son of of-" in a slow-motion, the Beowolf has the upperhand, still in surprise couldn't get out of the way. It's as if his life is in danger, he then notices a Tarot card of the Magician Arcana. "Is... This...!?"

Yu notices this and hurry to say his mind. "Yosuke! Your Personal!"

"Guh, Jiraya!" Yosuke called forth his Persona out as he took another step back followed by slashing the Tarot card. His Persona suddenly appeared and punted the lunging Grimm away. Yosuke was stupefied by how he can summon his Persona in the real world too. "S-Seriously!?"

The remaining Grimm growled by the Persona users prowers and retreated into the forest, ending the clash for now. "Alright! They're running!"

"Yeah, our Persona might of scared them off..." Yu pondered. He looked elsewhere recalling what Professor Open stated. "We should get going to the temple. The Grimm aren't our priority." Yu stated.

"Right. I just hope the others will be fine..." Yosuke sounded worried.

"They'll be fine." Yu confirmed with a confident grin. Followed with Yosuke nodding, they then proceeded to where they're supposed to go.

* * *

Skit topic: Persona Usage

They continued through the forest as Yosuke seemed still confused about his Persona in the real world.

Yosuke: "Crap, my Persona in the real world!? Okay, that's freaking me out!"

Yu: "Calm down, Yosuke, I'm just as surprise as you. With the way we are right now, we can figure this out after we reunited with the others.

Yosuke: "Y-Yeah... Still if we can use our Personas, we could probably pass the initiation test with relevant ease."

Yu: "But that doesn't mean we can use it so often, remember?"

Yosuke: "True, what happens in the real world, is just like in the TV world. Then again, the others might have the gist of it by now..."

* * *

With Chie's point of view, she was stunned in the air and couldn't balance herself, screaming as she fell uncontrollably. "Aaaaaghhhh! Not good, not gooood!" She panicked as dived through the trees. The next thing happened, she bounce off of something and rolled into balance. "W-Whoa…!" Geez, to think I keep punting Yosuke into the sky…" she muttered. "Huh? Oh… Wait, what soften the fall?" Whatever Chie hit before landing, it soften the rough landing which was a wild Ursa crushed from Chie's landing.

Apparently, a couple more Ursai appeared from the bushes growling at the young Huntress. Err... Sorry about your friend-" The two Ursai gave a loud roar, seemingly sounding hostile to Chie. "Okay, never mind; I'm not sorry!" Chie retracted the apology and readied herself.

One of the Ursai immediately charged forth and readied it's claw for a lunging swipe. Chie focus so deeply into motion, ducking under the attack and then flip-kick the Ursa under its chin and sent it flying over into a tree, due to the Ursa's speed of velocity in the direction. "Alright, who's next!?" Chie blurted out as she then returned to her fighting pose as she faced the other Ursa, roaring at the fist-fighting huntress.

Just as Chie was about counter attack, several fireballs homed in on The Ursa, consuming the Grimm in a fire pillar, incinerating into ashes. She was surprisingly shock until she turned around behind to see the attacker and it was her best friend with her Persona out, Konohana Sakuya. "Y-Yukiko!?"

"Chie! Thank goodness that you're okay!" Yukiko rushed to her friend's aid.

"I'm fine, but..." Chie stuttered as she looks up to see Konohana Sakuya dispersing. "Whoa, you can summon your Persona!?" She exclaimed.

"Hmm? Oh, that's right!" Yukiko replied. "I just thought that you were in trouble, so I summoned my Persona just like in the TV world." The Faunus explained.

"Oh... So we really can use them outside..." Chie pondered. She recalled what Naoto stated, _"Under any circumstances, Shadows should not appear in the real world."_ It seems that phenomenon happens to affect the Persona Users and their abilities. "What now? Should we regroup with the others?"

"Hmm... Ozpin-sensei said something about a ruin somewhere." Yukiko mentioned as she sheathed Sumeo-Okami, surveying her surrounding. "Um... by any chance that you know where?"

"Uh... I thought you would know..." Chie replied, giggling, realizing that they don't know where to look.

* * *

As to the others, following, Kanji, were shell-shocked that he was sent flying for the very first time. "Shit shit shit!" He panicked he converged into an open spot within the trees. He was gonna hit the ground very hard."Sonova! Grr, here goes nothin'!" He whipped his weapon out and made an attempt to pound the ground before he himself slams into it. *Crash* He made a huge cloud puff of dust and made a hole after the dust settled. "Holy shit...!" He stuttered as he got up and lifted his shield and scanned it for damage. It was his first time he use his new tech weapon other than what he used last year. "Alright I made it!"

However, as soon he gained a sigh of relief, Teddie came in and slammed on Kanji as he fell face planted while Teddie sat on him. EEEEhhhh... I'm... I'm alive! I'm beary alive!" Teddie sobbed.

"You little...! Get the hell off of me!" Kanji grunted as he shoved him off. As he did, he recalled the headmaster about partners. "The hell, so I'm partnered with you?"

"Eh...? Me... with you!?" Teddie retorted with disappointment.

"Hey, don't give me that! I'm just surprise as you!" Kanji yelled at the Ursa.

"Hmm..." Teddie groaned but was wondering about the others at the same time, looking up at the skies. "Sensei..."

* * *

Naoto was in flight as she descended nearby. With good reaction she landed on a big branch and jump to branches to alleviate the force of impact. By then, she slowed down and scanned her surrounding and notice Rise coming in hot. "Rise-san!" Naoto called out. She skimmed through several ideas to rescue Rise from falling until she had an idea as she took out her gun. "I hope this works... Sukuna-Hikona!" She shot a Tarot card that appeared before her and the next thing she knew, Rise was now floating towards the ground with Naoto's Persona, guiding her down below.

"Hey, this is..." Rise stuttered as Sukuna-Hikona released her gently to the surface and then dispersed.

"You almost had a rough landing, Rise-san." Naoto stated as she climbed down from the trees.

"Naoto-kun, you made it! And you can use your persona!?" Rise jumped with surprise.

"It seems my hunch was right. Our ability to use our Personas outside the TV world is a true factor..." Naoto pondered. Although as they were losing though, Naoto heard something rustling nearby. "... We can discuss this later, for now let's keep on moving."

"We're going North, right? I bet Senpai and the others are already there, we should hurry!" Rise stated as the began to trend their way as something was eyeing them within the bushes.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ruby manage to successfully land and immediately dashed front forward as she searches for someone to partner up with. The main problem, that she actually has to find someone, so she tried her sister first. "Yang!? Yang!" She yelled for her older sister as she continued sprinting.

_"Ohh, this bad, this is really bad."_ Ruby panicked as she pondered through the forest. _"Ohh, what if I can't find her... What if someone else finds her first...?"_ Ruby seemed to be in a bind since she needs to be on a team. She thought up several people she had in mind. _"There's Jaune. He's nice, funny... I don't think he's good in a fight though..."_ Ruby thought, visualizing him being mauled by Beowolves.

_"What about Blake...? So mysterious, so calm... Plus, she likes books! Then again, I don't think I'll be able to hold a conversation..."_ She frowned, imagining herself talking with Blake backing away.

_"Then there's Yu and his friends... Or was it Narukami...? They seem cool, great... interesting exchanges students... but they already composed of two sets of teams... Dang it! Okay, okay... who else do know at the school...? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Yu and his friends, and..." _Ruby groaned trying to think of anyone else to pair up with, until she suddenly saw a possible partner, slowing down right in front of... Weiss.

Weiss is just as surprise to make contact after landing. To her thoughts, she seemed annoyed that Ruby is her first contact and left without saying anything, pretending that she didn't saw her. "Wait, where you going!?" Ruby cried out as Weiss left and moped. "We're supposed to be teammates..."

Weiss ventured a little through brushes and bushes as some twigs caught her outfit. She wiped some dirt off as she looked around and noticed Jaune hanging from a tree as his hood was pinned by someone's weapon. Her dull expression gazed upon the helpless Jaune as he wave back as she reluctantly decided to pair up with Ruby. "By no mean does this make us friends." She scowled as she dragged Ruby by the hood, elsewhere.

"You came baaaaack!" Ruby cheered.

They left the area, while leaving Jaune hanging up in the tree. "Hey wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here!?" He cried out to them. Alas the two girls disappeared from his sight. He wondered what he'll do now.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out as he notices her below. "Do you have any spots left on your team?" She giggled.

"... Very funny..." Jaune scowled as he soon smiled, glad he was glad that she came to his aid.

Somewhere nearby Teddie was sniffing around like a dog as he crawled all over the place while Kanji was watching the Ursa. "Dude, you sure we'll find our Senpais like that?" Kanji questioned.

"Hm Hm...! My nose can pick up scents of bear-quality! How can you questioned my nose!?" Teddie replied.

"Because your Nose was useless in the the TV world! How the hell can you even pick up anything!?" Kanji questioned back, irritatingly.

"Well excuse me! My nose has been getting better by the by! I can smell even the smallest scent of 'looming threats' whether its Shadows or the Grimm!" Teddie retorted.

The delinquent had a deadpan expression "You serious? Wait, I thought you can only sense only Shadows, but the Grimm too?" He wondered.

"Yeah, it's weird..." Teddie agreed. "Ever since we capture Adachi-baby, and lift the fog from this world, I can sense the Grimm more and more grizzly each day and... wait... wait a moment!" He told Kanji as he started to sniff some more. "Hmm... the scent smells suspicious..." He muttered as he scuttled away.

"Hey, Ted, where ya' goin'?" Kanji wondered a he followed Teddie.

The toon-ish Ursa traversed through the foliage to seek the familiar smell. He came to realized the scent was coming from Jaune as he struggles to get the weapon out of his hood. "Ehh!? That stench is coming from that wimp!?" Teddie exclaimed as Jaune and Pyrrha turned to him and Kanji appearing before them.

"Are you... Mr. Teddie?" Pyrrha asked.

"Pyrrha-san? And... Err..." Kanji looked up to Jaune, dumbstruck of what happened here.

Pyrrha offered her explanation. "Ah... Jaune didn't have a proper landing so..."

"Uh yeah... Let's just get'em down." Kanji suggested.

* * *

Weiss, walking the other way as Ruby followed, confused on what they're doing. "What's the hurry?" Ruby asked.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because your too slow." Weiss responded with superiority. "I swear, if I get a bad grade because- what the!?"

Ruby appeared before her in an instance, gesturing a puppy. "I'm not slow, see? You don't hafta worry about me!" She showed off as Weiss started to question, but Ruby continued. "Just because I don't know how to deal with people, doesn't mean that I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss!" She cheered as she approached the heiress all buddy-buddy-like and bluntly saying, "And I wanna be your friend." She said despite Weiss's disgust and zipped off.

The next thing Weiss heard was a loud *THWACK* followed by a person yelping in pain and soon she investigated the sound. The next thing she sees is Ruby on her knees, pressing her head and Yosuke on the ground, pressing his shin from the pain. Yu was standing nearby and notice her back. "Weiss-san?"

"Uh..." Weiss frowne, stupified by the displayed before her.

"Dammit, that stings!" Yosuke grunted as he hoped around trying to balance his footing.

"Yeah, Ruby-chan appeared out of nowhere and tripped Yosuke." Yu explained. "So are you guys looking for the ruins, too? We were going to meet the our friends there."

"Of course I am. I'm not gong to waste anymore time now." Weiss stated as she took off but soon returned to them looking around seemingly lost.

"Lost?" Yu wondered.

"Of course not!" Weiss scoffed. "I apparently need that dolt to..."

Weiss trailed off sensing a presence lurking behind the foliage around the hunters-in-training. The atmosphere surrounding them changed dark. Ruby got back up and drew Crescent Rose, Yosuke regained his posture with Takeheya Susano-O in hand. "Dude, you feel that?" Yosuke minded Yu.

"Yeah..." He replied simply readying his Katana and Weiss with her weapon. Several Beowolves surrounded the four as more arrived. "I'm confident that you girls can handle your own?" He asked.

"You don't have to tell me. Just don't get in my way and Myrtenaster." Weiss replied, readying herself in her fighting pose, wielding her named weapon. Yu nodded her confirmation and drew his weapon.

"Alright! We got this side! Let's go!" Yosuke stated as this sortie begins.

* * *

***Light the Fire up in the Night – P4**

The Huntsmen and Huntresses split up between both ways of the encroaching Grimm. "Persona!" Yu started off with Izanagi using a **Ziodyne**, causing electric damage through the Beowolves within the line of the beam. He and Yosuke then charged trhough, slicing and dicing the Grimm in their way.

However the Beowolves oust side the blast came running from behind. "Whoa! Heads up!" Yosuke warned his partner and they blocked the lunging claws with their blades. Yosuke parried the claw with one blade and stabbed the Beowolf into the chest with the other.

Yu blocked several slashing claws until he divert one of the claws away, slashing the Beowolf through the stomach. The couple beowolves were down but were more to come. "Yosuke how's that leg of yours?" He asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I used **Dia** on it, so I should be able to top my fighting style." Yosuke smiled confidently. "Alright, have a taste of this! **Garula**!" Yosuke swung his weapon and produced a green vacuum wave, slamming a Beowolf into a tree. "Alright, who's next?"

Yu constantly block many swipes from three Beowolves and countered back; parrying a claw, he then laid his weapon down and charged his weapon with electricity and flung his Katana upwards diagonally, pushing the Beowolves back followed by summoning Izanagi again to Cleave the three Beowolves.

"Sheesh... There's a lot of them..." Yosuke backing away as more Beowolves appeared.

Yu took out his cell scroll to check their condition, Yosuke's Aura is estimated near 70%, as Yu's Aura is at 45%. He hasn't recovered as much since last night's events, so he thinks prolonging this battle will deliberate his fighting chances. "We'll have to finish this quickly...!"

"Right. Hey girls- AGH!" Yosuke saw a burning wave approaching right at him. He tripped out of the way as the wave hit a tree, burning it leaves away. "What the...!? What was that... for..?" He turned to Weiss who she and Ruby were arguing at each other.

"Hey! Watch it!" Told Ruby angrily.

"Excuse me? You attacked out of turn! I've could've killed you!" Weiss retorted.

"Pfft... You'll have to try harder than that..." Ruby grumbled as they covered their flanks as more Beowolves appeared.

The guys sweat-dropped as they observed girl's what it should be "teamwork". "Dude, really? In a place like this...?" Yosuke face-palmed as he and Yu brought up the rear.

"Weiss-san, Ruby-chan! We need to go!" Yu told them as the burning tree fell, starting a brush fire, spreading, causing the Grimm to scatter. They did as they were told and retreated, with Weiss grabbing Ruby's arm as they left.

* * *

The four hunter managed to escaped the Grimm as the Beowolves howled at a distance. Although, Ruby wasn't pleased to retreat in her great moment. "What was that!? That should've been easy!" She complained.

"Well perhaps, you would exercise a little, even a slightest caution with the placement of your strike, I wouldn't set the forest on fire!" Weiss retorted, lecturing back at Ruby.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Ruby questioned, annoyingly.

Weiss grits her teeth in anger. "Tch! I'm just surprised that someone that talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!"

"Well I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight! I'm just fine on my own!" Ruby stated.

"Well congratulations on being the strongest 'child' to sneak its way into beacon, Bravo!" Mocked the heiress.

The girls had their eyes glared at each other and the boys tried to cool the heat off of them. "Calm down, both of you! You're both acting the part of a child." Yu told them.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Ruby and Weiss yelled at him.

"Seriously! You girls really need to cool your jets! Me and my leader can actually achieve something, you know." Yosuke stated in Yu's defense.

"Leader? Yu...?" Weiss questioned confusingly. Ruby was just as dumbstruck when she heard Yosuke said.

Yu scratched his head as he began his tell his thoughts about them in combat. "Me and Yosuke were able to overcome our side while you guys were off. Ruby-chan, even if you can't work well with someone, you will need some to help you. The headmaster said that he's watching us, remember? Communication is a key component if you want to enroll here." Yu explained.

Weiss scoffed as she looked down on Ruby, Yosuke followed up with his thoughts. "And you! Genius or not, you'll get nowhere if you keep that uptight attitude up, Weissy-chan!"

"W-What?! Don't think that you can understand my position! I'm not going to accept her as my partner just because we've made first eye contact." Weiss retorted. As she walked away.

"Man... she's so full of it..." Yosuke grumbled in an annoyed tone. Ruby on another hand hacked away at a tree in frustration, causing it to timber, and spooking the guys in the process. "And... remind me not to get her too angry..." He sweat-dropped.

"Let's just hope the others are doing okay. Hate for them to see this." Yu said as he and Yosuke followed the girls unbeknownst to them a black plume floated down behind them.

* * *

Naoto and Rise, at the same time, was walkthrough the forest in search for any contact. "Hmm... Not one of our Senpais are nearby unfortunately. Kanji and Teddie are likely aren't far off too." Rise stated as she had Himiko out, scanning for their friends.

Naoto speculated her thoughts as to their position. _"Perhaps certain abilities are not available in the real world, but still..."_ Naoto pondered. "Rise-san, can you try to attune the scan more wider?"

"Easier said than done..." Rise gloated as she concentrated her powers. However, she sensed something within her range. "Huh? Wait, I'm getting something... What... What is this!?"

"What's wrong, Rise-san?" Naoto questioned.

"I don't know what it is, but there's a pair heading our way! Get ready!" Rise told her partner.

While Rise readied Kouzeon and Naoto armed herself with Yamato Sumeragi. A couple of Ursai immediately pounced over the bushes and made a swipe which missed Naoto, back-stepping away, and the other pushed Rise back, with her sliding back. "Whoa! That's rough!" Rise complained.

"Are these the one you sensed Rise-san?" Naoto asked. "Is it possible that what she detected were these Grimm? Maybe it's possible..." Naoto pondered. Having lost in thought, one of the Ursai, took the advantage and charged forth when she didn't noticed.

"Naoto-kun look out!" Rise yelled seeing it coming, using her semblance to created music notes as they launch towards the charging Ursa. The music notes exploded upon contact with the Grimm and blasted the Ursa away. "That not like you Naoto-kun!"

"Rise-san!" Naoto turned to her friend as the Ursa dashed at Rise with swiping claws left and right.

"Ah-AAAAAhhh!" Rise yelled as she was pushed to the ground. "Ow..."

"Sukuna-" Naoto was just about to summon her Persona, until a loud bang rang followed by a yellow blurr vaulting over Rise and bashed her fist into the Ursa's face, propelling the Grimm far. It was Yang who appeared in their defense while Blake appeared from the bushed after Yang. "Y-Yang-san! Blake-san!

"What's up guys?" Yang smiled as she retracted her weapon into a bracelet form. She offered a hand to Rise on the ground.

"Oh hey, Thanks!" Said Rise, expressing her gratitude. "So are you guys looking for those ruins, too?"

"It was mentioned by the Headmaster that we need to find the ruins with the relics for each partners." Blake explained.

"Indeed." Naoto nodded as she then took her cap off and pat the dust off. "While we in the air, I saw something that looked the part just a few yards ahead." She explained, putting her cap back on.

"Oh, let's go together then! We probably won't have any problems if we go together." Rise suggested, and so they did.

* * *

While at the same time, Kanji, Teddie, Jaune, and Pyrrha continued to find there way to the ruins as they passed through, gunfire rang within the forest tall. "W-Who fired a gun!?" Teddie questioned with surprise.

"Hmm... it seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha noted.

"Meh, nothin' my Senpais can't handle." Kanji boasted confidently. They treaded through tall grass and so, Teddie bend a tree branch, in order to continue through, and it swat back at Jaune scraping his cheek.

"Whoops... Sorry Jauney!" Teddie apologized.

"Heh... it's nothing. Just a scratch." Jaune replied. rubbing his cheek.

Pyrrha took a quick observation of Jaune and wondered. "Why didn't you activate your Aura, Jaune?" She asked.

Jaune had a question mark over him, wondered what Pyrrha meant. "Dude, she said 'Aura'." Kanji mentioned.

"Gazuntite...?" Jaune replied, followed by Kanji face-palming himself.

"Hehe...! It seems Jauney doesn't know what Aura is." Told Teddie, smirking to his sarcasm.

"W-What!? Of course I do!" Jaune annoyingly retorted back, questioning back at Teddie. "Do you know what Aura is?"

Teddie fell in silence despite his joke, it seems he doesn't know either. Pyrrha soon gave them an explanation "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt that you're being watched, without knowing someone was there?" She told them with a question. The guys, even Jaune agreed. "With practice, are Aura can be our shield, everyone has them, even animals."

"But what about monsters?" Jaune asked.

"No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm." Pyrrha corrected with an answer. "A manifestation of an enmity, they are the darkness and we are the light."

"Which is... why we're fightin' them?" Kanji interjected with a guess.

"It's not about why, it's about knowing." Pyrrha continued. "Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our Aura, everyone have some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our equipment are conduits for our Aura. You project yourself and your soul when fighting."

A few seconds of silence and Jaune thought of something of the topic. "It's... like a force field!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Well... yeah, if you put it that way..." Kanji muttered in a somewhat agreement, until he realized something. "Wait, can't you check your own Aura? If your serious on passin', you're gonna need it for the bigger Grimm.

"If we ever encounter one..." Teddie snickered.

"Allow me..." Pyrrha motioned as she approached Jaune. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Jaune agreed despite the close-up next to Pyrrha.

"Aw no fair...!" Teddie grumbled as he glares at Jaune in jealousy. "I wanna take a close-up approach...!"

"Quit whining you moron." Kanji retorted shutting the Ursa down, knowing what Pyrrha's doing with Jaune.

Moment's later, Jaune and Pyrrha began to glow akin to their Aura along with Pyrrha chanting. _"For it is in passing that you achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distant and unbound by death, I release your soul and by my protect thee."_ Once she finished her chant, she then limp, exhausting her energy by what she did.

"Pyrrha!?" Jaune called out to her, as the other two guys walked up to them.

"It's alright." Pyrrha assured, regaining her posture. "I used my Aura to unlock yours. But the energy that protects you now is your own. You have a lot of it." She smiled as she and the Persona users noticing the scratch on Jaune's cheek vanished.

Jaune stared at his arms that were glowing white, assuming that was his aura, astonished by its radiance, which also came to Teddie's idea. "Ooh... Perhaps you can unlock my Aura, Pyrrha-chan?" Teddie requested in a flirtatious tone.

"Dude, shut up! Your Aura's already unlocked!" Kanji told Teddie, hitting the Ursa's head.

* * *

At the same time, Chie and Yukiko continued to search for what supposed to be ruins. Apparently, they still haven't found any. "We're lost, aren't we...?" Chie questioned, moping around.

"Don't worry, Chie. If push comes to shove, I could always blaze a path for us!" Yukiko stated whimsically, which made Chie panic.

"N-No no! NO! Starting a forest fire is NEVER a great idea!" Chie exclaimed. Despite Yukiko disappointed they still continued to venture deeper in the woods until it became darker than usual. "... Maybe I should've stayed home and became a policewomen..." Chie groaned.

"Aw, where's your sense of adventure?" Yukiko pestered and continued to cheer Chie up in a wrong way. "Who knows what lurks in these dark sides of this forest!"

"This forest is already fill with Grimm that wants to kill us!" Chie panicked, yelling back in terror. While her mixed emotions stir, they soon sense a presence that feels sinister. "Aw man...!" She and Yukiko stood side by side, ready for combat as the tall grass swished around the duo.

A little long after, the grass stop swishing, signaling Yukiko about an incoming attack. "Chie!" Warned Yukiko. Chie caught wind of the warning an immediately split up two ways as a giant snake pounced in a snap. The huntresses, took a quick glimpse on what up against. A giant white snake with blood-red eyes, gray bony plate covering on its head. "That's... a King Taijitu! A Grimm!" Yukiko exclaimed drawing her fan as they engage the Giant Grimm.

"Alright, time to smack it down with Haraedo-no-Okami!" Chie stepped forth and prepared for the giant snake's charge, diving at the Huntress in green. Chie countered back, side-stepping followed by kicking the Grimm to the side, diverting the snake's direction. The King Taijitu however bound back at Chie by encircling the Huntress, trapping her as it enclose around. Chie grunted as the Grimm began to tighten is trap. "Please work...!" She yelled as she then kick a Tarot card that simultaneously.

"Chie!" Yukiko called out to her as the Grimm tighten its trap, but the she heard Chie shouting a single word

"PERSONA!" Upon shouting their signature summon call, Chie shot upwards and then, immediately, the King Taijitu retracted away and hissed at the Persona user with Tomoe. "Holy crap! I can summon my persona!?" She exclaimed. The snake continued it's assault slithering across the grassy terrain.

Yukiko tossed several **Agi**'s as it diverted the snakes path and summoned Konohana Sakuya as she swung away with her feather blades in its attempt to strike back at the Grimm, but the King Taijitu retracted once more then darted at the Faunus Persona user. Chie intercepted by being launched be Tomoe and kicked the Snake's neck followed by running down the giant snkae's body as the Grimm hissed and went in for the kill. Chie jumped out of the way and lead to the Snake biting the black portion of itself causing it to roar in pain.

"Alright, we can do this...!" Chie exclaimed, brimming with confidence as the Grimm hissed at the huntresses.

Although, they had the momentum, Yukiko observed the King Taijitu, and to noticed something. "...! Wait there's supposed to be another head for a Grimm like this one!" Yukiko gasp, in realization.

"Wh-What? Another head!? But where's the other... one.." Chie stuttered. As she trailed off, she and Yukiko sensed a presence behind them at the same time. As the turned around, the see a black version of the Grimm giving a hiss at them. "Agh, Dammit!" The black one made its attack thorough, opening its mouth wide enough consume the tired pair of huntresses. The Persona Users almost met their end until someone swooped in and intercepted the attack.

"... I guess you have missed this one?" Said the person using his Pink-colored Aura, blocking the Grimm's attack. He wore Chinese-cultured clothing and has a magenta streak to the side of his hair that matches his eyes. After a while he ripped off the King Taijitu's fangs punctured one of its eyes as the Grimm pounces downward. He then followed through with a last movement similar to Chie's **Black Spot**, forcing its broken fang deeper into the eye and causing the Grimm's head to explode. Chie was awe-stricken as she watched the Huntsman fight, amazed by his fighting style, even impressed by the Huntsman's attire, thinking he shares the same liking for Kung-Fu. As he patted the dust off his sleeves he then approached the girls, not before he notices the white version of the King Tajitu still active.

Chie and Yukiko, turned to face it and the Huntsman came to back them up with his dual guns, quipped with blades. "Wait, let us handle this one." Yukiko motioned to the Huntsman.

"This is our kill, we got this!" Chie told the huntsman as he then backed away. Chie made her move by tossing chunks of ice at the Grimm, the skill **Mabufu**, while the King Taijitu slithered dodges the ice blocks that were launched by Chie as Yukiko follow through with Maragi, tossing several embers on the ground and explode into fire pillars, catching the Snake off-guard as it leaped upwards.

"**Agidyne**!" Yukiko shouted as she summoned her Persona. Konohana Sakuya, danced in flames as the Persona catches the snake in mid-air, slashing the King Taijitu's narrow body with it's feather-blades along the burning fire the Persona produces and the follows up with a blast of fire as the Grimm flew a distance.

"Time to finish it!" As she heel kicks her Tarot Card. Tomoe flew upwards and raises its weapon, the blade at the top shining for a final strike. "Let's go! **God's Hand**!" Chie shouted, pounding her fist in her other open hand. Tomoe then dropped the shinning blade as it then took form of a giant fist as it crushes the Snake at the head, finishing the King Taijitu for good.

* * *

After the battle, Chie took a huge breather as she spent a lot of her Aura for her attacks. "Are you alright, Chie?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah... Probably went too far..." Chie muttered, breathing hard. Her last attack took a chuck of Aura.

"Are you feeling alright?" Asked the huntsman wakking up to them, sheathing his guns back in his sleeves.

"Yeah... Thanks for the help earlier..." Chie replied as she stretched her body from all aches. "Oh right, we haven't introduced each other haven't we? I'm Chie and this is Yukiko." She greeted him as Yukiko bowed formally.

"Lie Ren. Although, I bet you girls could've handled it, but my friend insisted that someone should help." He responded confidentally.

"Oh, thanks... Wait, you've got someone with you?" Chie asked until Yukiko heard something.

"That sounds like a dying animal..." Yukiko told them comprehending what that sound is like.

"I don't think that's it... Nora!" Ren called to his friend. A girl named Nora appeared, hanging from a branch upside down. She has turquoise eyes and somewhat similar hair style compared someone they know, and her clothing seems to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes, much to her personality. "... I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Ren told her partner follow by Nora poking him on the nose, giggling.

"... Wait, what does a sloth sound like?" Yukiko motioned the question while Chie had a deadpan expression.

* * *

Back at Beacon Cliffs Ozpin continues to observe the students in the initiation test. "Our last pairs has been formed, sir." Glynda stated as she analyzes the students on her scroll. "I have to say, these exchange students have remarkable abilities than the average hunter. To summon these... Personas...?"

"They do have the potential and they still have their flaws that they can overcome." Said Ozpin as he sip his cup of coffee. "It is only natural for veterans like them to pull through any obstacle."

"Nevertheless..." Glynda scrolled the screen to view the pairs of Kanji and Jaune, with the Huntress giving a concerned expression. "That Teddie-person doesn't seem reliable, especially in that... 'combat suit' of his and that Jaune fellow isn't ready this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough..." She sighed, shutting off her scroll. "At their current paste they should reach the temple within several minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use for relics this year?" She asked the headmaster. But as she called to him Ozpin still had his eyes to the screen, viewing Ruby and Weiss walking in circles. As he then tilt his head up, he notices a patch of grey fog covering a wide section of the forest at a far distance and wondered. "Glynda, what is today's weather like?"

"Hm? Today is supposed to be sunny all day. Why do you ask?" Glynda answered. The grey dome-like patch in the distance made the Headmaster curious.

* * *

Ruby, along with Yu and Yosuke were standing around while Weiss took the lead to somewhere, trying to recall where to go. "It's this way, definitely this way!" As she pressed forward but soon returned soon enough. "Alright, it's official... we past it." Weiss concluded.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby questioned.

"Because I know exactly where we're going!" Weiss interjected. "We're going to... The Forest Temple!"

"Isn't it supposed to be called an 'Abandoned' Temple?" Reminded Yosuke, after a moment of silence. Yu shrugged since he didn't know what the temple looks like and Ruby groaned.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where it is either!" Weiss argued.

"Well at least I don't pretend that I know everything!" Ruby retorted back.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" The Heiress questioned.

While the girls continued to throw insults and mockeries, the guys were pondering what to do. "Hmm... the compass, mentioned North is that way, but..." Yosuke explained as he pointed to the direction, to where they came from. "Looks like we've going South the entire time..."

"That's a problem, we don't know if we missed our destination or what the place looks like. Plus, you can't really carry all of us can't you, Yosuke?" Yu proposing the idea.

"Yeah, one passenger only. Anymore won't even allow it to take off." Yosuke declined, mentioning Takehaya Susano-O in its Hoverboard mode. "There's has to be something we can use to guide us..." He muttered.

"Guide...?" Yu metioned. He then motioned an idea. "That's it! If we can use our Personas out in the real world, then maybe Rise could pin our location!" He suggested.

The realization caught Yosuke by surprise. "Dude... That's Genius!" He exclaimed brightly.

"What is?" Said Weiss, as she and Ruby overheard their conversation.

"We could probably make contact with our friends via our Personas, something like a telepathic semblance or something." Yosuke explained.

"Oh, cool! So how does it work?" Ruby asked.

"He just explained it, you dolt!" Weiss reminded the twerp.

"Ugh, how do I put this... See, since me and my partner can summon our Personas, we could probably contact Rise... somehow..." Told Yosuke, trying to properly explain the details.

"It's like communicating on a scroll, but without it. Let me try something..." Yu said as he moved away from the group. "Rise! Can you hear me!?" He yelled with Ruby and Weiss having Questioned marks on their heads.

* * *

Before Yu and Yosuke's explanation, Naoto, Rise, Yang, and Blake managed to arrive to the destination that was mentioned. "Think this is it?" Yang asked.

"Probably so." Naoto answered as the girls proceeded down the hill. They came to a ruins that were old and ancient with a symmetrical design on the floor structure along with black and gold colored chess pieces on stone podiums around the circle of ruins. "Chess Pieces? These must be the relics..." She speculated with a closer look.

"I guess we should pick one." Yang suggested as Rise continued to scan for her friends.

Rise seems to struggle with her abilities as she scanned her surrounding. "How your search, Rise-san?" Naoto asked.

"A little difficult than I imagine. Not with all the Grimm I've been seeing." Rise replied.

Yang and Blake watched Rise intrigued by how she uses her Persona. "Huh... That's an interesting Semblance you got there." Yang complemented.

"Actually, it isn't. The power of Persona differentiates from our semblance in comparison." Naoto corrected. "I does share the same power source of our Aura."

Surprise to note, Yang took it hard to swallow. "In other words, your Persona ability is not just a tangible projection of your aura, but something more... personal?" Blake theorized.

"Yes... They're our reflection of our inner self. Our suppressed thoughts given form and controlled by one's ego." Naoto continued. "There was a certain trial to obtain this power and I prefer not to undertake that again."

"That's deep..." Blake commented.

"Hey... I think I heard Senpai!" Rise alerted Naoto as to the others as well.

"!? Can you pinpoint them, Rise-san?" Naoto suggested. "Try to pinpoint only where the voice came from."

"Let me see..." Rise said as she scanned at a long-ranged scan. What viewed before her was a huge map in her sight with the marked Grimm everywhere in the forest. She then reads a signal that was down south from her location, very far from them. "Yu-senpai! Can you here me?" She called to him.

_"Rise-san!? It worked!" _Yu exclaimed.

_"Holy crap! It worked! Awesome!" _Yosuke added.

"Yu-senpai, Yosuke-senpai, are you guys doing okay?" Naoto asked.

_"Naoto? Yeah, we're okay! We were actually trying to contact you guys to see if you guys can guide us to the temple?"_ Yosuke requested.

"The temple?" Rise wondered, she looked back at the ruins they're at and replied. "Oh yeah! We're here already with Blake-san and Yang-san, it wasn't that hard to find. Though, I have to say, you guys are nowhere near our location, you guys are all the way down South." She told them.

_"Oh, Son of a... Dammit, we really are going South!"_ Yosuke complained.

_"Wait, did you say Yang? Is Yang with you!?"_ Ruby questioned in the conversation.

"Huh? Is that... Ruby-chan?" Rise wondered, much to her surprise to actually make contact with her.

"Ruby? Hold on a sec, you can here her!?" Yang questioned the moment she heard her sister's name.

"Ruby-chan can communicate with us? Maybe it's because of her latent Persona ability..." Naoto hypothesize. "At any case, it seems you guys were moving away from the Temple. You think you guys can fend for yourselves a little longer?"

_"Aside from watching our Aura, I think we'll manage. Just point us to the direction and we'll be there soon enough."_ Yu asked.

"Yeah, I got you on visual, point your hand to where North points." Told Rise. Yosuke did what Rise told them and had his hand pointed to the direction. "Okay, that's North."

_"Great... Alright, we'll think of something on this side, try check on the others for us, 'kay?"_ Yosuke requested.

"Alright take care." Rise finished as she dismiss Himiko, and limped.

"Whoa, you okay Rise?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, having to concentrate for a wider radius kinda drains a lot." Rise replied.

"Well, that confirms that our Senpais are doing well. The problem though is that they're far from their destination." Naoto stated.

"I'm sure they can improvise." Rise said, confidently. "For now, maybe we can contact the others..." She summoned Himiko again and continued her scan once more, but in the range that won't drain her Aura. "Hm... Oh Kanji and Teddie are together but... it looks like they're going somewhere else..."

While Rise continued the search, Yang, Blake, and Naoto moved on to the Relics. "How about a cute little pony?" Yang suggested, picking up a gold-colored Knight.

"Alright, then we'll take... the Black Knight." Naoto said taking the said chess piece.

Naoto and Yang took their pieces and now they're now waiting for their friends to come. "That wasn't too hard." Yang commented.

"Well, it's not like this place was very difficult to find." Blake added.

"I can't really say for my friends though..." Naoto sighed.

* * *

The pairs of Kanji and Jaune at a cave. "A cave..." Kanji muttered as he took a look at the paintings on the wall.

"You think this is it?" Jaune implied the question.

"Hmm... this smell beary fishy..." Teddie said as he sense something ominous. But without second thoughts, Jaune lit a torch and began to delve into the Cave.

The Persona User were shocked to see Jaune going into a suspicious cave without knowing the warning signs. "What the hell!?" Kanji grunted as Pyrrha followed suit. Apparently they reluctantly followed along as well, despite the given warnings.

They proceeded in a dark cave, nothing but stalagmites soon after. Pyrrha then came to think that something is up. "I'm not sure this is it..." She concluded.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch." Jaune sighed. "Could you at least humor me for maybe... five more feet- Whoa!" Jaune tripped on one the stalagmite, ultimately dropping the torch into a puddle, extinguishing their lighting.

"Jauney, shame on you. We can't see a thing." Teddie cracked his sarcasm on Jaune's misfortune. "And it reeks in here!"

"Shut up, and get yer flashlight out! You do have one right?" Kanji demanded.

While Teddie did so and searched his costume for a flashlight, Pyrrha felt something. "Do you feel that?"

"Soul-crushing regret?" Jaune guessed.

"No... it feels... warm..." Pyrrha replied with suspicion. As they try to walk deeper into the dark, they can across a glowing, pointy-looking objection in front of them.

"H-Hey, is that...?" Kanji stuttered.

"That's the relic!" Jaune exclaimed, convinced that they found what they're looking for. Just as he was about to grab the pointy relic, it moved away from him. "What the... Bad relic!" He grumbled as took several attempts until he caught it in the air. "Gotcha!" What supposed to be the relic lift the huntsman off his feet.

"Jaune...!?" Pyrrha realized something off, seeing how that "Relic" wasn't supposed to do that.

"Dude, I don't think that's a relic...!" Kanji advisedly warned Jaune with warning bells ringing in his head.

"Nnngh! It really reeks in here!" Teddie complained. "Luckily, I have a flashlight from Junes!" He popped his head off and out his flashlight. Once he clicked it on, the pointed light view a giant Scorpion Grimm, a Death Stalker. The four's expressions were ultimately shocked, especially the guys with their mouths opened wide.

* * *

With Naoto's group, they heard a loud scream echoing from afar. "!? Some girl's in trouble! Guys, did you hear that!?" Yang exclaimed.

"It actually sounds like a guy screaming at the top of his lungs..." Naoto stated.

"Uh... I'm reading Teddie's and Kanji's stress level growing very high! Not to mentioned a huge Grimm following them!" Rise added.

"If I guess correctly, they're probably evading the Grimm aren't they?" Blake guessed, as she then heard another sound.

* * *

Teddie came running out of the cave first, running in terror, followed by Kanji, then Pyrrha and soon after the Death Stalker with Jaune in toll, screaming, panicking, and holding on to dear life. "GAAAAAHHHHhh Whhhyy! Guys! This not the Relic, it's not!" Jaune cried as the Death Stalker shakes the Huntsman left to right.

"Yeah, no shit, Dumbass!" Kanji retorted as he and Teddie backed away from the Grimm.

"DO SOMETHING!" Jaune pleaded as the Grimm shook its tail harder.

"Jaune, whatever you do, don't let-" Before Pyrrha could say anymore, the Death Stalker flicked its tail and launched Jaune high into the air. "... go..."

"... Dammit...!" Kanji grunted as he, Teddie and Pyrrha turned to the Death Stalker, looming over the three hunters. "Looks like we hafta fight!" He stated as he readied Takeji Zaiten. But just before they engaged Rise was able contact him.

_"Hey! Kanji! Teddie!"_ Rise called out to them from her Persona.

Teddie: "R-Rise-chan!?"

_"Get out of there! You guys can't do this alone! retreat!"_ Rise advised.

"R-Retreat!?" Kanji stuttered.

"Sound plan!" Teddie replied as he bolted away.

Kanji stammered as he turned to the already fleeing Ursa. "We must retreat for now, we cannot take this creature on ourselves." Pyrrha agreed as she left the same way. Despite the circumstances, Kanji reluctantly followed suit with the Death Stalker on their tail.

* * *

"Wow, those guys are high tailing all the way to our positions." Rise mentioned.

"What should we do!?" Yang exclaimed, but as she turned to Blake, she had her finger point upwards as she saw Ruby falling.

To be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, Geez... sorry for the long wait. I had liitle time to do this chapter due to work-related things and catching up with games. I'll do what I can to make haste with the next one but no guarantees...**

**As you could see... I gave the names of Yosuke's, Chie's, and Yukiko's weapon and described them at my best, but I still need a name for Yu's Katana, since he doesn't have a 3rd tier just like his friends. The best names to note are the ones derived from Japanese Lightning Gods, probably one of those.**

**And I still have that problem for the Team Names, SOS! It's a real shame that I can't think of any for them. Especially since team MAYJ and Team MASK popped into my head, but they aren't the teams I need right now...! Should I just input Teams NHSA and KNTR, Teams Yasogami and Yasoinaba, or maybe something else entirely...? Aw man... T-T**

**Also, not to mention... Using real life places like Japan, when I think back, is it a bad idea or is it okay...? Please review that part with me if something's up.**

**R&amp;R, Please! :3**

* * *

***This Will Be The Day - Jeff Williams**

***Light the Fire up in the Night - P4 - Shoji Meguro**


	6. Players and Pieces The Rise of the Fog

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

**Players and Pieces; The Rise of the Fog**

4/12** Emerald Forest **Daytime

"Hmm... the compass, mentioned North is that way, but..." Yosuke explained as he pointed to the direction, to where they came from. "Looks like we've going South the entire time..."

"That's a problem, we don't know if we missed our destination or what the place looks like. Plus, you can't really carry all of us can't you, Yosuke?" Yu proposing the idea.

"Yeah, one passenger only. Anymore won't even allow it to take off." Yosuke declined, mentioning Takehaya Susano-O in its Hoverboard mode. "There's has to be something we can use to guide us..." He muttered.

"Guide...?" Yu mentioned. "That's it! If we can use our Personas out in the real world, then maybe Rise could pin our location!" He suggested.

The realization caught Yosuke by surprise. "Dude... That's Genius!" He exclaimed brightly.

"What is?" Said Weiss, as she and Ruby overheard their conversation.

"We could probably make contact with our friends via our Personas, something like a telepathic semblance or something." Yosuke explained.

"Oh, cool! So how does it work?" Ruby asked.

"He just explained it, you dolt!" Weiss reminded the twerp.

"Ugh, how do I put this... See, since me and my partner can summon our Personas, we could probably contact Rise... somehow..." Told Yosuke, trying to properly explain the details.

"It's like communicating on a scroll, but without it. Let me try something..." Yu said as he moved away from the group. "Rise! Can you hear me!?" He yelled with Ruby and Weiss having Questioned marks on their heads.

Soon enough, Rise replied back. _"Yu-senpai! Can you here me?"_ She called to him.

"Rise-san!? It worked!" Yu exclaimed. He and Yosuke had an exclamation mark on their heads but for some reason, Ruby had an exclamation mark and a question mark.

"Holy crap! It worked! Awesome!" Yosuke added.

_"Yu-senpai, Yosuke-senpai, are you guys doing okay?"_ Naoto asked over the link.

"Naoto? Yeah, we're okay! We were actually trying to contact you guys to see if you guys can guide us to the temple?" Yosuke requested.

_"The temple?"_ Rise wondered. _"Oh yeah! We're here already with Blake-san and Yang-san, it wasn't that hard to find. Though, I have to say, you guys are nowhere near our location, you guys are all the way down South."_ She told them.

The realization surprised the guys and Ruby. "Oh, Son of a... Dammit, we really are going South!" Yosuke complained.

"Wait, did you say Yang? Is Yang with you!?" Ruby questioned upon over-hearing her sister's name.

_"Huh? Is that... Ruby-chan?"_ Rise wondered, much to her surprise to actually make contact with her.

_"Huh? Ruby can hear Rise? Is it because of her Persona?"_ Yu thought as he looked to Ruby.

Weiss felt a little tense because of the three talking to Rise, convince that they were talking to themselves with Ruby playing along too. "What the hell are you guys talking to?"

_"Ruby-chan can communicate with us? Maybe it's because of her latent Persona ability..."_ Naoto hypothesize. _"At any case, it seems you guys were moving away from the Temple. You think you guys can fend for yourselves a little longer?"_

"Aside from watching our Aura, I think we'll manage. Just point us to the direction and we'll be there soon enough." Yu asked.

_"Yeah, I got you on visual, point your hand to where North points."_ Told Rise. Yosuke did what Rise told them and had his hand pointed to the direction. _"Okay, that's North."_

"Great... Alright, we'll think of something on this side, try check on the others for us, 'kay?" Yosuke requested.

_"Alright take care."_ Rise finished as she cut the connection.

"Okay... It turns out that we've been moving away from the place that we're suppose to meet. Nice going, Weissy-chan..." Yosuke grumbled.

"Oh shut up! You don't even know where the temple is either!" Weiss retorted.

"Well, you were leading us the whole time, we were supposed to head North, but we've been going South the entire time! It's like you have no sense in direction like a little kid!" Yosuke complained.

"Oh, I am not hearing this! You guys talking to yourselves and all..." Weiss scoffed as turned away.

"At any rate, we should hurry..." Yu interjected the heated moment. "If we can back-step our path we should be able to pick up were we met."

"But that's where all the Beowolves were at. Probably planning an ambush for us..." Yosuke mentioned.

"And didn't she say that they're already at the Temple. We'll have to pick up the pace if it goes dark." Ruby stated. Everyone was in deep thought until they heard a loud caw out at a distance.

"Hey, that sounds like and eagle..." Yosuke mentioned, but they knew something larger was coming.

"Behind the trees, go!" Yu commanded. the rest followed and tucked behind the trees. They soon spots a huge black raven soaring above them. "Is that... a Nevermore?"

"That's a huge one, too! I never seen a big one before..." Said Yosuke with surprise.

"What? You never seen them this big before?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph, he probably has a sheltered life for long time hasn't he?" Weiss gloated.

"Sheltered life-my ass! I'm no slouch when it comes to fighting Grimm. I just never seen one THAT big!" Yosuke retorted. "Besides, you pretty much had a sheltered life yourself!"

"What!? Wait, how would you know that!?" Weiss questioned.

"Guys, keep it together!" Yu motioned the silence as he observe the flying Grimm. "Hmm... Yosuke, which way was North again?"

"Straight in front of us. Why?" Yosuke replied. Yu gave a smirked to him and Yosuke realized what he had in mind. "... Really, again, dude? You know how that's not my cup and tea..." Yosuke sighed hesitantly.

"Well, it is an option, but we're out of time... We'll have to do that so we can bring Ruby-chan and Weiss-san." Yu told his partner. Yosuke replied with a groaned, reluctantly agreeing.

"What are you guys talking about...? Weiss questioned.

"Well..." Yosuke stutter as he tried to explain. "I'm going to have that Nevermore chase me... and have it transport you girls to the place..."

"That's... That's a terrible idea...!" Weiss refused. "Just even riding on it, that Nevermore might have bugs on it!"

Yosuke and Ruby were feeling irritated by Weiss's complaints but Yu said otherwise. "Weiss-san, do you really want to succeed in this initiation? This is one of these times that you have to do so by getting your hands a little dirty." He stated.

"And riddled with mites..." Ruby commented, hiding her snicker.

Despite the odds, Weiss reluctantly agreed and followed through.

* * *

_Cue opening, ***This Will Be The Day**_

"Narukami!" Weiss yelled as she held on a giant bird-like Grimm. It just so happens that the Grimm, carrying Ruby and Weiss, is being guided by Yosuke piloting his Hoverboard with Yu a the passenger. Weiss isn't taking this well, though. "I told you that this was a terrible idea!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Weiss-san! We're fine!" Yu replied back.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss retorted.

"You and me both, dammit!" Yosuke bawled loudly. He was terrified, knowing that he's being pursuit by a huge Grimm that wants to eat him.

"... In a good way?" Ruby wondered.

"In a bad way! In a VERY bad way!" Weiss and Yosuke retorted irritatingly.

"Well, why don't we just jump?" Ruby suggested.

"Good idea!" Yu agreed.

"What are you two, insane!?" Weiss questioned. However, her question fell to no ears as Ruby really did jump, letting go of her hold on the Grimm's talon. "Oh... you insufferable little red-"

Weiss continued her ranting about Ruby while Yosuke was just bewildered. "I... can't believe she jumped...! Wh-What should we do, part... ner..." As soon as Yosuke was about to finish his question, He now noticed that Yu was not with him on board. He took a look below, only to see him and Ruby falling. The next thing he realized, he was on his own. "... Oh... SON OF A-"

* * *

Down below, The girls were wonder what they should do about the person in distress. "What should we do!?" Yang exclaimed, but as she turned to Blake, she had her finger point upwards as she saw Ruby falling follow by Yu.

"Heads uuuuuuuu-" The falling Rose yelled as she fell out of the sky. But the next thing that happened instantly, was Jaune in a different direction, shooting down Ruby and abruptly landing into a tree. Yu glanced at Ruby and what hit her, but immediately summoned his Persona lighten his fall. "Uuuugh... What... was that...?" Ruby wondered in a daze.

"Ahem..." Jaune muttered as he, too, was hanging on another branch. "... Hi Ruby..."

Yu stepped off his Persona's hand as it withdrew and look to where Ruby is. _"Was that... Jaune-san? Did flew all the way here!?"_ He thought. The last place he saw him was back at the cliff.

"Did Yu-senpai... and Ruby-chan just fell out of the sky?" Naoto asked.

Yang: "Uh..."

Soon before Yang could replied, a few trees came down as an Ursa came roaring in pain as some explosions blasted its back, followed by Nora in an attempt to ride it. "YEEEEHAAAAA!" As Nora did her thing, the slumped down dead while Nora tumble after. "Aw... It's broken..." She gloated.

Ren appeared behind her, tired, along with Chie and Yukiko after them. "Geez, how can you even try to ride one of these...?" Chie questioned as she was breathing heavy.

"It shouldn't be that bad. To ride on a gallant Ursa... Snrk...!" Yukiko started to giggled, laughing at her statement.

"Nora...?" Ren asked as he limped into view. "Please... don't ever do that again." He requested. As he raised his head to Nora on top of the Ursa, she disappeared.

"Oh, she left towards the ruins." Yukiko pointed out after she finished laughing.

"Oooohhh..." Nora took closer look at a White Rook. She grasped it and cheerfully. "I'm Queen of the Castle!" She proclaimed happily.

"NORA!" Ren yelled to her.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora giggled and skipped along back to her partner.

"Did that girl ride in on an Ursa?" Blake questioned.

Yang: "I..."

The next thing happened, Teddie ran out of the woods on the far side of woods of the girls as they heard him screaming towards them followed by Kanji and Pyrrha being chased by a Death Stalker roaring through, breaking down trees within its path. "Agh! Shit...!" Kanji gasped in terror as he and Pyrrha dodges its claws left to right.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out as she dodges the Grimm's claws.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune replied as he heard back. He's still stuck between tree branches and turned to Ruby for aid, but when she spots the chasing Grimm, she took off, leaving Jaune in the tree branches. "Ruby!"

As Ruby drop down, Yang notices and so did the rest nearby. "Ruby?" Said Yang.

"Yang!" Ruby replied back cheerfully, glad to see her again.

"Nora!" Nora abruptly followed, jumping in between the sisters as they were about to hug. Yet the Death Stalker continues to pursuit Teddie, Kanji, and Pyrrha.

"Did they just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on their tail?" Rise wondered.

The questionings started to boil Yang's anger. "Grrrrrr... I Can't TAKE IT ANYMORE! Can everyone chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?" She yelled with her eyes glowing red, much to Naoto and Rise's surprise.

Soon enough, Chie, Yukiko, and Ren came along to see their friends and a fuse-blown Yang followed by Yu. "Um... Hi guys?" Chie broke the two second silence. "Did we miss something?" She asked.

"Um... Yang?" Ruby tapped her sister's shoulder as she defused Yang's boiling point, pointing to her friends in the sky.

The all saw a huge Nevermore chasing Yosuke as he flew fast for his life while Weiss held on to its talons for dear life. "How could you leave me!?" Weiss yelled at Ruby as the Nevermore continued its pursuit for its prey. Yosuke was mentally punching his panic button as he then tries to dodge the feather-like spears coming from the Grimm.

"I said Jump!" Ruby told Weiss.

"I don't think Yosuke and Weiss-san didn't follow..." Yu mentioned as he watched the chase.

Blake: "They're gonna fall."

Ruby: "They'll be fine..."

"She's falling." Ren followed as Weiss fell from the sky. The Nevermore shook off Weiss while it continued to toss it feathers at Yosuke, eventually hitting the hoverboard, causing the Hovering Huntsman to descent dangerously.

"AAAaagh! W-Wh-Whoa! Mayday! Mayday!" Yosuke yelled as he made his descent.

"Oh! Yosuke-kun has been hit!" Yukiko stated, bluntly.

"Why are you not shocked about this?" Blake asked with a exclamation and question mark.

At another point, Jaune manages to free himself from the tree branches and notices Weiss falling. I an attempt to seize the opportunity, Jaune jumps off the tree in order to catch her. "Just dropping in..." He said, playing it off like a hero. But when Yosuke fell faster besides them, screaming as he plummeted downward, Jaune and Weiss then notice that were still high up. "Oh god... NOOOOOO!" He screamed as they soon drop down.

Yosuke, first one to fall crash lands on the ground and rolled away from the impact. He groan from the pain and dizziness and before he recovers, Jaune lands on top of him, face-planting front first, into the ground, causing Yosuke to yelped from the pain, like a fist into the stomach. "OOOooF! Son of a-" Weiss then dropped on both on them inflicting more pain to Yosuke along with smacking Jaune's spine. "AAAAGGHHHhhhhh...!"

"My heroes..." Weiss uttered as she checked her nails.

"My back..." Jaune grunted in pain.

"My stomach..." Yosuke followed, groaning in agony while the Death Stalker continued to chase its prey in the background.

"Yikes, that's gotta hurt..." Chie muttered as she returned from the ruins holding the Black King chess piece. Mostly everyone were dumbstruck to such display, but Yukiko was laughing real hard from it.

Soon enough, the Death Stalker caught up to the three, launching them to the rest of the group, Kanji a he then slid towards them with his face in the ground.

Then came Teddie who bounce all the way and then landed on Kanji. "Dammit, again!? Get the hell off!" Kanji demanded as he shoved him off. But then Pyrrha dive in, hitting Teddie square into the chest, cushioning the landing.

"Oh awesome, the gang's all here!" Chie mentioned.

"Yeah, now we can all die together!" Yang stated sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it...!" Ruby stated as she immediately charged forth at the Death Stalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Told Yang, but Ruby instead launched herself with her Crescent Rose.

"W-What? Ruby-chan, hold on!" Yu came to notice the young Huntress recklessly making her move.

The Death Stalker saw her coming and parried her off. "D-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby stuttered as she got back up to her footing. But when she turned to her back and took a glance at the Grimm, she made a tactical retreat with an attempt to stun its sights with a sniper shot.

"That's so reckless of her!" Chie stated as Yang went after her with Yu in front.

As Ruby continued to retreat, the Nevermore in the sky flew above and tossed many feathers at her, eventually pinning her hood to the ground. More feathers raced a trail along a straight line that almost caught Yu as he braced for impact from the oncoming feathers. "Uwah!" Yu grunted as his glove her wore glinted a light followed by the feathers consuming in the dust.

"YU!/YU-SENPAI!/NARUKAMI!" everyone yelled as he disappeared into the cloud of dust caused by the feathers blasting the dirt upward.

While the fathers continued to fall, the trail of feathers stopped before Yang, walling her from Ruby as she tried to pulled her hood out from under the feather. "Ruby, get out of there!" Yang shouted from a distance.

"I'm trying!" Ruby replied back as she struggled to pulled her cloak out. But then she gazed upon the Death Stalker ready to reap the huntress's life, attempted to stab her with its tail.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled. But then a white blur passed her and a sound glass breaking rang out.

Ruby thought has ended with her sight in black, but then she heard a couple voices.

"Are you okay, Ruby-chan!?" Yu questioned.

"You are so childish." Weiss stated. Ruby opened her eyes only to see Weiss in front of her with an ice pillar holding the Death Stalker's tail. "... And Dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't get me started on your fighting style! And I supposed I can be a bit... difficult... But if we are going to do this, we're goning to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." The Heiress finished.

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby replied in guilt. "I want you to know that I can do this."

"You're doing fine, Ruby-chan. It's just that, there's no shame to rely on others." Yu stated as he came up to them. but what the girls saw what Yu was wearing, was a black long sleek blazer that extends behind his knees, emitting lightning sparks on the rims, with his Yasogami School uniform inside. Ruby couldn't help to feel relief to see that there was some nice friends to back her up.

She made a big sigh and stood back up and check what happened to the Death Stalker, which its right claw and tail were caught in the ice pillar while its left claw was caught in Izanagi's blade unable to move at all. "Whoa...!" Ruby gasped in amazement.

Yang went to her and embraced Ruby. "I'm so glad that you're okay!" Yang said with relief.

While the sisters continued their hugs, Yu returned to his Investigation Team. "Dude, that was badass... But too close for your own hide, dammit!" Kanji exclaimed. "Wait... The Hell!? Is that your Persona?" Kanji questioned.

"Well, yeah, I thought you'd knew, Kanji-kun." Rise smirked with coy, leaving Kanji embarrassed as he looked away.

"Thank goodness that you're okay!" Said Yukiko.

"Yeah and where did you get that Blazer? I mean, how did you immediately wore it on while those feathers got you!?" Yosuke questioned.

"It's the dust that's woven into this wrist strap." Yu stated as he show the wrist strap on his right hand. "My mom said that my dad uses this as protection as the dust extends all over me."

"Huh? Wait, are your parents are Hunters, too? How come we didn't hear that before?" Chie questioned.

"Oh, yeah... well, they never mentioned anything about their line of work. I never knew much about it before I came home at that time." Yu explained as he scratches his head. "Still, did you think I'd only bring Raijin with me?" He chuckled as he mentioned his Katana.

"Well, that must explain a lot. Still, I'm glad to that you and Ruby-chan are okay" Naoto smiled with relief.

"Wow Sensei, that blazer is blazing awesome! Our enemies will crawl away from your thunderous might!" Teddie beastly cheered, but then a chill went up his spine as the Nevermore, above, cawed as it flew around.

"Guys! That thing's circling back!" Jaune panicked. "What are we gonna do!?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly dally, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss pointed out.

"What? The Chess pieces?" Kanji questioned.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby followed. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live... that is an idea I can get behind." Jaune agreed.

"I beary concur! Kanji don't just stand there, go pick a relic!" Teddie ordered.

"I know, I know! Don't boss me around!" Kanji retorted as he grabbed the Black Knight chess piece. "Senpai is this what you need?"

"Hold on to that one, Kanji." Said Yu as he took the Black King while Ruby took the White Knight and Jaune with the White Rook.

Once they got their Chess pieces, they all heard cracking noises coming from the Death Stalker, the ice that trapped the Grimm is breaking. "It's time we left!" Ren alerted them.

"Okay. Rise, do you know where we can find a good path?" Yu asked.

"Let me check. Himiko!" Rise summoned her persona to do a quick scan. "Hmm... oh, there's a huge ruins nearby... From what I could see, there's should be a some paths we can take."

Everyone was surprise by Rise's ability. "Oh...! Okay, let's go then!" Ruby immediately took the lead as everyone else followed.

"W-Wait a minute everyone!" Rise stated to them, but Ruby and the others were already at a far reach, unable to listen except for the Persona Users.

"What wrong Rise-chan?" Yu asked as he turned back to her.

"Um... this might sound strange, but I'm detecting a huge gray patch along the way..." Rise stated as she notices something else. "... and more to that, I'm sensing the Grimm and Shadows inside of it!"

"What!? Wait, could that be the fog!? Like the one from last night!?" Yosuke exclaimed.

"That's not good. We'll all be facing against two fronts of enemies- Guh!" Yu felt a shock on his chest and turned to Izanagi hold the Death Stalker down. The Grimm was shaking the its arm that had blade in it. Izanagi started to struggle its hold. "We have to hurry, The others don't know about the fog, what does to them!" He stated. He withdrew his Persona and immediately lead the group towards the others.

* * *

Static was show on Ozpin's scroll. He sipped his mug as he then stared at the dome in the forest. "What's going on? The cameras we place in the forest are all dark." Glynda pointed as she flipped to the screen that only view static.

"Perhaps this is a work of another party. If the students are wise, they would of work together to pull through this... phenomenon." Ozpin stated.

Glynda: "You don't think-"

"This might as well be another trial they must overcome. An... evaluation to themselves." Ozpin hypothesized. he teachers can do is expect the results later on.

* * *

Ruby and Jaune lead their comrades as they continued towards their destination, however, the fog has settled in their path, debilitated their field of vision. "Um... wait, where are we going again?" Jaune asked as he looked around.

"The ruins that Rise mentioned..." Ruby trailed off as she surveyed her surroundings. "... Okay, where was the ruins again?

"Hey, don't run off like that you dolt!" Weiss scolded Ruby as she followed suit along with the others. Moments soon, they notice the mist-like atmosphere around them. "What's going on? When did this fog came to?" She questioned.

"It was clearly sunny just now." Blake added as she heard something rustling. Beowolves surrounds the group, encroaching the hunters.

"Beowolves..."Pyrrah noted brandishing her weapon.

"They must be the one we've encountered..." Weiss stated drawing her weapon, along with the others.

"Not a problem. Let's go-" Ruby was about to launch her assault with confidence, she then tripped all of a sudden. "... Huh?"

"Ruby, what doing!?" Weiss questioned. The few Beowolves up front came rushing towards Ruby, Weiss went to summon her glyphs but nothing happened. "!? What? My Glyphs!" The group looked at Weiss as she kept trying to summon her glyphs.

Questioning what's is going on, they all engaged the Beowolves, Pyrrha shooting them down with her Milo, but as she shoot them down one by one, she realizes that the Grimm were targeting only Ruby, slashing them with Crescent Rose. "Something's wrong, why are they only attacking Ruby?" She wondered out loud.

"Narrowing down a target in a group, that isn't their ordinary attack pattern...!" Ren hypothesized. Even when Nora smashed a Beowolf into the ground, couple of the Grimm in front of the Huntress just passed her.

"Dammit! What the hell do they want with my little sister!?" Yang burst out, punching few beowolves away. As her anger sky rocketed, what she was trying to do did not allow her to unleashed her semblance. "Wha-What the hell!?" She glanced her clenched fists in her Ember Celica.

At another point, Blake side-stepped away from an oncoming Beowolf and instead. But what she intended to do did not happened as the Beowolf converged to Ruby. Soon enough, most of the Beowolves have pounced on the huntress, making this the second time her life was on the lam.

"Jiraya!" Yosuke's Persona came in and blasted the Beowolves back, preventing any harm done on Ruby. "Sorry we're late!" Yosuke huffed in and out. The rest of the Investigation Team soon caught up, followed by more sounds of glass shattering.

"Tomoe!" Chie shouted as her Persona appeared, tossing its windmill blade towards the left side of the group, mowing down a few Grimm on the right.

"Kintoki-Douji!" Teddie summoned his Persona and launched a Tomahawk at another group, destroying a good portion of Grimm as well.

Ruby's group look back to the Investigation Team with their glasses on and weapons at the ready. "Are you guys alright?" Yu asked. The Persona users managed to regroup as they form a circle around Ruby and the others.

"Yeah, but the Beowolves, they're acting strange. Their attack pattern was completely off." Blake stated as more Beowolves appeared.

"These creatures were targeting Ruby and ignoring the rest of us!" Weiss stated as she turned to Yu and his friends as they readied themselves, which she came to realize something about them. "Hold on... Narukami, do you know what going on?" She questioned.

"This fog is manipulating the Grimm within it." Naoto explained as she shot a bullet into the fog, felling a Beowolf as it drop with a bullet in its head.

"How did... you do that?" Jaune asked with shock and awe. Seeing how she saw the Beowolf in the cloudy fog.

"Hey! Questions later! I'm sensing more Shadows approaching and a few big Shadows coming our way!" Rise stated.

"Huh... looks like were gonna have a blast!" Kanji exclaimed with pride, pounding his fists together.

"Um... wait... When you meant by big..." Jaune stuttered with a grim expression.

"Like a... size of that Death Stalker." Rise stated bluntly. Jaune whimpered as the ground shook. "Here they come!" The Shadow broke a couple trees out of the way followed by a roar.

"Alright! Leave this to us! Let's go partner!" Yosuke stated as he, his leader and his friends readied themselves with Ruby's in the back as the Investigation Team charged forth.

* * *

***Reach Out To The Truth -First Battle-**

The Investigation Team immediately set their formation at once. Yu and the guys and Chie up front while Yukiko and Naoto provide cover with Rise further back. "Those Shadows... they're Minotaur Shadows!" Rise stated.

The shadows roar as it rampaged into the front. Kanji stepped forward and summoned his Persona. "Take him down Take-Mikazuchi!" He shouted as his Persona and the Shadow grappled together. Chie's Persona held its position with the other Shadow while Yu and Teddie worked together with another shadow. Just then, a huge number of Raven shadows appeared.

Yukiko tossed several **Maragi**s' and Konohana Sakuya flying around and shooting fire at the Raven shadows. Naoto covered them with shooting the Ravens and summoning her Persona, Sukuna-Hikona, zipping everywhere and slicing through the shadow with its blade.

"Nnn... we have to do something!" Ruby stated, feeling helpless.

"Easier said than done, we can't even use our semblance." Blake replied, catching Ruby before she took a step. "Besides, they know what they're doing."

"But still..." Ruby clenched her fist. But then a Raven broke through the Persona Users and dived towards Ruby.

Yu turned around spotted the Shadow making its attack on Ruby. "! Ruby!" The scythe wielder notices the diving shadow and reaped it in half, followed by dissipation. Much to there surprise, Yu gave a confident smile. "Be as it may, they're just like Grimm. He state as Izanagi parried the Minotaur's hand and Kintoki-Douji produced and ice pillar from below punching the Minotaur shadow into the air followed through with a stab to the chest, defeating the shadow. More Raven Shadows appeared but they appeared right before Ruby's group. Everyone went into their fighting stance and proceeded to push the Shadows back. Despite that, the Raven shadows continued only to attack Ruby for an apparent reason. Moments after Golden Shurikens sliced several shadows and flew back to Jiraya, followed by round-house kicked another shadow.

Tomoe grabbed its weapon and sliced through many Raven Shadows and sliced off the Minotaurs arms and Chie appeared before the Shadow and **Dragon Shot** it into the air and slammed it into the ground followed by God's Hand dealing a huge impact load of pain upon its death.

As the Personas finished off the raven shadows, Kanji finally managed to pulverize the last Minotaur Shadow by himself, as he insisted. "... Yeah...! How do you like that... Huh?" Kanji questioned as he was breathing quite hard, finishing up the skirmish.

* * *

Once the Investigation Team got a breather, they checked on Ruby's group. "Is everyone alright?"

They all nodded as they say that they're okay. Weiss came up to Yu with an annoyed expression. "Now are you going to tell us? What is the meaning of this!?" She Questioned.

"Uhh... You mean those Shadows?" Yu guessed.

"Not just those 'Shadows,' all of this!" Weiss stated angrily. "What the hell is this fog doing here? It's supposed to be clear and sunny! And the Grimm, too, why were they attacking Ruby only and WHY isn't our Semblance working!? You guys know something and I want Answers!" She demanded.

"Weiss! Calm down!" Ruby tried to soothe her, looking into her eyes as she sighed. "Are there more Shadows like those?"

The Persona Users expressions were well dejected as this phenomenon doesn't come naturally. "Suffice to say, it will only be a long explanation and we don't have a lot of time." Naoto told them. "To be brief, this fog, and the appearance of Shadows is unnatural. What's worse, the Shadow's influence within this fog allows them to control Grimm's natural behaviors and can use them against us."

"What the- Wait how is that even possible? Shadows controlling the Grimm?" Blake asked.

"It's just as Nao-chan said. Shadows appearing in this world. This shouldn't even be happening." Teddie followed. "The only thing we know that both Shadows and Grimm have is the Negativity that everyone has."

As much to Ruby's Group and to their confusing, Rise picked up something on her scans. "Um... We can have this talk later, that Nevermore and Death Stalker are nearby!"

"Uh! Then we have to move, right?" Ruby answered. Everyone agreed and continued to proceed the the Investigation Team leading.

As they continued, Yang wanted to ask the Investigation Team something. "Hey, quick question. Those Grimm and Shadows back there had their sights on Ruby and not us. Any idea was that about?" She asked.

"Yeah, we all like to know." Weiss added. "They weren't attacking us but Ruby."

"It's probably because Young Sensei's a Bear-sona User." Teddie answered

Jaune: "A... what now?"

"A Persona User. Teddie said that Shadow don't normally attack normal people and I think those with Semblance, too." Yosuke explained. "Although... what's happening now, doesn't exactly apply to our case, last time."

"So then, Ruby can use a Persona? But we didn't see her use her Persona yet." Pyrrha mention.

"Ohh, sounds like summoning these Personas looks cool!" Nora stated with her eyes gleaming, despite the Investigation Team's low spirits to what Nora said.

Ruby thought about it, she can use a Persona like them, which made her do something random. "PERSONA!" She shouted, much to everyone's surprise.

"Whoa, Ruby-chan!" Yosuke stuttered, but the silence occurred, which came off weird.

"Don't scare us like that! What were you trying to do?" Weiss retorted.

"Um... summoning my Persona... err... How does that work?" Ruby wondered.

The Investigation Team sweat dropped. "The hell? You have a Persona and you dunno how to use it?"

Ruby stuttered as she complaint about it as the others wondered about it. "Ruby-chan... What is your Persona's Name?" Naoto prompt the question.

"I... Hold on, it has a name?" Ruby replied innocently while the Persona Users truly worried for her sake.

"Well, yeah. When we got our Personas the name sorta popped into our heads." Yosuke mentioned. "Didn't you get yours, last night?"

Ruby recalls the event from last night, regarding her acquired Persona. The Lady Jester that appeared before Ruby protected her and her friends, but never gotten the name of her Persona. Which made Ruby give a poker face. "So... the name instantly comes to your mind...?" She stuttered.

"I guess your an exception...?" Chie suggested to Ruby. Could it be that Ruby's case is different than Yu and his friends?

The group arrived at the ruins that Rise mentioned, but the Nevermore appeared from the sky, intercepting the hunters-in-training in their path. The Hunters hid behind debris and others ruins nearby. "Well, that's great!" Yang remarked sarcastically as the Nevermore cawed loudly.

Next thing to note, Jaune, and the others soon after, notices the Death Stalker rampaging through the trees as it approaches. "Aw man! Run!

Once the Hunters ran out of their cover the Nevermore made its assault on them. "Nora, distract it!" Ren commanded.

"You got it!" Nora followed as she pull through, dodging the Nevermore's pinions that were shot at her. She returned fire with her weapon, that of a Grenade Launcher. Firing a grenade-like canister with a heart shape on it, in an attempted to send it out of the sky.

Soon as the Nevermore retreats away, the Death Stalker came up from behind as Ren and Blake intercepted. Followed by Naoto firing her weapon, in shotgun form. Blasting its dust particles in its face and Weiss grabbed the staggered Nora and continued running.

The Death Stalker continued to move on and marched forth towards its prey that started to cross the stone bridge. "Go! Keep moving!" Pyrrha told them as she kneeled back and draw her weapon into a rifle form trying to stall the Death Stalker while as the last people made it to the bridge. Kanji stood back and tried to push the Death Stalker with his Shield-like weapon. The charging Grimm connected with Kanji, blocking the Grimm's path by its face. However, the Death Stalker reeled back and shove Kanji back towards the others on the bridge.

While everyone were crossing the stone bridge, the Nevermore return to dive upon them and shattered the bridge in half, splitting the entire group in half. As they recovered, Jaune got back up and turned to his trapped friends on the other side who were fending against the Death Stalker, struggling between the Grimm and the ravine below.

"Nao-chan! Rise-chan! Ladies!" Teddie called out, deliberately cutting out the guys on the other side.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune stated.

"Let's do this!" Nora replied armed with her weapon.

"Yeah, but... how are we gonna aid them, they're beary far..." Teddie mentioned.

"I... don't think we can make that jump...!" Jaune stuttered as he looked below, from the broken bridge. That is until Nora smirked, as she thought of an idea. She pushed the guys back and changed her Grenade Launcher into its Hammer form. Upon realizing what Nora intended to do, Jaune and Teddie stuttered even more. "No wait!"

Nora slammed her weapon on the cracking bridge and use it as a catapult, sending Jaune and Teddie into the air, screaming like little girls. Soon as she launched them to the spot, Nora propelled herself on the weapon and sent herself flying following the other two to the others against the Death Stalker, followed by Nora pounding the Grimm on its head.

The Death Stalker countered back by an attempt to stab her with its stinger. As Nora notices the attack she blasted the Grimm and propelled backwards as the Death Stalker struck its stinger into the bridge, forcing the Huntress back, followed by pushing Blake and Yosuke off the bridge, falling.

"Gah! Seriously!? What the hellll!?" Yosuke yelled as he glance upwards. As Blake, who's also falling, lobbed her weapon into a pillar nearby, allowing her to swing back up. Yosuke changed his weapon into its Hoverboard and followed Blake who she attacked the Nevermore in midair and slashed it several times while running on its back. Afterwards she jumped off and hitched a rided on Yosuke and rode towards Ruby and Yu's group.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake mentioned as she hopped off from Yosuke's Hoverboard.

"Yeah, that some thick skin!" Yosuke added as he landed next to his partner.

"Well then, shall we hit it with everything we got?" Yang suggested, readying to attack.

"Alright then. Let's go all out, everyone!" Yu commanded as he drew Raijin.

* * *

***Red like Roses Part II**

As the Nevermore cawed loudly and turned around for another dive, the Hunters on top of the ruins readied their weapons. Ruby changing Crescent Rose to its scythe form, Blake changing her Gambol Shroud to its gun form, Weiss tuning the revolver in Myrtenaster and Yang loading Ember Celica. Yu and his friends did the same as he focus his Aura into Raijin, emitting electricity to the Katana, Yosuke channeling his Aura to his weapons that formed a sort of energy on the blades, Chie with Haraedo-no-Okami as cool and icy air enveloped her Gauntlets, Yukiko emittied majestic flames on Sumeo-Okami.

They all shot bullets, bolt, and projectiles corresponding to their elements in order to shoot down the diving Nevermore. "... Dammit, we hafta move!" Yosuke shouted out. The Grimm's intent was to destroy the pillars that held the Hunters footing, plowing through the platform as it broke down, which made the Hunters escaped the falling ruins in order to find a spot that's stable.

The Persona Users utilized their Personas, Izanagi slashing through oncoming debris, launching him to a safe spot, Yosuke bolting left to right as he dodges the falling debris, Chie rode on Tomoe as her Persona slashes through the falling debris and jumps off them to a safer spot, and Yukiko flying on Konohana Sakuya outside of the debris falling.

Ruby and the other Huntress improvised by using their Weapons and Semblance. Blake jump off falling rocks and wall-ran upwards, Yang punching the falling debris and propelling herself up, Weiss using her glyphs, and Ruby, propelling herself with Crescent Rose.

Once they made to a stable platform they then thought of a attack plan. "None of this is working!" Weiss scowled.

"We can't do much if it keeps flying in the air. Maybe we could pin it down?" Yosuke suggested as he hovered nearby.

"And how do we do that?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby scanned her surrounding and she finds Blake swinging to another platform and Yukiko doing the same, and Yang and Chie tossing fire bolts and **Bufu**'s, which an idea came to Ruby. "I have a plan! Cover me!" Ruby told them as she propelled herself elsewhere while Weiss did the same.

Yu had his eyes on Ruby, believing that Ruby might have something in mind, so he decided to follow her. "Yosuke!" Yu called to his friend, pointing out Ruby's idea.

Not sure what Ruby's planning but, he decided to trust Yu on it as he trusts Ruby. "Right!" Yosuke replied as he flew out to the sky, setting himself as distraction.

Back at the other group against the Death Stalker, composing with the Persona Users, Kanji, Naoto, Rise, and Teddie, along with the other Hunters, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. The Grimm forcibly retracted its stinger and the rest of the broken bridge began to collapsed. Kanji summoned his Persona and sent it below the bridge in order to keep his friends from falling, stabilizing their footing. "Dammit, it's breakin' down!" Kanji stated.

"Then we gotta move!" Jaune stated as he draws his sword and charging with everyone. Rise stood back as she begins scanning the Death Stalker.

The Scorpion Grimm lunges one of its claws at Pyrrha as she blocked it and parried it away. But then Death Stalker returned the attack with its other claw but Jaune stepped in to block it with Pyrrha countering back followed by a Tomahawk from Teddie's Persona and Kanji followed in with punching Takeji Zaiten into the Grimm's face.

While the Death Stalker staggers, Naoto and Ren gunning the Grimm down. The Death Stalker slams its stinger down once more, pushing Kanji back, but allowing Ren to climb on the stinger, shooting at the Grimm's joint of the stinger.

Nora swapped her weapon backing into the Grenade Launcher and began to shoot her grenades at the Grimm as it parried the sword-wielding hunters back with Pyrrha rebounding back with throwing her weapon like a Javelin into the Death Stalker's eye. The pain cause the Grimm to stagger, shaking off Ren in the process. "Ren!" Nora yelled as he slammed into a nearby ruins, into a hard stone wall as Ren fell to the ground afterwards.

The rest of the ground got back up as Rise alerted them. "Guys! The stinger's loose! If we can cut down...!" Rise said as she assumes that they know what to do.

Jaune and Pyrrha caught wind of it and proceed with an idea. "Pyrrha!" Jaune told her.

"Done!" Pyrrha replied with tossing her shield like a razor boomerang, cutting off the stinger as it lands on the Grimm's head and bounce back from ricocheting off a nearby pillar, returning to Pyrrha.

"Okay, I think it's time to pound a stake!" Rise cheered on proving an idea.

Jaune turned to Nora for the final strike. "Nora, nail it!" He commanded.

"Heads up!" Nora responded, as she jump onto Pyrrha shield. A quick sequence went off as Nora used her weapon's hammer form as its recoil combined with Pyrrha, using her shield as a platform, rocketed Nora high into the air with Nora having a blissful expression in mid-air and then she began to descent. She targeted the Death Stalker and use the hammer's recoil to plummet downward, right on the Grimm, slamming the stinger into its head, and catapulting the others onto land with Nora launching herself to land and sending the Death Stalker to its death.

As the Hunters were launched unexpectedly, Pyrrha caught her weapon as she flew towards the cliff, Kanji managed to withdraw his Persona as he landed on his back, Jaune did the same as well, followed by Teddie landing on Kanji again and then rolled off, Rise who was in the back was sent high into the air and then landed on Teddie who felt bliss for some apparent reason, while Naoto used her Persona to bring herself to land towards her friends. Counting Ren who passed out from exhaustion everyone in this group are all okay. "Wow, that was beary intense!" Teddie cheered as he got up.

"Yeah, but what about our Senpais." Rise reminded them. Everyone looked back to see what the other half of the group were doing and they see the Nevermore chasing Yosuke in the air.

Yosuke tossed several kunais at the Grimm followed by a Tentarofoo, enveloping the Persona user in a yellow cloud. The Grimm flew into the cloud, but Yosuke disappeared from the Grimm's sight as the cloud start to take effect. While the Nevermore staggers Chie, Yang, and Yukiko took aim and shoot there projectiles with Yang's fire bolt and Yukiko's **Agi**, as it spiraled around and molded Chie's **Bufu** into an arrow-like projectile.

Once the shots connected the Nevermore snapped out of its confusion and targeted the girls on top of the ruin's tower. Chie and Yukiko decided to pull out from pillars they stand on from the diving Grimm while Yang ultimately jumped forth at the Nevermore. Interesting enough, she leaps into the Grimm's open mouth and held it open, allowing her to freely fire her weapon with her other hand. "I. Hope. Your. Hungry!" Yang shouted as she punched several rounds in the throat. Once the Nevermore veers off, Yang jumps off as the Grimm crashes into the cliff as it squawked loudly.

Yang looks in front of her as Chie came running followed by Weiss. "Yang-san!" Chie signaled her friend as Yang then volleyed the Huntress into the air by Chie jumping on Yang as she boosted the Persona User with Ember Celica's blast, allowing Chie to vault higher into the air as she then heel-kick below the Nevermore producing an icy pillar, **Bufula**, under the Grimm and grabbing it by the Grimm's tail, preventing the Nevermore's escape. But the ice pillar was not enough as it started to crack, which comes to Weiss as she vaults herself into the air tagging Chie out and reinforces the hold on the Grimm. Once that part was done, the two huntresses regroups with the others.

Blake tosses her Gambol Shroud to Yang at the other pillar and together they formed a make-shift slingshot. Ruby then hops on and her weapon and Weiss uses a black glyph holding Ruby in place. "Of course, you would come up with this idea." Weiss smirked, musing about Ruby's plan.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph. Can't I?" Weiss dared to say, leaving Ruby and the others worried.

Yu: "Can't you-?"

"Of Course I can!" Weiss retorted, reminding them clearly.

"Good answer!" Yosuke chuckled.

Ruby then cocks her weapon, and Weiss' glyph releases her, launching her off the ribbon at the Nevermore. While launched, Ruby fires multiple shots in order to accelerate herself more and grabs the Nevermore by the neck with Crescent Rose. Weiss then creates a column of glyphs, before Ruby, up the cliffside, allowing her to run upwards while dragging the Grimm with her.

"You weren't kidding when you said it had thick skin." Blake agreed as she, Weiss, and Yang turns back to see Tomoe holding Izanagi's Blade with Yu on it.

"You sure this would work?" Yang questioned, worried about the rest of the plan.

"This is Ruby-chan's plan, so I'm willing to trust her on this." Yu stated, believing in Ruby. "Ready Chie?"

"Yeah, but this is a serious gamble! Hope this works!" Chie reminded as she took aim with Tomoe and threw the Blade, launching Yu on it as well, through a cutting edge velocity.

At the same time, Ruby continues to run up the wall, Yu and the Blade soared through the sky until it pinned the Grimm into the cliff's summit while Ruby simultaneously decapitate its head from the body while the head drops below, slaying the Grimm while she and Yu landed on top of the cliff together.

* * *

Everyone witness such teamwork, even to the other students on the other side were awe-struck, too. "Wow..." Jaune simply quoted.

"Amazing..." Rise added, but then sensed something surrounding the area.

Ruby and Yu came to the cliffside and look down to there friends as they did the same looking up. "Well... that was a thing." Said Yang.

"Thing..." Yukiko repeated as she giggled followed by an outburst of laughter. "Th-that was more than... than... just a thing...! Ahahahaha...!"

"Geez... Calm down Yukiko!" Chie berated her Faunus friend.

Back on top, the wind was blowing quite so as Ruby's cloak and Yu's coat danced through the gusts. "Shall we get back to the others?" Yu suggested.

Ruby nodded and looked around to find a safe passage. But the wind died all of a sudden, which caught the students attention. "H-Hey, this fog...!" Ruby mentioned as her visibility started to wane from the appearing fog. Even Yu was alerted to see it happening.

Down below, Ruby's friends saw those two disappeared into the fog, which brew a troubling atmosphere. "Ruby!? Hey! What the hell? Is this the same fog back there!?" Yang questioned.

"The fog? Dammit!" Yosuke grunted as he and the Persona User saw this as well. "Rise-chan, any idea what's going on?"

On the other side of the broken bridge, Rise continued to scan her surrounding, especially to the foggy dome where Yu and Ruby were. "I... Oh no! This is bad, shadows are gathering towards Yu-senpai and Ruby-chan's location!" She stated.

"What!?" Yosuke yelled.

"Yosuke, is something wrong?" Blake asked.

"It's the Shadows, Rise-chan said they're coming!" Yosuke stated, but then, black blurs started to rise up from the foggy ravine below them. "Holy crap!"

The number of black blurs, Shadows, flew upwards and shot into the Nevermore's corpse. A lot of them forced Izanagi's blade out of it and then cause the Grimm to float into the air and bloat its headless body. "Yu-senpai!" Rise called out to him, suspecting the rising threat level.

"I know!" Yu answered back as he grasped Raijin tightly.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Ruby questioned Yu, seeing how he's readying for combat.

"We're not out of the park just yet. Something coming!" Yu answered.

Ruby staggered as she brace Crescent Rose and prepare themselves back to back once more. "Shadows again? Wh-Where's it coming from? Wait, how do you guys even know where they're at?" She asked.

Yu turned his head back to Ruby, noticing she's not wearing the special glasses Teddie lend to her. "Use the glasses that Teddie gave you, they aren't just to help you read." He stated.

As to that, Ruby recalls Teddie giving her a set of glasses. Once she took it out and wore them, her visibility clear upon equipping her glasses, seeing the headless and bloated corpse of the Nevermore rising in the air. "WHOA, is that...!?" Ruby stuttered.

"We'll have fight once more... Get ready!" Yu stated as the next battle begins.

* * *

***Red like Roses Part II (2nd Chorus)**

The next segment of the song begins with a head of the Nevermore regenerates its body parts and morphed into a Griffon-like Grimm, but with a Magician Mask on its head as a third eye. Rise scanned the beast as it lands before Yu and Ruby, engaging it. "How is that even possible!?" Rise grunted.

"The hell is that!?" Kanji question.

"I... I have no idea...! It's like the Shadows merged with the Grimm!" Rise guessed worriedly.

The other with Rise grew worried for their friends sake, seeing how they can't see through the fog like them. "Will they be alright?" Ren asked firmly.

Rise nodded, believing that they'll be fine. But then, she and Teddie sensed more shadows incoming. "On no! My nose is picking up shadows everywhere!"

As Rise alerted Yosuke, relaying it to the Non-Persona Users with him, they saw the Shadows merging with the Head of the Nevermore, as it sprouted an entire body along with an Empress Mask on the breast, before their eyes. "Oh wow... That's new!" Yukiko exclaimed as the "Nevermore" took flight.

"Is that a Shadow or a Grimm?" Chie wondered.

"Forget that, those things would still kill us!" Yosuke stated otherwise, readying his blades.

"Then we'll have to kill it first!" Yang stated as she dashed towards the "Grimm" But instead of the creature setting its sights on the attacking Huntress, it dodged Yang's attack and swooped in towards the Persona Users instead. "What!?" Yang grunted as her target attacked someone else. The Creature squawked loudly as it summoned several Eagle shadows.

"What, it can call for back up now!?" Chie grunted.

"Looks like it. What ever they are now, Shadows merging with the Grimm, it's safe to say that we can call them Shadows Grimm." Rise deduced.

"Yes, very fitting." Naoto stated.

Teddie's nose continued to pick up the Shadow's scent as more shadows appeared from the forest behind them. "Shadows in our bear-behinds!" Teddie crudely alerted the students. As they all turned around, those with the Glasses, saw a couple Avenger Knight Shadows approaching and a Drive Shadow in the rear.

"If those shadows were to gather towards the big one, our friends will be in even more danger!" Rise explained.

"W-We have to fight those? They look dangerous..." Jaune Stuttered.

"These punks are a piece of cake! Go, Take-Mikazuchi!" Kanji scoffed and called forth his Persona. The Persona braced itself against the two Avenger shadows, pushing them back. Then Kintoki-Douji lobbed it Tomahawk at one of them. Once the missile exploded, the Drive shadow came around, spin attacking Kintoki-Douji back, while hurting Teddie.

Jaune watches the Persona Users fight as Naoto then summoned Sukuna-Hikona as it hindered the surviving Avenger obstructing its movement. "Wh-What can we do?" Janue asked, as he watched the Persona Users struggle.

"Can you still fight you guys?" Rise asked. "If we're right about this, they shouldn't be able to attack normal people. You guys should be fine!"

"Huh...!?" Despite Jaune's indecisive hesitant, Pyrrha padded Jaune on the shoulders as she looked to him with confidence. Despite it all, he gave a big sigh and went with it. "Alright, we have to back them up." Jaune stated. Pyrrha and Nora followed Jaune while Ren took five.

Back with Kanji, the Drive shadow rams its arm into him pushing him down and stunning him by spraining his arm, even with his weapon he wield. Before the Drive stuck its finishing blow, Nora came in and Bash her weapon so the Drive shadow staggered, causing the Shadow to fall into a downed stated.

At the same time, Naoto continued to shoot down the Avenger shadow as it continued to fly around. The Shadow then eyed an opening and dive towards Naoto, Jaune stepped in and block the lance from connecting with Naoto, then Pyrrha rushed through, shooting with Miló and then jumped and ran upon the lance, slashing the Avenger Shadow, staggering into a downed state.

While both Shadows were downed, the students gathered and readied for their last charge. "We got them?" Jaune exclaimed.

"Now's time for our All-Out Attack!" Teddie boasted.

"A what?" Jaune wondered with Question marks on the normal students appeared as well.

"Yeah, we can smash 'em all! Let's do it!" Kanji agreed.

"Precisely!" Naoto followed as the three rushed in.

While they readied their charge Rise boosted their moral even higher. "It's showtime!" She exclaimed while the others commence the assault.

"... Let's break their legs!" Nora motion excitingly, gripping her Hammer at the ready. As to Jaune and Pyrrha's surprise, they agreed and followed through with the reinforced All-Out Attack, thus, triggering a burst of comical dust and attack effects. As they backed out of the dust with a skull on it, the Shadows finally dispersed. Giving the students here another breather once more.

"That... was close..." Jaune wheezed.

"I just hope the others are okay." Naoto mentioned as they look towards their other friends in the thick fog.

Back on top of the ruins, Jiraya tossed its golden shuriken as it slashed through a couple Shadows, then Yang caught the shuriken and tossed it back, hitting more of the Eagle Shadows. "Huh, why are they gunning you guys only?" Yang asked.

"They see normal human as a threat, we Persona Users, are what they fear for some reason." Yukiko explained while she toss several Agi's at Eagle as it soared right into Weiss' Myrtenaster, with consecutive slashes and stabs.

Blake shot three Shadows down and followed through with slashing with her Gambol Shroud, clipping their wings, grounding the Eagles from flying and then Chie's Persona unleashed her **Agneyastra**, dealing high damage to the three Shadows as they dissipated.

The last was the Shadow Grimm, crowing at the armed students as they all combine their efforts. Yosuke used **Garudyne**, making him spin and produce a tornado, catching the Shadow in the sharp gusts and pulled it airborne. Yukiko followed in with **Maragi**'s at the creature, juggling it in the air.

Following through, Yang jumped at it, and smacked it towards Chie who kick-flipped it then punted it back at Yang, volleying the Shadow Grimm at each other like playing Pong. Immediately enough, Blake shot her Gambol Shroud at the Shadow Grimm, grappling it by its talons, and swung it around by Gambol Shroud's ribbon and then right into Yang and Chie at the ready. Yang focused her strength as Chie with her legs and blasted the abomination into the cliff, leaving a huge crater in it. "Whew! That was fun!" Yang exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah, to you...!" Chie retorted, heavy breathing from exhaustion.

Weiss looked around to see that everyone's okay and then look upward to where Ruby and Yu were. "Okay then, what about them?" She asked the others as they also look upwards.

Izanagi dashed at the Griffon-like Shadow Grimm, thrusting its weapon at it, the Shadow Grimm retaliates, biting the weapon and tossing the Persona away. Ruby came in and attempted to strike it when it was distracted. After several swings, the Shadow Grimm countered back heavily knocking the young Huntress back. Yu himself charged forth and attacked it with a lunge, trying to damage it, but its thick skin was quite sturdy, making it difficult to leave a deep wound. It eventually forced Yu back along with Ruby at the edge of the cliff. "Ngh... this is tough..." Yu groaned as he got up. He glanced at his cell scroll to that most of his Aura has deplete below 10%.

Ruby was starting to wear out herself, knowing that she never faced a foe like that Griffon-like Shadow Grimm. "Isn't there any other way to kill it?" She questioned.

"Simply slaying it with my Persona can do the trick, but it's tougher than it looks." Yu replied. "Ruby-chan, any idea how you can summon yours?" He asked.

Ruby thought hard n how she could summon her Persona, but no avail. "N-No! H-How-" The Shadow Grimm retaliated and charged towards Ruby, still pondering in thought. Yu saw it coming and pushed Ruby out of the way, causing him to take blow as the Shadow Grimm grasped the Persona User while it fell off the cliff together. "Yu!" She yelled as she then pursued the Shadow Grimm with Yu in toll.

"Gwaaaaahhh!" Yu and the Shadow Grimm came out of the dense fog allowing the other students watching them fall with Yu still in the clutches of the creatures' talons growling as they fall, followed by Ruby who tries to propel herself, in an attempt to save him. The students around them were shocked and feared for Yu's life. Even Ruby who couldn't help but blame herself. _"No, no, no! Is this my fault? My indecisiveness caused him to take the fall! Dammit, why can't I use the power when I need it!"_ Ruby panicked as she continues to propel herself until she ran out of ammo, causing her descent to slow while the Shadow Grimm drops faster with Yu.

Ruby's eye widen, knowing that she has no longer the means to save Yu, causing the stress to build, until a bright flash appeared before her sight in the pause of the music. what she saw in flashes of images were the Velvet Room residence, Igor, Theodore, Margaret, and then an Unfriendly-looking girl, putting on a blue cap, in the order. Then another image appeared before her, the Lady Jester she saw before. And at the sight of the figure, she felt something pulsed in her head.

_"My... Persona...!?"_ Ruby realized something deep inside allowing her to recall the name in mind. She immediately changed her scythe into her rifle form as she started to emit blue aura from her. She pointed Crescent Rose downward at the Shadow Grimm with a Tarot Card of the Fool right in front of Crescent Rose's muzzle. "Come forth, Soma!" She called out as she pulled the trigger. Sounds of glass shattering rang out to the others even those on the far side of the cliffs heard it. As the sound rang, a light shot downward and then began to take form into Ruby's Persona.

The Persona, Soma, descent rapidly towards the Shadow Grimm, slicing off the talon that held Yu. Yu manage to regain his stability as he jump out of the creature's grasp, summoning Izanagi as he climbed onto his Persona. While Soma continues to hack away the thick skin, revealing an opening, it jump out of the way as Izanagi dropped its blade into the opening and forced the Shadow Grimm to plummet violently into the ruins below.

As the ending part music ends, Yu and his Persona soon crashes the creature on the hard stone ruins. Once the Shadow Grimm squawked its last, Soma came down and beheaded the creature with its scythe in a mach-speed instant, while seeing the Shadow Grimm had its head intact and popped off and dissipate afterwards. The body of the mutated Grimm twitched for a moment before it no longer move.

It was finally over as the fog lifted afterwards. All the students mostly everyone gave a sign of relief that everyone is okay. "Yo! Nice job, Narukami!" Yosuke said out loud to him as he replied with a thumbs up.

Yu then turned to Ruby as she watches her Persona withdrawing into a Tarot Card. "Soma..." Ruby muttered as she pondered about it. _"This is my very own Persona..."_

"You did great, Ruby-chan. I owe you a lot." Yu said to her as they looked towards their friends waving back.

* * *

4/12** Beacon Academy **Afternoon

After the Initiation, all of the students returned to the Academy for the results as they gathered at the Amphitheater. Soon enough Headmaster Ozpin called forth the known students together on stage. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook Pieces. From this day forward you will work together as... Team JNPR." He stated as the screen displayed them in the order, thus, Team JNPR was formed. While Nora gave a hug to Ren, Ozpin continued. "... Led by... Jaune Arc."

A real shocker to Jaune being chosen to lead. "H-Huh? L-Led by...?"

Ozpin: "Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha gave Jaune a knuckle to the shoulder in her way of congratulating Jaune, but he tripped, as Pyrrha feign a smile.

Ozpin continued with the results as the next group was called up. "Now, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Shao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as... Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose." He stated. The conclusion caught the girls by surprise as Yang gave Ruby a huge with great glee.

The next teams in the making will be the last pairs that came from a foreign land. Ozpin called the Yasogami Students up. "Naoto Shirogane, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa... Teddie."

Ozpin gave a pause after saying Rise's name, reading up Teddie's name, who didn't write a last name. He soon shrugged it off and continued. "The four of you retrieved the Black Knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as... Team KRST."

Everyone cheered them on, especially their Senpais and their friends. "... Hey, now that I think of it..." Yosuke muttered.

"What up, Yosuke?" Chie asked as Yu and Yukiko turned to him.

"This is just me, but when I heard their Team names, wouldn't the Leader be the first letter of the Team's name?" Yosuke wondered.

"First letter of the Team's name?" Chie repeated, until she and the others caught on. "Ohh... Wait! Then that means...!"

"Led by... Kanji Tatsumi." Ozpin stated, leaving the Team with Poker Faces until they realized it.

Teddie: "Ehh!?"

Rise: "H-Huh!?"

Naoto: "...!"

Kanji: "WHAT!?"

Even their upperclassmen were shock with jaws open, except for Yukiko who laughed out loud. "Wh-What the hell!? Kanji a Team Leader!?" Yosuke exclaimed with disbelief.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin smiled as Team KRST pointed their head to their leader.

"We'll be expecting great things from you, Kanji-kun." Naoto chuckled with a smile. Kanji, even now was still shocked as they went off the stage.

Despite the shocker the results continued with the last Team. "Yu Narukami, Chie Satonaka, Yosuke Hanamura, Yukiko Amagi. The four of you retrieved the Black King pieces." Ozpin continued along as they got on stage. "From this day forward you will work together as... Team NYCA. Led by... Yu Narukami." He finished.

The students in the Amphitheater clapped loudly as the Team cheered on too. Chie and Yukiko were excited that they're now going to be students here. Yu and Yosuke bumped fist as the smiled. "As usual, it's great to see that you're our leader once more, partner!" Told Yosuke.

"It's good to be back." Yu replied.

"Looks like things are shaping up to a... interesting year." Ozpin mentioned as he watches Team NYCA walking off the stage.

* * *

All the students are now gathered at the Cafeteria, all the Teams together and psyching themselves up of this moment while enjoying their feast. Even the Investigation Team, now split apart, are now talking about Kanji, who was conflicted. "You alright, man?" Yosuke asked.

"... I-I don't know, I wasn't expectin' to be the leader, ya' know?" Kanij replied staggering his speech.

"Yeah, Kanji's a reckless mess, it's such a cruel fate!" Teddie blurted bluntly.

"Sh-Shut the hell up, dammit! You wouldn't even make a better leader!" Kanji retorted as he continued to staggered his speech.

Yu took a deep breath as he stood up. "Kanji. From this day forward we are now two teams." He stated. "I ask you, do you have what it takes to lead half our group for this year?" He questioned gallantly.

Kanji went silent upon hearing the question. "You do not have to worry about us, Yu-senpai." Naoto replied in Kanji's stead. "We'll make sure he becomes a great leader, for his sake and yours."

"Rest assure, Sensei! We'll make you beary proud!" Teddie followed.

"It's a shame that we're on different Teams, but at least we still attend the same school together. For your sake, Senpai, Kanji-kun has my support, too!" Rise boasted.

Upon hearing their confirmation, Kanji stood up as was. "Senpai, you remember what said before?" He asked. They recalled a certain conversation they had during the case last year, so Yu had the idea. "Yeah, I ain't go to disappoint you, Senpai. Can ya' trust me on this?" Kanji asked.

"Of course. I'm going to hold to that, Kanji." Yu replied with a firm smile.

As the group was relief to hear that, the Investigation Team turned to Team RWBY and Team JNPR at another table, concerning about their recent achievements.

***Beauty of Destiny**

"Looks like this year really is gonna be interesting, huh?" Yosuke wondered as piano keys ring.

Yu nodded as he smiled.

* * *

_(Let go of yourself)_  
(Free your mindset)

No time to waste, but make your pace  
It's okay to remove copy and paste  
I'm doing my way, you do it your way  
Don't just follow your left, find the right way

Stereotypes, too many hypes  
But I'm the epitome of new types  
Having the fear is power to my soul  
'Cause I overcome them, that's how I roll

In a black background, a glowing Tarot Card of the Fool Arcana descends in front of Yu, soon floating his hand and then shatters, fading to white.

Expose your thoughts  
Don't be afraid of making mistakes  
Rules prevailing in  
_(Some things that you cannot run away)_  
That may be your greatest rival

Believe in faith and your heart,  
your true soul stop being  
_(You must face yourself sooner or later)_  
In the shades, come on, out in the open sun

The background blinks back to black as several blank Tarot Cards descends all over.

Beauty of the child of destiny  
Delightful days are rich with density of love  
Thorny path, there's no easy way for real bliss  
So I keep on fighting for beauty of destiny

As soon as all the blank Tarot Cards descends below, the Fool Arcana soon follows from the top and hovers onto the hand of Ruby, wearing her glasses with all the blank Tarot Cards circling around. The Fool Arcana glows bright and Ruby brought it into her chest with the blank Tarot Cards absorb into her as the screen goes white.

* * *

4/12** Unknown Location **Evening

The shattered moon shines bright upon a warehouse in an unknown location, Roman Torchwhick was contemplating about the plans for Vale.

"Huh... that doesn't seem like you, Torchie." Said a sarcastic man in the Shadows.

"Oh put a sock in it!" Roman growled back. After he lit his cigar with a lighter, a masked soldier appeared and brought a case to them. The sarcastic man distributed several Lien on the case as the soldier took. "Open it." He ordered.

The soldier did so with a crowbar, revealing a huge load of Dust inside. "Now that's a lot of Dust. Though, unless you're gonna them use all, you'll have to pack'em all over you." The sarcastic man smirked.

Roman spit away as he grabbed a well-cut Dust Crystal. "We're gonna need more men." He stated.

"Well, we do have the White Fang, right? I'm sure they're willing to do a lot of damage in order to make the police run around." The Sarcastic man sighed as he scratched his head. "Seriously, I still can't believe I'm called to Vale all of a sudden. I'm not even a cop anymore..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay! How'd you guys like this new chapter? The Teams has been called a new school life has been set, and who said that phrase at the end...? ;3**

**Yay, we now know Yu's weapon! The Katana; Raijin the wielder can channel his/her Aura into the weapon, allowing the weapon to emit lightning static on it. **

**Now there the Blazer he's wearing, something I've added. By tuning his Aura to the wrist strap on his hand. When activated, it produces the fabric cloaking the wearer and forms into the badass long coat. It's also an Armor thanks to Dust Weaving... However they call it.  
**

**Now I tell you about Ruby's Persona, Soma. Forgot to tell you guys before, so I'll tell you now. The design of her Persona takes after the actual character from the PS3 game; Ar Tonelico Qoga. Apparently some reviews suggested doing an 'Original Idea' and such. That's some good pointers they told me, so yeah.**

**Also regarding the characters from the Persona Series, the ones who're gonna be Faunus, there's a reason why I prefer them for Feline Faunus. It's because they're a native race to their Country.**

**Kudos to Code-Emperor07 for the Team names. For Yu's Team is NYCA (Nicaea) and Kanji's Team is KRST (Christ). Thx.**

* * *

***This Will Be The Day - Jeff Williams  
**

*******Reach Out To The Truth -First Battle- - Shoji Meguro  
**

***Red like Roses Part II - Jeff Williams  
(Both Build-up and 2nd Chorus of the full song)  
**


	7. The Badge, Burden, and Roles

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

**The Badge, Burden, and Roles**

No Date** Velvet Room **Evening

***Aria of the Soul**

The sight of ones vision came clear from the dark and view Igor and the Velvet Room attendants.

"Welcome. Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world... I have summoned you within your dreams." Igor rest assured. "It seems that you both are now well acquainted.

"Acquainted? Who're you referring... to...?" Ruby asked as she turned her head to the left. Apparently Yu looked to Ruby as to that question too. "Ahh...! Y-Yu!?"

"R-Ruby-chan!" Yu replied with surprise. "So then... you really do have the same ability..."

"Same... ability? You mean that... 'Persona' Semblance... thing?" Ruby guessed but turned her head back to the Velvet Room attendance for questions.

"Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world... I have summoned you within your dreams. And so we meet again." Igor interjected. Ruby wasn't pleased to hear that. It seems they both have been summoned to the Velvet Room.

Ruby: "Uhh..."

"This is a space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract may enter." Margaret explained. "In your daily life, you subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and you chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice... thereby enacting your glorious awakening to your power."

Ruby: "Awakening...?"

"Hold on to this." Theo requested as he came over to her side and handed her a key.

"From this night forth, you are our guest in this Velvet Room. Your destiny will require you to hone your power, and for that, you will inevitably require our help." Igor continued. "There is but one price for this assistance: You must abide by your contract and assume responsibility for all decisions you may make."

"... Sorry, I still don't understand this..." Ruby moped, trying to understand.

"... That is fine, for now. The Persona you have acquired, it is a side of you that shows itself when you face the world around you. Perhaps you can think of it as...a facade of determination you wear to face various difficulties in life." He explained. "Your Persona ability, however, is that of the wild card... Compared to that of others, it is very special. It is like the number zero: empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself. The Persona ability is the power to control one's own heart, and the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you form bonds by becoming involved with others."

As Ruby continues to think hard about it, Yu recalls what he experience. "Think of it as making friends, the power of bond is what strengthens your wild card ability." He added in the conversation. "Which also allows you to use more than one Persona."

Despite Ruby's disbelief, she seems to gotten a somewhat of an idea. "Uhh... So let me get this straight, if I make new friends and strengthen them by having a nice chat, that actually makes my Persona ability stronger?" She questioned.

"Yes, they are necessary for more than strengthening your Persona. At times, they will help light the way through your journey." Margaret answered.

"Where will your awakened power of the wild card take you...? I look forward to traveling the road of your destiny together. *chuckle* 'Til we meet again..." Igor finished as their guests' visions dwindled into black.

* * *

***This Will Be The Day**

4/13** Beacon Academy **Morning

In the Cafeteria, Team NYCA and Team KRST were eating their breakfast... although Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie were worn out for some apparent reason. "Uh... Geez... Classes starting right after yesterday..." Yosuke yawned.

"I don't think we have any homework to do for our first day..." Yukiko mentioned.

"The first day of classes are 1st years' orientation. We shouldn't have any problems for any classwork." Naoto included as she and the others turned to the costume-less Teddie, now wearing a Yasogami Uniform. Teddie felt silent as he whimpered as he has a black eye. "Luckly, we can wear our school uniforms for the remainder of the school year." She added.

Teddie still continues to moped, which annoys his team a little more. "Geez, the hell's up with you, Ted?"

"Nnngh... Why can't we sleep with our Team? I mean, aren't we on the same Team?" Teddie questioned.

"Dude, after last night, what did you think!?" Yosuke retorted.

* * *

4/12** Beacon Academy **Evening (Flashback)

At their new dorm rooms, everyone went to sleep after a long chat with their families, regarding there initiation test. Suddenly a loud smack and then a crash rang out from Team KRST's room.

* * *

4/13** Beacon Academy **Morning

"Seriously, after that, we can't really trust you in our room, so splitting you guys to Senpais' room was probably a great idea." Rise mentioned. "Even Goodwitch-sensei agreed."

"Anyways, our class is staring about a half-hour, let's finish up here and head to our class." Yu suggested and so they did.

The Teams of the Investigation Team went their separate ways since their orientation were in different classes. As Team NYCA waited for their classes to begin, Yu realized that Yosuke forgotten something. "Hey, Yosuke... where's your stuff?" He asked as he shook Yosuke put of his nap.

"Huh, what?" Yosuke woke up out from dozing off. "Oh crud, my headphones... I'll be right back..." He said as he left the classroom, yawning.

"I have to say, this classroom looks way more expensive than our schools'" Chie said, comparing the two. "They seriously invested a whole lot of Lien..."

"Hmhmm! Quite so!" Said a Teacher walking up to them. "And you must be the foreign students from the Kingdom afar? I am Professor Port and I shall be the teacher of this class."

"It's nice to meet you too, Port-sensei." Yu bowed and so did the girls.

"Ah, please, do not worry about the pleasantries, I'm just proud to say, welcome and congratulations upon passing the initiation." Professor Port greeted.

"Thank you very much." The Faunus in red bowed. "We look forward to learn from you."

"Hmm, quite the elegant and polite lass you are." Professor Port replied as he smiled back.

"She's Yukiko Amagi and I'm Chie Satonaka. Looks like we'll be seeing you around then, Port-sensei." Chie also bowed.

"Our teammate, Yosuke is getting something back at our room, he should be back soon." Yu mentioned. "Also, my name is Yu Narukami. Thanks for having us." But when Professor Port heard a name in particular, he froze in place for some reason.

"Naru... Kami...?" The Professor stuttered. He stared at Yu for a quick moment and compared him to someone he had in mind. "Um... If I may, does the name 'Seta' mean anything to you?"

"Seta...? That's my mother's name, why?" Yu answered with a question mark on his head."

"OH! I-I-I... I see!" He stuttered a lot more and soon calmed down. "I never expected someone like you would take after your parents" He mentioned.

"Did my mom attend Beacon? You seem to know a lot about my parents." Yu mentioned

"Ah... not quite. I met her on several occasions with her husband, though... they're quite the skilled hunters I ever met." Said Professor Port as he scratched his mustache. "It's a shame, that I never seen them for quite a while now."

"Huh... What was Yu-kun's parents like?" Yukiko wondered.

"Yeah, we never met them before, are they great hunters that you mentioned?" Chie asked.

"Um... Well, his father was skilled with a sword, unlike his family, but his mother..." The Professor trailed off.

"She... being very overly-protective and over-emotional?" Yu guessed in his Teacher's stead.

"... She hasn't told you, my boy?" The Professor asked.

"Well, she mentioned that she's a Huntress, but I haven't heard anything about her or my Dad's line of work." Yu mentioned.

"I... see..." The Professor sighed. "Well, hope you can learn a lot in the year, I look forward towards your growth." He said as greeted the other students coming in.

As Yu and Chie wondered why he trailed off when he heard about Yu's mom, Yukiko look around to and noticed some of their friends aren't here. "Um... Isn't Team RWBY and Team JNPR suppose to be here, too?" She wondered.

* * *

Yosuke soon outfitted his headphones on as he left his room as he then heard voices coming from what supposed to be Team RWBY's room. As he knocked on the door, Blake opened the door in response. "Yosuke?" Blake answered.

"Hey Yosuke, what's up?" Ruby asked, looking over Blake's shoulder.

"...!? What the...? You girls are still here? Our class is about to start at 9!" Yosuke exclaimed as he woke up from his drowsiness.

"What!?" Weiss blurted out as she glanced at her wristwatch. "I-It about 8:55!" Weiss stated as she rush out the door.

"Uhh... T-T-To Class!" Ruby whimsically stated as she followed suit.

"Class?" Jaune muttered. Upon Yosuke's disbelief, he heard Jaune out from the door his dormroom and soon piled on the ground. He and his Team got up and began to chase after Team RWBY. "We're gonna be late!" He stated. even Yosuke followed suit.

The students were rushing through the courtyard as Ozpin and Glynda witness the nearly late students heading to their said classroom. The eventually made it on time. And thus, their homeroom teacher began his lecture.

"Monsters, Demons... Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as... Prey." The Teacher name Port told his students as he then laughed gallantly... which the students fell silent. "Uuh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this Prestigious Academy. Now, As I was saying, Vale as well as the other three Kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise, treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in. Huntsman, Hunteresses..." The professor winked at Yang who scoffed uncomfortably. "... Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask why, the very world!" He stated.

Within another silence, Yosuke gave a long yawn in it. Nonetheless, the Professor continued. "That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome, man... Me! When I was a little boy..." He told his story of his life as a Huntsman at a younger age. The majority of the students in the class were not interested and dozed off, Yet some of them were diligent on listening, especially Weiss and not so much for Ruby who was drawing doodles on a paper. "Despite smelling of Cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter...' he told me..."

As he continued, Ruby started to snicker about what she drew, showing it to Weiss and her teammates and even Team NYCA in the back seat as the girls giggled. Then the Professor overheard team as he eyed them, in order to quiet down. Yukiko, however, couldn't suppress her laughter and said otherwise. "Hmhmhmhmhm... Aha ha ha ha ha! Oh... that poor Beowolf...! Ha hahahaha..." She exclaimed.

"Hmmhmm... Indeed!" Professor Port boastfully concur as he checked his stash and continued. "In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated, as a hero." He finished his story with a bow.

"The moral of story, A true Huntsman must be honorable." He stated as Ruby continues to fool around while Weiss becomes peeved by her.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable." Ruby then dozed off as Chie behind her, sweat-dropped at her goofing off. She glanced at Yosuke, who had his head on the desk, literally napping in class. Chie was instantly dumbstruck to him slack off.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise." He added as Ruby picked her nose, while Weiss was at her boiling point and Chie trying to wake Yosuke up. "So, who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss immediately raised her hand. "I do, sir!"

At the same time Weiss stated, Chie did a last-ditch attempt. "Wake up, idiot!" She yelled softly as she lobbed a fist on Yosuke's head. *Smack*

"Gh... Ow... I-I'm up!" Yosuke jumped of his seat, standing.

"Well then, let's find out." The Professor suggested. He then notices Yosuke standing up behind her, giving him an idea. "Ah! And Mr. Hanamura! Both of you, step forward and face your opponent!." He stated as he pointed his hand to the cage besides him, with the creature growling and shaking the cage.

Chie sweat-dropped, knowing she woke Yosuke up at a bad time. "Huh?" Yosuke wondered what just happened.

* * *

Soon enough, Weiss returned to the classroom dressed back into her combat skirt while Yosuke waited for her. She was disappointed to see him wearing his school uniform and nodded away while Yosuke had a question mark on his head.

Weiss then readied Myrtenaster while Yosuke yawned again. The caged creature was shaking more violently as Weiss narrowed down her focus while Yosuke took a moment to wake up and realize something. "Er... So let me get this straight, Port-sensei, are we tagging up against that?" Yosuke gave a quick question, pointing at the caged beast.

"Indeed. I intent to have a student show his or her mettle, but it seems you both were eager to show your skills and teamwork is one of many priorities in situations. Even if you both are not on the same team!" Professor Port explained.

Yosuke seemed worried when it comes to that term, especially with Weiss. He then looked towards his team as they cheered for him.

"Show them what you're made of, Yosuke!" Yu rooted with a thumbs up.

"Finish it with one strike, Yosuke-kun!" Yukiko cheered.

"Yeah, Sorry, Yosuke!" Chie apologized making Yosuke wonder why.

The rest of Team RWBY did the same for Weiss.

"Go, Weiss!" Yang rooted.

"Fight well!" Blake waved a small make-shift flag with their team name.

"Yeah! Represent Team RWBY-"

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss retorted, interrupting Ruby.

"Oh... um... sorry..." Ruby stuttered.

"Sheesh, You're gonna need to lighten up, Weissy-chan." Yosuke sighed as Weiss darted a glare at him as he had gave a dull expression back as he put his headphones on.

"Alright! Let the match begin!" Professor Port exclaim slashing the lock off the cage as the door fell off, revealing a Boar-like Grimm inside.

***Keep Pushing, Until the Sword is Exhausted**

"Is that a...! Oh Crap!" Yosuke questioned but the Grimm immediately stampedes towards the pair of Hunters. Weiss parried away from charging Grimm as it pinned its sights on Yosuke, who much to his surprise, panicked and drew Takehaya Susano-o and formed it into his Hoverboard and used it as a shield, pushing him back as he slid backwards. "Holy crap! Is-Is that a Grimm!?" He beg the question.

"Ha hah! Wasn't expecting that, weren't you two?" The Professor asked gallantly.

"Seriously!? Can't you be more worried about the student's safety?" Yosuke retorted as he configured his weapon into his shortsword pair.

"And where would the thrill of battle be?" The Professor replied. Yosuke was quite dumbfounded to hear that.

"Ah... Is that's a Boarbatusk? They're quite rare where we're from..." Yukiko mentioned.

The Grimm charged towards Yosuke as he moonsault over it.

"If it's that Grimm, then it's weakness is at the likable spot, Yosuke!" Yu told his teammate fighting.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby continued to cheer.

"Alright let's... Weiss!" Yosuke called to her as she dashed towards the Boarbatusk without considering a strategy. "Agh... Dammit!" He groaned as he move into position.

Once Weiss' weapon connected, her weapon became locked on the Grimm's tusk, as it tries to shake her off. "Bold, new approach. I like it!" Professor Port exclaimed, with Yosuke pushing the Grimm away by the right flank with a **Garudyne**, sending the Boarbatusk into the Teacher's... "My desk..." The Professor muttered.

"Dammit, Weiss, that ain't like you to rush like that!" Yosuke scolded her.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby rooted as the heiress becomes more annoyed as she glanced a glare at her teammate.

_"... Weiss-san's having it rough. Has she never had anyone lecture her before...?"_ Yu wondered. He looked back and forward to Ruby and Yosuke. _"Could it be...?"_

The Boarbatusk recovered a made its assault. Yosuke countered back with several swipes with his weapons but was pushed away, being tossed by the Grimms' tusks and then Weiss made her move as Myrtenaster was caught unto the tusk, relinquishing her hold on her weapon as the Rapier flung away towards Yosuke, pinning its point into the wall, nearly stabbing him in the face, followed by getting struck by the Grimm as it punted her back. "Ooh ho... Now what will you do without your weapon?" Professor Port wondered out loud.

"Ugh... **Tentarafoo**!" Yosuke retaliated, summoning Jiraya as it shoved the Grimm, grabbing it attention. As the Boarbatusk immediately turned its front towards the Huntsman, the Persona blew the gas at its face causing the Grimm become irritant and blind. "Weissy-chan, hurry!" He signaled Weiss as he pulled the Myrtenaster off the wall and tossed it back to Weiss as she approached him.

Ruby saw the chance to assist in her way. "Guys! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss interrupted in retort as her temper flared towards Ruby. But as she glared at Ruby, the Grimm recovered and did a spin-dash at the unexpecting Huntress.

"Agh, you idiot!" Yosuke yelled as he stepped forward, covering for Weiss, but the force was strong enough it sent Yosuke flying towards the wall. In mid-air, he summoned Jiraya once more to use **Sonic Punch** to stagger the Grimm to the ground as he hit the wall. He slid downward and landed on the ground with his feet over his head. "Ow..."

Weiss, soon enough, made her counter-attack as she immediately using her Gylphs to dash, stabbing the Boarbatusk at its weak point and ending the demonstration to the class.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a pair of Hunters-in-training." Professor Port cheered as Weiss flick her weapon and Yosuke rooted weakly. "I'm afraid that is all the time we have for toady. Be sure to cover your assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." He told class, concluding the lecture for today.

As she looked defiantly she stomp out of the class in frustration, making her friends worry. "Sheesh... what's with her...?" Jaune wondered.

"Something's definitely weighing her down." Yukiko guessed.

After Weiss has left the classroom. Team NYCA went to check on Yosuke, who was still on the ground. "Yeah, talk about a rude awakening, huh?" Chie smirked.

"Shut up..." Yosuke replied with a pain expression as he tried to get up.

"My, that was an interesting fight. I must say, you seem to have good control with your Aura young man." Professor Port commented as he approached the Team.

"Uh... Thanks, Port-sensei." Yosuke replied as he patted dust off himself. "We usually work well together but Weissy-chan..."

"Nonsense! You're both capable warriors. Though, it is a good thing that your leader put his Team in high regards. I... admire that." Professor Port mentioned proudly. "I'll have a word with her soon enough. Speaking of which, Mr. Narukami, I've gotten word that the Headmaster would like to have a quick word for you, in regards to your Team's 'Year'." He added as he checked his ruin desk for his papers.

"I guess we'll meet at the cafeteria?" Chie suggested as She, Yukiko, and the rest of there friends left the classroom.

* * *

Down they hallway, Ruby was chasing Weiss as she continued to walk away. "Weiss! What's wrong with you!" She questioned when she caught up to her. "Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!?" Weiss retorted back in anger. "You're supposed to be our leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"Wh-What did do?" Ruby replied, trying to understand the situation.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position!" Weiss stated. "Back in the forest, you acting like a child and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss... where is this coming from?" She asked in dejected. "What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team lead by you." Weiss stated boldly with contempt. "I've studied and trained and frankly, I deserved better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss scoffed as she walked away, leaving Ruby in depression.

As she turned around, she sees Yu, Yosuke, and the Headmaster himself to her surprise. "Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin commented. Ruby thought hardly, wondering if they heard the whole thing.

Yu and Yosuke sort of read the situation and they look to each other and nodded. "Excuse me..." Yosuke muttered as he walk away, leaving Yu and Ozpin in front of her.

A little food for thought and she was thinking she could use a little tip from them. "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" She asked the Headmaster.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin chuckled.

* * *

Passed the corridor, Yosuke was looking for Professor Port as he held a slip of paper. He then saw him with Weiss walking up to him at a balcony so he approached them as they started a conversation.

Weiss: "Professor Port!"

"Ah, Ms. Schnee!" The Professor greet back as he turned around. "And to what do I owe this fine pleasure."

"I-I enjoyed your lecture." Weiss stuttered.

"Of Course you did, child! You have the blood of a true Huntress in you." The Professor mentioned delightfully.

Weiss smiled. "You really think so!?"

"Most surely!" The Professor stated, but then read Weiss' expression. "Hm... Something troubling you." He wondered. Weiss nodded as she was hoping to talk about it. "Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

"Well... I think I should've been the leader of Team RWBY." Weiss stated.

The Professor simply stood there and then chuckled. "... That's preposterous."

* * *

Back in the Hallway, Ozpin is currently consoling Ruby at the same time. "What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean it's only been one day." Ozpin told her. "Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, women, and child on this planet. Even Narukami, here, must have made some within a year." He turn to Yu as he nodded, sweat-dropping on agreement. "Still, at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to be leader to be one of them. Do you?" He asked.

* * *

"Excuse me?!" Weiss questioned.

"I believed in Professor Ozpin for many years and the man's never once lead me astray." Professor Port stated.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision, even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss proposed the idea.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skills on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." The Professor replied bluntly.

"How dare you!?" Weiss exclaimed, with Yosuke silently snickering behind her.

"My point exactly. In all honesty, if I had to pick either you or Mr. Hanamura back in class, I would've chosen him as the leader, isn't that right, Mr. Hanamura?" Professor Port asked as Weiss turned around to just notice him standing behind him. Yosuke was just as surprise to hear that consideration from a the teacher. "At any case, I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That's not even remotely true." Weiss retorted as Yosuke and the Professor stared at her with dull expressions. "... Well... not entirely true..." She stuttered in thought.

"Right..." Yosuke muttered with a troubled expression.

* * *

"Being a Team Leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Ozpin questioned Ruby.

* * *

"So the outcome did not fall to your favor, do you really believe acting in such a manner would cause those with power to reconsider their decision?" Professor Port questioned Weiss. "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be. Your partner in class probably learned that long ago, too." He told the Heiress as Yosuke wry a smile.

* * *

"You've been burdened a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time to think about how you will uphold it." The Headmaster advised as he turned and walk away. Despite how many mistakes he made, the Headmaster looks forward to the results from Ruby with expectation. Ruby felt his sincere honesty, from teacher to student, like a bond so faint that will grow between them.

Huh!?" Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering rang before her, and her sight dimmed. The a Tarot Card appeared before her and reveal the Emperor Arcana.

**_Thou art I... And I am thou... _**  
**_Thou hast established a new bond..._**

**_It brings thee closer to the truth..._**

**_Thou shalt be blessed when crating  
Personas of the Emperor Arcana..._**

Once the words have disappeared from her vision the glowing particles of the Arcana flowed into Ruby. Ruby's vision returned to normal and unknowingly felt faint as her body almost gave out. "What the...?"

"What wrong, Ruby-chan?" Yu asked as he watches her.

"Yu? Odd... I felt something weird and then this card with this... 'Emperor appeared before me..." What was that...?" She wondered.

"That's... hey, that would mean you've established a Social Link!" Yu exclaimed as to her question about it. "It's something that will help you in regards to your Persona ability. I have something like that myself."

"Huh? Well... How do they work?" Ruby wondered.

"It's simple. Communicating with other people can grant you the ability to summon multiple Personas in certain categories. The Velvet Room Attendant's should know more about. It's basically a power that's different from our main Semblance since it's earned by a different method." Yu explained.

"So in other words... Communicating with others would strengthen this power we have?" Ruby asked Yu as he nodded. She felt silent as she thought about when she watch Weiss and Yosuke chatting.

* * *

At the same time, Yosuke handed a paper and pen to the Professor and he was astonished of what he read. "Oh ho...! Interesting...!" He muttered as he signed his initials on. "I look forward to the result of you and your Team, Mr. Hanamura." He said to Yosuke returning the signed paper and pen and then left, leaving the Hunter-in-training on the balcony.

Yosuke looked to Weiss as she showed a depressed expression. "So... yeah, you would make a terrible leader." Yosuke told Weiss.

"Not you too!" Weiss retorted with a irritated glare. "If your really that good, why aren't you leader of your team?"

"Because, I got my reasons. My leader was the first person to acquire his Persona abilities, he gets along really well with his friends and I prefer playing the second Banana. Heck, I've seen you tried to recruit him before the Initiation, he probably would've been leading you." Yosuke told Weiss back.

"Ugh... I can't believe I'm being lectured by an idiot...!" Weiss grunted with a face-palm.

"Are you serious?" Yosuke muttered as well, reflecting back on the demonstration. "Look, hear me out, instead of trying to act like the leader, wouldn't you be better off being the advisor of your Team?" He suggested which got Weiss' attention.

"What? Advisor?" Weiss said in question.

"Well yeah. You know how leaders can't exactly make certain decision base on what's laid out in front of him, right? So they turn to the Advisor about it." Yosuke explained. "That role is perfect for you, I mean, aren't you at least the smartest person on the Team?" He mentioned, which made Weiss blush.

"I... hmph... I suppose so..." Weiss muttered as her cheeks blushed slightly red.

"Yeah, if you were the leader, your plans would literally fall apart." Yosuke added, bluntly, which caused Weiss to punch Yosuke in the face. "Ow! What the hell!? That frick'en hurt!"

"That's for throwing that insult like that!" Weiss retorted as she turned around. "Still, an Advisor is a person who helps the leader in certain criteria... I guess I'll take that into consideration..." Weiss told Yosuke, who dropped his guard. "Also..." Weiss gave another punch Yosuke's face.

"Augh, again!? Why!?" Yosuke cried out.

"That's for calling me an idiot in front of the class, you... dunce!" Weiss stated as she walked away.

"Geez, you remembered that? And it's Dunce, now?" Yosuke questioned her but didn't get an answer, which gave Yosuke a sigh while he rubbed his injured face. "Ngh... Same old Weissy-chan..."

* * *

4/13** Beacon Academy **Evening

Once the guys of Team NYCA arrived at the cafeteria, they met up with Team KRST "So how was the first day of class, you guys?" Chie asked their Team Leader, but their spirits weren't exactly high.

"Not exactly what I hoped." Rise replied as they turned to Kanji who's anger was quite high. "Kanji-kun gotten into a fight with another student."

"It was that same jerkwad who was picking on Nao-chan when we got here!" Teddie followed. "The nerve of that... Mongrel!"

"The same person when we got here?" Yosuke wondered, until they realize the person in mind. "Wait, was that the Armored Delinquent from the other day?" He assumed.

"Cardin Winchester of Team CRDL. He and his team were throwing spitballs at me in class and... well, you can guess what happened next." Naoto explained.

Those bastards think they can screw my Team like that? I'll frick'en screw them!" Kanji grunted as he ate his dinner with a stern expression.

The Investigation Team sweat-dropped as they saw Kanji like this. "It's only been the one day. Not a lot of people can expect any results." Yu stated. "So how are you holding up without your costume, Teddie?"

"I feel beary vulnerable, it's unbearable! And the class, asided from Cardinni and his lackies, How could anyone bear this dreadful torture!?" Teddie replied the question.

"Car... dinni...?" Yukiko repeated and then started to giggle.

"Anyways... You should realize how obvious how these classes are like. It's kind of similar back at our school." Yosuke continued the subject. "So you better pay attention to the lessons if you wanna stay here, got it?" He ordered Teddie, much to his bleak expression.

"I'm sure he'll do fine. With our support, he should be able to be as smart as an average person." Naoto assured, despite the other's doubts. She then notices the form on the table with Team NYCA's signature, reading something quite interesting. "Hm...?! Senpai, what this form about?" She asked.

Shortly after Naoto asked her question, Team NYCA winced smiles. "This form's about a Placement Exam." Yu exclaimed, much to their underclassmen's surprise.

* * *

**A/N: And gonna finish this here. Seeing how Both Team NYCA and Team KRST are a year apart back at their own school, with the exception of Teddie, who's not a student, I, myself insist that they should still continue to be the "Senpais" to Team KRST, which will be explain to the next chapter.**

**And seeing that this is also apart of the Persona Series, the RWBY characters will have to face their selves, I just still need to think of what their Persona's will be, but I'm not worried just yet.**

**Also did you notice some hints in this chapter, there's a bit of history in this Fanfic, Yu's Parent and their activities, Yosuke's suspicious relations with Weiss... or not. **

**By the way, Did I ever talk about their Semblence? Not their Personas I mean. **

**Either way, Read and... Review!**

* * *

Omake Event: Best Person

4/13** Beacon Academy **Evening

Weiss opened the door to her Team Dormroom as her Teammates were sleeping soundly. She soon approached Ruby's bunk and see her snoozing off with books all over her bed to Weiss' surprise. She tapped her light enough to wake her up. "Zzz... ngh... Huh? W-Weiss, I... I was studying and fell asleep! I'm sorry..." Ruby stuttered as Weiss covered her mouth shushing Ruby.

Weiss also notices an empty mug, wondering if she drinks coffee. "How do you take your coffee?" She asked silently. Ruby denies the question but Weiss insists.

"Uh... Cream and five sugars!" Ruby immediately answered.

"Don't move." Weiss sighed as she told Ruby as she went to refill her mug. She soon returned with the cup of coffee and gave it to her partner.

"Uh, thanks Weiss..." Ruby said, wondering what got into her.

A short pause to Weiss and then she said what she was thinking. Ruby... I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have. Good luck studying." She told Ruby with a calm expression and left Ruby to her study, but came to mention something. "That's wrong by the way." She pointed to the question on Ruby's homework.

"Hey, Ruby?" Weiss asked for her attention again. "I... always wanted bunk beds as a kid." She included as she retired to her bed.

Ruby felt Weiss's sincerity from her statement and willing to try to do her best in her position. Just then, a glass shattering noise rung out once more.

_**Thou art I... And I am thou...**_  
_**Thou hast established a new bond...**_

_**It brings thee closer to the Truth...**_

_**Thou shalt be blessed when creating **_  
_**Personas of the Empress Arcana**_

Once Ruby's vision returned to normal, she then wonders if the power of the Persona and Wild Card abilities can have a huge impact on her life as a student. For now, she continued to study and hope to look into that matter later.

* * *

***Aria of the Soul - Shoji Meguro**

***This Will Be The Day - Jeff Williams **

***Keep Pushing, Until the Sword is Exhausted - Motoi Sakuraba**


	8. The Placement Exam The Reason to Fight

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

**The Placement Exam; The Reason to Fight**

No Date** Velvet Room **Evening

***Aria of the Soul**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Theodore greeted as their guests vision cleared. Ruby saw the same bar that she and Yu keeps visiting. It was only Theo today. "I see that you're now getting acquainted with your Wild Card ability?"

"No, not really." Ruby stood up in annoyance. "Don't tell me that I have to come here every night...!?" She exclaimed.

Yu: "Ruby-chan...!"

"What do you mean? Didn't you two come here yourselves?" Theo asked.

The three look around the room if the others summoned them but then Yu found a slip of paper on the floor. "What's this...?" He wondered.

Ruby looked over his shoulder as Theo did the same on the other. "Huh? It looks like some sort of Poetry." Ruby answered as they read the passage...

Red like Roses fills my Dreams  
And brings me to the place you rest.

White is Cold and always Yearning  
Burdened by a Royal Test

Black the Beast Descends from Shadows

Yellow Beauty Burns Gold-

"Waaaaah! Wait, nooo!" The three we're immediately interrupted by a familiar person yelling as she dive at Theo, slamming her feet onto his back and sending him flying to the far end of the room. She then rushed towards Yu a snatched the slip of paper out of his hand. "What are you doing!? I mean... What are you doing!?" She staggered.

"Reading... Poetry?" Ruby replied as she turned to see Theo face first on the ground.

"You... Did you guys looked?" The Unfriendly-looking gril questioned as her face grew slightly red.

"Um... Yeah. The poetry looked good so far." Ruby answered.

"You wha-?! Y-You Stupidsleezygoodfornothinglittletwerp!" She Panicked much to Ruby's surprise.

"What is going on here?" Margaret questioned as she entered the room. "Oh... I see." She said, reading the room as Theo got back up and wiped dust off. "Our master sent us on some errands. I believe that paper belongs to Marie?"

"Marie? Oh, that's a Nice name!" Ruby smile to Marie who was still embarrassed.

"... Shut up, little twerp..." Marie muttered as she blushed. "A-Anyways, Just forget this happened! All of it! I'm hypnotizing you now! Sleep, sleep! You didn't see anything! Now, wake up!" She gestured the techniques, yet was not effective.

"That is quite an interesting reaction. Is what is on the paper really that embarrassing?" Margaret chuckled. "Excuse us. Now, once again: Welcome to the Velvet Room." She greeted. "I would like to introduce a new resident of the Velvet Room, who will be helping you on your journey." She stated as she looked to Marie as she kept silent. "... Marie?"

"Yeah, I can hear. Nice to meet you." Marie greeted with a Bilious tone.

Margaret sighed due to her rudeness. "Excuse her. This is Marie. Her soul is still very young and-"

"H-Hey! Shut up! Don't tell them any more about me than you need to." Marie exclaimed as she then sat down at the bar, beginning to write something. "... I hear that you come here so often long ago?" Marie mentioned as she turned to Yu. "It doesn't matter to me..."

"I apologize sincerely. She is far too unruly for me to handle." Margaret sighed as the guests laughed.

"It's no big deal, I'm quite rebel myself!" Ruby boasted as Yu clapped.

"Your quite spirited. However, this is all to help you both on your journey.

Questioned marks appeared above Yu an Ruby. "What do you mean?" Yu asked.

"This room is inseparable from your fate. Nothing in this room happens without purpose... It seems that you and Marie had already met before you encountered Ruby in this room." Margaret explained. "Encountering one who is not of man, and communicating with her... Your fates has led you to this meeting."

"What are you talking about? I've never met her before. Yu?" Ruby turned to I him.

"I think so... But... One who is not of man?" Yu pondered.

"Indeed. This room is the crossroads of your fates. You, the customers, and she who is not of man, who has wandered into this place. Where will this meeting lead? Excuse me for saying so, but we, too, are a bit interested in the outcome." She smiled. "Though she was in this land before you, in the end, Marie is not of man... In other words, her understanding of the world in which you live is incomplete. Therefore, I ask of you to please take her outside this room, if you would. But, of course, you may be occupied at certain moments in your journey, please ask her to go with you when you have time on your hands." She requested as she turned to Marie. "Okay, Marie?"

"Wh... Whatever... Never mind." She sighed as she turned away.

Um... at any case, Milady..." Theodore addressing to Ruby, getting her attention as he change the topic. "You may have seen it, but you have acquired certain Social Links."

"What? Oh, that..." Ruby muttered as she reflect on those parts yesterday. "Um, if it's possible, couldn't that be a little more subtle. I don't really think these... Links are that of a big deal..."

"Ah, yes... It seems the way you form the Social Links a shown entirely different when one grows. Do not worry." Theo stated, consoling the Young huntress as their vision blurs. "Until then, farewell" Theo bowed as their vision went Black.

* * *

***This Will Be The Day**

4/14** Beacon Academy **Morning

The next day, Team NYCA went to tell their other friends about the Placement Exam during breakfast. Weiss didn't take it so well. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" She shouted.

"Ow, dammit! Why the hell are you yelling!?" Yosuke grunted as his ears were ringing.

"Weiss-san, it's just as the form explains. The placement exam is an exam that determines the person, or team, in question if they're eligible to move up a year." Naoto explained.

"I think she's asking why now?" Blake assumed. "This never happened before, not that I'm aware of."

"Cool! You guys are moving up in the world? I'm so jealous!" Said Nora excitingly.

"Sensei's achievements have shaken the world to it beary core. It's a great honor!" Teddie praised the Team.

"Still, isn't this the first time that Beacon ever held the placement exam? This never happened in a long time since this school was made." Ren mentioned.

"Maybe it's a part of the Exchange Program? I mean, our team didn't get a form like theirs." Rise added.

"What? But... you guys are from the same Kingdom, why didn't you guys get one?" Jaune asked.

They looked to each other as they wondered why, until they got one idea. "Maybe... It's because we're a year above Team KRST? That could be it..." Chie answered.

"I don't get..." Ruby pondered.

"Oh... That's right...! We're supposed to be Third Years this year!" Yukiko recalled, which the Investigation Teams lightened up with an exclamation mark as to Team RWBY and Team JNPR struck with surprise.

"Th-Thrid Years...!? Wait, then why are you guys here as first years?!" Weiss questioned. "Did... you guys repeated grades?" She wry her expression.

"No we didn't! Our school system is completely different! That's just it!" Yosuke retorted annoyingly.

"We study and learn on separated system, so our school are quite different despite the other foreign schools." Naoto continued into more details. "Specifically speaking, Our senpais are 3rd years and we're 2nd years of the same school."

"WHAT!?" Team RWBY and Team JNPR exclaimed. In shocked of what they're hearing. "Then wouldn't that make you guys and Team KRST our... Upperclassmen?" Ruby beg the question.

"Not entirely. Since your school system is completely different to ours, the grade system wouldn't matter. It's apparent that our senpais are eligible to part take in this Exam."

"In other words, we've been given a chance to be re-evaluated on our performance so we can become 2nd years in Beacon." Yu smiled.

While Team KRST were glad that their upperclassmen were going to be their upperclassmen once more, The teams RWBY and JNPR were speechless. "You guys aren't jealous, are you guys?" Yosuke wondered.

"Of course not! I just can't believe a Team with an idiot like you in it can actually be our 2nd years!" Weiss blurted in denial, with disgust in her voice.

As Yosuke nodded off Weiss' remark, He returned to the subject in hand. "Anyways, what should we do now? The Exam's this weekend." He stated.

"That's two days from now. If we can prepare for it, we can probably pass the exam with relevant ease." Yu stated.

"Hmm... It looks like this exam is in two parts, judging by the schedule." Naoto mentioned as she scanned the time period on the form. "You have a written test before lunch and in the afternoon... a sparring match against a Team of 2nd Years."

"A sparring match? Whoa, aren't they jumping the gun there?" Kanji questioned.

"It's as you guys said; Our school system are different from each other." Ren replied after drinking his tea. "Pitting someone against another is still a test to tell if that person can fight against the creatures of Grimm. This is a Combat Academy, after all.

"I... guess it can't be helped." Yosuke sighed after a moment of silence. "So we need study materials and stuff to improve our gear. You guys don't happen to know a good place to get those stuff, do you guys?" He turned to Team RWBY and Team JNPR as his Team did too.

"You guys can go to Vale and... Oh wait, it's your guys' first time to town, isn't it?" Yang asked the teams.

"Oh, that's right! We've only seen the town as we came on the Airship. We have never been there, yet." Yukiko mentioned.

"I've only been to a Dust Shop, but it was dark before I could even go sightseeing." Yu included.

"That's great! Me and my team can show you guys around, if you want!" Ruby suggested, though Weiss and Blake turned to Ruby in question.

"That would be great! Thanks Ruby-chan!" Yu replied with gratitude.

"Alright, then! We can show you guys a grand tour after school!" Yang suggested.

"H-hold on a minute! Can't you guys let me say my piece about this?" Weiss demanded.

"I don't know about that, their compassion seems more legit than an average noble, right, Weissy-chan?" Yosuke teased as he sneered. Feeling annoyed, Weiss stood up and approached Yosuke, punching him in the face. "Ow, Dammit, Why!?"

All the Teams in the group laughed as Yukiko laugh uncontrollably. They all soon finished their meals and went to their classes, eager to attend the tour of Vale.

* * *

4/14** Vale **Afterschool

And so, Team RWBY gave Team NYCA and Team KRST a grand tour to Vale after school as they rode a airship into the kingdom and arrived at the town. From the Investigation Team's point of view, they took a good look around them comparing how different this town is to Inaba and the their Capital City, Tokyo. "Wow... this place looks entirely different from where we live!" Chie exclaimed. "It way modern than I imagined...!"

"Dude, you say that when you know what Tokyo's like, right?" Yosuke replied bluntly.

"So, what's the first place you wanna show us, Ruby-chan?" Rise asked.

Ruby gave a thought now that they're in town, wondering about what place to visit. "Hmm... Oh! Follow me!" She exclaimed. She then lead her friends to the destination. "Taa-daa!"

Ruby pointed to the shop she recognized "From Dust Till Dawn?" Blake muttered out as they looked up to the sign. As they came closer, they see the shopkeeper wiping the newly place window clean. "Ruby, I don't think a Dust shop's exactly the best place to show them." She said.

"Really? I assume they wouldn't have these where they're from." Ruby guessed.

"Um... we do have Dust Shops. They're quite common where we're from, actually." Yu mentioned as he approached the shopkeeper. "Is everything okay here?"

"Hm? Ah, it's you two!" The Shopkeeper exclaimed upon seeing him and Ruby. "Thanks, again, for helping me back then." He appreciated.

"You know this guy, Senpai?" Kanji asked as everyone wondered as well.

Yu and Ruby explained their tale with to their friends a few days back. "Oh, so that's how you meet each other?" Yukiko followed.

"Sensei and Young Sensei crossing paths, pummeling thugs and driving away a villian, that the Sensei I know and love!" Teddie cheerfully stated.

"If you need anything, I can show what I have in store." The Shopkeeper told them. "And your friends are welcomed, too!"

"Ooh... do we get a discount?" Teddie immediately asked but the Shopkeeper shook his head no, which bummed.

"What about looking for hired help? Are you hiring right now?" Yosuke followed up, prompting the idea.

"Wait, why are you looking for work when your a huntsman in training?" Weiss questioned as the rest of Team RWBY turned their heads to Yosuke.

"What's wrong with student working in a part-time job? I'm just wondering if they're hiring and all, I can't exactly rely on my parents allowance." Yosuke shrugged. "Besides, I already have experience in working in a super store."

"Oh, if you can, you might want to try the main office nearby, but they're not hiring at this moment. I can give you a rain check, if you want." The shopkeeper mentioned.

"Oh, nice, thanks!" Yosuke replied smiling. They soon entered a store and check the wares.

"Psst, Chie, is it true that Yosuke worked before?" Ruby whispered to Chie, wondered if it's true.

Upon hearing Ruby's questioned Chie looked around to see Yosuke at the other end of the store. "Hm? Well... yeah, Yosuke's dad runs a super store back home, it's called Junes.

"So then, is he some sort of rich person, then?" Blake muttered.

"Yeah, a Prince of Disappointment." Chie snickered. Soon, Ruby started to giggle as well.

"Hey, I heard that!" Yosuke yelled out from the other side of the store and soon came to them. "First off, I'm not that disappointing. Second, my dad runs a local branch of a larger company and third, I really am call a prince... sometimes..."

"You must pretty rich, then? I assumed you really are some prince of some sort." Yang mentioned as the girls laughed it off. "So why do you need a part-time job in the first place, seeing that your Dad runs a store?"

"My Dad's not gonna give me any allowance as I grow older, I'll have to get a job at some point." Yosuke replied. "Besides, working part-time helps build character so I could, and maybe, work at a better job next. There's nothing wrong with multi-tasking." Yosuke finished.

Yang whistled with amusement. "Sounds like you have yourself a future. That's good."

"That's not just all..." Yosuke reminded them as Chie walked to him.

"Hey Yosuke, think you can buy me this?" Chie requested as she held pack of gum. "They got meat flavored gum here, too! Please...!?"

"What the hell? You still haven't paid me back for all the steak you've ate!" Yosuke barked back. "Geez, can't you pay for your own crap?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that they have these meat gum here! I'm busy being a student and Beacon!" Chie retorted. "Beside aren't you applying at a job? You should be able to earn more money yourself."

"Wha- That doesn't make any sense at all! What happened to debt you're building, you carnivore?" Yosuke growled

"Hey, don't bring that up, you moron!" Chie hissed back.

Aside from Yosuke and Chie arguing, Team RWBY were literally left out. "Are they always like this?" Blake wondered as Yukiko came by.

"Oh, don't worry about it. This is one of their notable 'Gags' and such." Yukiko referred, much to the Team's wonder.

While everyone were at their business, a pair of customers came in and notice the Faunus browsing. "Tch... freaks..." One of the pair muttered as they immediately left. Yu wondered what was that about.

After they left the store, the Teams wondered what to do next. "Now what's on the next agenda?" Rise asked.

"Our senpais clearly need to study everything about the Grimm and the History." Naoto explained. "Once we have what they need, we can figure out what materials we can use improve their equipment."

"But don't they already have the gear they need? I'm mean we've brought all of our stuff to take on the Grimm..." Kanji assumed.

"It's because of the wear and tear problem for our equipment. I'm guessing that there's a shop for that, am I correct?" Yu asked Ruby as she nodded her head yes.

"We can figure that part out later, but right now, you'll need books." Naoto stated. "Is there a bookstore that we can find, guys?" She asked Team RWBY.

"... There's a bookstore. Nearby. There should be something of use..." Blake mentioned stealthily.

It just so happen to Naoto that Blake knows something and wants to avoid the place, despite mentioning the location. Nonetheless, she decides to play it off. "Very well, can you lead the way, please?" And so, the group followed Blake to the Bookstore.

* * *

"... I really don't think leaving is a smart idea..." A Faunus customer told the cashier at the bookstore.

"I'm serious, I am not gonna become a murderer in order to prove a point!" The Shopkeeper exclaimed.

"Well then, how are you going too-" Before the Customer could ask, the group of Hunters arrive to the shop that Blake mentioned. The soon dispersed into sections after they entered. "I hope you know what your doing. Do you even know where to go? Keep that in mind." He silently warned as he left.

The Shopkeeper sighed as he looks at the new customers, both Human and Faunus, curious about the rare sight, he made a change a pace. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. How may I help you?"

"Just browsing!" Yosuke told him as he search for a certain type of book. "Aw... no manga...?" He groaned.

Naoto walked up to the counter and started a conversation. "I'm to believe that was a catchphrase, correct, sir?" She mentioned.

"Um... Yeah. My name is Tukson, owner and founder of this fine establishment." Tukson stated.

"Nice to meet you Tukson-san." Naoto bowed with her cap off. "My senpais here needs books for classes. Is there anything history-related?" She asked.

The shopkeeper, Tukson scratched his sideburns for a moment before he answered. "Try check isle on the far right, where the guy with headphones is at." He told them, pointing to Yosuke. The group soon search for the books that held the knowledge they need and soon brought it up to the cashier.

As Tukson was scanning the books at the cash register, he then stared at the group. "Is something the matter, Tukson-san?" Yukiko asked.

"N-Nah, it's just... It's rare to see a huge group that holds both Human and Faunus in it." Tukson mentioned.

"Really? I mean I can understand that we're different people but I don't think that's a problem." Yu replied.

However, Tukson shook. "No, I mean... You guys know the level of discrimination against the Faunus, here, right?"

"Yes, we know it well. But believe us, our friends are not like them." Yukiko assured.

"It's true, it's actually rare to find discrimination in Japan." Naoto added.

"It... must be a good place to live..." Tukson muttered. After he check them out the group headed outside.

"Alright, now that you guys have your books, what should we do now?" Rise asked.

Yu looked up into the orange sky and then check his cell scroll. "It looks a little late. We can probably worry about the equipment shop later. Let's head back to the Academy." Yu replied.

They agree until Yukiko noticed Kanji missing in the group. "Kanji-kun? Where did he go?" She wondered. Everyone looked to their left and right, seeing that Kanji's missing.

"Huh... Come to think of it, he didn't went with us into the store." Chie mentioned.

"Screw off, freak-lover!" A voice went out from an alley as it reached the group's ears. Then came noises of garbage cans ringing and punches loud enough to hear.

"You've gotta be kidding..." Yosuke muttered as the Investigation Team knew who could produce the noise. The rest of them and Team RWBY followed to where the sound came from and found Kanji wrestling with a pair that Yu saw earlier with a helpless Faunus on the ground.

"What's wrong with putting this animal down, Huh!?" One of the Pairs taunted.

"Bastards!" Kanji barked at the two as one of them hold him down.

"Kanji!" Yosuke calls out to them as the two thugs turned to them.

"Back off! This pussycat needs to be taught a lesson!" Said one of them as he raised his metal rod, the Investigation realized who was on the ground and went to defend her.

Yu smacked his sheathed Katana to the thug's side staggering him from attacking the victim. "You punk, what the-" The other thug blurted out before Kanji took the opportunity to throw him off. As he tries to recover Yang and Chie intervened and beat him down, Chie then kicked him towards his friend. "Grr... You'll regret this you freak-lovers, better keep one eye open- *SMACK*" Kanji immediately lobbed a strong punch to the standing thug's eye, then followed by stomping on his face when he landed on the ground. He soon pulled him up to his face.

"YOU punks better keep one eye open!" Kanji threatened as he grabbed the other one and threw them into a pile of garbage. Kanji face a red hot as he breathed heavily.

Soon after, Yukiko and Naoto pick the Faunus up. "Hey are you okay?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm... fine..." She replied weakly as she then stared at their uniforms. "Hey... you guys are from Inaba, right?" She asked.

Exclamation marks appeared aboved The Investigation Team's heads when their town was mentioned. "You know about Inaba...? Wait, is that you, Nakamura-san!?" Yosuke exclaimed as more exclamation marks appeared above their heads. Question marks appeared above Team RWBY as they were confused.

"? Not exactly, You've probably met my cousin, Aika." She reminded them as she took her white headscarf off, revealing her Faunus traits of her Cat Ears. The Investigation looked surprised to see a relative to the owners of the Aiya Restaurant in Vale. "Still, it's nice to see natives of Japan, here. My name is Maia Nakamura." She commented as she wiped off dust of her headscarf.

"Do you guys know her?" Blake asked as she and the rest of her team joined the conversation.

"Are you kidding, her relatives are the owners of the Aiya restaurant back at our home town. They got the best Beef-bowels in Inaba." Chie exclaimed.

As much to Team RWBY's speechlessness, Ruby then change the subject. "Are you hurt? Who were those guys?"

"Oh, customers. They refuse to pay a Faunus, so they took off and... you know what happened next." Maia explained.

"What!? That's Dine and Dashing!" Chie exclaimed angrily.

"Now days I wonder if the humans here just doesn't care a single bit about what happens to us." Maia sighed. The Investigation Team had a conflicted mix of thoughts about that and try to think of something. "Anyways, if you guys are in town next time I can treat you guys at A Simple Wok. It's a name of the noodle bar nearby." Maia offered as she picked up her scooter a rode away.

"... Let's head back." Yu told his friend. They picked their books up and returned to Beacon Academy. Team NYCA's exam will begin within a couple days and they will need to study and train for it.

* * *

***Specialist**

4/15 **Beacon Academy** Lunchtime

Team NYCA began to study, thanks to their friends of Team KRST's efforts, they even managed to coordinate their schedule for their Exam, with training and studying.

"Uhh..." Yosuke groaned with his head on the cafeteria table

"Nngh..." Chie soon followed. Apparently, they've been studying ever since they got back from Vale with all the books they brought.

"What's the matter? Tired?" Naoto wondered.

"Yeah... we've been at this for like... since last night. Can't we take a short break?" Yosuke begged.

"I doubt that's wise, seeing that your exam may place your team up to the second years, we don't even know much about the history here. If you don't study the crucial points of their History, your successes will only be in vain." Naoto stated.

Hearing her statement, Yosuke and Chie sweat-dropped. "Y-Yeah, but..."

While they were at their studying, another student, wearing shades and beret, took notice of the exchange students as she passed by. Out of curious, she decides to asked them something.

"S'cuse me, you guys have minute?" She asked.

"Ohh... who's this lovely angel?" Teddie wondered with glee.

"... Coco Adel." She introduced. "Anyways, are you guys the one's who're taking the 'Exam'?" She questioned.

"Nah, only Team NYCA, here." Kanji pointed to Yu's Team. "We're just helpin' them and all."

"I see..." Coco muttered as she took a good look at the symbol on their uniform.

"Is something the matter?" Yu asked.

"I've just notice that... you guys bear the same symbol on your uniforms. What's up with that?" Coco asked.

"That's the symbol of our school back home. "I'm pretty sure each school has these." Yukiko answered.

"Then... you guys don't have you own symbol, right?" Coco sighed in disappointment.

"W-What do you mean?" Chie questioned with a dour expression.

Coco sighed again. "Seriously? Every single person in this school has their own symbol that represent their selves. You guys have been here for, like, a few days and you didn't noticed?"

"Is obtaining a symbol mandatory?" Yu asked.

"Isn't that something you guys have to figure it out?" Coco questioned back. "Try look around, you'll see that you guys will stand out way more than usual..." She stated as she left. "Also, please don't tell me that you guys actually fight in your uniforms." She finished and left.

Upon hearing the last statement, the Investigation Team wondered about that as well. "Wait, do we actually fight in our uniforms? I actually haven't notice that..." Chie realized. The others soon took noticed too.

"Perhaps we should find some new gear to accommodated us for combat..." Yu stated. And so the others agreed.

* * *

4/15 **Vale** Afterschool

The Investigation Team entered Vale once more following Team RWBY upon their request, despite Weiss' reluctance. They now search for an Outfit shop. "So you guys need new outfits for combat? Why didn't you guys realized that soon?" Weiss questioned.

The Investigation Team wanted to reply but Weiss' questioned raised a lot of points. "Never mind that already. So, do you guys know where we can go for the equipment?" Yosuke asked abruptly.

"I think there's the store for that somewhere..." Yang muttered and then realized an idea. "Oh yeah! that's a certain shopping district some time ago. Follow me!" Yang told them, so they followed.

* * *

They all arrived at the shopping district and looked around. In a sense, there was a nostalgic feeling that they felt long ago. Is this place a shopping district? Why does it feel-"

A microphone echoed all around them. _"At the Junes District, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our wears! Every day's great at your Junes!" _The Announcement stated, mush to the Investigation Team's shock and awe.

"Holy Crap! Junes!?" Chie exclaimed.

"Oh, so... wait, you guys already know about this district?" Yang asked to her surprise.

"Forget the name in general, they got their own district!?" Yosuke exclaimed as well, but then took a moment to think. "Wait, I think I heard about some branches having one..."

"Like I said, they've opened up this place for some years now. I heard that they have a shop for what you need." Yang told them.

"That's great! Maybe Yosuke-senpai can find a job here." Rise smiled as she giggled.

"If this place is somewhat similar to the Junes back home, then maybe there's a metalworks shop here as well..." Yosuke supposed.

Soon enough they found one on the outskirts of the district and went inside. Everything from top to bottom had all classic armor and weapons, on mannequins and weapon racks to boot. "I knew it!" Yosuke blurted on sight.

"Welcome to Antique Metalworks. How may I-" The shopkeeper greeted as he came out of the back of the shop. It was the same Shopkeeper from Dust till Dawn. "Oh, it's you guys again!"

"Huh...? You're the same shopkeeper from the Dust shop. Why are you here?" Teddie asked.

"Why I also work for this district, too, even this shop as well, since the owner's away for the time being." The Shopkeeper replied. "So, how may I help you?"

"We would like to check your wears, we're going to have a exam soon, so I was hoping that this shop might have something we can use." Yu explained.

The shopkeeper gave them a "Go Ahead" Gesture and they began to browse. Ruby couldn't keep her hands off of the weapons in the store. They eventually purchased what they wanted and wave good day as the group considered to come again some other time.

"Huh... who would of thought that they got these outfit from Japan? And it fits perfectly." Chie commented.

"Well, being a part of the Junes District, most of the stuff here were, in fact, brought from our Country." Yosuke told her. "Still, I never expected them to bring these types of armor here, too..."

"Now that you Senpais have your gear, let us return to Beacon. We still have time to study for the exam." Naoto stated.

"And that's the time when I'm not happy about it..." Yosuke mumbled as he and Chie were not amused.

* * *

4/16 **Beacon Academy** Morning

The next day, the guys began to dress into their uniforms as Yu look outside. Today's the day that Team NYCA part-takes the Placement Exam. They wonder what the exam has in store for the Team.

While the class was in session, Ruby pondered off and thought about Team NYCA. "I wonder what they're doing..." Ruby muttered as she stared at an empty spot where Team NYCA were sitting.

"Whether they pass or not, that's not our concern." Weiss stated with irritant in her tone.

"You still angry that they might move up a year?" Blake asked with a slight smug in her expression.

"Of course not!" Weiss exclaimed as she slammed her fist on the desk, catching the teacher's attention. Professor Port gave Weiss the stare as she gave him her silence and continued on. "Okay, a little..." She sighed as she scowled.

"We should at least check them out at the second part of the exam, I'd like to see them spar against another Team." Yang smiled as she whispered.

While the Team agreed, another student threw a paper ball at Jaune as he wondered where it came from.

* * *

4/16 **Beacon Academy **Lunchtime

Team NYCA was nowhere to be found in the Cafeteria, only Team KRST hanging around when Team RWBY and Team JNPR arrived. "Hey guys!" Ruby called out to them as she and her friends walk up to their table. "Is Narukami and his team still working on the test?" She asked.

"Sensei left a while ago. They said they need to prepare for the next part of the Exam." Teddie answered. "It's so lonely without Sensei. Please cuddle me!" He beg towards Rise.

"No!" Rise replied with uppercut to his face as the others laughed.

"Our senpais have passed the written exam, so now they have to spar against a team now. We still don't know who they're up against." Naoto told them.

"Not to mention their symbols... Kanji-kun still working on them." Rise mention as they turned to him sewing Team NYCA's emblems on their outfits. "Geez, Kanji, how long are you gonna work? Our senpai's don't have long before their last part of their Exam." She told Kanji with an peeved expressive.

"Shut up! This is hard work, ya know!" Kanji retorted as he fixed his concentration on sewing.

"You sew, Kanji?" Janue wondered.

"Yeah! My family run a textile shop back home, and I like sewing, got it!" Kanji glare at his friends.

"Huh, that's nice of you." Jaune stuttered as he watched him work. "Wait, what's this about their symbols?" He asked.

"Yeah, our senpais noticed that everyone had their own symbols so they decided to get themselves their own symbols too." Kanji said, repeating what his senpai told him. Jaune and Ruby looked back to their teams and agreed that their team had their own symbols. "Hell, you really think we'd fight in our uniforms just because?"

"No, obviously. I'm certain you guys don't have any more time to spare either, correct?" Blake assumed.

"Hey, you think we can see their symbols? Please?" Nora asked as she tries to peer over on Team NYCA's combat outfits.

"H-Hey, no peeking, dammit!" Kanji stuttered as he covers his work. "You'll see'em when they fight, alright!?" He exclaimed.

They eventually left Kanji to his work. Ruby simply stare at Team KRST and wonder as they enjoyed themselves and conversed with the others. "Say, this is just me, but... You guys seem to enjoy this more than fighting Grimm. Why is that?" Ruby asked.

A short pause from Team KRST, especially when Kanji took the moment to ponder and then continued sewing. "Sorry, we have our reasons. Though, I assume we all have our own reasons as well?" Naoto questioned back, giving the group another moment of silence. "Kanji-kun is their outfits ready?" She changed the subject.

"Just about... Done!" Kanji replied as he stood up and rushed elsewhere.

"Well that was quick. Still, I wonder what they'll look like in those outfits?" Ren wondered.

"... We should probably get ourselves new attire, too. Don't you think Naoto-kun?" Rise suggested.

"Um... I guess so?" Naoto muttered.

"I concur! A new combat outfit, in a different school! I should get myself some armor for mwah!"

"No!" Rise and Naoto yelled back at the stuffed Ursa, putting him down. Which followed with laughter from the others.

* * *

4/16 **Beacon Academy **Afternoon

After school, the last test of the Placement Exam will soon begin within the school's arena. The seats above were filled with first-year students, even Team KRST, RWBY, and JNPR, who managed to grab the seats next to each other. While the spectators awaits the examines, Team NYCA took a peek outside of the gate to see the spectators. "Holy crap... That's a lot of students up there...!" Yosuke muttered.

"They must be all first years. Seeing how we're the only ones who're moving up a year and all..." Yu explained. "That being said, what should we do? Port-sensei said that one of their companions can't fight because of his... or her weapon still in development."

"So that'll leave them with three people on their side while we're still a total of four." Chie summed up as she sighed. "Even if they're 2nd Years, pretty much doesn't sound fair, right?"

A short silence and Yukiko thought of something. "Hm... Maybe I can sit this out?" She suggested as the rest of Team NYCA turned to her with exclamation marks on their heads. "I'm only saying, if we're here to learn about being true huntsmen and huntresses, then perhaps fighting with honor and equality can count as a grade?"

"Huh... Actually, yeah... that could actually worked." Yosuke agreed after a quick pondering.

"I agree with Yukiko, too." Yu followed. "Yukiko, can you tell Port-sensei about this?" He requested.

"Alright. Good luck, everyone." Yukiko nodded and went to search for Professor Port.

"So, shall we wear them now?" Yosuke mentioned to them, eager to do so. They changed their attire to the combat outfits that they bought recently.

Chie wore a white chestwrap with a green vest over it. along with black and green gloves. Her symbol was placed on the back of her outfit, a golden fist with green background.  
Yosuke had a dark colored, long-sleeved, metal weaved, coat that has the resemblance to their Yasogami Uniforms over his V-neck long sleeves and still retained his Headphones. His emblem was a shuriken within a whirlwind.  
Yu's outfit... well, he simply activated his wrist strap as the Dust form into a black blazer once more. But this time it had a lightning bolt symbol on his coat's backside. "Have to say, your hand-me-down is still badass, you know?" Yosuke commented.

As Yu nodded, He, Yosuke, and Chie heads into the Arena.

* * *

Team NYCA, excluding Yukiko for the time being, enters the arena while their opponents waits.

They composed of three Hunters, one which compose of a tall and athletic-looking Huntsmen with shaved-short black hair and slightly tanned skin wearing mostly pale-green attire, with a huge longsword sheathed on his back.

The other had dark tan skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick, along with his eyes appearing to be pure white. And his weapon of choice are a pair of long blades attached to his arms.

And the Huntress between them was a somewhat familiar student they saw earlier, only this time she wore her usual outfit that is all coco-colored attire as she held a hand bag. "I thought you guys would show up sooner." Coco said.

"Huh? You're... Adel-san...? Wait, so you guys are our opponents?" Chie exclaimed, upon realization.

"Indeed. So what happened to your last member?" Coco asked as she looked around.

"We've agreed that we'd even the odds for this exam, just as long as she pass the test with us." Yu stated.

Coco sighed in disappointment. "Hate to say, but we can't really start the last test like this. You know that right?" She checked her shades.

"Sorta... but what about you guys? I mean your friend still working on his gear, right? So how could we simply pass the exam without a full team?" Chie questioned.

While the teams below were sorting things out, their friends spectating were wondering what's going on. "Isn't Yukiko-senpai competing as well?" Rise wondered.

"Maybe something regarding their opponents, I believe." Naoto deduced.

"That's right." Yukiko answered, surprising her friends as she was on the bleachers as well.

"Yeah, even though it might give us the advantage, that kind of fight would probably leave a bad impression of some sort. I mean, aren't we being examine in order to move up to 2nd Years?" Yosuke added.

"I hoped for and honorable fight, so I was hoping you'd be okay for a 3 on 3 duel." Yu finished.

Coco and her Team looked skeptical at first, but Professor Port, appearing on the bleachers. "I've heard from your companion, Narukami. Such an honorable proposition, I'll shall allow it!" Professor Port stated, agreeing to the terms.

"Oh... Well, looks like your friend's gonna have a free pass, isn't she?" Coco smirked as the atmosphere surrounding her team. "Now then, lets pit our teammates against each other, see how they can fair themselves. Yatsuhashi?"

* * *

***Caffeine**

The first person to step forward was her tall companion, Yatsuhashi. "Wow, he's tall..." Chie muttered in awe.

"Let me handle him. I'll go first!" Yosuke stated as step forward, putting his headphones on. The two huntsman were at the ready while Yatsuhashi bowed, so did Yosuke as well as they drew their weapon.

"Yatsuhashi? Oh, I haven't seen a native like him before." Yukiko pondered.

"A native? What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Oh, it's his name, it's also a name of a sweet treat back in our homeland." Yukiko explained. "Though, guess we couldn't tell by his skin color..."

Yosuke charges towards his opponent and started to slash away while Yatsuhashi blocked every attack, but once Yosuke jump-slashed upward, Yatsuhashi immediately caught Yosuke by the leg and tossed him away. Despite the sudden velocity, Yosuke manages to configure his weapon in Hover board form and flew back at the opposing Huntsmen and continues his assault on him, as Yatsuhashi continues parrying his attacks.

"Man, he's really good when it comes to blocking." Chie commented.

"Yatsuhashi is our powerhouse on our team. It'll take more than just standard attacks to hit him." Coco boasted.

"Then maybe I can improvise!" Yosuke exclaimed, summoning Jiraya. He utilized his Persona to give him an advantage, allowing the Persona to launch Yosuke back at Yatsuhashi by tossing the Hover Board like a disk, pushing Yatsuhashi as he veered the force of impact away. However Yosuke and his Persona tried it several times more and soon enough, Yatsuhashi deflected the last attack. But realizing that Takaheya Susano-O was before him, he look up to witness Jiraya tossing Yosuke at him, this time, using **Magarudyne**, spinning toward Yatsuhashi. Yosuke's **Magarudyne** manages to push Yatsuhashi's footing and propels him backwards towards the wall of the arena.

Their friends and the rest of the crowd cheered loudly as Yosuke landed back on the ground. But suddenly, Yatsuhashi silently rushed out of the dust and made his attack on Yosuke, who has not made a proper recovery. The sword-wielding Huntsmen made quick, consecutive, slashes at the staggering Persona User. Yosuke grunts as he parries the swings and was knocked backwards and soon recovered upon rolling from the ground followed by using **Sukukaja** and retaliated. Yosuke's speed and agility and Yatsuhashi's fortitude and might, they've became evenly matched so far.

"Does he has speed semblance!?" Weiss questioned as she watched Yosuke fight.

"No way... That's a one-of-a-kind ability..." Ruby added.

"Oh, that's Yosuke-senpai's skill, **Sukukaja**. he can make himself faster with that skill." Rise answered.

"So it's something he casts, not an actual semblance?" Blake also questioned.

"Yeah... Wait, what is his semblance...?" Rise wondered.

Soon enough, Yatsuhashi raises his sword right before Yosuke with his Sukukaja no longer in effect. "Holy shi-" Yatsuhashi immediately slams his sword down with Yosuke barely avoiding the slash. It didn't stop there as the Huntsmen actually pounded the ground, causing the floor to be destroyed while sending Yosuke away, and slid across the arena with his blades glowing with green energy.

"Whoa, what's with his weapons?" Ruby muttered.

Yosuke-senpai's Tuning semblance." Naoto answered and began explaining. "From what he told us so far, he can tune his aura to various objects. And since Yosuke-senpai is apparently listening to his music player, the strength of his ability increases."

"So simply using songs that he's listening to, he can manipulate his own Aura, channeling it into the objects he uses?" Weiss continued, deducing Naoto's explanation.

"Correct. What we see upon Yosuke's weapon, is actually his Aura itself. That is safe to say, even we are still figuring out our own semblance." Naoto finished with a skeptical look, even to Weiss' confusion.

"Yeah, but that's some big-ass strength, I mean he just made a crater where he was standin'!" Kanji commented with surprise.

"Yosuke! Are you alright!?" Yu asked as he rooted for his friend. He eventually gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's make this quick!" Yosuke stated to his silent opponent. He and Yatsuhashi charge towards each other but then Yosuke stopped in mid-motion and readied himself in a quick instance. _"Brave Blade!" _He thought as he summoned his Persona in his regular fashion. Jiraya appeared before Yatsuhashi by spinning really fast as it began to conjures up a hurricane, lifting him off his feet and into the air. Then Yosuke begins slashing the enemy from all directions and ending with Jiraya launching both shurikens, slashing Yatsuhashi towards the ground with dust rising.

Soon as Yosuke landed back down, so did the Dust fade out revealing Yatsuhashi on one knee and holding on to his sword. The crowed cheered for the epic stunt Yosuke pulled as they both breathed heavily. Yatsuhashi stood back up and bowed for the good match, followed by returning to his companions.

"That was a nice demonstration your friend did there. Although his fighting style isn't exactly on the books..." Coco commented. She turn to her other companion and motion that it was his time to spar. "Let's see if your other friend can handle Fox." She said as she slapped his rear.

As Fox walked forward, so did Chie as she configured Haraedo-no-Okami and bowed, ready to clash as they went to their fighting stance. Chie darted forwards, starting with a **Rampage**, giving Fox multiple kick as he backs away from all of them and then round up her leg for the **Skull Cracker**, which Fox dodges once more to the side, but then just as Chie predicted, Fox lunges at his opponent. Chie, however, intercepted with a **Dragon Kick** with the help of her Persona.

"Hmm..." Coco was observing her opponents combat style. Summoning that Persona of Chie's in order to fight doesn't seem normal for a Huntress. _"Are they actually Huntsman and Huntress...?" _She wondered in thought.

Chie and Fox jumped away from a deadlock, and the Persona-using Huntress, began to use **Mabufu**, ice shots from her gauntlets, which Fox evade and deflected the ice shots. "Whoa, Hey! Isn't that like how Yang does it!?" Ruby questioned as she jumped off her seat. "More or less, that's her Semblance that added with the power from her Persona." Yukiko told Ruby as to her confusion, even to her other friends.

"So she can emit ice? And that Persona she uses amplifies her abilities?" Yang wondered. Yukiko nodded as Yang was correct.

While Chie continues to lob some more Bufu's, so did Fox with dodging them and made his move as he came closer, followed by a strike. But as soon as Fox came close, Chie backed away from the first strike, but when he came for the second attack, Chie intercepted the attack with a counter, swinging several kicks into the air and then followed through with a mid-air, backwards roundhouse kick that immediately followed with a light-blue line. When Fox was struck by Chie kick, a blast of frost stuck to Fox, making him stuck as he landed on the ground.

"Ready for this!?" Chie questioned as she pound her hands. She readied her fist as she slammed it towards the ground, making a small crater, followed by Tomoe slamming its fist at the same time before Chie. As Fox tries to release himself from the icy hold he then felt a strong sensation coming from above, a golden fist plummeting towards him.

Everyone in the bleachers were stupefied, excluding the rest of the Persona Users. "Where did that Giant Fist came from!?" They all asked. Fox continues to struggle until he broke free before the impact of **God's Hand**, backing away before the huge impact blasted him towards a wall. It was loud and explosive as Fox soon fell on all four, recovering from the blow.

"Whoo! Alright!" Chie boasted with relief as she raise a fist in the air. The crowd slowly cheered enough with clapping, still in awe of what they've witnesses.

"Now that's our Chie-chan, always finished her enemies flying!" Teddie commented.

"... 'Flying' is pretty much an understatement..." Weiss sighed. "Still, these 'Persona' they use... They can actually fend themselves against the Grimm without have to approach them."

"Using our Persona isn't as easy as you guys can imagine." Naoto told Weiss defusing her line of thought. "They are no different than using one's semblance. They share the same usage of our own Aura."

"This just leaves the Team Leaders. How will this turn out?" Ren wondered.

As the cheers died down, Coco walk forth the center as Yu did the same. "Your friends are formidable, for sure. But what about you?" She asked as she checked her shades.

"That remains a mystery unless we show it to them all." Yu replied, drawing Raijin. His friends all cheered for him, from the bleachers and even from Yosuke and Chie.

Coco smirked after she took a loo at his friends. "Well then... Let's do this!" She stated as she held out her handbag as it transform into a weapon that Yu and his friends did not expect.

"Holy crap, is that a Gatling-" But before Yosuke finished, Coco immediately sprayed raining bullets that trailed towards Yu.

Through impulse, Yosuke and Chie jumped away while their leader faced it front and center. "! Ara Mitama!" Yu immediately shouted as he grips the Tarot Card of the Chariot Arcana. Upon the sprayed bullets, Coco continuously shower him repeatedly as the passing dust reveals Yu with a different Persona, resisting the physical bombardment.

"What the... He can use another Persona!?" Weiss questioned as she went up to the rails at the bleachers.

"Oh, right, we didn't told you, haven't we...? Apparently he has the ability to summon multiple Personas." Rise mentioned.

"WHAT!?" Team RWBY and Team JNPR exclaimed.

"That's Sensei's special ability! Especially since he's the first person to acquire his Persona!" Teddie stated as he spectated the match. Just now, Yu summoned another Persona

"Ose!"Yu called forth, Summon a tiger-like warrior, charging towards Coco as it swings away at her. Coco kept her cool and maneuver her evasion from its sword swings and eventually, blasted a barrage of bullets at the Persona, making Yu clench his chest from the pain as he withdrew Ose.

"Hmph, so even that ability has its drawbacks... I suppose it's the same for Semblance, huh?" Coco smirked.

"Come on, don't sell me short just yet. I still have some fighting spirit in me." Yu replied sarcastically. _"Still, I have to watch myself..."_ He thought. Being blasted with bullets is never a good thing. "Rangda!" He called forth a he crushed a blank card. Coco braced for what will come, but nothing happened, which left Yu confused.

"Huh? Dude, what happened?" Yosuke asked. The others were just as confused as well.

Even Yu wondered himself. _"Something definitely happened to my Wild card ability, I guess I have to work it back to the top!" _He thought as he went all out. "Pyro Jack!" Yu summoned a Jack-o-lantern and commanded it to use Maragi, raining fire balls toward Coco which she counters back, shooting them down.

"Scathach!" Yu shout as he tries to summon the Persona, however, it happened again. For some reason, he wasn't able to summon the another persona. _"Again...? Odd, there has to be a pattern...!"_ Yu grunted in thought he evades bullets fired at him.

"What's going on? I his ability failing him?!" Yosuke questioned as he place his hover board in front as shield from stray bullets.

"How they heck should I know!?" Chie questioned as she ducked behind him.

As Yu continues his evasion, he took a guess of what's going on with his power. "Maybe... Succubus!" He crushed another blank Tarot Card, yet no avail. "Guh... Oberon!" He crushes the Tarot Card of the Emperor Arcana. A fairy with royal garments dive towards Coco with several slashes followed by a lightning bolt from above, which barely missed Coco. _"So that's the problem..."_ Yu thought. What ever happened, he couldn't summon his female-figured Personas. Noetheless, he still continues to fight. "Tam lin!" He called out, crushing the Tarot Card of the Sun Arcana. The Persona thrust its lance several time but Coco countered back jumping up and slamming the Persona with the butt of the Gatling-gun knocking the Persona back. She then continues to fire at it as the Persona spins its spear in order to block some bullets.

"Come on, is that your best!? I've seen Grimm that can take it head on!" Coco mockingly blurted as she pressed Yu and the Persona back, Eventually damaging the said Persona and Yu withdrawing back, after he made a debris to cover him.

"Yu! You can do it!" Ruby shout.

"Come on, Senpai! Kick her ass!" Kanji followed.

We believe in you, Sensei!" Yelled Teddie.

"Go on! do your best, Senpai!" Rise cheered.

His friends on the bleachers were cheering for them and soon the whole crowd was shouting his name. "YU, YU, YU!"

Their rally was impressive to Yu as he chuckled. Well, I can't disappoint them, can I...?" He said to himself as he put his glasses on, believing that he's making his last-ditch attempt to retaliate.

Coco readied her weapon as she aimed it at the debris left to right. "Izanagi!" The next thing that happened, is Yu summoning his initial Persona that flew out from the debris that caught Coco's attention, plowing bullets into the Persona. But once the Persona disbursed, she realized that the Persona User hasn't shown himself. She darted back at the debris and immediately notice Yu in the air, plunging downward towards Coco with his lightning imbued Raijin. "Tch, Damn-!"

Yu dropped below Coco gun fire and moved closed slashed the barrel of Coco's Gatling Gun, causing a explosion from her weapon, sending her back as Yatsuhashi caught her, followed by the other end of Coco's weapon barrel, ringing steel as it dropped on the ground. Even her shades fell off when she went flying.

Dead silence filled the arena as Yu flicked the lightning off of Raijin, making this the end of the this duel.

* * *

The Duel has been settle and Yu was breathing heavily. "Looks like we've won this match." He told her as he sheathed his Katana and picked up Coco's Shades and returned it to her.

"Well done." Coco said to him as she place her shades back on. "I have to say, for a bunch of foreigners, you sure know how to pick up your own slack." She commented as Yukiko entered the arena.

"Chie, Yu-kun are you guys okay?" She asked, concerned for her friends. They rest assured that they're fine, and they bowed to their opponents for good match.

"Honestly, I still don't know how you guys manage to grab the Headmaster's attention, and to be placed as 2nd Years in your first time here..." Coco sighed in annoyance.

"Why, is something wrong with that?" Chie asked wondered by Coco's skepticism.

Coco's expression turn serious and stern. "It's quite obvious actually. Your level of combat doesn't extend to the level enough to fight against the creature of Grimm. It's actually almost completely rusty." She stated to them.

"That's quite the criticism..." Yosuke commented. "I mean, yeah, we sorta self-taught ourselves to fight, since our situation demanded it."

"That's the point. If it weren't for your... What do you guys call them...? Personas?" Coco asked, which they nodded that she's correct. "Anyways, if it weren't for them, you guys might of been dead from the get go."

Team NYCA sweat-dropped as she threw the insult at them. "Yeah, that's true..." Yu replied whimsically as he scratches his head.

Coco simply stared back at their leader and sighed. "How is it that you guys are willing to risk your own lives when you don't have that kind of aptitude for combat in the first place?" She asked.

***A Corner of Memories (In The Labyrinth)**

Team NYCA looked at each other, knowing they have their answer. "We never had it at first, we needed it for a purpose." Yosuke said. "There was a phenomenal case that almost... well... destroyed our town from where we're from. It took the life of someone I had feelings for..." He explained as he crossed his arms. "That being said, it was something that ordinary police couldn't take care of."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Coco replied with checking her shades as she look away. Team KRST felt silent while their other on the bleachers next to them had sadden expressions on them

"Ah, well, we managed to take care of it, so it's all good." Yosuke added with a forced smile. "I mean that case was how we got our abilities and all..."

"So you guys managed to close that case, but that can't really be it." Coco stated. "You guys say it was a case to solve, why didn't you leave it to the police?"

"Why would you say that? It was a crooked cop that cause the whole thing!" Chie exclaimed. "And to think the only reason was because he can legally wield a weapon. You know how dumb that sounds?"

The crowd felt conflicted as Team KRST only shrugged in silence.

"It's true that we are not as talented Huntsmen and Huntresses, but it's because we have each other in order to overcome the obstacles in front of us." Yukiko told them.

"Hmm... Even though your friends are humans? Sorry, but I have the assumption that you were having it rough yourself." Coco pointed out to the Team's Faunus friend. "You probably had it rough from you point of view?"

"No, that's not true." Yukiko replied. "I try to do my very best because of my friends, even if they are Humans. They've make me stronger. They give me people to live up to, and people to protect. I'm glad that I'm friends with them." She smiled.

Coco smiled at Yukiko and then turned to Yu. "And you, I'm guessing you had problems yourself?" She questioned.

"None at first, actually, but I was a transfer student from the capital city. Before I was even used to my new home, a murder spree started and I suddenly gained my power... It was confusing." Yu explained. "In a way, I was an outsider, so I had no reason to fight for Inaba.

"But then you had a change of heart?" Coco guessed.

Yu nodded and continued. "Yeah, I made a promise to my friends that I'd help them save their town. Not to let the killer off lightly, but more than that, I wanted to fight for my friends who fought for me. They mean a lot to me and that's my reason to help."

"Wow... that's quite the strong speech... and very sappy..." Coco responded annoyingly. "You spear-headed the whole thing, correct?"

"Yeah, I acted as their leader, but I'm sure I'd be nothing without them." Yu told them. My friends faced their own hardships and came stronger for it, but I never faced mine. To make up for that, though, I've had my friends to help me mature. It's my companions that I draw strength in all of that."

Coco said nothing until Teddie and Professor port stood up clapping. "Sensei, you are the best I can ever have!" Teddie shouted.

"Bravo! It brings me tears of joy of how you value your comrades! I say, bravo!" Professor Port told them with him welling up in his eyes.

"Geez, for the first time, I never seen the Professor weep like that..." Coco muttered as she stared at him. "Well then that's a nice speech. I'll see you guys around then." She said turned to her allies.

But as she walked away, Team NYCA didn't catch what she said. "W-Wait, what did you mean by that?" Yosuke questioned.

Coco paused from walking away, but then returned to the Team. "Oh yeah... that's right. By the Headmaster's will bestowed upon us, We were given the decision to whether to pass you guys or not. That speech pretty much gave you a passing grade, Congratulations." She told them.

"Wh-What...!? A-Are you for real!?" Yosuke stuttered with eyes wide open.

"Alright! We did it!" Chie cheered as Yukiko jumped with excitement too.

The crowd cheered for them as they rooted and cheered. Coco walked up to Yu for some reason. "Also, this...!" Coco suddenly punched Yu with a left hook to the cheek. "You clean-cut my weapon's barrel in half! Do you even know how much Lien it cost for the parts!?" She questioned as she then walked away to her allies. "It's gonna take me a while to repair my poor thing..."

"Uhh... Sorry...!" Yu apologized, not sure if she heard it...

While Team NYCA were soon exiting the arena, Team KRST were going to take their leave as well. "Um... Did you guys really had to overcome a lot of obstacles to protect your town?" Ruby wondered.

"A powerful threat almost engulfed our home town. We did what was necessary and obtained this power in order to protect it. I'm certain the power you've obtained will come in handy as well." Naoto told Ruby as she left.

"Heh, looks like we have a long way to go, don't we?" Yang mentioned. Ruby looked back at her sister along with her friends and Team JNPR. Team NYCA's reason to fight was genuine and sound, making them feel like they themselves can do the same.

The a Tarot Card appeared before her and reveal the Fool Arcana.

**_Thou art I... And I am thou... _**  
**_Thou hast established a new bond..._**

**_It brings thee closer to the truth..._**

**_Thou shalt be blessed when crating  
Personas of the Fool Arcana..._**

Once the words have disappeared from her vision the glowing particles of the Arcana flowed into Ruby. She look down to her hand thinking the potential within her might be the same as Yu's ability to change Personas. She clenched her fist and felt determined to grow strong herself. For now, She and her friends left to congratulate their new Seniors.

* * *

**A/N: As Usual, late. Sorry, real life and work. Okay! I might fix up something in order for a RWBY character to obtain a Persona. A character of the Magician Arcana usually gets theirs first and maybe this time that person would get the Lightning affinity. But that's currently in the works.**

**I mention Symbols in this chapter, seeing how the characters have their own symbol, I was thinking that they needed symbols of their own. I've got three down and I have do the others to.**

**Wasn't expecting Team CFVY this early, huh? Anyways We'll see them later... Not that it's anything to note...**

**Uhh... Vol. 3 is upon us soon... I'll have to improvise the Persona Character's part in the story...**

**Also... Yeah, I can guess that my grammar is a problem, right? anyone interested to be a Beta reader?**

**Please R&amp;R!**

* * *

***Aria of the Soul - Shoji Meguro**

***This Will Be The Day - Jeff Williams**

***Specialist - Shoji Meguro**

*******Caffeine - Jeff Williams**

***A Corner of Memories (In The Labyrinth)**


	9. The Jaundice Crisis Part I

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

**The Jaundice Crisis: Descend to Shadows**

No Date** Velvet Room **Evening

***Aria of the Soul**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Theodore greeted as his guest's vision cleared. As Ruby glanced upwards to Theo, she then turned to Yu and Margaret who were busy with their talk and turned back to her bellboy assistant. "I see that you have now managed to acquire bonds between those of importance." He stated as three Tarot Cards appeared, floating down to his hands, which had the Emperor, Empress, and Fool in the order. "With this, you should be able to summon different Persona from here on out."

"Huh, wait, I have that kind of power too?!" Ruby questioned with eyes wide.

"Well... Yes and no." Theo replied. "You are able to summon multiple Personas within the designated Arcana. However, now that you have established bonds with certain people of choice, you yourself will have to nurture it."

"Oh... okay, then, how do I do that?" Ruby wondered.

"Oh, it's simple, really. Your interaction with others is the main key to enable you to fuse stronger Personas, hence the power of the wild card." Theo explained, much to Ruby's loss in thought. "Ah, that's right, we haven't mention the Wild Card ability haven't we?" He added as he opened his compendium revealing to Ruby images of her past conversations with Ozpin, Weiss, and the rest of her friends. "The talent to turn bonds into strength by communicating with others, we refer this talent as the 'Wild Card' and this ability has change the fate of your world in way you might imagine." He explained as one of the images viewed Yu on the compendium. Ruby gulped as she saw him in the images on the compendium. "I can guess that you may not be able to understand right away, but it is a necessary to strengthen your persona ability."

"Until then, farewell..." Theo bow as Ruby's vision went dark.

* * *

4/30 **Beacon Academy **Morning

A couple weeks has passed since Team NYCA's placement test and everyone has returned to their daily lives. A combat demonstration was being held in the Amphitheater with Yukiko against her opponent.

***Princess Amagi**

While she wielded Sumeo-Okami, she was also wearing her new attire. She wore a white combat kimono with a red sash at the waist along while she retains her skirt and black opaque pantyhose. Right now, Yukiko is sparring with her opponent as she was in a fit form. Her opponent, who is breathing heavily was a huntsman named Russel Thrush whose head is shaved with a light-green mohawk on the top of it as he wields a pair of daggers.

Russel made a mad dash at Yukiko with swing away at her while she parried back with her combat fan and with a spare in the other hand.

"You can do it, Yukiko!" Chie cheered from the spectators seat. She and her friends were also cheering for her along with some of the student body watching the sparring match.

"Grr... Come on, Russel! Don't let that freak win!" Cardin demanded.

After several slashes from Russel, Yukiko then emitted fire from her fans, making Russel back-step. Yukiko then tossed several fire balls at her opponent as Russel slashed through them as he approaches Yukiko and thus, returning them to slashing and parrying once more. Soon after, they both gotten themselves into a deadlock with blades into fans in their hands. But Russel smirked and much to Yukiko's surprise, he thrusts his feet into her stomach as she was pushed back and down to her knee. "Yukiko!" Chie shouted in worry.

Yukiko, still staggered pressed hard on the stomach as she notice her Aura diminished down mid-bar as the meter was nearing to the red. As Russel made his final attack, Yukiko managed to counter back by using her persona, pushing Russel back as she recovered her Aura, as her meter went back to green.

Wondering what's happening, Russel look up to the screen showing Yukiko's Aura meter recover greatly, a lot to him and his team's shock. "... S-She has an ability to recover her Aura!?" Janue questioned.

"Yeah, she's really good at recovering Aura just as much as she's good with blasting her enemies away. She's also good with fan dancing." Chie replied. Russel slammed his fists on the ground in anger and got back up as he continued to swing away while Yukiko continued to parry back in good condition.

But once she and Russel went into a deadlock again, Yukiko has gain the opportunity by immediately pulling out of the deadlock which stunned Russel at the moment, allowing Yukiko to twirl her fans like a wheel and followed up with **Agi**, pushing her opponent back.

At this point, Russel continued to get back up a he glared at Yukiko. "Augh! Stop looking down on me and fall over, you damn freak!" He yelled angrily as he charged forward towards Yukiko.

"H-Huh?" Yukiko had a confused look, but then focused for a finishing attack. "**Agidyne**!" Just as Russel swung away, Yukiko elegantly step back and summoned Konohana Sakuya, who grabbed Russel as he was engulfed in flames as the Persona spun around him and then soon shot him away as his Aura meter dropped to the red zone as smoke came from his spikey Mohawk like candles.

The crowd was amazed by the Faunus Huntress as she regained her fighting posture. "... I supposed it's not everyday that we see someone like her..." Weiss muttered with sarcasm.

"Heh heh... Do I suspect a hint of jealousy, Weissy-chan? Yukiko-san definitely looks up to her reputation." Yosuke replied with smug as Weiss scoffed and looked away.

While Russel struggles to stand back up, Yukiko looks up to the screen to show Russel's Aura dropped exceedingly low. Out of respect, she use **Dia** on him, allowing Russel to recover his aura to the yellow. Confusion was piling in Russel's head as she looks up to Yukiko as she offered a hand to. However, Russel slapped it away, as he staggers backwards as he readied himself into a fighting stance despite the crowd's jeering.

"That's enough!" Glynda Goodwitch stated as she stood between the hunters. Yukiko closed her fan and Russel staggers in place. "Students, as what you have saw, Mr. Thrushes Aura has dropped in to the red." Glynda addressed to the students. "In a tournament-style duel, that would indicate that Russel is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match."

Yukiko notices dust on her tail and wipes it off, while Russel was still agitated by his defeat. "What the hell? I can still fight! I can-"

"Mr. Thrush, you need to restrain yourself. What ever was your reason to losing your composure, it only made it easier for your opponent to gain the victory." Glynda stated. "And mind you, She is also your senior, try to respect your opponent for her offer to help you up."

Russel remained silent as he tries to cool down. "Did I do something to offend you?" Yukiko asked. Russel scoffed as he walked away with prompting Yukiko to bow for the good match, despite wondering why he was agitated. The students applaud Yukiko for her reserved personality and kindness as some remained silent.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal is several months away. It won't be long before students from the other Kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing." Glynda announced. "Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale as well as their respective Kingdoms." She finished as the bell rang.

The students were excited for the Tournament this year, especially for Team RWBY. Everyone went their way as Pyrrha stood up as she worried for Jaune. "Are you worried for your leader?" Yu asked.

Pyrrha turned to Yu and then turn to Jaune next to them as he had a defeated expression.

* * *

***This Will Be The Day**

4/30 **Beacon Academy **Lunchtime

It was lunchtime, meals and everything for the students. Nora telling her story while Ren was correcting her into proper detail as the others were listening and did their own hobbies. "She's been having the recurring dream for nearly a month now." Said Ren.

"Wow... Wait, is it a dream or did you guys actually did skin a Beowolf?" Chie wondered skeptically as Ren replied with a shrug.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked while he was mindlessly playing with his food. Yu, Ruby, and Kanji, across from Team JNPR.

A moment of pondering and Jaune came to notice. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?" He asked.

"It's just that you seem a little... 'Not' okay..." Ruby answered painfully.

"You obviously have something bugging you, Jaune-san. Wanna talk?" Yu suggested.

Jaune looked to his friends looking back at him. "G-Guys, I'm fine, seriously! Look!" He assured as he gestured a smile with thumbs up. Try what he may, his friends didn't believe it.

They then over heard Cardin and his teammates of Team CRDL closing in on a Faunus girl with rabbit ears, who they are seemingly harassing her.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha notified him sa Jaune gripped a fist.

"Uh, who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just like to mess around, you know, practical jokes!" Jaune reassures to their disbelief.

"Dude, that's prick is a frick'n bully!" Kanji stated angrily. "How the hell is calling my friends 'Freak' a joke!?"

"Oh, please... name one time he's bullied me." Jaune mentioned.

"Jaune-kun, you do realized that we KNOW a few, we were there the whole time!" Rise reminded him.

Backtracking from what happened a week back, Jaune soon realizes what Rise meant. "... I didn't land far from the school..." He continued to laugh it off.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said with concern.

"Ohh, I got it! We'll break his legs!" Nora suggested as she jumped out of her seat with as daring smile.

As the friends sweat-dropped, Kanji stood up to with replying, "Hell yeah!" He agreed whole-heartedly as his friends had both question marks and exclamation marks above their heads.

"Hell no!" Chie interrupted. "Kanji-kun you do realized that you're just as terrible. You've been getting yourself into more trouble than you did back at Inaba!"

"What...? Wait, I ain't gettin' myself into trouble! Name one time I got into trouble!" Kanji retorted as the rest sighed.

"Well... you did punched a member of Team CRDL." Yu pointed out.

"That's because that punk was picking on Ted, pulling a book away he needed it, when he couldn't reach, too." Kanji countered.

"You also discharged Cardin's weapon as it exploded, sending him clear-cross the hallway." Ren added.

"Hey, you guys saw what he did with Jaune's shield, why the hell not?" Kanji countered back.

"Not to mention you tossed a trash can at them." Rise state bluntly.

"Hey, he was pickin' on her back then, pulling her ear and all. Besides, I specifically dumped a trash can on his head, tossed'em into his goons as they rolled down the stairs." He countered once more, in detail this time, mentioning the Faunus girl.

"Kanji-kun!" Naoto yelled a him with a cold glare. "Even though he wronged you and your friends, being violent will not solve a thing, I've told you that, didn't I?" She questioned as Kanji replied with a defeated sigh.

Jaune "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me and Kanji, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune assured as he stood up with his tray. Even with their doubts, they stare back to Team CRDL as Cardin was pulling on the girl's Faunus ears as a teammate calls her a freak as they continued to laugh.

The Faunus manages to walk away as all Team RWBY, JNPR, and some of the Investigation Team could do a grin and bear it. "Atrocious...! I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha uttered in disgust.

"He's not the only one..." Blake muttered as she glared at Team CRDL.

"Honestly, how could anyone treat Faunus like that? It's horrible!" Rise exclaimed.

"It seems that they have a sense of fear for what they are. It's disappointing that they can't understand it." Yu stated.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus..." Yang sighed.

Just after they returned to minding their own business, a milk carton hit Kanji in the head. "Oh, dang I missed!" Cardin laughed out loud as the rest of his team did the same. Correcting the trajectory, it was meant for Naoto.

"... Kanji-kun...?" Naoto said in an attempt to calm Kanji while the rest of his friends watch as the ticking-time bomb explodes.

While Team CRDL continues to laugh, Cardin was suddenly attacked by surprise with food tray to the nose. They see Kanji get up and saw his Choleric expression on his face, for he was the one who threw the tray. "Takin' you punks down, RRRAAAAAAAA!" Kanji shout as he started a riot with Team CRDL, giving them a good pummeling.

"Kanji-kun! *Sigh* Goddammit Kanji-kun...!" Naoto called out to him in disappointment.

"At least Team CRDL are the ones getting pummeled." Rise chuckles as Kanji continues.

"... Was he this good with crowd control? I mean up against all of them." Ren mentioned as he watched Kanji brawling against Team CRDL.

"It's no big deal. I heard he trounce a biker gang once, so how would four huntsman be a problem?" Chie sighed telling them to their surprise as Kanji threw a member of Team CRDL.

While Pyrrha was worried for Jaune, he sighed as he walked away after he stare at Kanji beating Team CRDL up. At the same time, Yosuke entered the cafeteria as Jaune left. Teddie in his school uniform soon enters afterwards and both went to their teammates. "Hey guys, we're back" Said Yosuke as he then turned to see Kanji pummeling Team CRDL continuously. "What the hell is he doing...?" He wondered

Before Yosuke could anything else, Weiss begin to ask her question. "And where have you been?"

The question asked, prompt some of the others to ask their questions too. "Oh yeah, we didn't see you guys after that demonstration this morning. Did you guys went somewhere?" Yang asked.

"Huh...? We went to Vale." Yosuke answered. "Since our class schedule change, I had the opportunity to head to the Junes District."

"Is... there a sale going on?" Rise guessed.

"Hmm Hmm... au contraire, we managed to successfully apply for a job at Junes, and I get to be the Mascot one more!" Teddie answered gallantly.

While the Investigation Team was congratulating the two, Team RWBY and the members of JNPR all had a deadpan expression, excluding Nora who was clapping for no reason. "Why would you want job while you're a huntsman-in-training!?" Weiss questioned, with irritant in her voice. "This isn't some simple ordinary school, you know!"

"Oh, relax, Weissy-chan, my hours are flex, so I can work when I'm available. It's the same for Teddie, too." Yosuke reassured.

"Hmhmhm... It will be my bear time to shine!" Teddie boasted. "And just before it rained too!"

Thus, the Investigation Team looks up to see the sky grey. "It's going rain, is it...?" Yukiko guessed.

"Well then shall we all continue our studies?" Naoto suggested as most of her friends sighed and groaned as Glynda appeared before Kanji and Team CRDL, angrily scolding them.

* * *

5/01 **Vale **Early Morning

A thick fog was covering the city of Vale. While a couple guys in suit were sweeping dust off the parking lot, one of them notices blood dripping off a street lamp at a nearby corner. When he looked up, what he saw next looked horrific.

"Hey, what the hell are you guys doing?" Said a Bartender with a black beard with a mustache while walked up to them. "What are you guys looking... at...?" He trailed of as he then looked to what they saw. A corpse on a street lamp.

* * *

5/01 **Beacon Academy **Morning

As everyone gathered at the cafeteria once more, Yosuke rushed to their friends. "G-Guys, we have an emergency!" Yosuke stated in a panic.

"Whoa, calmed down, Yosuke! What wrong?" Yu questioned sternly.

"Hmph, is it because you guys started a problem and now you're both fired." Weiss guessed smugly

After a moment, Yosuke remembers what he wanted to say. "Wait, What? No dammit, this isn't what I'm here for...!" He staggered, changing the subject as he brought his cell scroll out. You guys heard the news recently? There's a dead body... on a street lamp!" He exclaimed. The shocking news brought exclamation marks on the Teams, twice the exclamation marks on the Investigation Team's heads.

"A-Are you serious!?" Chie stuttered as the Investigation Team gathered to see the news, leaving Team RWBY.

"Locals found Male Faunus dead on top of a street lamp in Vale, early this morning. The Vale Police Department is currently handling the matter as the Faunus populace angrily claims that humans are responsible for this cruel act of discrimination while the human populace denies is, claiming it inhumane. We have yet to uncover the methods of how this death occurred. This Lisa Lavendar of VNN, reporting in." Lisa stated on the breaking news.

The whole group remained silent with some with their jaws open. "Wh-What the hell...!?" Blake stuttered as she and the teams overhear the News.

"It's just as you guys hear it. A dead body..." Yosuke muttered.

"No way... and it's on... a street lamp...?" Yukiko stutter, which made him recall something. "Wait a minute... Guys, did any of you remember the weather last night?" She asked.

"It was... raining, and a fog came after? Why, What does the weather have to do with this?" Weiss questioned.

"If the pattern fits correctly, that person's death might've been a murder." Yosuke stated, half truthfully. "If I'm right about this, it's might be like the case last year."

"Last year... Are you saying...?" Yu pondered a bit until he notices the déjà vu, Yosuke nodded as he knew what he meant.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Ruby asked as her friends stared at the Investigation Team. "Can you at least tell us what's wrong?"

The Investigation Team looked at each other and turned to their Vale friends. "If we say 'It's fine and all', that would only lead to more suspicion, right?" Yu assumes as he looked to Ruby. "We might as well tell them, you guys." He and his friends as they nodded.

***Speculation**

The Investigation Team told the about the methods of victims dying, including the 'pushing the victim into the TV' mixed into it. "Pushing people into the TV? ... you guys do realized how absurd that story is, right?" Weiss stated in disbelief.

"I knew they wouldn't believe us..." Chie sighed.

"Well, it isn't normal for people to know about, it was born from a rumor. It's also the reason that perpetrator was able to elude the cops." Yosuke agreed as he scratched his head.

"But I though we took care of that case! Now someone's using that place to kill people?" Kanji questioned.

"So it seems. We've manage to save our town from that case but this time we're in a different country." Naoto continued. "Maybe there's someone that has the same ability as us here?" She deduced.

"Someone in Vale that has the same Persona ability like us?" Rise guessed.

They slowly turned to Ruby as she the only person in Vale to acquire a Persona. "Whoa, whoa, hold on! There's no way I would do something like that!" She exclaimed, while taking a moment to sum it up. "Are you saying that some who did the murder has the power of Persona?"

"While it is the logical solution, we don't know who the person is, unfortunately." Yukiko replied.

"Hmm... Maybe if we could dive into a TV, maybe we could at least get some insight." Yosuke suggested. "There's a electronics section at Junes that has TV's we could use."

"Yeah, although..." Yu pondered as he stared at the cell scroll's screen. "Just to make sure, has a murder like this happened before?" He asked.

"No, never. But whoever did this, needs to pay!" Blake grunted as she grits her teeth.

"Yeah, we couldn't prevent the victim's death this time, but now that it comes t our attention, we'll going to have to be ready for that." Yu stated.

Right after the agreed, a thrown milk carton suddenly drenched Kanji from behind. "Gah, what the hell!?" Kanji flinched as he turn around. The person who threw the milk carton was none other than Jaune. "Jaune!? Dude! Hey, what gives!?" He questioned loudly as Team CRDL laughed out loud.

"Nice one! Ha Hah Ha!" Cardin burst out laughing from a distance.

"Jaune, don't tell me they set you up with somethin'? Kanji asked as he etched his sight on them while Jaune looked away.

"Jauney-boy our friend now, so he won't be hanging out with you freaks, right Jauney-boy?" Cardin reminded Jaune sarcastically boy as he felt intimidated when Cardin "playfully" wrap his arm over his head.

"Guh...! Cradin...!" Jaune grunted as he struggled from his grip.

"Barstard...!" Kanji grunted as he clenched his fist. Their friends looked to the conflict taking place as Naoto notices Kanji's tension rising. Kanji turns back as his friends were watching and cooled down before they start another fight. "Tch... gotta change clothes..." He growled as he left. He was filled with choleric rage as Team CRDL laughed him off.

"Serves him right!" Cardin laughs out loud as he dragged Jaune elsewhere.

The rest of Team KRST, Team NYCA, and Team RWBY sat there, speechless. "What the hell was that about!? Why would Jaune do that and... hang out with a jerk like them!?" Chie question.

"... It sounds like he has Jaune-san on the ropes for some reason. The milk carton was probably about the class we had yesterday." Naoto mentioned.

"Did something happened?" Yu wondered.

"It during history class. Cardin was throwing wise-crack insults, while some of us countered back. Then next thing happened was that Kanji stood up and walled Cardin back. I swear, those two will only be the end of our Team." Naoto sighed.

"At least one of those immature delinquents is our friend." Yosuke said with relief and returned to topic. "Back, to the topic at hand, we still don't know if the murder is linked to the TV world. Not to mention that we don't have a TV that we can check..."

"Then... could we maybe perhaps talk to the headmaster about this?" Yukiko suggested as they all turned to her with half the groups with Question marks and Exclamation marks above them. "I mean, Have you considered why Ozpin-sensei allowed us to enroll at Beacon?"

"Allowed? What do you mean?" Yang asked while the Investigation Team remained silent.

"I'm not sure why, but that is a good idea. For now, let's find a TV that we can use." Yu stated as they agreed. "Naoto, think you and your Team can watch over Kanji?" He included as she nodded back.

"Hnng... I'm worried about Jauney, those mongrels are up to no good!" Teddie muttered.

"Honestly, who do those meanies think they are...?" Rise agreed.

* * *

5/05 **Beacon Academy **Evening

Several days later, Team KRST were returning to their dorm rooms while they were talking rather loudly after today. "... Yeah, I know that Naoto!" Kanji argued towards Naoto, as they walked along the hall. "I... just can't stand shitless punks taking advantage over anyone!"

Naoto sighed back at Kanji. "Can understand your angry, Kanji-kun, and I'm glad that you didn't start another fight. But if your serious on staying in Beacon-"

"I have to show restraint, right?" Kanji guessed and then gave a defeated sigh as Naoto smiled. "I'm just worried about Jaune. Whatever that bastard doin' to him, he's gonna be in a world of hurt if he keeps it up." He growled threateningly. Kanji cooled his temper down and scratched his head. "Gonna hit the restroom." He said as he went elsewhere.

"Kanji-kun really has a huge heart, huh?" Rise giggled.

"He's been granted a big responsibility as a leader. He's going to have to start acting like one, eventually." Naoto added.

"Huh? Wasn't Kanji acting like one already?" Teddie wondered, making the girls turned their heads to him. "I mean, he was coming to a lot of students defense when he came here, especially when Cardinni was picking on them. I say he's been putting everyone else before himself."

"He could at least put US before everyone else." Rise chuckled as she agreed.

In another room, the members of Team JNPR worried for their leader. "How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora wonders as she jump on her bed.

"He's become rather scarce ever since he began fraternizing with Cardin." Ren answered as he configured his weapon.

"That's weird. Doesn't he know we have a field trip next week? We need our rest." Said Nora as she then landed onto her bed.

"I'm sure our leader know exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha stated in a bilious tone as she stared into the night sky.

Even Ren and Nora are worried for their relationship as well. "Hmm... I guess so..." Nora sighed.

Jaune, outside, overheard his Team's conversation, sounding disappointing. As he silently closed the door from outside, he heard Ruby saying his name and Kanji walking towards them. "Hey, Jaune! Long time no see!" Ruby greeted her neighboring friend.

"What, did you lock yourself out again?" Kanji assumed.

"Oh! Uh... Nope, have my key, right here..." Jaune sarcastically chuckled as he showed his friends his key to his room.

Jaune look to Kanji as he looked disappointed to see him without his team. "Let me guess... You're being Cardin's little handy man, aren't ya'?" Kanji guess sternly.

Jaune's eyes widen seeing how he guess correctly and sighed. "Yeah... I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have and now, Cardin has me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me and... I'm starting to think that coming to this school was a bad idea." He explained as he moped while sliding to ground in defeat. "I'm a failure..."

"So that why...?" Kanji muttered as he scratched his head.

"Nope!" Ruby simply replied.

"... Nope?" Jaune looked up to Ruby.

"Yeah, it's bullshit! You're a leader now! You ain't not allowed to be one, dude!" Kanji stated boldly.

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune questioned again.

Ruby took a moment to think, and gave him a reply."... Nope!"

"... You know... You guys aren't the easiest people to talk about this kind of stuff." Jaune mentioned to them, smiling weakly.

"Heh, you say that knowing that I have a girly habit. I ain't the only person who ain't that easy to talk to, right?" Kanji stated as he chuckled.

"Nope!" Ruby agreed as she sat beside him. "Jaune, you may be a failure when you were a kid," She said, making Jaune sigh. "... You might've be a failure the first day we met." She added making Jaune feel even more miserable. "But you can't be one now. You know why?"

Jaune took a guess to the question. "Uhh... is it because-"

"It's because it's not just about you anymore. You've got team now, Jaune, Me and Kanji, too. And if we fail, we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first and our selves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune and I think that could be you." Ruby stated as she stood up and returned to her room.

Jaune sighed once more as he then face his door to his room. "You know she's right, dude." Kanji added as the then started to walk away. "That headmaster guy saw something in a wimp like you. If your serious on being a badass leader, you'll have to man up, yeah?!" He stated boldly. "Besides, friends don't make friends do their dirty work, and that Cardin bastard ain't a friend at all." He told Jaune, fist pumping.

Jaune sighed and agreed, but just before he touch the door knob, his scroll start to ring, with someone contacting Jaune. A voice mail from Cardin. _"Hey, it's your buddy Cardin! You're probably busy with the Dust project I gave you, buuuuuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag some Rapier Wasps."_ Cardin ordered much to Jaune and Kanji's surprise. _"And make sure they got really big stingers. It's important, so don't screw this up!"_ He hung up afterwards.

Jaune sighed as Kanji stare at him in disappointment. "Dude, you can be serious...!" He question Jaune as he walked away picking up his ringing scroll again. "Tch...!" Kanji grits his teeth as walks elsewhere. _"That bastard...! The hell's he makin' Jaune do!?"_ He pondered as he walked elsewhere.

* * *

After Kanji's nature called he returned to his dorm room, where Teddie and his Senpais were at. "What's up Senpai? And... Naoto?"

"Kanji-kun, you've returned." Said Naoto as she turn to see him.

"Yo, we were talking about the TV's at the Junes. We can use one if something happens." Yosuke explained.

"But we still don't have a TV here so we can know." Yu added. "Not to mention that it's starting to rain again..."

They all stared into the window, viewing the rain pouring into the visible light from a nearby street lamp. For now they were to sleep on it for next time.

* * *

5/06 **Beacon Academy **Afternoon

Classes has ended for today, and Team RWBY was discussing the classwork with Team KRST as Kanji realized realized that Jaune wasn't around. "Dammit, where is he?" Kanji muttered.

"Who? Jaune-kun? Huh... yeah, where is he?" Rise wondered as she looked around. "Did he stay in sick?"

"Jaune's not here?" Ruby muttered as she walked up to them.

"I supposed we could share a make-up homework for him..." Naoto suggested.

They pondered where he is but just then, Nora came in and rushed towards Team KRST. "Guys! Emergency!" Said Nora as she slowed down, bump Teddie down as he then bounced down the staircase.

"Whoa, Nora-san, what's wrong?" Rise asked with surprise.

"Have you guys seen Jaune? We haven't seen him in our room this morning!" Nora asked, with brought exclamation marks on Team KRST's heads.

"I assumed he's was busy with that essay they gave you guys, but I don't think that's no longer the case..." Ren added.

They Ruby and Team KRST were worried for Jaune, especially Pyrrha was impatiently looking around the classroom wondering if he's here as she looked worried. "Shit... he ain't back, yet?" Kanji wondered.

"Kanji-kun, you know something?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah... I think so..." Kanji replied as he then turned to see Cardin himself walking out of the class. "And I think I know who to ask..." He stated seriously. Kanji told his friends that Jaune receive a call from Cardin last night. Much to their shock of what Cardin asked for, they some narrowed Cardin alone to have a word with him.

* * *

While Ren, Nora, and Team RWBY decided to look around the campus for him, Pyrrha and Team KRST cornered Cardin alone on the 2nd floor next to a staircase. "You better come clean you dipshit!" Kanji threaten as he grabbed Cardin by the collar.

"I don't have anything to say you freak-lover!" Cardin retorted as he gripped Kanji's arm hard. Kanji then punched him in the gut and then sock him in the face. "You'll pay for that!" He yelled.

"We received word that you've contact Jaune Arc last night and sent him on a errand run to gather supplies for you, am I correct." Naoto interrogated.

"I didn't say anything to him, you freak!" Cardin retorted once more followed by Kanji punching him to the cheek.

"It was somethin' about gettin' some Rapier Wasps, with big stingers! Recall that!?" Kanji recalls as he kneed him in the stomach.

"I asked him nicely to get me Rapier Wasp from the nearby forest. H-How would I know that loser would go missing? Huh?" Cardin coughed as he glared at them.

"So you knew he'd go missing and the only nearby forest is the Emerald Forest!" Rise concluded.

The conclusion brought up twice the exclamation marks on the students interrogating Cardin. Even Pyrrha went to search for him, presuming that Jaune could be somewhere nearby. "You monster! You would send him to his death! Why would you do that!?" Teddie questioned.

Upon being called monster by a huntsman wearing a costume, Cardin's temper flared. "You little nothing, calling ME a monster!? You're dead you little- Guh!" Kanji silenced him by punching him in the stomach really hard.

"You Son of a Bitch, Answer us! Why, dammit! Why the hell would you do that to him." Kanji questioned roughly as he gave him several more bruises to his face.

"Because I can! Why else would a cheat like him be in Beacon anyways!?" Cardin stated boldly.

"A cheat? Elaborate!" Naoto asked, demanding a clearer answer.

Cardin gave them a sinister smile and grinned. "Yeah, he's not your average wimp, you know. That loser wasn't accepted into Beacon, even forge his own transcripts! Never went to combat Academy and never passed any tests! A liar to his own team! All I'm doing for him is a favor. He scratches my back, I keep my mouth shut. So how is he any different from me, huh!?" Cardin boasted out loud with Team KRST's eye wide open.

"So then, he's not a skilled warrior... and he signed himself into Beacon...?" Rise stuttered, even Teddie remained silent.

And all Naoto did was a heavy as she check her cap. "Regardless. He manage to pass into Beacon with flying colors, am I wrong?" Everyone turned to her while Kanji continued to keep him on hold. "Whether he cheated his way into beacon, or maybe he's not even the brightest huntsman, The Headmaster, and I confidentially believe this, is already aware of his forgery." Naoto stated as much to Rise and Teddie's surprise and upon Cardin's realization. "Regardless, you and your teammates have the gull, the audacity, to blackmail him, much to his awareness, and you would send him to his death."

"Wha- How...! What the hell do you mean!?" Cardin stuttered as he struggled to break free.

"Cut the crap, Cardin!" Kanji exclaimed, pummeling him in the stomach. "You were saying Naoto?"

"From how this may play out, Cardin has sent Jaune to his death, being killed by the creatures of Grimm. And since Team CRDL were the ones who lead him to where he went missing, they will be ones responsible for Jaune's death, resulting to his Team's probability of arrest, expulsion, and probably the right to become huntsmen. What do have to say, Cardin Winchester?" Naoto question after her statement.

Naoto's statement gave Cardin's facial expression a reason to glare at her, with hostilities in his expression. "You... freaks! You freaks shouldn't this smart! You're all supposed to be savage animals, needed to be put down!" Cardin yelled as he growled.

"Yeesh, what an animal!" Teddie commented on Cardin's look.

"Well... ain't you a rebel... You PIECE OF SHIT!" Said Kanji as he curled his hand real hard and wind up for a strong blow.

"Kanji-kun, that's-" Naoto was about to stop him, but the another hand, grabbed Kanji's fist before he blasted Cardin. They all see that Coco held Kanji back.

"Sorry, but I think you really did enough." Coco agreed.

"Ah, Coco-san... No wait, Coco-senpai!" Rise exclaimed.

"Tch..." Kanji read her facial expression, want to stop this before it get any worse, so he released Cardin as he growled at Team KRST.

"Grr... You bastards will pay for this, just you- AAAGHH!" Cardin yelp as Coco pulled his ear really hard, and then tossed him down the stairs. Thankfully no one was around and Cardin groaned in pain while Team KRST were surprised about Coco's strength.

"I believe... he won't remember this conversation..." Coco guess as they saw Cardin seeing spinning Grimm going around. "I hope you guys got what you need and thanks for beating up my teammates' bullies." Coco gave a thumbs up in gratitude as he then went to tend to Cardin, dragging him to the infirmary.

"Wow, look at that bear-behind...!" Teddie remarked as Coco walked away, prompting Rise to punch him to the side of his head.

"At any case, we now know that he blackmail Jaune's forgery. I have to say, it really does seem like a bad idea." Naoto theorized.

"Yeah, let's get back everyone. We all agreed to meet at the cafeteria." Rise stated as they rush down the hallway, unbeknownst to them Ozpin and Glynda. were watching the from afar.

* * *

***Speculation**

In the corner of the cafeteria, Team KRST explained Jaune's situation where Team NYCA, Team RWBY, and the member of Team JNPR were present. "I can't believe this! All this just because of this blackmail!" Chie angrily exclaimed.

"We can't tell you guys the specifics, for the sake of his personal reasons." Naoto told them, purposely leaving his forgery out of the conversation.

"There's also this, his scroll." Pyrrha added as she showed them Jaune communication device. "It's evident that Cardin asked him to get Rapier Wasps. I... actually found just before the forest"

"Then there's the part to what happened prior to his disappearance. We've searched for him all over the place, and we there weren't any sign of him." Yosuke mentioned.

"You'd think he left Beacon, maybe? I don't much about him, but it seems likely..." Weiss assumed.

"No! I... I don't think Jaune is capable to leave without his own accord." Pyrrha stuttered as she becomes more worried.

Silence filled the air, which prompt Ruby to recall the Murder several day ago. "Umm... hey guys, I was wondering... what if that midnight channel thing had something to do with Jaune's disappearance...?" She wondered.

The eyes of the Investigation Teams' widen hearing the assumption fits the methods. "Are you saying... he was kidnapped and thrown into a TV...?"

"... You guys do realized how that's still sounds absurd, right?" Weiss reminded them.

"It may very be our best clue. We'll use the TV at Junes to scour the place out. If I'm correct on this, the TV world here could entirely different to the TV world we went into before." Yu stated as he stood up from his seat. "It may as well be unbelievable but it is our best bet. Let's get everything ready and head to Junes."

"Wait, what about your classes?" Weiss mentioned. "Isn't a class going to start within a hour?"

"What do you mean? Our friend's life is in danger, we can't just simply attend our classes and do nothing!" Chie complained.

"Then we'll go!" Kanji volunteered as he stood up. "We don't have classes goin' up anytime soon than our Senpais. Let us deal with it! Plus, I owe that dork a fist the face for chickening out. I'll make sure to fit him on a better path!"

"Kanji-kun..." Yukiko muttered as Team NYCA and the others listened to him. Yu's teammates turned to him as he gave him his answer.

"I did entrust half the leadership to you..." Yu recalled and smiled. "Team KRST, make sure bring our friend back!" He stated boldly as the bell rang.

"Agh, that was unexpected, our class is starting!" Chie complained as Team NYCA got and left. "Good luck, guys!"

As soon as they left, Team RWBY and members of Team JNPR turned to Team KRST as they guide them to where they needed to go.

* * *

5/06 **Vale **After School

The group arrived at the Junes District much to the Teams disbelief as they entered the Electronics Department with huge flat screen TV's. "I... I'm confused, Jaune's missing, and we're here in the Electronics Department?" Blake stated in a dour expression.

"Trust us, it does sound agreeable when it happened for us. Looks weird when we had to do at first, too, but it is the only way." Rise replied.

"Hmm Hmm! We're here!" Said Teddie as pointed to the TV on display.

"So... what do we do here?" Yang asked.

Kanji answered her question by showing them an example, by pushing his hand into the TV, as it went through. While everyone jumped back from the phenomenal action that Kanji did. "How did... how is that even possible!?" Weiss questioned. She and Nora walked up to the TV and tried as well, but they touched the surface of the screen.

"Huh? It's not working. Is it broken?" Nora wondered as she constantly slapped her hand on the TV screen.

"Yeah, guys with Personas can do that. Normal people would only touch the surface. That includes hunters as well." Rise added.

"So then, anyone with the Power of Persona can enter?" Ruby asked and proceeded to touch the screen, as her hand actually sunken into the TV and pulled it back out from the surprise. "Whoa, it actually works!" She jumped.

"So... we now know that you... Persona Users can stick your hand through the TV, but does that have to do with finding Jaune?" Ren asked, unfazed.

"Oh, we're actually going 'into' the TV. It's another world within the TV." Rise answered.

"That's fascinating... But how would Jaune even know about the TV world." Pyrrha wondered.

"He wouldn't. If the patterns fit correctly. The culprit would cover his sight and simply throw him in without a second thought." Naoto explained. We don't know what Jaune would think but it's important that we rescue him as soon as possible.

"Well that's the plan: Us Team KRST will enter the TV world and come to Jaune's rescue. And since Ruby-chan has a Persona ability, she can come with us."

"That's the thing, none of us, except for Ruby, can even enter the TV. How are we going to help in a way?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, she my sister, and our leader. You can't expect us to do nothing, right?" Yang stated sternly, regarding the rest of Team RWBY.

"Yang... guys, can you guys watch the fort for us? I'll accompany Team KRST as we search for Jaune. Is that okay with you guys?" Ruby asked as she said her suggestion.

"Ruby...!" said Yang out of concern as Weiss and Blake said the same.

"Just so you know Ruby-chan, this isn't a simple in and out task, the world is filled the Shadows, and your semblance will be severely effect in that world." Naoto reminded her.

"I'm a huntress, we're all hunters, we swore to protect those who can't protect themselves. Besides, I'm also the only person in Vale who has the same powers like guys and can guess that you'll need all the help you can get. I can hold my own while search for Jaune. Ruby assured.

"Alright, I'm okay with that. I'm goin' in first!" Said Kanji as he equipped his shades on and proceeded to enter the TV.

"Oh my god, he went all the way in!" Nora exclaimed in a surprised expression along with the other with their eyes wide open.

"Yep, that's what Persona Users can do! We'll be right back!" Rise assured as she did the same with her glasses.

"Rest assure, if Jaune truly is inside the TV world we'll make sure to bring him back safely." Naoto followed doing the same.

"Tally-ho!" Teddie exclaimed as he jumped right into the TV.

Ruby walked up to the TV and took a deep breath as she placed her Glasses on, followed by giving her friends and Teammates a thumbs up. "I'll be back!" She said as she entered the TV._ "I wonder what the TV world is like..." _Ruby wondered as she dived into black and white stripe flickering as she descends.

* * *

**A/N: *Sigh* I'll have to cut it half way for this one. Everyone suspects that Jaune was kidnapped and was thrown into the TV. Let's hope it's accurate.**

**I also could use some help with his Shadow taunting him. What would be his secret his can use against his real self. Speaking of his true self, I was think his shadow would take form a giant knight with two-handed sword, with most of his attacks can be lightning-based**

**And speaking of Jaune's newly acquired Persona, I was thinking of imbuing it a lightning affinity and take form of Odin from FFXIV. ...Otherwise, your thoughts are open as well. I'm considering the RWBY characters' Personas could derive from spirits and god-like deities from the Square ENIX franchise, especially the Primals from FFXIV (A fan of that gam, currently) But it would be nice to read the viewers thoughts.**

**Honestly, I'm actually imagining how Kanji could break Cardin's legs...**

**R&amp;R please!**

* * *

***Aria of the Soul - Shoji Meguro  
**

***Princess Amagi - Shoji Meguro  
**

***This Will Be The Day - Jeff Williams  
**

***Speculation - Shoji Meguro  
**


	10. The Jaundice Crisis Part II

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

**The Jaundice Crisis: Ascend and Awaken**

No Date** Velvet Room **Evening

***Aria of the Soul**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Maragret greeted as Yu opened his eyes. He was sitting at a bar counter along with Margaret to the side, flipping pages of her compendium and notices that there were several blanks within the Grimoire that held Yu's collection of Personas he could summon. "As you can see, the strange occurrence appears to have stripped you of some of your Personas, mainly those of female deities." She explained.

"That... is odd...?" Yu replied with a normal expression. "But that shouldn't affect me at any case, would it?"

"Not at all. Simply continue to fuse Personas and you'll eventually regain their powers once more, with the required fee, if you would.." Margaret answered they over hear Ruby and Theo in their discussion. "At any case, continue with your journey while you support your junior, I look forward to the results. Until then, farewell.

Yu looked over his shoulder at Ruby as Theo bowed farewell to her. "I wonder how she'll fare in our situation...?" Yu wondered as his sight faded to black.

* * *

4/31 **Beacon Academy **Afternoon

Class time and everyone was listening to the Teacher, Professor Oobleck as he zips across the room. "... This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution while also referred to as the Faunus War, human kind was quite, quite, adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie." Professor explained, pointing the at continent on the map as he then zip to another side of the room a sipped his coffee, and continued on. "Now, while this must feel like ancient history to you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why, the repercussions of the uprising can be still seen to this day. Now have any among you have been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" The Teacher asked his students as he took more sips of his coffee, zipping across the room. Most of the students were all human, but Naoto and other Faunus raised her hand, while Teddie, for no reason, did the same but as he slowly raised his hand, Rise brought it back down and gave him a cold stare. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He stated drinking his cup of coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look what happened to the White Fang? Now which one of you young scholars tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point of the war?" He asked.

While the Professor continues his lecture, some students dozed off and fooled around. While Jaune was napping in class, Cardin tossed a paper football awakening him from his nap. "H-hey!" Jaune muttered.

However, Prof. Oobleck zipped up to him in attention. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent. Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uh... the answer..." Jaune stuttered as he starred behind the Professor as his friends wave him gestures of the answer. "... The advantage of... uh... the Faunus... had over that guys stuff... uhh... Binoculars!" Jaune answered... which came out wrong as the students burst out laughing.

"Very funny Mr. Arc." Prof. Oobleck sighed in disappointment. "Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?" He asked Cardin.

"Well... I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than to than a soldier." Cardin explained with sarcastic insult.

"So your callin' yourself an animal, is that it?" Kanji retorted.

"What? You calling me an animal, you punk!?" Cardin barked at him.

"No, I'm looking at one, you mutt!" Kanji retorted as they traded glares and growled.

"Mr. Tatsumi! I'm glad you are still with us!" Prof. Oobleck recalled them back to the subject. "Perhaps you can share you thoughts? What could possibly tell me about the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" He asked.

"Huh? Uhh... the Faunus can see in the dark, obviously." Kanji answered.

"Indeed!" The Professor agreed as he then took another sip of his coffee. "Continue!"

"What? Uh... Er... The... Some Faunus has somethin' called night vision. They're really useful when you hafta take punks down at night." Kanji guessed.

"That is very true, Mr. Tatsumi, BUT! We're talking about how the Faunus receive the advantage over General Lagune and his forces." Prof. Oobleck repeated.

Kanji stuttered as he looked over his textbook. However, Pyrrha stood up. "I have more to his answer, Professor. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha answered while Cardin looked elsewhere in anger.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Blake added. "His massive army was outmatched and the General was captured. Perhaps if you pay attention in class, he would of been remembered as such a failure." She told Cardin.

The rest of the students took it in with "Ooooohhh" from the insult which made Cardin fume, attempt get up in front of the girls, yet Kanji barred himself in between them. "Hey, back off!" Kanji ordered him. Cardin clench his teeth as he gripped his fists.

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Tatsumi, please take your seats." The Professor asked with a sigh, as they both reluctantly went to their seats while Jaune giggled to the side. "You both and Mr. Arc, can me after class for additional reading, and I'm including you, too, Mr. Einherjar." He reminded Jaune as he groaned and Teddie blinked in confusion as he woke up with drool coming out of his mouth. "Now! Moving on!"

* * *

After class, Pyrrha, Rise, and Naoto waited for their leaders outside the classroom. "That Kanji-kun..." Rise sighed as she waited as Pyrrha giggled in agreement.

"I'm surprised that Teddie's is being called in. I assumed he hasn't been in trouble before." Pyrrha commented.

"It's probably because he never attended school before. I'm surprise he was never caught disregarding the lessons up till now." Naoto included.

They three sighed until Rise realized something. "... Come to think of it, how did Teddie get the name 'Einherjar'?" She wondered.

Back in the classroom, the Professor gave them a lecture about their personal situation. "*Sip* You four have been struggling in my class since day one. Now I don't know if it's the lack of interest or your stubborn nature, but what ever it is, *sip* it stops now." The Professor Oobleck continued about their recent acts of misconducts. "You've all worked hard to gain entrance to this school and we only accept the best of the bests. So, I expect you all to act like it. History is important, gentlemen, if you can't learn from it, you're all destined to repeat it. Pages 51 to 91, I want an essay on my desk next class. Now, run along." He finished, as he zip around his desks rapidly gathering his documents. Kanji and Teddie reluctantly agreed, Jaune sighed in defeat, and Cardin scoffed looking away.

Afterwards, Prof. Oobleck dashed out of the class while Jaune and Teddie left the room after him, followed by Cardin pushing them both down as he grin. But then Kanji booted him in a same manner as Cardin came back to retaliate. "Ahem!" Prof. Oobleck reminded the two delinquents as he peered from a corner. His dour expression made the two to stop, making Cardin walk away. Soon enough, the Professor crept back to the corridor elsewhere.

Kanji then picked up Teddie while Pyrrha did the same for Jaune. "You know, I'm seriously gonna break that bastard's legs one of these days..." Kanji grunted.

"But today is not the day, Kanji-kun. If you keep this up, there's no telling what will happen to us!" Naoto exclaimed, as all Kanji did was groan in agreement. "And you too, Teddie, You need to focus more."

"Aw... can't these school be more casual? It's really hard to load all these details into facts." Teddie complained.

"Teddie, that made no sense whatsoever. Plus this school is a 'Combat academy'." Rise replied. "You need to step up if you want to be with Senpai. I can bet that they're having it rough with the school here, too."

"Sensei..." Teddie sighed as he imagined Yu with and diploma in hand.

"I'm sure you all will succeed." Pyrrha assured. But when she sees Jaune depressed, she got an idea to help him. "! I have an idea, here, come with me!" She grabbed his arm as they went elsewhere. "Farewell, Team KRST."

As they left, Team KRST were left. "... I overheard Oobleck-sensei about an essay, correct?" Naoto mentioned to the guys.

Even they realized what she meant. "Um... maybe we can do this tomorrow?" Teddie suggested, but the girls glared at them.

"Library, Now!" They both told them as the guys flinched. They gave in and proceeded to the said place for research.

* * *

***This Will Be The Day**

5/06 **Vale **Afternoon

Members of Team RWBY and JNPR stared at the TV were Team KRST and Ruby entered into the world behind the screen. "... Ngh... Why only Ruby?" Yang questioned in frustration as she paced around the Electronics corner.

"It was all of a sudden, too. And they were convince that Jaune was thrown into the TV." Blake mentioned. "If someone else can throw them in a TV, that could raise a problem to Vale."

The others pondered what they should do until the Glynda came around. "So that's were they went off to..." She wondered as she caught the students attention.

"!? Ms. Goodwitch!" Everyone jumped as they darted their head to her as she stared at the ripples from the TV.

* * *

5/06** Unknown Location **No time of day

Jaune manage to came to as he blinked his eyes. "Nnngh... what... happened...?" He muttered, as he rubbed his head, standing up. Once he grasp his balance, he looked around to see that he's in a dark forest with a twilight-toned fog. "What... what is this place... Eek!" As he wonder where he was, he then flinched upon hearing a bush rustling, and it stopped afterwards. _"... Don''t tell me I've wondered this deep in the Emerald Forest..."_ He pondered in concern. He then checked his scroll to see if he can contact anyone, however... "No way, it's dead!? Someone? Anyone!? Help!" Jaune cried out as he ran out of the area. Unbeknownst to him, a person in dark-colored armor appeared in the area as Jaune left, grinning.

* * *

***Backside of the TV**

In another area, Ruby and Team KRST, with their glasses on, appeared in a studio, just like the one that the Investigation Team went before with the exception of Ruby, being her first time here. "Whoa...! Is... hey, is this a studio of something?" She asked.

"It's... complicated..." Rise told her as she looked around herself. "Still, I'm surprised, this area looks a lot like the place we've been."

"This area's is likely the main area that connects the areas where we were, when we came here for the first time." Naoto mention.

"Alright! It's time to find Jauney..." Teddie trailed off upon realizing something. "Wait, we don't even know what's he's really like. Weird..."

"Huh? Wait, what does knowing about him help us?" Ruby asked.

Oh... that's right, your new to this." Naoto mentioned. "If the victim falls in this world, then if we know some details about the victim, Rise and, somehow Teddie, can find the victim from the details given to them."

"Oh!" Ruby gasped as she started to grasp the method. "So then... What is Jaune like? I mean, he doesn't look like the fighting type, I mean."

"He has that dream of bein' a Huntsman, like his ancestors were, does that work?" Kanji guessed.

"And don't forget he cheated by that forgery that Cardinni mentioned?" Teddie added.

Much to the Team's digress, Ruby was first to hear that part. "Forgery? Um... hold on, what's this about his forgery?" Out of the Team, Only Pyrrha knew about the fake transcripts that Jaune used to get into the school. Despite their reluctance, they told her about Jaune's situation, much to her surprise, Ruby was conflicted. "... I had no idea..."

"Still that squire was able to get in, you hafta be impressed by that cunning he has, right?" Teddie commented.

"I don't know, even if he faked his transcripts, fighting Grimm is a serious deal." Ruby muttered.

"Still, he managed to become a leader of a Team and they need him." Naoto stated. "It would be a real shame if he didn't see this through. Nonetheless, we should have enough information for Rise-san." She followed as she turn to Rise as she giggled.

"Well, said. Alright then, let's do this! Himiko!" Rise shouted as she summoned her Persona as she began scanning the area. "Wow, the TV world of Vale is a lot more expansive than the one in Inaba..." She mentioned. Moments later her scan picked up an unusual presence nearby. "Hey, I think I got something!" She exclaimed.

Everyone turned to her with exclamation marks on their heads. "Huh!? I-Is it Jaune!?" Ruby asked eyes wide open.

"This presence... Yeah, it's definitely him! He's here in this world!" Rise stated.

"Then that would really mean that someone did threw Jaune-kun here." Naoto concluded as she sighed. "Suffice to say, we never thought that someone would use this place once more..."

"Hnngh! I can't bear-lieve, either! Who ever threw Jauney here has the nerve!" Teddie agreed angrily.

"Then let's get going! Rise lead the way!" Kanji commanded as she agreed, directing them to the location where Jaune's located.

* * *

As they continued their way to the location that Rise picked up, wherever they entered, the came upon what looked like a huge forest that blocked out the sun. "What the... what is this place...? Is this the Emerald Forest?" Ruby wondered, astonished by the sight.

"Not exactly. Since this place is my world, it suppose to reflect the person who came here." Teddie stated.

"Reflects the Person's mind? ... Wait, your world?" Ruby wondered with a side comment as she looked to Teddie.

"In other words, this place is shaped by human thoughts, probably whatever Jaune-kun was thinking when he arrived." Naoto continued.

"Well, what ever Jaune-kun thinking, we should probably scour the Knight's Shroud for him. I can tell that Shadows are gathering here." Rise stated.

"'Knight's Shroud'?" Ruby repeated as the others turned to Rise.

"Huh? Isn't it the name of the area? I mean, there's a sign that shows the name over there." Rise pointed to the sign right next to the entrance which reads "Knight's Shroud".

"I see... that it explains the name of this area..." Naoto muttered with a sweat-drop. She then turned to Ruby as she looked astonished to where she is right now, and brought up something. "Come to think of it... Kanji-kun, we should let Ruby lead this investigation." She suggested.

"What? Why?" Kanji questioned back, even Ruby did as well.

"I know that she is new to this world, but it's because of that, that she can learn to adapt to this place, seeing that this will be her first time here.

"... Hearin' that from you...? ... Fine..." Kanji reluctantly agreed turning to Ruby. "You okay with that, Ruby-chan?"

"Uh... Sure...?" Ruby nodded. Without further adieu they have entered through the entrance to the Knight's Shroud.

* * *

The first area they've entered, the forest's mist covered the surface of what they're standing on. As they continue to traverse the forest with Ruby leading the search, they've encountered shadows along the way. They managed to fend off against the Shadows but Ruby felt exhausted, much to her fighting experience. "Are you okay, Ruby-chan?" Rise asked.

"Aw... man... it happened again? My semblance isn't working!" Ruby exclaimed as she breathed heavily.

"That's right... you've been using Semblance for a long time. Apparently those abilities don't apply in this world for some reason." Naoto explained.

"So then, how are supposed fight without it? I mean, is using only Personas the only way?" Ruby asked.

"I'm beary sure. They may have the same usage for our powers, but the power of the laws of this world overpowers the manifestation of our innate abilities." Teddie added.

"Indeed. Using our Personas is our best option for this situation. I know you'll be able to overcome this." Naoto assured.

Ruby gave a silent nod as she looked to Team KRST. "Yu really trust you guys, huh?" She muttered with a wry smile.

Soon enough, they hear voices from somewhere... Voices of Jaune's Team echoed through the forest.

_ "How come Jaune gets home so late?"_ Nora asked

_"He's become rather scarce ever since he began fraternizing with Cardin."_ Ren answered.

_"I'm sure our leader know exactly what he's doing."_ Pyrrha stated in a bilious tone.

_"Hmm... I guess so..."_ Nora sighed.

After the Voices fade, Ruby became more curious. "Was that the members of Team JNPR, how come we can hear them?"

"Nah, that's probably what came from Jaune memories, his Team's beary worried for him." Teddie stated.

"That idiot... makin' us worried like that...!" Kanji grumbled.

They continued down the visible path, until Teddie took a whiff of the air and flinched. "Whoa! I smell something big!" He alerted his Team.

"He's right, I'm detecting a strong Shadow reading nearby..." Rise included. "Odd, this reading is unusually familiar..." She mentioned.

As they entered the area, they confronted a person they saw, a blond human in armor with a sword to his side. "Hey isn't that...?"

"Jaune, hey, are you okay? Our friends were worried about you. Whoa, what's with the cool armor?" Ruby asked Jaune as she walk towards him, but remained silent as he had his back to them. "Um... Jaune?"

"Stay out of this." Jaune stated bluntly cold. "I'm busy hunting down a traitor, so mind your own business."

"Jaune, what are you talking about, your friends are worried for you. Let's head back." Ruby told him as she walk towards him, yet he kept look away.

Teddie and Rise felt the presence getting more ominous as they soon realized who Ruby was talking to. "Uh... Young Sensei...?"

Jaune twisted his head at Ruby revealing his face, with Golden Eyes instead of his original blue eyes. **"Why does a cheat have anything to do with you? Can you tell me that?"** Jaune? questioned as he overshadowed Ruby.

"J-Jaune? What's going on!?" Ruby questioned as she stepped back a few.

"Ruby-chan, get back!" Naoto advised as Team KRST stepped forward. "Figures that Jaune's Shadow like him would appear..."

Much to Ruby's surprise on the situation Shadow Jaune then face front. **"Hah, you say my Teammates are worried? If he can even call them that!"** He exclaimed with a sinister chuckle as he walked away into the Shroud.

"Jaune!" Ruby called out to him, however, she was soon walled off against a pair of Avenger Knights. "Wha- Hey!"

Soon enough Kanji summoned Take-Mikazuchi and slammed its fist into the unsuspecting Shadow pushing it back. "Dammit! Bring it on!" Kanji yelled as he readied himself for a fight.

* * *

***Reach out to the Truth -First Battle-**

The shadow recovered from the attack and charged its ally with up with Tarukaja, following by critically hitting Kanji's Persona in retaliation followed by hitting Kanji as he blocked it, pushing him on the ground. "Gah!"

"Oh no! Kanji's down!" Rise exclaimed.

Ruby came around and started shooting at the Shadows. Little did she know, it was not effective by the bullets as the Shadow shrugged it off as it charged towards Ruby. She dodges the ramming Shadow and propelled herself at the other one as she attempt to hack the one who aimed for Kanji. Alas, Rise told her the physical attacks are not enough as the Shadow regained its speed. "Nngh...! Persona!" Ruby shouted as she sliced a Tarot Card with her scythe, summoning her Persona, Soma, once more. Soma immediately stomped its foot at the charging Avenger Knight before its lance reached the downed Kanji, knocking the Shadow down itself.

Ruby sighed in relief but realized that the other shadow behind her. The Shadow's lance barely missed Ruby as she dodges the charging Avenger Knight. Just as Ruby recovered her footing, Sukuna-Hikona zipped past her and slashed the Shadow with several slashes on it followed by Kintoki-Douji's Tomahawk pushing it back with an explosion in the process. "These shadows are tough, of course..." Naoto muttered as she help Kanji back up.

"Heads up!" Rise alerted them from the rear. "That Shadow is winding up for another charge!"

As Rise stated, the Shadow used a **Power Charge** skill and proceed to attack the group head on. Team KRST braced for impact, but Ruby confronted the charge head on despite Team KRST's surprise.

_"Why...? This was a bad idea...!"_ Ruby thought as she ran in front of the charge, but then everything slowed in that moment. All of a sudden, a Tarot Card of the fool appeared before her. _"This is...!"_ Ruby's sight pulsed as she recalls what Theo mentioned.

_You are able to summon multiple Personas within the designated Arcana. However, now that you have established bonds with certain people of choice."_ Theo stated from her memory.

Her Determination fuel up as she raised her arm to the Tarot Card, and then a name came to her mind. "... Black Frost!" She shouted as she crushed the Tarot Card. A blue aura encircled her as the Persona Soma withdrew and swapped with another Persona, a black-color snowman, stepping forth.

"Holy shit, another Persona!?" Kanji exclaimed along with his team's surprise as well.

"So she really is just like Yu-senpai..." Naoto hypothesized.

While Teddie was bewildered, Rise manage to finish her scan on the Shadows. "Ruby-chan, the shadow's weakness is fire. Light'em up!" She told her.

Listening to Rise's suggestion, Ruby then pointed Crescent Rose, in sniper rifle form, at the standing Avenger Knight. Just as she pressed the trigger, a name of a skill pulsed into her head. "**Agi**!" She shouted as she shot a bullet that had Black Frost's fire ability into it and shot down the Shadow, with now two of them downed.

That was amazing, Young Sensei!" Teddie cheered Ruby on while Naoto picked up Kanji.

At this point the two shadows are down this prompt Team KRST and Ruby for an All-Out Attack. "Our chance! Let's finish them once and for all!" Ruby commanded as she cocked her weapon.

Kanji, Teddie, and Naoto nodded as Rise readied herself as well. "Alright! It's showtime!" Rise cheered them on as her Team and Ruby commenced an All-Out Attack. Afterwards, the attack ended with a dust cloud in a shape of a skull, defeating the Shadows in their way, ending the fight.

* * *

After they defeated the Shadows they regrouped and then took a breather to discuss about Jaune, especially to Ruby. "What the heck... That looked like Jaune, but..." Ruby staggered as she felt conflicted.

"Young Sensei..." Teddie was worried for Ruby as she was lost in thought.

"Ruby-chan, that person you saw was a Shadow that was born from Jaune. It's also what shape this world that formed from his mind." Naoto explained.

"Jaune's Shadow?" Ruby repeated, until she realized an important factor. "Hold on, are you guys saying that the Shadow that looked like Jaune actually came from him?"

"Uh huh! Shadows are born from Humans. They're the suppressed thoughts that were given form." Teddie added. "Jauney must have something that he's suppressing."

"Suffice to say, we know what he's been hiding. For now, let us resume our pursuit." Naoto suggested. Ruby nodded and continued to lead the rescue mission.

* * *

With the fog covering the far ends of the Shroud and Shadow swarming the area, the never faltered and pressed forward. As they continued, they hear voices somewhere again...** "You'd go so far as to lick Cardin's feet, just to cover your own hide. How pitiful... I will not stand for this cowardice!"** Shadow Jaune exclaimed as his voice echoed through the area.

"N-No, It's not like that I-I...! Agh!" Jaune's voice followed.

"Was that... Jaune?" Ruby wondered as they over heard the conversation.

"Oh, this isn't good. If Jaune encounters his shadow, he's gonna be in trouble if we can't get to him!" Rise exclaimed.

"What'll happen if we don't?" Ruby asked profoundly.

"Whattaya think? His shadow will attack him like any other Grimm and his dead body will show up on a telephone pole. I ain't gonna allow that!" Kanji stated. The realzation prompt Ruby to hurry.

As they rushed towards to Jaune's location, they keep hearing more voices as they go.

_"Jaune, everyone needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you're capable of."_ Pyrrha's voice spoke.

_"You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."_ Jaune replied sadly.

_"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!" _Pyrrha echoed with a retort.

_"No, I don't!"_ Jaune interrupt followed by a sigh. _"I wasn't really accepted into Beacon."_

The conversation they heard surprised Ruby as Team KRST went silent. "Well shit, he admitted it to his teammate." Kanji muttered.

Ruby gritted her Teeth. "I don't believe it! I need to hear it from him!" She stated a she swept away shadows in front of her as she continued running.

Nonetheless, the voice of Jaune continued to echo. _"I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any test, I didn't... earn my spot in this academy. I lied, I got my hands on some fake transcripts and lied."_ His voice confessed, slowing down Ruby's pace which allowed Team KRST to catch up. "... did he really cheat his way into Beacon...?" Ruby pondered.

Team KRST got worried for Ruby, but Kanji threw her hood over. "So what if he did. That idiot has to man up." He told Ruby. "Besides, that fact that he got in at all 'cause he's better than you think." He told her bluntly as he kept pressing on, as he dealt away with more shadows.

"... Kanji is beary worried Jaune." Teddie said, coming up to Ruby.

"I can guess that Jaune use to be someone like Kanji-kun. Although, he is a lot more hot-headed that Jaune-kun." Rise giggled.

"Hey, the hell are you guys doing? Come on!" Kanji ordered.

The Rise, Ruby, and Teddie returned to the task at hand. _"Jaune, I want to see what is going on for myself, for your sake!"_ Ruby thought sternly as she kept up with Team KRST's pace.

* * *

The more they delved further into the shroud, the Fog became more thicker than as they came in. Soon enough they managed to find themselves in front of another gate. "Guys, I'm sensing Jaune-kun and his shadow through here." Rise stated.

"Ready to go anytime!" Kanji replied as he cracked his knuckles. Everyone gave a nod as Ruby then open the door, entering a Fount with Shadow Jaune confronting his original who was on his knee with Crocea Mors out.

"Jaune!" Ruby called out to him.

Jaune looked to his friends as his shadow turned his head to see them. "Ruby? Guys! How did you...?" Jaune stuttered.

"Don't worry, we're here to help!" Ruby stated as she pulled out Crescent Rose.

Jaune stuttered about something but his shadow interrupted with an sinister laugh. **"Ahahahahaha! Well, look at that! You're little friends say they're going to help, that's so lame!"** Shadow Jaune mocked with sarcasm.

***Edge of Madness**

"...! No, Ruby, wait! I-I can do this!" Jaune grit his teeth from the taunt.

"You idiot! The hell you tryin' to do!? Don't be a hero!" Kanji demanded.

"But..." Jaune stuttered as his Shadow continued.

**"Yeah, right. If you can't even defeat me or so, then how can you even do anything on your own?"** The Shadow questioned Jaune.

An exclamation mark arose above Jaune's head as was in shock to hear what he said. "W-What!?"

**"Yeah, you said you wanted to become a hero, just like your ancestors, all warriors, but a weakling like YOU cheated your way in. That's... very unfortunate."** Shadow Jaune stated, looking down on his real self.

"Wha... That's... No, I...!" Jaune stuttered once more.

**"You said that you weren't good enough to be like them so why even try? You know you're not like your father, your grandfather, and even his father. You know you don't believe to be even qualified to be even a huntsman. Or is it because... you can't even live up to you're family's legacy? What an embarrassment!"** Shadow Jaune, stated coldy with an evil smile.

Jaune's eyes widen upon hearing everything regarding his dilemma. "No, N-No! It's not...! Who... What are you!? How did you even know that!?" Jaune question as he started to lose it.

"J-Jaune...?" Ruby said, unable to comprehend what's going on.

Just then Rise began to pick up something as Teddie sniffed all over the place. Uhh... Oh no! The Shadows are gathering!"

"Shit... Get ready, guys!" Kanji told his teammates and Ruby.

Shadow Jaune smiled wickedly as he answered introduced himself the way Jaune did once before. **"The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, everyone suppose to love it. In other words, I am you!"**

"No way... N-No, I'm Jaune! Y-You can't be me, you fake!" Jaune stated in fear in a clear statement.

Silence filled the air as Shadow Jaune remained quiet. **"Fake...? So... I'm not you, aren't I?"** He then soon burst into laughter as Jaune took a few steps backwards. **"Well, good riddance! I don't need a cheater holding me down!"** Shadow Jaune laughed out loud as he began to evolve a dark aura around him.

The dark aura then expanded into a bigger black sphere as a Knight clad in Dark Divinity-like armor burst appeared in place of the sphere while riding on a steed in a same designed armor. Jaune did nothing but stare right into the giant shadow's eyes in despair as it starred right back at him. Nonetheless, Kanji dashed forward right before the shadow swung it's giant sword.

* * *

***I'll Face Myself (Battle)**

Shadow Jaune attempt to dropped its blade on Jaune, but Kanji pushed him out of the way, both avoiding the huge cleave sa the impact threw debris. **"I am a shadow... The true self..."** The Shadow stated as it raised it's sword. **"If you're not going to even bear the burden, then what's the point of you even living!?"** It shouted as it turned to Ruby, conjuring a lightning bolt at the young huntress, staggering her into a down state. **"I will become a hero. Don't get in my way!"**

"Tch, Bastard, wanna play with swords, huh? Bring it on!" Kanji retorted as he smashed his Tarot Card. "Let's go, Take-Mikazuchi!" As Take-Mikazuchi was brought into play, the Persona and Shadow Jaune crossed blades while Naoto went to check on Jaune and Teddie picked up Ruby.

"Ruby-chan, are you okay?" Teddie asked.

"I'm fine, but what about Jaune!" Ruby asked as they went to Jaune's defense.

"Jaune-kun, are you okay?" Naoto asked as Jaune shook in despair.

"I... that's... He's... He's lying..." Jaune stuttered in horror.

Ruby stared at Jaune, to her surprise, that she see this side of him. "Jaune..."

**"HAHAHAHAHAA!"** Shadow Jaune laughed as pushed Take-Mikazuch back to a giant tree in the area with Kanji clenching his chest from the distributed pain. **"You're just tired of being the lovable idiot stuck up in the tree while his friends fight for their lives. I bet you don't even have the will power to even stand with them when the time comes!"** The Shadow continued to mock as it charge towards them.

"Shut up! Jaune is still capable of something! Soma!" Ruby called forth her Persona as Soma flew towards Shadow Jaune, veering the Shadow's charge away.

"No... I..." Jaune stuttered as his psyche starts to crumble. Soon enough, he began to run away from all of this, even to his friends calling to them, but his escape was cut short when a static-imbued javelin planted itself into the ground, in front of Jaune, causing to explode while pushing him back at Kanji and Teddie, knocking them down at the same time.

"Guys more shadows are approaching! We need to finished this some how, and fast!" Rise stated as she continues her scanning.

"Yeah, no shit!" Kanji retorted getting back up while Jaune continues to mope in distraught.

Naoto summoned Sukuna-Hikona as the Persona zipped everywhere, attacking Shadow Jaune in very quick succession. However, Shadow Jaune's golden eyes flashed through the sockets of its helm and immediately flicked its sword followed by multiple vacuum wave slashed through the air, eventually striking the small and agile Sukuna-Hikona, swatting it away while Naoto gasped in pain. "Unh... it's formidable... that for sure..." She grunted as she breathed hard.

Jaune looked up to Team KRST and Ruby while the fend off Shadow Jaune. "Guys... I..."

**"Ahahahahaha! That's right! Watch as they fall before me!"** Shadow Jaune exclaimed as it place its sword in front of it, focusing all the shadows to it.

Much to their curiosity, Rise started to pick up a surge of power coursing through Shadow Jaune. "Oh, this is bad it's charging up for a devastating attack. We can't defend ourselves from this, it's going to wipe us out in one strike!"

Exclamation marks appeared above the others. "Quickly, is there any way to prevent that from happening!?" Naoto immediately asked.

"... I'm afraid I'm stumped on that, since this came from Jaune..." Rise mentioned as the turned to him, sitting on the ground, gritting his teeth.

**"You can't do anything right. If anything, your uselessness will only be your downfall, their downfall. You can't even allow your own teammates to help, less can even call them that!"** Shadow Jaune laughed, looking down on Jaune while the Shadow continues to charge up the attack.

"Stop... Stop it!" Jaune yelled as he pressed his hands on his ears trying to block out the taunts, yet with no avail.

"Goddammit, Jaune! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kanji shouted, pulling him up and sock a fist to the face, while at the same time, Take-Mikazuchi delivered a giant fist to Shadow Jaune, knocking the Shadow off its horse.

Miraculously, Teddie and the girls had their mouths open, surprised to see what they've witnessed. "K-Kanji-kun...?"

"He just stopped the attack in one blow..." Rise followed.

The punch from Kanji made Jaune roll around in pain while pressing down the bruise. "Ow ow ow ow... Owwww... Kanji, why would you do that!?" Jaune cried in pain.

"Because you're bitchin' and moanin', that why, dumbass!" Kanji retorted. "Why the hell do you think you need to this, yer self huh!?"

Jaune said nothing as he looked away. "I... Because I..."

"Is this because of your position at Beacon?" Naoto mentioned as Jaune turned to the others walking up to him. "We've heard about your fake transcripts from Cardin, how you've... cheated your way in. Suffice to say, that really was a bad move."

***I'll Face Myself**

Jaune's expression frozed, seeing that Team KRST knew. He look down with a sad expression. "Yeah... Becoming a Huntsman was my dream. I don't know about anymore..." Jaune sighed dejectedly. "Everyone on my team has a more fighting chance against anything, and I... I don't even have that sort of talent. I don't deserve to be there."

"Jaune..." Ruby muttered. She wanted to console her friend but couldn't think of anything.

Although Kanji continued the conversation. "Oh, that's bullshit and you know it!" He stated. "So what if you ain't got any skills? You got into a school, it helps you learn!"

"And how do you know that!?" Jaune retorted. "Do you even understand how it feels to be left out while my friends fight for lives? If I can't do this myself then what good am I?" Jaune retort finished with his breathing while glaring back at Kanji.

"I don't!" Kanji replied bluntly which the others sweat-dropped. "But I do know, is that you're just like me, you're a pansy, tryin' make everyone hate you. But you know who you are, your team, too, dammit."

"Kanji, I..." Jaune stuttered at his words.

"So what if you can't be a hero like your parents? How 'bout being a different hero that's not your old man? I bet they had their own shit to deal with." Kanji suggested. "Besides, anyone who looks like you, we know it ain't so weak that they can't take a punch." He mentioned as they all turned to see Shadow Jaune and Take-Mikazuchi clashing swords at each other, considering the Persona's lightning bolt-like weapon it wields.

Jaune stared at his Shadow prompting Teddie to share his advice. "Jauney, that Dark Knight, it is the manifestation that came from you. If you denying it, it will go berserk and will grow even stronger." He explained to him and Ruby overhearing. "My Sensei and my friends have went through this ordeal and accepted their shadows, and I know you can still achieve that dream of becoming a hero that you strongly desire."

"Teddie..." Jaune muttered as he turned his sight to his Shadow. "So I'm not the only one who went through this, huh..." He muttered to himself.

While the Persona and Shadow went to a deadlock, Shadow Jaune felt something dwindling his strength as its body started to feeble. **"W-What!? What's the meaning of this!?"** Shadow Jaune question as Take-Mikazuchi started to overpower him.

"Hey!" Jaune yelled at his Shadow which both the Persona and his Shadow looked to him as he took up his confidence to say his piece. "You... You are... You're absolutely right about me!" Jaune shouted at his Shadow admitting the facts about himself. "I know already that I couldn't even try to become a Huntsman, probably never can! But... I'm still here, a student of Beacon!"

What Jaune claims, every sentence, became a huge weight to his shadow as Take-Mikazuchi began to gain the momentum. **"What... the hell!? Don't be so cocky you... You-!"** A sound of cracking metal came from Shadow Jaune's Sword. Soon after, Ruby summoned Soma and came in and hacked its breaking sword, shattering in two while Take-Mikazuchi's Lightning Bolt delivered the blow, causing him to stagger.

"Keep going, Guys!" Ruby commanded, while Teddie had Kintoki-Douji lob a Tomahawk at the Shadow sending him into the air as Naoto's Persona, Sukuna-Hikona, slashed away at Shadow Jaune by flying all over him, like a fly, as his armor started to sunder. "Time to finish this!" Ruby declared, with Soma extending its arm with her Scythe, pointed at the struggling Shadow. Soma then focus its energy into its scythe as the Persona then sliced through the air causing a sonic boom, a loud cyclone flying towards Shadow Jaune.

**"No... I... AAAAAAAaaggghhhhhhh!"** Shadow Jaune roared as the sonic boom rips him in shreds. After the cyclone died down and the dust breaking away, all that appeared was Shadow Jaune, in its human form, on his knees as he struggles to stand up.

"Alright. Let's... Huh?" Ruby was about to finish him until Rise barred her path.

"Wait, Ruby-chan! Let Jaune-kun do this, please!" Rise begged. Ruby agreed to stand down and let Jaune do his thing.

Ruby and Team KRST awaited Jaune to give his answer to his Shadow. He muster up confidence and determination as he approached his downed Shadow as he got back up looking back at him in the eyes. "I won't deny you anymore. You're me... something I've repress deep down in my heart. And I'm you, someone that I dream to become." Jaune stated as he then offered his hand. "We have to make this up to our Team somehow, think we can work together?" He requested. Shadow Jaune said nothing but smile before grasping Jaune's hand as he then started to fade in a blue aura.

The strength of heart to required to face oneself has been made manifest...

What appeared above in Shadow Jaune's place was a Huge Mechanical-looking Paladin with a uniquely designed double-saber like dual scythe and Shield, floating down before Jaune, followed by giving a knee like a traditional Knight.

"Wow..." Ruby muttered in amazement. Then soon enough, the Mechanical Knight disappeared and the Tarot Card of the Magician appeared in place and floated downwards in front of Jaune as he glint of light flash from him.

Jaune has Faced his other self... He has obtain the façade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona Odin.

"Jaune, is that what I think it is!?" Ruby asked as she and Team KRST came up to Jaune as he then limped in exhaustion.

"I... was so ashamed for what I did. I didn't even want to admit it. The other me... everything he said..." Jaune muttered as he gave a wry smile in depression.

"Hey, you're still yourself, man. That was pretty badass what you did there!" Kanji boasted.

"That's what friends are for, Jauney. Even if you have ta bear many things solo, you need someone to at least support you." Teddie agreed.

Jaune nodded as Ruby gave him a hand, thinking back about the time he himself did the same thing. "So we're even, right? I'm confident that you'll be a great leader for your team." Ruby mentioned as he patted his back hard... which made fell face flat on the ground. "Whoops..."

"I can't be helped." Naoto sighed as Kanji and Ruby helped him up again. "Teddie said this world isn't meant for humans to be here. Let's bring him back to our world."

They all agreed and proceeded to where they came from.

* * *

Back outside, they've let Jaune down for a bit to see his condition. "Ugh... wow... I never felt this... terrible before..." Jaune stuttered as his eye were heavy."

"What didja' think? 'Wakening to your Persona makes you feel like shit. We were all panicking all over the place for you." Kanji badgered Jaune.

"He's safe now so let's..." Naoto cut her line of saying when she notice something off. When she turned around, she saw some people staring right a them.

"Naoto-kun?" Rise asked as she did the same, followed by the whole Team and Ruby to see that there was witnesses staring at them. "Uh..."

What they saw was a Teacher's Lounge Professor Oobleck staring at them while pouring a mug of coffee, overflowing the top, and Professor Port on the nearby table with a Newspaper tilting down.

"Oh shit..." Kanji muttered.

Everyone frozed for the time being until the Headmaster came and noticed them. "Ah, you're back." Ozpin said.

"Sensei... We... Um... we came explain!" Rise stuttered.

"No need, we had a chat from Team NYCA. Something about this TV world?" Ozpin mentioned as the other Professors returned to their personal stuff. "It looks like Mr. Arc is in bad condition, correct? Think you can send him to the Infirmary?" The Headmaster requested. "We can talk later."

"Huh... um, sure!" Naoto agreed followed by the group. "We'll notify our friends too, while we're at it..."

* * *

5/06 **Beacon Academy **Evening

Once Ruby and Team KRST brought Jaune to the Infirmary, they notified their friends as well, Team NYCA, and the members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Once they did all that, the Headmaster brought the entire Investigation Team to his office for what has transpired. It was evening on the same day as the explained their part. "First off, I wanted to say; That you all have my gratitude for rescuing one of my students. I had the feeling that your action in this deed will not be left unrewarded." Said the Headmaster.

"We appreciate the gesture, Ozpin-sensei, but the entire credit goes to Team KRST." Yu pointed out.

"So it seems... That being said, I hope that you continue your efforts against these recent circumstances." Ozpin agreed as he sipped his coffee. The Investigation Team felt dumbfounded to hear a compliment.

"The hell? That's it?" Kanij questioned.

"I do not know what goes on in that world in the TV, but I'm confident that you know what to do. There for, if such occurs once more, you have the access to use the TV I've recently purchased."

The Investigation Team were surprise to see how well the Headmaster took this. Perhaps he knows what we were dealing with? Maybe he knew about what the TV World is like. Even the group muttered to each other and questioned the Headmaster's suspicion about the dangers about the TV world. Although, he disregard the questions and smile.

"Alright. Thanks for the help. We'll let you know if something like this happens again." Yu assured. He had the feeling that the Headmaster knows what they were doing.

In the elevator, the Investigation Team were concern on the situation. "I suspect that the Headmaster knows of our actions." Naoto assumed.

"Did he knew about us fro the start!? I'm beary surprised that the head hancho would take our story so serious." Teddie agreed.

"... Maybe... could it be that... Alvin-san really did told them about us?" Yosuke guessed.

Exclamation marks popped above them all as they realized. "That bastard...!" Kanji grunted.

"Still, I suppose it is the best to keep Ozpin-sensei up-to-date. I mean, we might have some restrictions that won't allow us to what we can." Yukiko told them. "This may be a trouble-some, but if our teachers gives us their blessings, I'm sure we can achieve what we can do to help people."

"I guess so..." Chie pondered, but then remembered something as they all got off the elevator. "Oh yeah, hey, I heard that Jaune-kun, is okay. Do you think we can check on him?"

"Jaune-kun's currently out like a light. He's probably going to take it easy for a few more days." Rise answered.

"Oh, cool we can asked him how'd he disappeared the next time we see him." Chie suggested.

The Investigation Team agreed and went to head back to their rooms while couple of Team CRDL's eavesdropped ontheir conversation. "Hmph, looks like Jaune's back." Dove muttered.

"I thought that loser would never come back. I guess Cardin can still make use of him again." Russel commented.

"Yeah, but... any ideas what happened to him? He was knocked out for some reason." Dove gossiped as the two left elsewhere.

"Who knows, they say he fell from the stairs. But I think that Kanji-prick had something to do with those bruises. Thinks he's better than us..." He growled.

* * *

5/13 **Beacon Academy** Early Morning

Given a week later, the Teams were discussing their concers for Jaune while eating their breakfast. Although, he still hasn't showed up since his recovery. "Jaune still hasn't showed up for a while now, even after his recovery." Ren mentioned.

"Is he still hanging with Cardin? What is Jaune thinking...?" Rise wondered.

"I think he needs to take it slow. From what you guys say is true, he must of awaken to his Persona." Yu assumed.

"Persona? Hold on, are you saying that he can summon one?" Weiss questioned.

Team JNPR members turned to the Investigation Team as they nodded. "Yep, he could probably use that power to make up for his semblance... I mean, we never seen him use it somehow..." Yosuke followed.

"That's good... in a way..." Pyrrha agreed while still felt concern for his absence.

"*Sigh*... Well, we're all gonna head to that place today, I'm pretty sure we'll see'em there." Kanji assured as he stood up and walked away. "Gonna hit the can."

"I bear-lieve that he's going to break Cardinni's legs!" Teddie stated as the Teams watched Kanji heading out.

"Teddie, really?" Naoto muttered in disappointment.

"Ah, that's right, you guys are heading to Forever Fall, right?" Yukiko mentioned. "I hear the leaves are beautifully red."

"We're going thereto collect tree sap. They make good syrup for pancakes." Yang included, which spark some interests to Teddie and for some reason, Nora, too, with their mouths watering.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kanji was heading out until he sees Jaune carrying a box. As Kanji approached him, he heard buzzing coming from the box. "The hell...?"

"Huh? Whoa Kanji! Uh..." Jaune stuttered when he turned around. "How's it...?"

"Dude, what's in the box it's buzzing." Kanji asked.

"Um... Rapier Wasps..." Jaune answered. Which an exclamation marks appeared on Kanji's head.

"What!? The hell, man!? You still playing his little bitch?" Kanji questioned angrily.

"Uh, what? No!" Jaune retorted quickly and then sighed. "It's just... I've been thinking about what you guys said. Your right, I have to man-up somehow." He told Kanji as he calmed down. "Don't worry, I'll do this last thing for him and tell him and team off. After that, I'll let the Headmaster decide my fate."

Kanji could just look at his eyes brimming with confidence and he scratched his head. "Alright, fine. But if shit hit's the fan, I'm comin' for those punks, go it?" They both nodded and went their separate ways. All Kanji could do was ponder about what Cardin's going to do with those Rapier Wasps. _"It better be somethin' he won't regret..."_ He thought.

* * *

5/13 **Forever Fall** Daytime

A breeze flew across the students and Ms. Glynda as they traversed through the forest of Forever Fall.

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we're not here to sightsee." Glynda reminded the students. "Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside the forest, and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so."

The Teams present were Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team KRST, and Team CRDL. Everyone had their combat outfits on just as Team KRST has theirs on.

* * *

Kanji wore a metal sallet covering his forehead, has a gauntlet on his left arm and a fingerless vambrace on his right hand which he wields his weapon with. He retainers his Yasogami school uniform, but wears it around his waists. He also has metal shin-guards on top of his sneakers as well. His symbol was Thunder Cloud on the back of his sleeveless armor

Rise has more of a flashy attire, but still can act in a fight. She still wore her Yasogami Uniform but her sleeves were rolled up. She also had white dress gloves with pink ribbon on each of her wrists and high-heeled slippers. Her symbol were a pink Headphones on her dress gloves

Naoto retains her blue cap, but her outfit was composed of a blue Tunic with an armor piece on her right shoulder holding by a belt along the Tunic diagonally with another belt on her waist as it held her weapon and other tools of combat. Her symbol was magnifying glass and gun on a badge attached to her cap.

As for Teddie, nothing much as his still wore his Ursa costume.

* * *

While the studets await for more of the Teacher's instructions, Jaune came up from behind carrying the box and a few empty jars.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of sap, however, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates." Ms. Goddwitch instructed as the students nodded. "We will rendezvous here at Four o' clock. Have fun." She told them as she went to scout somewhere nearby.

"Alright, let's get to work, guys." Kanji told his team as he stretched himself.

While the teams went to separate trees, Cardin grabbed for Jaune. "Come on buddy, let's go." He told Jaune.

Jaune looked watched his Teammates and his friends searching for good to extract sap as Pyrrha and Kanji looked back at him. Without anything else to say, he sighed and left with Cardin.

Pyrrha said nothing to Jaune, thinking that he hasn't changed his mind. But Kanji stepped in to rest assure. "The dude's gonna come around some how, I believe that." He assured Pyrrha.

"I hope so..." Pyrrha replied as they went catch up with their teams.

* * *

While Team CRDL were resting, Jaune came around with multiple jars filled with sap. Soon as he placed them on the ground, dropped down dizzy. "Hey, great work there, Jauney-boy!" Cardin complimented with sarcasm. "Now that wasn't hard, was it?"

Jaune's eyes look watery from an allergic reaction. "Uhh... Nih think I'm allerigic to this stuff..." He mentioned.

"Great, great, great..." Cardin interrupted and continued. "So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself 'Why did my buddy, Cardin, asked me nto collect six jars of tree sap, when there is only five of us?'" He figured.

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself... yes..." Jaune replied ask he sniff the mucus back up his nose.

"Well... come with me and you'll find out." Cardin told him. Jaune groan as he couldn't tell him off, losing the chance.

Team CRDL brought Jaune up a cliff to see the Teams collecting tree sap asd they mind their own business.

"Dammit, Ted, stop eating the sap!" Kanji yelled as Teddie finished consuming the jar with the said sap.

Bub.. but... I can't help it! What Ursa could not resist the addicting delectable sap!?" Teddie countered back with a complain.

"True, this sap does seem to have that sweet sent. It's also a fact that the local Rapier Wasps are attracted to it as well as the Ursai." Naoto included.

"I guess we should keep our jar away from Teddie. "Geez, Teddie, If you're gonna eat them at least make sure you fill the jar before we leave." Rise scolded.

"Okay..." Teddie reluctanly agreed, but then turned to Nora, who did the same thing. "Hmm... I guess I'm not the only one that's beary addicted to this."

When Ren turned to his back, he sees Nora with an emptied jar with her mouth covered with sap, giving her a glare.

Jaune had a bad feeling about this. "Cardin, what's going on...?" He asked.

"Pay-back." Cardin answered in a hateful-tone. Jaune guessed who he was referring to, Pyrrha and Kanji, not even asking what he was going to do. "That's them, Red-hair, know-it-all, think she's so smart, and that freak-loving punk, thinking he's better than me...! Alright boys, last night o' Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work." He chuckled in a sinister tone.

Cardin took out a box of Rapier Wasps that Jaune brought."Uh... heh heh... err..." Jaune stuttered with a bad poker face.

"Now according to one of the essays you wrote me last week, the nasty things love sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two... and you're gonna do it." Cardin explained as he roughly handed the jar of sap to Jaune.

"Do what-" Jaune wondered before Cardin answered.

"Hit either one with the sap. Or... I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be in the first airship out of Beacon." Cardin threaten Jaune. "Now pick a target!" He demanded.

Jaune was conflicted about the choices. He looked down the cliff of where his friends are. _"Oh god... this is what Cardin had in store for me...!?"_ He panicked, as he raised the jar as he swapped between Pyrrha and Kanji. _"Pyrrha... she my member of my Team... I can't do this to her... after what I did..."_ He thought, recalling the argument they both had. He then turned to Kanji as he was putting distance between Teddie and the already filled jars of sap, while Rise and Naoto laughed on the sidelines. _"And Kanji, if it weren't for him and his team, I... I would've..."_ He recalled the recent events. _"Ugh... No... this is for the best. After what they did for, I can't let them down!"_ He exclaimed in his head. After much thought, Jaune came an answer. "No... I can't...!" Jaune stated.

"What did you say?" Cardin questioned as Jaune gripped the jar of sap.

"I said... NO!" Jaune exclaimed as he threw the jar of sap away. That is until he blinked to where he threw it at. "Uh..."

The jar of sap broke and the sap drenched Cardin's armor. His team looked surprise as Cardin, himself, crack a chuckle. "Eheh heh heh... Oh, you've done it now...!" He told him.

Soon his lackeys grabbed him from both shoulders as Jaune fearful laugh as they began to beat him down.

* * *

For some reason, Kanji started to become anxious. "Hey, it's getting a little late, where the hell are those punks..." He wondered.

* * *

Jaune took a right hook to the face from Cardin as he dropped. Cardin picked him up and punch him in the face again. "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney-boy!" He told him as he picked him up again by the collar. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces." He assured.

"*Cough* I don't care... what you do to me...!" Jaune retorted as he recovered from a daze. "But you're not messing with my Team!"

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough?" Cardin mockingly questioned as he raises Jaune up. "You think you're a big strong man now!?"

"Big... and strong like Kanji... heh heh" Jaune replied weakly with a smile, referring to his friend

Referring to the delinquent that keeps messing with Team CRDL, infuriated Cardin and went for the blow. but all of a sudden, a flash of light shine just as Cardin's fist made contact with Jaune's face. The flash before Cardin made him drop Jaune as Cardin's hand was inflicted with pain.

Wondering what happened, Jaune self-check himself as a transparent light coursed through his arms. It was however cut short as Sky punted Jaune to his front. "Let's see how much of a man you really are." Cardin suggested menacingly, until another threat arrived.

They all turned around to see a giant Ursa appeared as it had bones growing out. Then again, several more Ursai, appeared from behind counting four Giant Ursai. As they approached Jaune and Team CRDL, the Ursa in front took a whiff in the air... sniffing out the sap that was stuck on Cardin. The Ursa roar causing the members of Team CRDL to run. "Those are big Usrai!" One of them yelled as they ran, leaving their leader and Jaune behind.

"H-Hey!?" Cardin yelled out but froze in place in front of the Grimm as on of them swiped him away. Jaune cowered as the Ursai approached, but apparently Jaune wasn't their target. One of the Ursai gave chase to the escaping Huntsman, while the other three turned away and targeted Cardin.

Jaune was still grasping the situation, Cardin tried to defend himself, but an Ursa knocked his weapon out of his hand as it landed in front of Jaune. _"O-Okay... what now...!?"_ Jaune thought as he collected his thoughts. _"Should I run...?" _He thought as he looked back to where Cardin's team ran.

* * *

At the same time, everyone heard a Ursa roar. "Did... you guys hear that?" Ruby wondered.

"Huh... that sounded like a Ursa found a prey...!" Teddie thought out loud.

Kanji retorted in disbelief. "Dude, I know you want to eat the sap, but you ain't going to-"

He was interrupted as the members of Team CRDL running through as they yelled for help.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel told them as they ran, but he bumped into Yang and the other two were caught by Kanji as he threw them down.

"What? Where!?" Yang questioned as she gripped Russel.

"B-Back there! It's got Cardin!" Russel answered as he point back in the direction.

Exclamation marks popped above them all, twice for Pyrrha and Kanji. "Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped as she dropped her jar of sap.

"Ah... son of a bitch!" Kanji grunted as he lashed his anger at Sky and Dove "You punks are all talk! Why the hell did you leave your leader like that!?" He angrily questioned them forcing them both into a tree.

"Guh... There were too many of them! We can't take them all on!" Dove retorted as Kanji pressed both them harder.

"You useless pieces of shit! You punks don't deserve to be Huntsmen!" Kanji yelled, instilling fear into them.

"H-Hey Kanji-!" Rise prompt him to stop as well as Naoto, but then Rise picked up something approaching quickly. "Huh!? Kanji-kun, something coming this way!"

Kanji heard Rise's warning as a Ursa Major came charging through. As everyone readied themselves Kanji stepped in and held his ground, with his weapon at the ready. "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!" He shouted, pulling his Takeji-Zaiten back launched a full blown jab with his weapon into the Ursa Major's face and soon to follow...

*CRACK!*

With the loud cracking sound, everyone stood there as they witness Kanji's might. Forcing a blunt driver into the skull of an Ursa. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" He yelled, pulling his weapon out, leaving a hole in the skull as the body went limp.

"Holy hell..." Russel stuttered while he was still being held up by Yang, even Dove and Sky trembled.

"Kanji-kun." Naoto reminded him as she went to Kanji.

"Kanji took a deep breath as he returned to the situation. "Rise, can you find Jaune?"

"Huh?" Rise wondered.

"I said, can you find Jaune!" Kanji reminded her. "He can use a Persona, yeah? You can find him easily! Hurry!"

O-Okay! Okay!" Rise stuttered. She summoned Himiko and started her scan. "Uh... It's like they said, it's that way. And Jaune and Cardin are close to... Three more Ursa Majors!?"

Everyone gasped as some of their eyes widen. "Tch, Ted, stay with Rise, don't let anything bother her! Naoto, come on!" Kanji ordered as he and Naoto went to rescue Jaune.

Ruby and Pyrrha decided to help out too. "Yang, you and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby commanded.

"You two, go with them! There could be more!" Pyrrha told Ren and Nora. She and Ruby readied their weapons and pursue Kanji and Naoto.

* * *

Elsewhere Cardin was running foor his life but was knocked away by another Ursa Major. Cardin continued to srtuggle as he tried crawling away. "Crap! Crap! Crap...!"

Soon enough, Kanji, Naoto, Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha arrive only to see Cardin crawling away. "Oh no!" Said Pyrrha as they witness the Grimm approaching Cardin as he turn to his back to face his demise. One final slash from the Ursa's claw swung at the downed Huntsman, until Jaune came in went to cover Cardin.

"Jaune...?" Kanji muttered to see him defending his bully.

Weiss was about to support him, but Kanji suggested otherwise. "Three Ursai, Huh? Leave this to us!" Kanji boasted as he charge in.

"H-Hey!" Weiss complained but Naoto stood in her way prompting to believe hin her leader.

"Rise-san!" Naoto signaled for the support.

_"Got it! I can link to Jaune-kun now!"_ Rise told them from her scan. _"Kanji-kun, to the left!_

"I see'em! He told Rise, as he saw the other two Ursa Major coming up from behind, summoning Take-Mikazuchi and having the Persona crush the Ursa Major from the other side, even Kanji pushed one of the Ursa Major back along with Jaune parrying and counter with a strike, causing his target Grimm to stagger, but then retaliated with another swing at Jaune as he dodged the blow, followed by several other swings until the third one made contact, knocking him back, yet he still stand.

One of the Ursa Major broke free of the Persona's hold and slashed the Persona away as Kanji gasped his chest. "Guh... Ah shit!" The Ursa Major that Kanji pushed away came back and lashed its paw down at Kanji pushing him back along with Jaune. "Nnngh... *Pant* *Pant* Yeah... I like these odds...!" He laughed it off on one knee.

Jaune but then stood his ground in front of Kanji and the head pack of the Ursai charged forth. Jaune braced for the charge but then a Tarot Card appeared. "Huh...?"

_"Jaune-kun! your Persona! Hurry!"_ Rise called out to him.

Jaune stagger a bit as he knew what to do while the Grimm was upon him. In a quick moment, Pyrrha saw a opening in Jaune's defense, prompting to to use her semblance by moving Jaune's shield into position. Once she place the shield in position, Jaune successfully block the Ursa's attack, allowing Jaune to call forth his newly gained Persona. "Ngh! ODIN!" As sound of glass shattering, Jaune managed to summoned his Persona, as Odin shield bashed the Ursa Major back. The way that Jaune held his sword out and Odin with it's Shield forward, it was like they were both in sync.

"Well, shit... about time, dammit!" Kanji sighed in relief.

Jaune was stunned to see how his new ability in action, so did the girls watching.

"Is... that a... Persona of Jaune's...?" Pyrrha asked.

"*Whew* Naoto sighed.

The Ursai regrouped before the mechanical knight and charge forth. Odin went into a stance and just as the Grimm, even reached Jaune and Kanji, Odin made its move. It sliced through the three Ursai in one strike, but after a second, vacuum waves sliced all three Ursai into two ending them in one strike.

"Whoa...! Is that what Persona Users are capable of!?" Weiss questioned.

"More or less... What we saw was probably one of the Persona's latent skills." Naoto replied in a calmed manner. "Still, I saw that trick you did for Jaune."

Weiss and Ruby were surprise to see Naoto so calm after what they witnessed, but they do recall Pyrrha raising her hand at Jaune when he blocked the attack.

"Oh, you've noticed?" Pyrrha assumed.

"Uh... what?" Ruby wondered in confusion.

"Wait, what did you do?" Weiss asked.

"Well... Ruby has her speed, you have your Glyphs, my semblance is polarity." Pyrrha answered.

"Oh... you can control poles..." Ruby wondered.

"No, you dunce, it means she has control over magnetism." Weiss explained.

"Poles are cool, too." Ruby duly noted as Pyrrha and Naoto began to walk away. "Wait, where are you going? Shouldn't we tell them what happened?" She proposed.

"Perhaps, perhaps we do not need to. Our leaders have this under control, so there's no need." Naoto suggested.

"We could just keep this our little secret." Pyrrha agreed as they watch Jaune and Kanji sheathing their weapons and the girls left them to deal with Cardin.

"As for you! I ain't forgotten what you've did to my friends, you bastard!" Kanji staed as he proceeded to punch Cardin in the eye. He then grabbed him by the collar and pushed him back into a tree. "Listen you shitless pansey, you and your lackeys cause anymore problems to my friends, I'll make sure you guys ain't gonna walk into Beacon! Not on my account!" Kanji exclaimed his threat as he wind up for another punch.

"Kanji, wait!" Jaune pleaded as he caught him from delivering the blow. "That's enough! I think we've made a point already." He told him. Looking at Cardin's look on his face, showed them how terrified he was. Kanji took a deep breat and dropped him down to the ground. "I've got my eye on you...!" He told Cardin as he then took off, leaving Jaune and Cardin.

Soon as he left, Jaune came up to Cardin, but instead of getting a little revenge, he offered a hand, bringing up Cardin. "Holy crap... Jaune..." He stuttered.

"Don't ever mess with my team, my... friends, ever again." Jaune stated with conviction in his eyes as he looked at Cardin in his eyes. "Got it?"

Once Cardin gave him a nodded, making sure he got the clear message, he, too, left to go back to his friends.

* * *

5/13 **Beacon Academy **Evening

After washing up, Kanji finished up and headed back to his dorm room, that is until he notices Ruby looking around. "Yo, lookin' for someone?" He asked.

"Oh, Kanji, hey! I was wondering where Jaune was, he... sorta dropped his scroll." Ruby answered as she held Jaune's scroll.

"What, he's not in his room? You could just leave it at their door." Kanji replied. Although he looks out a nearby window to notices some blond-haired person on the rooftop, noticing that was Jaune up there. "Huh, there he is... what's he doing?" He wondered as Ruby looked through the window as well.

Just then, Pyrrha appeared from the entrance as she began a conversation. "No Cardin tonight? I thought you two were best buds?" Pyrrha asked sarcastically.

Jaune stared into the night sky and sighed. "I think Kanji's the better bud that I ever asked for. But still..." Jaune turned around to apologize. "Pyrrha, I'm sorry. I was a jerk, you only trying to be nice and... I had all these... stupid macho stuff in my head and..."

"Jaune, it's okay." Pyrrha rest assured, forgiving him for all of this. "Your team really misses their leader, you know." She told him as she then walked to the door. "You should come down, Ren made pancakes. No syrup, though, you can thank Nora and Teddie for that."

But just as she even touch the door handle, "Wait!" Jaune asked her as he wanted to say one more thing. "I know that I don't deserve it, after all that happened, but... will you still be able to help me? To help me become a better fighter?" He requested.

Pyrrha gave a smile with a silent chuckle and approached Jaune, shoving him down. Despite Jaune feeling that he deserved it, Pyrrha gave him the tips. "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground. Surprisingly, Kanji's stance was that perfect, he actually picked up his opponent and tossed the student elsewhere." Pyrrha commented as she offered him up. "Let's try that again." She told him as they continued to work on his stance.

Ruby and Kanji were impressed that they finally made up. "Sheesh, did they have to make a referecn about me? That's embarrassing..." Kanji sighed as he scratched his head.

"I guess it's because you left a great impression to him and his team." Yu guessed as he came through the hallway.

"Heh, hell yeah. Heck, I'm gonna give them a hand!" Kanji stated as he went to where Jaune and Pyrrha were.

Ruby felt Jaune's confidence brimming so strongly, it seems he's here to stay for good, giving him the ability to continue his journey.

Just then, a glass shattering noise rung out once more.

_**Thou art I... And I am thou**_  
_**Thou hast established a new bond...**_

_**It brings thee closer to the Truth...**_

_**Thou shalt be blessed when creating**_  
_** Personas of the Magician Arcana**_

Ruby's vision returned to normal as she wondered what these powers a for.

"Looks like you've created another bond, Ruby-chan." Said Yu.

"Bonds... I keep hearing that but... will they prove useful somehow...?" She asked.

"In due time, I guess. But it's best to take it easy for now. The Bonds you've created, may be worth your while. I believe that." Yu counseled. "And you even made it without having much contact with him, too."

***Beauty of Destiny**

Ruby nodded with a smile and they both wen there separate ways, as Ruby smiled with confidence.

* * *

**A/N: And another chapter done. Wow! Not to mention that I might have mispells and other grammar crap...  
**

**There you have it, Jaune with the Persona, Odin. At first I had plans to use the Odin from FFXIV... but it didn't seem as good as I thought at first. So someone suggested to use the Dark Divinity form as the gigantic Shadow while use the FFXIII as his Persona. As I chatted with the person who suggested it, I was then convinced to see the Odin from that game, it can take a steed form, which got me anxious to describe the fights.**

**How Jaune summons his Persona, like a Gladiator using the flash skill from FFXIV.**

**Perhaps that could go well with the other new Persona Users.**

**I was planning to post this before the Vol. 3 came out, but was taking a bit of strides when I was coming back from work, but hey, the season premier was quite badass and I'm still on Vol. 1 for this fanfic. Seems I have a long way to go...**

**On another hand, this Persona 4: Dancing all Night game. I did a lot research on that game and DAMN... They can dance like... what that word...? But anyways, I can actually think of that title in mind: Persona RWBY: Dancing all Night. Yeah, very far fetch if you asked me. I'm just curious what the RWBY characters could dance like them... but oh well.**

**Btw, I... sorta planned to have Team MAYJ and Team MASK in this if no one minds...**

**R&amp;R, please!**

* * *

***Aria of the Soul - Shoji Meguro  
**

***This Will Be The Day - Jeff Williams  
**

***Backside of the TV - Shoji Meguro  
**

***Reach out to the Truth -First Battle- - Shoji Meguro  
**

***Edge of Madness - Shoji Meguro  
**

***I'll Face Myself (Battle) - Shoji Meguro  
**

***I'll Face Myself - Shoji Meguro  
**


	11. Astray

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

**Astray**

No Date** Velvet Room **Evening

***Aria of the Soul**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Theodore greeted as his guest's vision cleared. Yu and Ruby were sitting on the same couch while Theodore and Margaret were sitting on seperate chairs and Igor in the center. "It seems that you have established a new bond. Congratulations." He bowed.

"Yeah, but..." Ruby nodded but trailed off in thought. "When I made this bond, I wasn't near Jaune. How is that even possible?" She asked.

"Hmm... Well that's interesting..." Igor stated. "It seems that in your case, that the bonds you make are faint at first. But ask yourself, the person you made a connection with, has he or she find their resolve?" He replied to the question.

Ruby pondered as she recalled the time where she saw Jaune and Pyrrha practicing.

"You have now gain the ability to summon and fuse Persona to the Magician Arcana, you also did well as our guest." Margaret added with pleasantries. "Still, these methods of forming bond upon interaction of others will be of great asset to you. We look forward to how this will impact your journey."

As their conversation ends, their vision fades once more.

* * *

***This Will Be The Day**

It has been a couple weeks after Jaune's kidnapping that we came to ask him about it. It turns out that we were accurate about Jaune getting snatched on the way back from acquiring Rapier Wasps. What happened next was that Jaune heard some voices and referred something about the TV, meaning that someone had the same power of Persona. The problem though is that aside from Adachi, the culprit from the case last year being in bars, there was no one they know who could have the same power from Vale, aside from Ruby or Jaune.

Since the Investigation Team does not have enough information on the recent occurrence, they decided to put the case on hold, for now...

* * *

5/27 **Vale **Daytime

As weeks passed, so did the flow of time. Everyone continued their studies, trained as hard as they can, but today, they were planning on treating themselves to Yosuke's pay, of course Team RWBY had other agendas. As they all walked down the streets of Vale, they all see it unusually bustling around as they continued their pace. They also notice Yosuke and the Shopkeeper putting up a "Vytal Festival" banner up, while Teddie, in his Ursa costume, passed out flyers around.

"Ah the Vytal Festival! This is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed cheerfully.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Told Ruby, with concern.

"Yeah, kinda... weird..." Chie added, but when Weiss turned to her with annoyance, Chie stuttered and said something else. "But, But it's new!" She tried to laughed it off.

"How could you guys 'not' smile?" Weiss questioned. "It's a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking!" She continued with glee.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang sighed as Rise and Chie nodded.

"Quiet you!" Weiss glared at Yang.

"Still, even though the festival is at the end of the year, it kinda sucks for Yosuke." Chie mentioned. "Having to work on this weekend really puts him to work."

"Yosuke works at the Junes here right? I'm surprised that he can work while he studies at Beacon." Blake included.

"From what we've heard Yosuke-senpai is a son of a manager at a local branch, right? It's no wonder he was able to get a job right off the bat." Rise said with astonishment.

"Huh... Kinda makes him some 'Heir' to some company, eh?" Said Yang, pulling a pun.

Silence filled within the group until Yukiko snickered. "Heir...? *Snicker* hahahahaha... he's known as the prince of disappointment... hahahaha..."

"I can guess he's still working right now. Any ideas what to do to kill time?" Rise suggested.

* * *

5/27 **Vale **Afternoon

They all eventually waited for Yosuke and Teddie to finish by eating ice cream, loitering around the docks where Weiss led them.

"So... remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon waiting the stupid docks?" Yang questioned.

"Ugh... they smell like fish..." Ruby muttered as she covered her nose.

"Well, yeah, It's near the ocean." Told Kanji.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss explained.

"She want's to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake added to note with a sigh.

"Y-You can't prove that!" Weiss stuttered in denial.

"Hmm... now that I think of it, I have heard that a huge number of students from our home Kingdom arrived this morning..." Naoto mentioned.

"Your guy's home Kingdom of Japan? Huh... maybe we might be able to see what the Hunters are like in your Kingdom, I'd like to see that." Ruby noted.

"Japan...? Now that think about it, I think there's a guy that I know that came from Japan once..." Yang mentioned. They all turned their heads to Yang wondering who she's talking about.

"Really? I wasn't aware that you knew someone from our Kingdom" Yu pondered.

"Yeah, some boxer that came from your Kingdom was demanding someone from Signal to fight him. He's quite good with his fist. " Yang laughed but then sighed. "Though, we sorta have this rivalry going on..."

"Perhaps he's a Huntsman, too? Maybe he came here to join the tournament?" Chie assumed.

"It does certainly sound like he can beat his opponents... wouldn't you agree, Weiss-chan?" Yukiko hinted to Weiss

While the others were laughing as Weiss continued to deny the assumption, Yukiko and Ruby spots Yosuke and Teddie facing elsewhere. "Oh, hey, it's Yosuke and Teddie." Ruby tells them, but then notices the destroyed shop where they were looking at. "Whoa..."

Everyone approached Yosuke and Teddie as they looked upon the crime scene as they hear their friends approached from his back. "Hmm...? Oh, hey guys." Yosuke greeted.

"Yosuke, Teddie, what happened here?" Yu asked as the investigation Team walked up to him while Team RWBY approached the nearby Detectives fro questions

"Apparently someone trashed one of our boss's Dust Shops, I was nowhere at the time, so it was probably happened last night." Yosuke explained.

"We were called in for questioning. And... and they were bear-rentless! They accused me for involvement, and I was hibernating back at dorms!" Teddie exclaimed in tears.

"That's because you wore an Ursa costume AND threw Usra puns. Didn't I told you that discrimination is likely high?" Yosuke told him while Teddie laughed painfully. "Anyways, the weirdest thing that happened is that this is the second time they took all the Dust and left the money from the store." He included.

"Only Dust...?" Ruby muttered.

_"That's odd... Who would even need that much dust...?"_ Yu wondered.

"You thinking the... uh..., White Fang?" One of the Detectives assumed talking to his partner.

"Yeah... I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The other Detective replied.

"Hmph, the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss remarked as Blake turned to her.

"What is your problem." Blake questioned as their other friends turned to their argument.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss scoffed.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus." Blake denied.

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss retorted.

"So then they're 'very' misguided." Blake countered.

"Uh... Either way, that shouldn't explain why they would rob a Dust Shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Naoto came in, trying to defuse their argument.

"Hmm... Naoto's got a point." Ruby agreed. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy that we ran into last month." She added followed by Yu nodding.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are scum." Weiss continued. "Those Faunus only know how to, lie, cheat, and steal."

Weiss threw the statement out like it was nothing, while Yukiko and Naoto remained silent, showing their upset expression. The others were also disappointed to hear that while Yosuke palmed his head.

"What the... Hey, that's not necessarily true!" Chie retorted.

Just when Weiss was about to speak, they hear someone yelling. "Hey! Stop that Faunus!" Echoed the sailor at the harbor.

When the group went to see what happening, they see a Monkey Faunus with two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath along, blue tattered cargo pants with black and gold sneakers.

The Faunus continues to elude the sailors as he was about to jump over the side. "Thanks for the ride, guys!" He chuckled as he hopped over.

"You no-good stow-away!" One of the sailors exclaimed in anger.

"Hey! A 'No-good' stow-away would've been caught! I'm a great stow-away!" The Faunus replied back hanging on a lamp post, eating a banana.

The group were watching the Faunus playing the sailors. "... Wait, he stowed away?" Kanji realized.

"That's not exactly a good impression to leave with..." Yosuke sighed with a sweat-drop.

But just as the detective pair arrived and told him to get down, he then threw his litter at a detective and vault over them both and proceeded to escape into town. He soon made his way up to where the students were and spots Yukiko, Naoto, and Blake for some reason, and gave them a wink as he escapes.

"... Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Said Yang followed by Yukiko's laughter.

"Quick! We need to observe him!" Weiss stated as she and the others began their peruse while Blake wondered as she followed.

The Faunus lead the authorities around the corner and just when Weiss curved around she then bumped into another person hard as his baseball cap fell on Weiss' lap as she fell, holding her nose in pain. "OW...!" The person yelped in pain.

Everyone soon came around the corner to see Weiss on the ground as another Faunus clenched his chest. He had a dark-colored buzzcut hair, and grayish eyes and wore school uniform with a blue collared shirt inside. He's a Faunus who has Tiger ears along. "Oww... couldn't you watch were you..." He groaned until he sees Weiss on the ground. "Whoa... wait, a chick bumped into me? Awesome...!" He muttered.

"Ow... what the..." Weiss stuttered in disorient.

"Hey, uh, you okay miss?" He asked as he offered his hand to Weiss.

When Weiss looked upwards to the Faunus, she felt insecure by a Faunus helping her, pulling herself up and wiping the dirt off of her dress.

"Wow, that must've hurt..." Yosuke muttered as he look to the Faunus. "Sorry man, we were chasing another Faunus that looked like a monkey. You've seen someone like that?" He asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Um..." The Faunus looked backed to the street behind him, but there was no sighting of the Faunus in description. "I... have no idea."

"Aw... we lost him..." Chie muttered.

Yet, Weiss wasn't convinced "Hey, you know something don't you? Spill it!" She demanded.

"Whoa, take it easy!" He replied as he picked up his cap off the ground and placed it back on his head. "If ya want to go on a date with me, I can..."

"Wh-what!? No! I mean you know where that rapscallion went, don't you?" Weiss continued.

"Huh? Well, yeah, he ran the other way but..." The Faunus replied.

"Whoa, hey, Weissy-chan! You can't accuse a random person just because he's faunus." Told Yosuke.

"What do you mean? This guy reeks with suspicion!" Weiss retorted.

"No, you're just being an idiot." Yosuke told her.

While Weiss was fuming with anger at Yosuke, Naoto came up to the Faunus and notices the symbol on his school uniform. "Hold on, that uniform... you're from Gekkoukan High, aren't you?" She stated.

"Gekko... kan?" Ruby wondered as the other members of Team RWBY did as well.

"Gekkoukan High School." Naoto explained. "It's one of the prestigious schools in our Home Kingdom. It's known for its large campus and high academics."

"A prestigious school...? That school!? With him!?" Weiss questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, unfortunately. Anyone can enroll there, humans and faunus." Naoto included. "Though, are you here to participated in the tournament, too?"

"Yep! Junpei Iori, power-house of Team MAYJ! Nice 'ta meet you guys!" Junpei introduced, bowing with his baseball cap on.

"Oh, you guys have a Team name, too? Neat." Yosuke commented.

"Yeah..." Junpei agreed but went slumped afterwards. "... Although, I can't seem to find my team in this town..."

"Yeah, this is a foreign kingdom after all..." Yu nodded.

Just then, the same Monkey Faunus appeared swinging around lamp posts with the detectives continued to chase him down. "! There he is! After him!" Weiss exclaimed as she began to chase him.

"Whelp, nice knowing you!" Yang wave good-bye as Team RWBY followed Weiss.

Even the Investigation Team left after Team RWBY while leaving Junpei behind. "Okay, see ya later!" He said to them back.

Weiss continued to chase the Faunus to another corner but bumped into someone again as the rest of the Team heard an sounded impact as they came around the corner to see Weiss upon another person, a girl with short curly orange hair with a pink bow on her head and wore a feminine overalls. "No! He got away...!" She uttered, as the Faunus disappeared.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang said as she pointed to the girl she bumped into. Weiss looked down to realized that she bumped into another person jumping back up.

"Weissy-chan, did you bumped into another person again?" Yosuke questioned in disappointment as the Investigation Team came around. "Oh, it's a girl, now."

"Salutations!" The girl greeted while she still laid on the ground.

Everyone said their helloes as they wonder what's she doing... "Are you okay?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." She replied... while still on the ground.

The others were skeptical about this girl, but Teddie offer her up. "Do you need a hand?" Teddie asked.

"Yes." The girl grabbed Teddie's hand and got her up. Everyone else besides Teddie took a step back because of something off about her. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She introduced herself.

"I'm Teddie! It's beary nice to meet you, Penny-chan!" Teddie greeted back.

While Teddie and Penny engaged in small talk, the others were quite dumbfounded. "Dude, why do I get this weird feeling about her...?" Yosuke muttered to his friends.

"Maybe it's because their names rhyme?" Yukiko guessed.

Yosuke, Chie, Naoto, and Rise sweat-dropped from the assumption. "I don't... think you're wrong..." Naoto sighed.

Penny then turned to the others as they flinched, prompting them to introduce themselves to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny replied.

"You already said that." Weiss mentioned.

"So I did." Penny replied simply.

"Well... sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized as she and the others went their way.

"Take care, friend." Ruby said, taking her leave from Penny.

"See you next time, buddy!" Said Teddie as he went to catch up with his friends, leaving Penny behind.

"She was... weird..." Yang commented as they all left the corner and back to the sidewalk.

"I dunno... she seems nice." Said Kanji.

"Now... where did that faunus riffraff run off to...?" Weiss wondered but then was caught off guard to see Penny in front of her. It actually surprised everyone, in fact.

"Holy shit!" Kanji jumped

"Penny-chan!" Teddie said with glee.

"Wha- How did she..." Naoto stuttered.

"What did you call me?" Penny questioned as she stared at the group.

"Oh, I-I'm really sorry! I definitely didn't think you'd heard me!" Yang explained while Weiss and Yosuke back and forward from where they last saw her to right in front of them with Question Marks popping up.

"No, not you..." Penny told Yang and then walk through the group towards Teddie and Ruby. "... you two."

"We meet again!" Teddie cheered as Ruby stuttered what to say.

"You called me 'friend', your... 'buddy'!" Penny stated to them both in a fixed expression. "Am I really your friend and buddy?"

"Umm..." Ruby mumbled as she stared to her friends in the back of Penny, trying to signal her to say 'No'.

However... Teddie gave his reply. "What about you? Do you want to be friends?" He asked which made the others dart their sights on him.

"Yes! I would like to be friends!" Penny replied, causing the group to turned their heads to Penny.

"Teddie, what are you doin-...!?" Yosuke questioned, but was cut short before Teddie said...

"Then we're friends!" Teddie answered with a cheer which made Penny smile, while the others hit the floor.

"Uh... yeah, sure. Why not...?" Ruby agreed silently.

Penny cheered with joy, in a way that's not familiar to the others. "Ahaha! Sen-sational!" She cheered. "We can paint our nails, and try on new clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Yay... Wait, but I AM cute boy!" Teddie replied as he struggles to take his costume off.

The Investigation Team were quite dumbfounded to see Teddie having a nice conversation. "This is great. Teddie made himself a new friend." Yu said.

"Yeah, but... I think Teddie was actually waiting for this moment..." Yosuke sighed.

"She seems more coordinated than an average person..." Naoto deduced, recalling how Ruby and Weiss were at the beginning of school.

"So... what are you doing in Vale... Penny-chan?" Chie asked.

"Why, I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered.

"You too? So are we!" Teddie, out of his costume, mentioned.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss wondered while Penny gave a salute with vigor. "Forgive me... but you hardly look the part..."

"Says the girl wearing the dress... Even Teddie with his costume..." Yosuke stated.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss reminded him, along with Ruby and surprisingly Chie, Yukiko, and Rise joined in as well, agreeing and showing their gestures of high-fives and low-fives. Afterwards Weiss thought of something. "Wait a minute, if you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tail... rapscallion?" She questioned.

"You mean a monkey-tailed faunus." Yosuke reminded her in a serious tone, while the rest of Investigation Team began to worry.

"Oh boy..." Chie sighed.

Penny wondered what Weiss was talking about but Weiss showed her a scribble of what she's talking about. "The filthy faunus from the boat." She mentioned without any disregard.

"Um... hey..." Yukiko stuttered but Blake stepped in irritation.

"Why do you keep calling him that!?" Blake questioned as Weiss and Penny turned to her as well as the others with them. "Stop calling him a rap scallion, stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person, you know!" she stated in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or maybe this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss suggested in sarcasm.

"Guys come on, you have to stop this!" Told Chie as Blake and Weiss glared at each other.

"Stop what?" Weiss questioned Chie. "He clearly broke the law! Give him time, he'll probably join up with those faunus in the White Fang." she stated.

Blake gripped her fist as she glared meaningful at Weiss. "That's not entirely true, Weiss-san." Naoto reminded her as she came in between them both. "He may have broken the law, but what makes you think he would join a terrorist group over this petty crime he committed. Have you ever consider that he was a victim of discrimination. Otherwise he may be probably against the White Fang."

"Don't make me laugh." Weiss scoffed. "That filth is no different than any Faunus degenerate."

"What!? Ugh! You ignorant brat!" Blake exclaimed as she stomped away.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss stated as she went to Blake to continue their argument.

The Investigation Team were disappointed to see and hear what Weiss said about the Faunus, fluxed with anger and saddness, especially Yukiko and Naoto who held her cap down. "... Well, I've tried..."

"Hey, don't let it get to you guys." Yang consoled. "I'm sure they'll turn this around soon."

"We should probably turn in for the day. It's gonna get dark soon." Yu suggested as the others agreed.

* * *

5/27 **Beacon Academy **Evening

"Holy hell, they're still at it..." Yosuke muttered as he entered his room.

"Are Weiss-chan and Blake-san still arguing?" Yu wondered. Yosuke nodded and sighed

"They still ruunin' their mouths at each other? Sheesh, It's like she has a hate against the Faunus." Kanji scoffed.

"Well, I can't simply blame her, Weissy-chan's family were at war with the White Fang for a long time." Yosuke told them. The guys turned their heads towards Yosuke with surprise. "Uhh...?"

"Yosuke, you seem to know Weissy-chan well... Are you her stalker...?" Teddie asked silently.

"No, I'm not dumbass!" Yosuke retorted.

"Are you sure? Now that I think of it, you seem to talk to her more casually than the most of us and we've just met her since the beginning of this year." Yu mentioned.

"Oh... wait, I haven't told you guys?" Yosuke replied dumbfounded surprise. "Yeah, I think it was somewhere around ten years ago... back then, My dad and his boss went to set up business up in Atlas. I was there for Vacation and that's where I met her. You guys can guess what happened next." Yosuke told them.

"You guys kiss and make out...? *Gasp* Are you in a relationship with Weissy-chan!?" Teddie exclaimed.

"What? N-No! What makes you think I have any affection for her!?" Yosuke stuttered in anger instead of fluster. "You expect me to fall in love with a stubborn rich girl?"

"I don't know. Looks like you two get along quite well." Yu replied as he chucled.

"Yu please..." Yosuke sighed. "Still, I'm surprise that she hasn't notice me yet. I mean she pretty much rude as usual..."

"So she's just rude to strangers and all? I'm mean she does act like a bitch to a lot of us..." Kanji wondered.

"Let's just say that she had a rough childhood..." Yosuke sighed as walk up to and stared through the window with his arms crossed. "Her family being in a war with the White Fang, her family company had with a target mark on their backs, her family and friends gone, even members of their company were executed, and just recently, a train full of dust being hijacked. A lot of people might've died in the train if the Black Fang didn't stepped in..."

The other guys had their mouths open. "... Poor Weissy-chan... I had no idea..." Teddie muttered in sadness.

"Yeah, one time, when I payed a visit to their home at one time, I see her old man literally angry all the time, every time he comes home, I heard." Yosuke added.

"Holy shit... That IS rough..." Kanji commented.

The room went silent for a bit and then Yu continued. "Yosuke, there's a reason the White Fang fights against the Dust Company, correct?"

"If you're talking about the company's controversial labor forces, then that's probably one of the main reasons, yeah." Yosuke answered.

"Then that can prove that neither side are innocent. We can all agree that we don't stand for discrimination, but we also disapprove of the White Fang's terrorism, right?" Yu stated as the guys nodded.

Nothing we can do for now, so they decided to sleep on this.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the Academy's courtyard, a pair of huntsman, the Monkey Faunus, and another Faunus confronting each other. "Hey come on, relax man! I didn't mean to steal from your friend's dish, I swear!" The Monkey Faunus begged.

"Well then, why do you keep on running instead of talking? Don't tell me all that was from your instincts." The other Faunus exclaimed. He had Wolf aspects of ears and a tail. He has long unkempt brown hair and wore a beanie of his head and ears and wore a maroon-colored peacoat, black pants, and brown Chelsea shoes. Although, when he was about ready to catch him, they both heard running footsteps.

The two Faunus turned to the direction as they saw Blake running to the statue.

"Hey isn't she...?" The Monkey Faunus wondered.

Blake with a sad expression came towards the statue of the Huntsman and Huntress and then looked down to the Grimm crushed below. Soon enough she pulled her bow off revealing feline ears. As she wiped her tears away, she heard a voice from behind.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." The Monkey Faunus complamented. As Blake turned around with bleak expression.

"You... and Shinjiro...?" Blake stuttered to see the two Faunus.

"So... you've finally chose to attend school." Shinjiro replied.

* * *

5/28 **Beacon Academy **Early Morning

The Investigation Team were called out from Team RWBY and arrived in front of their room. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were present while Blake was nowhere to be found.

"Let me guess, the argument went to a breaking point?" Chie guessed with a scornful tone at Weiss.

"Not just that... She's... she's a member of the White Fang. Right underneath our noses!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Blakey-chan!? In the White Fang!? How could this be!?" Teddie exclaimed.

Twice the exclamation marks appeared above the Investigation Team. "W-What!?" Naoto stuttered as she looked around if other overheard their conversation. Luckily no one was around.

"Weiss-san, are you certain?" Yu asked, just to make sure.

"Of course! I can't believe that she would align herself with those insufferable bunch of vermin!" Weiss stated in a bilious tone.

Although the Investigation Team only stared at her, saying nothing. "Weissy-chan, are you really sure that she's working for them?" Yosuke questioned with disbelief.

"Of course, didn't you hear me!?" Weiss scoffed.

"We did." Yosuke replied sternly. "But what makes you think she would turn on you just because she's one of them? I mean, is she supposed to be an assassin or something 'cause she can actually take your life when ever she please. If you refuse to listen to reason, how can you even call yourself a Schnee?" Yosuke told her off by everyone's surprise.

"W-What!? How dare you!? Those scum are my enemy and you would shrugged that matter off!?" Weiss argued as she glared at Yosuke.

"Goddammit, Weissy-chan! How can you so sure that she's even a villain? You can't simply rule that out without any proof!" Yosuke exclaimed. "That sort of ignorance of yours is what makes them who they are, you dolt!" He told Weiss as she felt confounded from his statement.

"Wow, Yosuke-senpai! This is the first time I seen you this serious before." Rise giggled.

"Wha-whoa, hey, now's not the time to be impressed. I-I mean, isn't our friend missing?" Yosuke stuttered back to the main subject.

Yu nodded and gave his reply. "Yeah, our friend is missing, what ever burden she has we'll have to be there for her, Weiss-san that includes you too." Yu stated while Weiss gave a sigh and looked away.

"So how should we go about this search?" Yukiko asked.

"She could be in town or somewhere in Beacon. Maybe our Team will start our search here." Naoto suggested as she looked to Kanji as he approved.

"Okay then! Our team and Team RWBY will check around town while Yosuke find something at work." Yu continued. Team NYCA and Team RWBY agreed less Weiss reluctantly agrees.

"I just hope she's okay..." Ruby pondered out loud.

"I'm sure she isn't in immediate trouble." Chie assured as she wondered the same thing.

* * *

5/28 **Vale **Morning

At a open-roof café, Blake silently sipped a cup of tea with the Monkey Faunus she saw a couple times. "So... you want to know more about me?" Blake asked the Faunus as he sipped his cup of tea as he held it with his tail.

* * *

**A/N: First off I wanna say, I apologize for the late update. Reason, my trip to Japan. I was so preoccupied with the language barrier that I couldn't work well with my Japanese. I've been to Akihabara and let me say this, That is a lot of video games! To bad I couldn't understand it and worse enough, I can't play it on my English consoles. It was still good enough to learn about their culture and such. Perhaps I can put this trip part to use... ;3 No promises...**

**Junpei and Shinjiro made an appearance... Now I just have input their part in the story, along with their team's part.**

**Hence I may have to cut this chapter short. But I'll give you a short special chapter that involves the Black Fang and the Black trailer... And I said to much.**

**And I'll make this honest statement... I... Ship... Weiss and Yosuke... ****It isn't a quick romance as the thought of "Love at first sight" but more passive like rivalry, support, and understanding. They're definitely going to see other people, but I'm still trying to go with the RWBY plot in a way.**

**Yu and Ruby. Yes at first, but when they hear realized "a" truth, their relationship will strain in some sense, but not that bad.**

**See you next time.**

* * *

***Aria of the Soul - Shoji Meguro  
**

***This Will Be The Day - Jeff Williams  
**


	12. Black and White Part I

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

**Black and White: A Tale from Shadows  
**

No Date** Velvet Room **Evening

***Aria of the Soul**

Welcome to the Velvet Room." Theodore greeted as his guest's vision cleared. Yu and Ruby were sitting on the same couch while Theodore and Margaret were sitting on separate chairs and Igor in the center. As the Velvet Room attendance were about to speak, Ruby stood up with a worried expression.

"W-Wait, I need your help!" Ruby asked. "My friend is missing have you seen-"

"Ruby, wait a minute!" Yu told Ruby as she look back at him. "I don't think they can help you like that."

"What? Why not?" Ruby questioned.

Yu recalled what they said to him. "The can't directly get involve themselves in the real world. What they can do is to provide their service." He explained.

Ruby slumped back to the seat in despair while Theodore placed three Tarot Cards on the coffee table in front of them. "It seems the transpiring events broke off the connections to your fellow comrades." He stated as he slid the Empress Arcana upside down to the left and flipped the Hermit Arcana upside down to the right.

"What does it mean...?" Ruby wondered.

"It means your Wild Card abilities towards your friends will not be able to grow further until reconciliation is shown to one such" Theo explained. "The reasons behind this is more deeper to prove, should you offer to mend the wounds of your bonds..."

Ruby pondered about this, about the conflict between Weiss and Blake, regarding the White Fang. "Does this mean that... there's more to the reason why she ran away...?" She muttered.

"The path you choose, the choices you will make, will affect the bonds you have acquired and soon forge. Remember this as you continue your journey." Margaret advised.

As their conversation ends, their vision fades once more.

* * *

***This Will Be The Day**

5/29 **Vale **Daytime

The next day Blake finally spoke a few words to the Monkey Faunus whose name is Sun. "Finally, she speaks!" Sun exclaimed. "Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talks and weird looks." He said with Blake frowning at him. "Yeah, like that."

Blake scoffed as began to say her piece. "Sun... are you familiar with the White Fang?" She asked.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them." Sun replied. "Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get what they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." he added as Blake sipped her Tea diligently.

"I was... once a member of the White Fang." Blake told bluntly, catching Sun by surprise.

"*Cough* *Cough* Wait a minute!" Sun grasps for air as he looked around to see if anyone heard Blake. "'You' were a member of the White Fang!?" He questioned through whispering.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually." Blake answered as she continued. You could also say that I was born into it. Things were different, back then, in the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity, between Human and Faunus." Sbhe told her story as she twirled her spoon in he tea, creating a yin-yang symbol with the cream. "Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, and so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people.

"Things really were different as history states." Shinjiro interject as he took a seat at their table with his food tray of Oolong Tea and a sandwhich. "And let me guess, you took part of their rally, right?" He added as he took his beanie off, revealing his wolf ears.

"Yes, I was at the front of every rally, I even took part in every boycott. and I thought we were making a difference... but I was just a youthful optimist..." Blake continued as she looked down. "Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to the shops that refused to serve us, Hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor, and the worst part was? It was working." Blake clenched her fists." We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect, out of fear." She finished as she finished her tea.

"And the rest of your story, that you left for good." Shinjiro added.

"Correct, I decided that I no longer wanted to use my skills to in their violence. Instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress." Blake resumed as she gave off a sad expression. "So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black bow." She mentioned as she wiggled her covered cat ears.

"... I guess you haven't told your friends, yet. Didn't you?" Shinjiro guessed as Blake sighed in defeat.

Sun looked between the two other Faunus and wondered. "You two seemed to know each other well. So what's your story, Shinji?" He asked.

"Where to start..." Shinjiro groaned as he scratched his hair. "I ain't gonna go to my backstory, but me and my Team met her during a train raid." He said as he told his tale.

* * *

***From Shadows (Black Trailer)**

It was several months back, at a unknown train station owned by Schnee Dust Company, Shinjiro was looking out to the forest of Forever Fall.

"Shinji, it's time." Said his human friend behind him named Akihiko Sanada. He wears a modified Gekkoukan High Uniform with a red sweater vest along with black gloves.

Shinjiro turned to his friend and nodded. "Right."

After the cargo train departed, their Team leader of Team MASK, Mitsuru Kirijo, briefed them the details of their mission. She was an redhead, elegant Feline Faunus who wore their school uniform, including a red ribbon on her neck and black high-heeled boots. "We've been asked to guard the cargo train against the... 'obstacles' suspected along the way towards the cargo's destination." Mitsuru stated.

"It's understandable, but I'm surprised..." Said the youngest member of Team MASK named Ken Amada. A young teen in the same Gekkoukan uniform with styled short brown hair and eyes, along with a unique wristwatch. They all wore an armband symbolizing their guild. "Out of any group the company could ask, why would they want us to do this?"

"Probably because our guild is the opposite of those White Fang guys. It sounds like their gut is telling them that something's gonna ambush them, so they thought of putting the two resentful forces at each other." Shinjiro assumed.

"I thought it was a separate occasion, seeing that the Schnee Dust Company rivals the Kirijo Group." Ken thought.

"What ever the case is, it isn't any of our problem, they hired us to protect the passengers, right Mitsuru?" Akihiko turn to their leader.

"You are correct, the passengers are our main priority. The train's cargo comes second to the lives on board." Mitsuru stated as she sighed. "Despite their reluctance, they're willing to give us a shot."

"All in due time, Mitsuru..." Told Shinjiro as he then open the car door. "Me and Aki will start from the Caboose.

As Mitsuru nodded, Shinjiro and Akihiko left for the the Caboose while She and Ken left for the coach. "I can fight too, you know..." Ken muttered depressingly.

"You will get your chance, Amada." Mitsuru replied as they went the other way.

At another point further from the train, Blake and a band of masked soldiers awaited the train from an high point from the steep mountain. "Adam, the train's coming." Blake said to her partner as he walks up to the cliff. Her partner was distinguished by his red, spiky, windswept hair and had a long-sleeve black trench coat with red emblem on the back and a white symbol on the back, while wielding a Chokutō-like Katana.

Adam nodded back and turned to his allies behind them. "Alright, White Fang, let's move!" He ordered as he and Blake jumped off the cliff towards the upcoming train, followed by the rest of the White Fang.

Moments later, Shinjiro heard foot stomping above their heads, with his wolf ears, while they were on their way towards the Caboose with Akihiko. "Sounds like we've got company." He stated as he turned around and stealthily approached the door going to the front. While he scouted forward, Akihiko, at the same time, relayed the warning to Mitsuru and Ken through their cell scrolls.

As both Huntsman enters the couple more cars, they soon spot some White Fang soldiers dismantling combat androids call Atlesian Knights in the cargo hold. Akihiko and Shinjiro nodded and the wolf Faunus took his stealth approach while the Boxer Huntsman took the front approach. "Hi there." Akihiko greeted.

White Fang notices the Huntsman and points their guns at him. "Who goes there!? Who the hell are you!?" Some of the soldier questioned.

"I'm a Huntsman, being payed to watch this train. You guys are...?" Akihiko replied as one of the soldiers approached him. _"They're getting too close, Shinji...!" _He thought as the soldier raised his gun at him.

Soon before the soldier pulled the trigger, Shinjiro appeared utilizing his hammer-like weapon, bashing the soldier back to their surprise by sending him into a few others.

***(Guitars rolling)**

While the White Fang soldiers turn their head back to the Huntsmen, they raised their melee weapons and charge towards them.

They all engaged each other as Akihiko pound his fists conducting electricity, with metal plates appearing out of the gloves, forming his arm-guards, and then immediately charged towards the soldier in front, giving a left hook to the head, followed by Shinjiro jumping on the falling soldier and slammed his hammer down creating a shockwave, sending a few more soldiers into the walls, knocking them out.

What happened next, is that the Soldiers at the other side began pressing their assault by shooting the Huntsman from afar, however they managed to maneuver through the bullets. As soon Akihiko got close to a soldiers, he punched through every one, tasering them as he dashed through them and performed a uppercut on the last one as Shinjiro jumped into the air and swung his hammer at the air-born soldier and broke through the metal door consecutively.

Akihiko and Shinjiro stepped outside to see a couple of cargo cars filled with White Fang soldiers. "Wha- How many soldiers are there!?" Akihiko questioned.

"That's one hell of a vanguard..." Shinjiro heavily sighed as he checked his beanie.

At the far end of the cars, Adam and Blake looked behind them to see the Huntsman far. "Tch, stall them!" Adam ordered as he and Blake enters the next train car.

"That guy in red and black... their leader?" Shinjiro wondered as he took a good look from afar.

"Mitsuru and Ken are somewhere down the line. Let's deal with these soldiers first!" Akihiko stated as they both proceeded. But soon enough the soldiers pressed the Huntsmans down with gun fire and one of them even threw a grenade to where the Faunus Huntsman took cover.

"Guh, No!" Shinjiro grunted as he tried to avoid the explosion, but was expelled off the train.

"SHINJI!" Akihiko yelled, seeing his friend disappear, but then took cover as the White Fang continued to fire their weapons at him. "Dammit!"

*Boom* Just then a sound of a cannon fire soon rang and an explosion blasted the soldiers. Much to his surprise, he then saw a figure galloping from Akihiko's right flank, only to see a familiar entity, a black armored unicorn with entirely on leg, while the rider with long hair had a blade impaled through the chest. "That's Castor!? How-"

While Akihiko was still staggered he notices Shinjiro riding on his Persona. "Stop gawking already! If I can use my Persona so can you!" Shinjiro stated as Akihiko snapped into focus.

"If that's the case!" Akihiko mentioned as he took out a gun with a S.E.E.S. logo on the frame. "Polydeuces!" He shouted, pulling the trigger as blue aura surges around.

"What the hell did he-?" One of the soldiers wondered but was then interrupted by being struck down by a lightning bolt. The rest of White Fang jumped by surprise by the lightning bolt that came out of nowhere, but then turned the Boxer Huntsman with his Persona above him, a same humanoid figure but was white-colored and has an attached pile-driver on its right arm.

While the White Fang staggered, Akihiko took the opportunity to gain the advantage, by having Polydeuces use Masukunda dropping the soldier's ability to act quick. Thus, he pressed his attack, smacking the soldier around while Shinjiro jumped off of Castor and joined in, swinging away at their enemies. They even combine their combat skills and Persona abilities as they mowed through until they eventually reach the next freight car.

Upon entering, they see their Leader punting Ken back to the other side where Mitsuru was as both hunters were down. "Mitsuru!" "Ken!" The Huntsman called out to them.

"Senpai?" Ken grunted as he get's back up in a pained expression.

"I see you've took your time." Mitsuru replied in sarcasm.

"Mitsuru, we've got this. Can you fall back to the Coach." Akihiko requested.

"*Sigh* Alright. This person is no eyesore, be careful." Mitsuru sighed and told them as she and Ken fall back to the next car out. Once to car door shuts, The White Fang leader turns his attention to the other two Huntsman.

"Just to be clear, your soldiers are down for the count, you won't get any back-up." Shinjiro stated as he readied his weapon.

Just as the Huntsman prepared to strike, Adam wanted to say his piece. "You... You're a Faunus aren't you?" He asked the Wolf Faunus.

"Yeah, what about it?" Shinjiro questioned.

"Why do you do you side with those human scum? They have the nerve to look down on us just because of who we are. Join us and help us take that vermin out!" Adam pointed out as he pointed at Akihiko.

"Nice try, but my kind are not like you worthless hics." Shinjiro retorted. "This idiot here isn't even capable of doing something like that."

"What? incapable of what, exactly!?" Akihiko questioned.

"So you would side with the human, blindly believe they can co-exist with us? You know those bastards won't let us off just because-" Adam exclaimed but was cut off.

"Cut the bullshit, I've made my answer. Besides, what you're doing makes you the bastards. I bet you're gonna rip the train apart, aren't you?" Shinjiro assumed. He guessed correctly when Adam's partner flinched and muttered to him.

"Ripping the train apart, that's just one alternative." Adam told them as his atmosphere changes darker. "Those humans are going to pay, one way or another!" He exclaimed as he prepared for combat.

***cue 2nd part**

"Hmph! Bring it on!" Akihiko exclaimed as he charges towards the White Fang Leader.

"Aki! Geez..." Shinjiro sighed as he proceeded to fight against Blake.

Adam launches his sword at Akihiko while ha mangaes to avoid it allowing Adam to sprint to his sword in an instant and swung back to his foe multiple times while Akihiko blocked with his arm-guards.

Shinjiro slammed his weapon upon Blake as it suppose to connect but then caught Blake from the flank, immediately grabbing her arm, seeing that she can produce a Shadow in place. He then threw on the ground, and just as Blake tried to recover, Shinjiro relentlessly brought her down as her weapon skid away while pressing his foot on Blake, pinning her down. "You know already that what you're all doing is a mistake." Shinjiro stated at Blake as she glares back at him. "Aki, stop wasting time already!"

"Easier said than done!" Akihiko retorted as he continues to dodge Adam's blade swings and rifle bullets.

Although while the warrior were even on skill, a spider-like droid came down from the ceiling and intervened, converting its torso into a laser cannon aimed at the people in the room. "Wha- It's aimed at us!?"

"Dammit! Aki!" Shinjiro stepped off of Blake and rushed towards Akihiko, alas, the spider droid fire its laser blasting all four people out of the cargo and onto the other cars, Akihiko and Shinjiro flew further to the next flatbed while Blake and Adam on the first car.

While Adam and Blake took their time to recover, Adam soon spots the Spider Droid coming out of the freight car. "Buy me some time!" Adam told Blake.

"Are you sure?" Blake replied back.

"Do it!" Adam demanded as Blake obeyed while he went into a stance. Blake charged forth, dodging the spider droid's blasts, preoccupying it by using her semblance, even using her weapon that was sent flying from the freight car, slashing all around and shooting the Droid, and then backed away as the Spider Droid converted into a cannon again, charging up. "Move!" Adam ordered as blake jumped to the other car.

"What the hell, it's charging up again!?" Akihiko questioned as he struggled on one knee. Shinjiro was more so surprise as Adam took on the laser beam, absorbing the blast into his sword, followed by his Red hair and the red on his attire began to glow. Nonetheless, the spider Droid made its last attempt to attack Adam in his Iaijutsu stance, but was soon brought down but Adam slicing away everything with a black blast, splitting everything in its arc into two, but for the Spider Droid, it disintegrated into petals wilting off.

"Tch, pretty good..." Akihiko remarked as he struggles standing up.

"Don't get cocky, you dork... He's definitely going to kill us, everyone on board..." Shinjiro retorted as he caught hold of his footing once more.

After Adam immediately sheathed his weapon, he returned to regroup with Blake as they were standing off at each other. But as he got to the end of the flatbed, Blake then turns back to Adam with a sad expression. "Blake, what you doing?" He asked as he tried to reach out for her, even to the Huntsmen's wondering.

"... Goodbye." Blake said as she drew Gambol Shroud and cut coupling apart, cutting the shipment away from the train's crew. As she sheathed her weapon, she watched the cargo with Adam on it, slowing down and disappear from their sight giving Blake herself to Team MASK's judgment as Mitsuru and Ken saw the act as well. The Team gave her a concern expression and decided her fate.

* * *

5/29 **Vale **Daytime

"We decided to play her off as a new recruit to our guild. We got trash talked, and didn't get payed. After all we've done to secure the passenger's safety..." Shinjiro sighed as he sipped his tea.

"I see..." Sun replied as he took in the story. He looked worried for Blake as she stared into her cup.

Just then Shinjiors's cell scroll rang. As he picked it up, a familiar contact widened his eyes. "Seriously, how the hell did he get this number?" He wondered.

* * *

At the same time, Team RWBY and Team NYCA continued their efforts to find Blake in town, so far, however, 'twas no avail. They decided to meet up in front of Junes and pile their information.

"So far, it's been two days and we have nothing, huh?" Yosuke sighed as they walked.

Kanji-kun and Jaune-kun and their Teams are searching the Campus, there was still no sight of Blake-kun, yet." Yukiko informed as she hung up her cell scroll.

"Do you guys even know who might help? The Police." Weiss replied while the others gave her a bilious expression.

"Ugh... Weiss..." Ruby groaned in disappointment.

"What!? It was just an idea!" Weiss retorted.

"Yeah, a bad one..." Chie muttered.

"Let's just meet the others at the usual place." Yu suggested. "We should be able to pile more information."

"If we can hear blake's side of a story, maybe we can come to a misunderstanding. We can't simply come to any conclusion." Told Yang.

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realized I was right." Weiss scoffed as they continued towards Junes.

Team KRST were waiting near the entrance, as the others arrived. "You made it." Naoto said, as the others see them arrive. "Team JNPR is keeping a lookout on campus so they'll notify us when they see her."

"But... shit..." Kanji grunted. "Aside from the school grounds, we're completely clueless to where we can look. We dunno a thing about Vale either."

"It's been more over a couple days and she's nowhere to be found. Still, I don't believe she would skip town on a whim..." Yu stated.

"What about Rise? Can she sense her nearby?" Ruby suggested.

I can sense people without Personas inside the TV world, but sensing them outside is... I can say that I've tried it, but I've gotten nothing." Rise replied sadly.

They felt down until Yu thought of something. "I guess we can try ask the Black Fang." He suggested.

As the Investigation Team nodded, the members of Team RWBY popped question marks above their heads. "The... Black Fang?" Ruby wondered.

"The Black Fang!? Ugh, Why would you consider on asking those... terrible... mercenaries!" Weiss questioned in disgust.

"Um... I'm kinda out of the loop here, who're the Black Fang?" Ruby asked raising her question.

"The Black Fang... It's generally a guild that house's the Kingdom's Huntsman and Huntresses. Since our Kingdom doesn't have any Combat Schools, we usually have clubs that help us train and learn about the Grimm, even in our school back home." Naoto explained.

"Oh! A Hunter's Guild? Cool!" Ruby said in interest but then wondered. "But then, why call themselves the 'Black Fang'?"

"It's because of the infamous reputation the White Fang has." Yosuke continued. "While they seek to destroy everything and cause a lot of Chaos, the Black Fang are a bunch of Hunters that wants to set a proper example, like what normal Huntsman and Huntresses such as simply slaying Grimm, scouting dangerous area, pest control, they're technically equal to our Kingdom's military power." He told Her.

"Whoa, seriously!? ... Wait, if they're that famous, why didn't I hear of this?" Ruby wondered.

"That's... because our Kingdom is independent and secluded, even to this day. We didn't want anything to do with the other Kingdom's conflict." Yu answered.

"I heard that they were formed just before the Faunus Rights Revolution ended. Now that I think of it, our history books said that they were a small band of foreign mercenaries at first, but then they grew who they are today... later on, Japan began to start some occasional trade, opening our Kingdom the world, and this is where we are now, a cultural exchange."

Ruby was amazed as she clapped her hands, but Weiss was still not impressed. "Yet, they're terrible at their job." She gloated making the others turn their heads to her. "They had one job, and they had to make a huge mess!"

"The hell you mean!? You got somethin' to say about our Kingdom's fighting force!?" Kanji retorted angrily.

"Kanji-kun, please calm down!" Naoto requested as he looked elsewhere. "Did something happened between you and the guild?" She asked.

"That's right! They were supposed to protect the cargo from those White Fang degenerates and they deliberately lost it to their hands!" Weiss stated in a peeved expression.

"What? They way I heard it, their job was to protect the people on board." Told Junpei coming up behind Weiss, catching her by surprise.

"Y-You!" Weiss exclaimed with surprise.

"What's up? Is something going on?" The Tiger Faunus wondered as he read the atmosphere. "Uh... did I... came at a bad time?"

"Perfect timing, actually." Yu stepped forward. "A friend of ours is missing and we're looking for her. Her name's Blake and she wears a black bow." He told Junpei.

"Blake? Black Bow...?" Junpei pondered.

"Narukami, what are you doing!?" Weiss questioned. "You expect a Faunus to answer that?"

"No disrespect, Weiss-san, but I'm asking a person. Who knows, he might know something." Yu confidently replied despite Weiss's disgust.

"Blake, huh? Not sure... Buuuut... I think I heard my Senpai mentioned that name once." Junpei recalled as the others point their head to him with surprise.

"Really? That's great!" Yosuke smiled. "Hey, you think you can get a hold of them?"

"Huh? Sure, one moment, please..." Junpei agreed as he pulled out his cell scroll, making his call. "Hi! Senpai! ... Listen, umm... some guys here are lookin' of a friend of theirs. Goes by the name Blake." He told his Senpai from his cell scroll. His expression lights up. "... You don't? They said she has a black bow... No, they're not." Junpei looked around and gave a good look at Blake's friends. "... No, half the group are human... Oh, okay... later, Senpai.

"Sooo... how'd it go?" Chie wondered.

"My Senpai said he hasn't seen her for a long while. Sorry." Junpei replied, much to their depression. "Still, how about I give you guys a hand?"

"Yeah, thanks. Better in numbers. It's great for you to help us, Junpei-san." Yu agreed.

"And Weiss's hair looks nice today!" Penny followed up as she poked between Yosuke and Junpei much to their unexpected surprise like cats jumping from it.

"AHHH! P-Penny-chan!?" Yosuke staggered.

"Agh! Penny! Where did you cam from!?" Ruby questioned.

"Hi, Penny-chan!" Teddie greeted.

"Hi guys! What are you all up to?" Penny asked.

Ruby and the other stuttered if they should tell her but... " We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang explained.

A moment for Penny to process and Penny realized who they're referring to. "Oooh! You mean the faunus girl!"

Team RWBY gave a pause while the Investigation Team nodded. "Wait, a faunus? That's news to me." Said Junpei.

"How did you know that?" Ruby wondered.

"Uh, that cat ears?" Penny answered.

"What cat ears? She wears a... bow..." Yang trailed off, as the Team realized what Blake's bow was for.

"... Hold on, you girls didn't know that?" Chie assumed as Team RWBY pointed their head to the Investigation Team. "I mean Yukiko told us already but..."

"She does like the the Sushi I share..." Yukiko added which most of group face-palmed.

"So, where is she?" Penny wondered.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby told her.

"She must be lonely, lost somewhere and alone... Ooh, Blakey-chan...!" Teddie moped

"That's terrible!" Penny gasped as she "tries" to comfort the two, much to the others perspective right in front of them. "Well don't you worry Ruby and Teddie, my friend and buddy! I won't rest until we find you're friend.

"Penny-chan...!" Teddie sobbed as he wipe his tears away

"Uh... that's really nice of you, Penny, uh... But we're-we're okay. Really. Right guys?" Ruby stuttered, trying to escape the conversation, but then notice everyone's gone, leaving Yu and Teddie behind.

"They said they were going to search elsewhere and... yeah." Yu explain the atmosphere with wind blowing small debris.

"It sure is windy today." Said Penny.

"Beary Breezy..." Teddie agreed.

* * *

At another area, Shinjiro parted ways Blake and Sun as they did the opposite way. "So... what's the plan now?" Sun asked as they take a stroll.

"I... still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much before." Blake pondered. Suddenly her eyes widen upon seeing her friends before her, Yukiko, and Chie, including Junpei.

"Black Bow...?" Is she the person?" Junpei asked.

Blake staggered and immediately ran the other way. "Blake-chan, wait! We just wanna talk!" Chie told Blake.

However, Naoto came around from the alley and caught her by her arm. "Blake-san, Please! Let us help you!" Naoto pleaded as she gripped Blake's arm firmly. "I understand that you're a Faunus, but I beg you, at least talk to us!"

Blake stood there as she faced downward in shame as she grits her teeth. Sun was amazed to what he witness but Chie blocked him between Blake. "Hey, you better not recruit her to those bastards!" Chie threatened as Yukiko drawing her Fan.

"Whoa, Whoa! I'm not with those freaks! You have to believe me!" Sun replied as he explained his story.

After a while of an explanation, the tension manage to calm down as Sun told there recent story. Even Blake agreed to tell her tale. "Oh my god, Blake, I'm sorry..." Chie said with sincere sympathy.

A moment of silence passed. "Since her story checks in with what Junpei told us about the recent events, you've left the White Fang before any of this occurred." Naoto summarized. "Regardless, seeing that you're no longer affiliated with the group it is safe to say that... You're clean."

Naoto's answer gave Blake a glimpse of hope. "Are you sure...?" Blake assumed

"The White Fang's actions as of late is truly unforgivable, but you knew that they were heading down a wrong path. As long as you can make up for your crimes, we won't need to turn you in." Naoto replied diligently.

"Whoa, Naoto-kun, was that really necessary? I mean, she's a victim in all of this!" Chie questioned.

"What do you mean? Those terrorists took lives, destroyed many properties, and they refuse to stop. If Blake didn't left before the White Fang began to become more like rabid animals, none of this would have to happened." Naoto scoffed in monotone. "The White Fang was meant to be a peaceful organization, as a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and Humans. But now, I'm no longer sure..." She told them.

"It sound like they can't seem to take a hit just because we have animal parts." Junpei shrugged.

"Their actions are too barbaric, from what I've have heard during my life, they're quite infamous among Faunus." Yukiko agreed

Another moment of silent and they returned to the topic at hand. "Nonetheless, Blake-san, your Team is worried for you. You haven't been back for almost two days. Is there a reason why you haven't returned?" Naoto asked.

"I just ... I don't believe that the White Fang are responsible for those recent robberies. They wouldn't need that much Dust." Blake told them.

"Are you sure? You know how we use dust for our weapons, that's one of many possibilities. And not to mention 'Fire bombing' stores that refuse service." Yukiko mentioned.

"No, that store was a part of the Junes District, they cannot refuse customer service, no matter what." Naoto interjected making the girls sweat-dropped. "We know what store they're robbing, we don't know why they would need that much. They should have a reason." She theorized.

"The was something the clicked in mind." Sun included. "I mean... If they weren't responsible, then the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there... right?" He explained.

Junpei and the girls were impressed to see how Sun theorized the assumption. "That... is quite the logical idea." Naoto agreed.

"Really? I didn't get any of it..." Junpei muttered as he scratched his goatee.

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." Said Blake.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a 'huge' shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun told them.

"How huge?" Naoto asked.

"'Huge'". Sun replied gesturing with arms wide. "Big Schnee Company freighter."

"Freighter...?" Junpei muttered and soon it hit him. "Oh Geez..."

"What's wrong, Junpei-kun?" Yukiko asked.

"If they're gonna hit the stuff at the docks, then the Kirijo Group's gonna get hit, too!"

"Kirijo Group?" They all asked.

"Yeah, my Senpai said they were gonna bring their Dust to Vale, for the Tournament several months from now. Said something for the occasion." Junpei told them. "And before you guys say it, yeah, it's just a big."

"Are you sure!?" Naoto questioned.

* * *

5/29 **Vale **Afternoon

Elsewhere, as the day descend to dusk, Weiss and Yang exited a store followed by Yosuke. "Aright, thanks for the help!" Yosuke told the Shopkeeper. "Alright, free to help now... and we still have nothing...

"This is hopeless..." Yang sighed.

Weiss frowned as she looked away from her friends while Yosuke showed a stern expression. "You still have that habit of sticking his foot in his mouth, you know Weissy-chan?" Yosuke sighed in disappointment.

"As if you would know a thing about me!" Weiss retorted angrily.

"Just... level with us." Yosuke countered annoyingly. "You really don't care if we find her, do you?"

"Don't be stupid, of course I do." Weiss replied calmly as she kept walking. "I'm just afraid of what shell say when we find her. The innocent doesn't run away, Yosuke."

"And you guys should've talk this through..." Yosuke muttered to himself.

"I guess it is sorta our fault... we've should've talk to them..." Yang muttered in guilt.

"Well... no one's equally to blame here. Blake and the Faunus race is being subjugated by discrimination and Weissy-chan's family is being targeted... Literally one huge mess after another." Yosuke told Yang.

"You know Weiss? Come to think of it, You seem to address her like you know her, compatred to your friends." Yang assumed.

"I do. I'm just surprise she doesn't remember me." Yosuke sighed in defeat. "I know I don't stand out as much but..."

"When did you ever stand out?" Yang questioned in sarcasm as she grinned for no reason.

* * *

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked while accompanying Yu, Teddie, and Ruby as they searched for Blake together.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby answered as she sighed.

"But you're all mad at her?" Penny continued.

"Not all of us. I believe Weiss-san is..." Yu assumed.

"Is 'she' friends with Blake?" Penny wondered.

"Well, that's kinda up in the air right now." Ruby told her.

Ruby groan as Teddie continued. "Hmm, from what we've heard, Blake may not be who we think she was... I'm beary worried..."

"Is... she a man!?" Penny gasped, assuming the worst.

"What!?" Yu and Teddie question in shock.

"N-No, no, Penny, guys, she's... I don't know what she is..." Ruby sighed as they continued walking. "She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off..."

"... I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about stuff." Penny shared.

"... Me too..." Ruby slowly agreed.

"Well... you made friends with us, that's a start." Teddie assured as Penny and Ruby smile in response.

More silence came until someone called out to Yu. "Narukami?" The person said. The group turn to see who it was and it was Alvin.

"Alvin-san!?" Yu replied with surprise.

* * *

5/29 **Vale **Evening

Night fell upon Vale. At the docks, Blake and Naoto staked out on top of the rooftop nearby. Waiting for any White Fang activity to appear as Schnee Dust Company cargo were in the vicinity. "Did we miss anything?" Chie asked as she, Yukiko, and Sun arrived bringing snacks for their stakeout.

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boats and now they're just sitting there." Blake replied.

"The crates from the Kirijo Group were unloaded as well, but so far, there has been no unusual activities so far." Naoto added.

"Nothing yet, huh?" Chie sighed.

While they continued to wait, Yukiko offered snacks they bought. "Oh, that's right! We've bought snacks to keep us satisfied. Interested?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I also stole some food for you girls." Sun included offering apples, although, the girls were amused with sweat-drops.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake questioned.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult?" Sun Questioned back as Blake frowned. "Okay, too soon..."

"You're both terrible..." Naoto stated.

"Oh, come to think of it, where's Junpei-kun?" Yukiko wondered.

"I think he said he something to take care of. Not sure what though." Chie answered.

While they waited, an airship appeared flying over them as their turbines blew the gusts onto the Hunters as the airship lands in a clearing in the harbor. They took a look at the soldiers coming out of the airship, realizing the truth before them. "Oh no..." Blake stuttered.

"A symbol of ared-colored wolf head with claw markings. It's them isn't it?" Naoto described as they observed the situation. They brought out tow cables, planning to steal the cargo.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked.

"No. I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right." Blake replied in a pained expression.

"Blake-kun..." Chie muttered, feeling worried for her.

But just then, another voice echoed out from the airship. A familiar person from the news came out. "Hey! What's the hold up!?" Torchwick questioned stepping off the airship. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so... why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Back with Sun and the girls, they wondered why someone like him was accompanying the White Fang. "Wait... it's that guy from the news. What's someone like him doing with White Fang?" Chie questioned.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." Blake stated as she readied Gambol Shroud and descent to ground level.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Sun question as she left.

"Ugh, we can't wait for whatever Junpei-kun's doing. We have to help her!" Chie stated as they agreed.

Blake stealthily snuck into the area in order to find Torchwich scolding a soldier. "No you idiot, that isn't a leash!" He exclaimed. But while he continue to rant, Blake snuck up from behind held hostage with her blade to the neck. "What the- oh for the love of-...

"Nobody move!" Blake stated to the White Fang as they drew their weapons upon them.

"Whoa, take it easy there, little lady." Torchwich replied with sarcasm.

As the White Fang approached the Huntress, Blake took her bow off to reveal her Faunus trait. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" She questioned them, although, a little to no avail did they reply.

"Heh, Oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" Torchwick chuckled. "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake threatened as she pressed her blade deeper. But before she was able to press for more information, and turbine engines over head roar louder as a airship flew above them.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." Torchwick replied as they both look up. A couple more airships arrived and they began to face the Huntress and the con man. But as Blake was distracted by the numbers, Roman took the advantage and shot an explosive bolt under Blake, forcing her out of her hold on Torchwick.

A sound of an explosion echoed through the city, which caught the attention of several groups nearby as smoke risen from the harbor.

* * *

As Blake staggered to recover after the blast, Torchwick pointed his cane at her, but Konohana Sakuya deflecting the bolt away and tossed an **Agi** back at him, flames and bolts at each other. "Blake-san, this way!" Yukiko called out to her friend silently. While she had her Persona distract the criminal, Blake soon took the advantage to regroup. soon after, the Persona withdrew as the the distraction payed off, eluding Torchwick for now.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty..." Torchwick uttered as he was about to turn to the corner. But then a banana peel landed on his cap. Just when he took it off in disgust, he looked up only to notice Sun in the air, but then Chie came in and gave Torchwick a round-house kick to the stomach, followed by Sun's stomp on top of him rolling away after while Chie back-flipped to his side.

"Leave them alone." Sun demanded sternly as Chie readied herself with her gear.

"You brats are not the brightest banana of the bunch, aren't ya?" Torchwick groaned as he flicked his fingers soon, more White Fang soldiers appeared from the airships and began to surround the two hunters. They all attacked the two as they resisted, using martial arts upon them, following up with using their weapons as Sun's weapon formed a bow staff striking away with acrobatic moves as Chie did the same with Haraedo-no-Okami.

While they dealt with the mob of soldiers, Yukiko, Naoto, and Blake appeared into the area again, blasting away at nearby soldiers as they see Chie and Sun dealing damage to the high number of soldiers, reducing them down to Torchwick, presently. "More of them are coming. Can you help them?" Naoto suggested as Blake immediately did without saying a thing. Naoto continued to press fire on the soldiers with rifles.

The irritated Torchwick returned fire at them while Chie back-stepped as Sun covered them from the blast. "He's mine!" Blake stated as she charged forth at Torchwick. With multiple sword swings and strikes with Gambol Shroud, Blake pressed her assault on the criminal, but Torchwick effortlessly blocked her attacks with counters, parries and such. Although he gain the advantage, Sun stepped in and configured his bow staff into a pair nunchakus that took form of two lever-action shotguns tied together. Sun attack movement were at his finest as he stuck Torchwick with his weapons, by blunts strikes and shotgun blasts that pushed him back.

Despite his miraculous evasion with his cane weapon, Torchwick back stepped away from Sun and shot a bolt at Sun as he tried to recover, however, Yukiko deflected it once more with her weapon, Sumeo-Okami, this time. She then tossed **Miragi**'s at Torchwich from the distance as he tried to shoot the fireballs down, but Yukiko increased the numbers, enough to push him back farther, followed by Chie striking him by surprise with a wined-up round-house, enough to send him flying back.

Just as Torchwick got back up, he spots a raised cargo above the four hunters and and blasted the coupling that held it, making it fall onto them, yet Naoto addressed to them the warning. "Everyone, above you!" Naoto alerted.

The four manage to catch wind and jumped out of the way. although they had to split between the wreckage with Yukiko and Blake on one end and Sun and Chie in another.

Just as Sun and Chie began to stand up, Torchwick pointed his can gun at Sun, while Chie got the hint and frozed.

"Oh no, Sun-kun!" Yukiko exclaimed as he was at gunpoint from Torchwick. Naoto gritted her teeth as more White Fang surround the area, trapping the four hunters.

"End of the line for all of you!" Torchwick stated as pulled the trigger. However, another gunshot rung out and veered Torchwick's weapon, preventing Sun's death. "Ugh, what now!?"

The thug and the White Fang turned to their flanks to spot a huge group clad in black. Among the group in black "Hey!" Ruby shouted as she drew Crescent Rose with Yu wielding Raijin and Teddie in his unusual combat stance.

"Oh, hello Red and Grey-head! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick asked in sarcasm.

As the soldiers behind the hunters poured into the harbor, Penny walked up from behind. "Ruby, Teddie, are these your friends?" She asked.

"Penny, get back!" Ruby told her.

Torchwick caught the moment of chance, pointing his cane-gun and firing at the suspecting huntress. "Tch! Ruby-chan!" Yu exclaimed as he covered them, although, Alvin stepped in and slice the bolt with his huge sword, splitting the blast in both ways.

"Ugh, Now what? And who are they!?" Torchwick demanded questions.

"Dammit, it's the Black Fang!" One of the soldier stated in surprise.

"Black Fang...? What!?" The thug stuttered as the Black Fang surrounded them.

"So, you're the infamous Roman Torchwick?" Alvin wondered as he held his sword on his back. "I never expect a human, in general, working with terrorists."

"Hmph, you say that when you're leading a bunch of savages? How can you even tame these animals?" Roman questioned with a smug expression.

"One thing's for sure, obviously, you don't treat your subordinates like one!" Alvin stated as he drew his gun. "These guys are after our client's cargo, take them down!" He commanded his troops. The Black Fang roar loudly to intimate the White Fang soldiers and commenced their attack. "Go see to your friends, you two." He told Yu and Ruby.

After Alvin told them what to do, he joined his Black Fang subordinates in mopping up the White Fang soldier, leaving Ruby with astonishment. "That's the Black Fang, they're very honest." Yu mentioned

While the Black Fang tend to the struggling White Fang, the hunters regrouped as they all approached Blake. "Torchwick...!" Blake stuttered as she stood up, exhausted.

But just as they got closer, Rise's voice rang into the Persona User's head. _"Senpai! Watch out!"_ She alerted. _"I'm sensing a strong presence heading your way! Be careful!" _

"Rise!?" Yu stuttered. A strong presence? What did she mean? As the Persona Users pondered what, they see Yang flying towards them, violently rolling towards them. "What? Yang-san!"

"Sis!?" Ruby exclaimed as she and Yu rush to her aid. "Yang! What happened? Are you okay!?" Ruby questioned in deep concern.

"Ow... yeah..." Yang groaned as she turned to Yu. "Yu...! Something ambushed us and grabbed Weiss and threw into some black pit or something. Yosuke went in after her...!" She explained. "Whatever it was, it looked just like your Persona!"

"What? My Perso-...!?" Yu was interrupted by something tying him down. "H-Huh...?!"

"Yu-kun!?" Chie turned to her leader but was then frozed as something tied her down, followed by Yukiko, and Naoto.

"I... can't move...!" Yukiko stuttered.

"Eeeek! My arms! My legs!" Teddie whined

"Guys!? What's going on!?" Ruby questioned as she panicked, seeing her friends on the ground. Just when the unusual fog rolled in, a huge object dived towards the group and land right next to the group of hunters, which also caught the attention of the Black Fang finishing up with the captured White Fang soldiers. "Oh boy..." Alvin muttered.

The dust flew up as the object started to move while Ruby and Penny turned around the notice a huge silhouette of a humanoid person standing up before them. The silhouette then swung a weapon, cutting open the dust cloud to reveal its form. It was Magatsu-Izanagi, like Izanagi but bloody red and blood vain-like strips going down including the same modeled blade but bloody red. Purely a darker version of Yu's Izanagi as he recognizes that Persona from last year. "No way... that Persona!" Yu stuttered.

But before they could even struggle, Magatsu-Izanagi turns his sinister glare from the Hunters to Blake as she peruses Torchwick as he escapes. Ignoring the Huntsmen and Huntresses, the Persona, instead, sets his sight on the persuing Huntress flying over them. "Blake-san, watch out!" Yu called out.

Roman Torchwick attempted to escape the losing battle with an airship, but Blake manages to confront him before the airship takes of. "Ugh, these people just keep getting weirder!" He scoffed as turned around to see Blake off.

"Get back here!" Blake stated as she makes a jump after him, but was caught in the hands of Magatsu-Izanagi's grips with Torchwick's shocking surprise.

**"I think you need to take your leave now!"** The voice of the Persona User stated. As to that, Torchwick manages to escape while leaving Blake's fate of to the Persona's hands. A red black rippling circle appeares before Magatsu-Izanagi and had its hand with Blake over it.

"Hey!" Ruby stated as she pointed Crescent Rose at the Persona. Magatsu-Izanagi turn its sights on Ruby as she loaded her sniper rifle bullets. However the Persona immediately shove Blake into the pit. "BLAKE!" Ruby shouted with eyes widen. She glared at the Persona and summoned Soma and had her charge at Magatsu-Izanagi. Soma's attacks were ineffective as the enemy Persona countered back, tossing Soma's scythe away and blasted a **Ziodiyne** at her, causing heavy damage to Ruby as Soma disbursed from view.

With everything that the rogue Persona caused, the Black Fang soon drew their weapons at Magatsu-Izanagi. But immediately, it soon fades out as well as the fog that it brought, clearing the sight from everyone's view, even the Persona Users were broken free after it all disappeared.

With no idea what's going on, Torchwick has got away, and that Persona, Magatsu-Izanagi, is now active for some unknown reason, and caused them to lose Blake and, for some reason, Weiss.

The situation isn't going well...

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, definitely going to end it here.  
Okay! New Years! Yes! I can't wait to get Volume, I even thought of the opening... which I'll make when I get there.**

**With things going on in Vol. 3, I really gonna have to improvise. That Qrow, is really hilarious and cool, I'm surprised that he the same voice behind Junpei.**

**As for the next Chapter. I'm hinting this to be the last chapter for this volume and gonna cover Weiss and Blake... which I might not know much behind their backstory in the RWBY story (I might need some help on that...).**

**I hope I manage to explained the fight with Blake, Sun, Chie, and Yukiko vs Roman and the White Fang well. What do you think?**

**I've also hear about something on the internet, on Roosterteeth, regarding the show's "viewer's discretion". Your thoughts? I mean the Persona Series IS rate M and all...**

**I think I may have said that the Personas in Persona RWBY will be fictional to the Final Fantasy series. Seeing how the Orignal Persona games cover the real world mythology, I was considering a fictional mythology regarding the FF series and likely the Square ENIX franchise.**

**Anyways, Happy New Years, viewers! Here's an Omake song for you!**

* * *

***Gold**

Drum rolling and a Tarot Card spins and descends into Ruby's hands

Dream of anything, I'll make it all come true.  
Everything you need is all I have for you.

The scene views Yu and Ruby bring several bags of goods, Yu holding two bags in each hands while Ruby pulls a toy cart full of bags, laughing and smiling towards their destination.

I'm forever, always by your side.  
Whenever you need a friend, never far behind.

The next scene shows Yosuke and Weiss, planning the decorations. Yosuke counting stuff with a calculator and Weiss holding a clip board directing someone off-screen inside a huge ballroom.

If the stars all fall when there's no more light  
and the moon should crumble it will be alright.

This scene views Blake, Chie, Yukiko, and Yang putting up the decorations in the Ballroom, smiling all night and laughing out loud, seeing Yosuke and the others blunder, followed by the screen fading out to white.

Don't you worry about the dark,   
I will light up night with the love in my heart,  
I will burn like the sun,  
I will keep you safe and warm.

Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day  
I will be there to take all your fears away with a touch of my hand, I will turn your life to...

The next scene fades in to show Team KRST and JNPR playing around in winter outfits, snowball fights, making snow castles, many recreational activities while Yosuke and Weiss complains, telling them to help.

Gold~  
With a touch of my hand, I will turn your to Gold~

The final scenes shows all the said Teams looking out to the rising sun, dawn has arrive to a new year to come.

**Happy New Years! Yay!**

* * *

***Aria of the Soul - Shoji Meguro**

***This Will Be The Day - Jeff Williams**

***From Shadows (Black Trailer) - Jeff Williams**

***Gold - Jeff Williams**

* * *

**Wait, I've just realized... What am I gonna do for Weiss and Blake's Shadow, I completely forgot what they're like...**


	13. Black and White Part II

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

**Black and White: To Reflect on One's Self**

5/29 **Vale **Evening _(Minutes earlier)_

Earlier at the same time, a group overheard an echoing explosion from somewhere. "What the...? Where did that explosion came from...!?" Yosuke questioned as a loud bang rang through the streets of Vale. Smoke appeared above the city buildings.

"That... came from the harbor!" Yang exclaimed.

Without any hesitation, the students ran towards the direction of the sound and smoke. This prompt Yosuke to call his leader, apparently, it turned out that Yu called him back. "Yu! About the explosion...!" Yosuke staggered.

_"You heard the explosion, too?"_ Yu replied on the phone. _"Me and the others are headed that way. Even Alvin-san and his group, too."_

"Wha- Wait, what's Alvin-san doing here?" Yosuke asked.

_"A delivery job. Listen, we'll meet you at the harbor, it's probably gonna get rough."_ Yu stated.

Yosuke hung up and relayed the message to the girls. "So the Black Fang are here, too?" Weiss scoffed.

"Hey, those guys aren't bad people. Well, they do have that secret war against the White Fang and all..." Yosuke replied.

"Come on, if Yu and my Sis is there, they're gonna need help." Yang told them. And so they ran through the dark streets. They were near the harbor until later, the fog rolled in.

"What the... Now where did this fog come from?" Yosuke wondered. The apparent fog that came out of nowhere was unusual, even to Weiss, but Yang pressed on.

"What are you guys doing-" All of a sudden, just as Yang turn her back to her friends, something attacked her and sent the huntress flying towards Yosuke and Weiss.

"Yang-chan!?" Yosuke staggered. As Weiss went to tend to her, Yosuke agitated and took the front and scanned his surrounding. "Okay, what the hell!?" He stuttered, equipping his glasses to see through the fog, and what he saw was Magatsu-Izanagi in front of him. "No way is that-" As Yosuke stuttered, the rogue Persona, cast a **Ziodyne** nearly dropping a lightning blast upon the Persona User, barely dodging the attack.

As Yang stood back up, her temper flared as she got back up following up with bolts firing at the Persona. "Don't tell me that's Yu's Persona!?" She demanded the answered.

"No way! His Persona is never this terrifyingly red!" Yosuke replied as he drew Takaheya-Susano-o. _"That Persona, similar to Yu's... then the user's... It can't be...!"_ He pondered hard, knowing who the Persona User might be. _"But that bastard's in prison!"  
_

While Yang continues to shoot her bolts at the Persona, Weiss prompt to activate her semblance, but as her glyphs started to appear, they began to glitch its projection and disbursed away. "!? It happened again!" Weiss stuttered in shock.

"The Fog! Dammit! Whatever the case, that thing's trouble." Yosuke grunted as he summoned Jiraya. "Rise, are you seeing this!?" He called out to his friend.

_"Senpai? I'm detecting a powerful presence near you! What's going on?"_ Rise asked.

"It's Adachi's Persona, from last year! It's here!" Yosuke replied as he threw several Kunai's at it.

_"What!? But that's impossible!"_ Rise disagreed. _"Why is it here!?"_

"No idea-" However, Magatsu-Izanagi gain the advantage and zapped Jiraya with another **Ziodyne**, connecting the hit and damaging Yosuke at the same time as he yelped in pain and fell to one knee. "AAAAAUUUUGGHH! That... stung...!" He grunted, clenching his chest from the pain.

As the rogue Persona was on top of the Huntsman with headphones, Yang and Weiss charge towards the legs in an attempt to cripple it, but Magatsu-Izanagi counters by using **Evil Smile** on Weiss, freezing her in place. "Wha-What?!" Weiss stutters and staggers.

**"It seems you brats needs to be punished properly!" **The voice of the Persona User threatened as it uses **Heat Riser**, jamming its blade into the concrete and brandish instant flames at Yang pushing her back once more, followed by using Atom Smasher, swinging its blade upon Yang in mid-air with multiple cuts afterwards which cause a numerous drop in her aura.

Magatsu-Izanagi now looks down upon Yang, trying to get up, Yosuke, who readies his weapons, and then to Weiss who still was frozen as she looks up in shock. After a small pause, the Rogue Persona, grabs the frozen Weiss and grips her in its hand. "Weiss!" "Weissy-chan!" Yang and Yosuke called out as the Persona conhures a black and red portal on the ground.

"Agh! Dammit!" Yosuke yelled as he sheathed his weapon and ran towards the portal before the Persona threw her in. He jumps at the Persona while it forces Weiss into the portal. He manages to catch her open hand but he too was forced into the red and black pit. Augh! AAAhhh!" He yelled as they both fell in.

"Yosuke? Weiss!?" Yang stuttered and slowly looked back up to the rogue Persona. She grips her hands very hard and fumed with anger as she readied her self. "You... Bastard...! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME!?" She yelled in anger, as she tries to activated her semblance with no avail.

* * *

***This Will Be The Day**

5/29 **Vale **Evening _(Present)_

The recovering Yang told them everything about their conflict with the rogue Persona, able to overpower her and send the huntress flying again towards everyone in the harbor.

"No... Weiss too...!?" Ruby stuttered in horror.

"And not to mention that Persona from the case last year..." Naoto pondered.

"Could that mean... 'He' is here..." Yukiko thought out loud.

"Um, I don't know what that giant person was, but it threw Blake into that pit." Sun mentioned. "Whatever it is, she probably in trouble, right?"

"Uhh...! What do we do!?" Chie panicked.

Sun's right, that Persona threw Blake into that said "Pit". but where does it lead? They wondered about that until Yu's cell scroll rang, Rise was calling him. "Rise-chan?"

_"Senpai, you're okay!"_ Rise sighed with relief.

"Hey, do you think you can tell her about Blake and Weiss?" Ruby asked as Yu relayed the question as he place the phone on speaker.

* * *

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping to tell you." Rise replied as he and Kanji were getting off an airship at Beacon Academy. "When I sense that presence, it was like I was sensing shadow's presence in the coming from that Persona. I mean... it felt like it was coming from the TV world." She told them.

_"The TV world...?"_ Yukiko mentioned. _"Then that Persona threw Blake-chan and Weiss-chan into the pit..."_

_"Then they were thrown in, just like us...?"_ Naoto followed up.

_"When we were in a bind, I smelled shadows trying to get out... it's the same sense from my world!"_ Teddie exclaimed to realization.

"Me and Kanji-kun are on our way to the TV back here and he's getting Jaune, too, so we'll catch you guys there!" Rise stated as she sees Kanji making a call.

At another area, Team JNPR received a call from Kanji. Jaune turned to his Team and they gave him a "Okay" to assist.

* * *

_"Senpai, if you guys can return here, we should be able to save them before their shadows get to them."_ Rise suggested.

"Alright. Then we'll meet you at the HQ." Yu told them as they hung up.

"Another problem with the TV world, it's like the last year's case all over again!" Chie sighed.

"I... am really lost..." Sun told them, just to let them know.

"Our apologies, it's complicated." Naoto assured. "We'll handle this situation from this point on. We appriciate-" Yet a earthquake interrupted them.

"Augh... Now what!?" Yang questioned.

Suddenly the fog returned and began to envelope the area again. It's one problem after another. "I... sense shadows! They're coming!" Teddie exclaimed.

They all then heard yelling from the Black Fang that were struggling to hold down the captured White Fang.

"What- Dammit! Hold still you-"

"What!?"

"Alvin-san, sir! We got a problem, these soldiers are acting up!"

Alvin went to tend to the situation while the Persona Users equipped their glasses, seeing that the soldiers are spewing black liquid from their mouths and then even more through the masks covering their eyes, "What the...?" Alvin stuttered in disgust, even to the Black Fang Soldiers stepping back before a black matter consumed them all into a big round black orb. "Damn, everyone back out, now!" Alvin ordered. Soon as the Black Fang retreated, the black orb spawned an arm with a shadow mask followed by the orb shrinking and spawning more arms that produced blades in hand.

"Uh, hey what's going on?" Sun questioned as he and Yang were confuse to what they cannot see as they looked to their allies face, watching from a distance of the shadow forming.

"What's happening to the soldiers!?" Ruby asked.

Yang looked around as she stood up. Seeing how they can see through the fog with those glasses on, it could only mean one thing. "Those Shadows, it's them isn't it?" She answered.

Yu grit his teeth as another problem appeared, until some assistance arrived. "That Shadow...? I never thought I'd see one out side Tartarus." Someone pondered. The Hunters turned back only to see a pair of Gekkoukan students, Junpei and another member. The Blue-Haired Boy with the said school uniform with Earphones and a Mp3 too.

"Holy Crap! What the hell's a Shadow doing out here? It's not even after midnight!" Junpei questioned as his eyes widen upon sight.

"I've just said that." the Blue-Haired Boy reminded his friend.

"Junpei-kun? Where were you?" Chie questioned.

"Oh hey! You girls are okay!" Junpei said with relief. "Yeah, looks like we were right about the raid, so I asked for back-up." He told.

"Never mind the meet-and-greet, we'll have to handle this shadow before it deals any casualties." The Blue-Haired Boy reminded once more, as they notice the Black Fang fighting back in an attempt to bring the Shadow down. It even press down all its blades onto Alvin as he blocks them all with his longsword and counters back, shooting his gun in another hand.

"Wait, these shadows look dangerous, we have to-" Teddie tried to suggest something but the Blue-Haired Boy interjects.

"We got this." The Blue-Haired Boy assured as he pulled out a gun and point it to his head, despite the other shocking surprise.

"What!? Hey! What are you-"

"Orpheus!" The Blue-Haired Boy shout as he pulled the trigger, followed by a glass-shattering sound with a giant figure appearing behind him, an brightly-colored mechanical being with a red scarf equipped with a harp on its back. It was to the force of power that disbursed the surrounding fog only to clear the center of it with the Shadow within. The Persona, Orpheus flicked its arm forward as an explosion staggered the Shadow back followed by bashing it head on with the force of its giant harp.

"A Persona?! ... By shooting himself...?" Chie stuttered.

"Don't worry, guys, leave this to us! Junpei stepped forth and use the same gun-like tool to summon his Persona. "Let's go Hermes!" He shouted as he summoned his Persona. What appeared before them show an armored humanoid person with winged sallet and metal collapsible wings that connected its arms and legs.

Junpei immediately commanded Hermes to charged towards the shadow, clipping some arms off by flying through with its wings.

"You guys... are Persona Users?" Ruby stuttered as she and everyone else were surprised.

The Blue-haired boy turned to Ruby with a question mark above him "Hmm? You know what we are?" The Blue-hair boy replied.

But suddenly, Junpei was sent flying into a garbage pile nearby, front first with his lower part out of the pile. "Are you serious!?" He groaned as his Long sword dropped nearby with his Persona sliding back from the target Shadow.

"*Sigh* Never mind. We specialize in slaying Shadows, so don't worry about this." The Blue-haired boy sighed as he turned his attention back to the Shadow. "Besides, Junpei said something about this 'Blake' person, you know her?" He mentioned as he returned to battle.

"Blake-san?" Yu muttered and then they all remembered.

"Oh my God, Blake, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Uh, Yeah! Back to Beacon!" Yang agreed, and so they left the Giant Shadow to the Black Fang and the Gekkoukan Students

* * *

5/29 **Beacon Academy **Evening

"Wha-what do you mean Blake and Weiss!?" Jaune stuttered as they all met in the Teacher's lounge. "And... Why are you guys so relaxed about it!?" Apparently the Investigation Team were all sitting down while Ruby, Yang, and Jaune stood up.

"There nothing to gain without a clear mind and plan before we enter the TV world." Naoto explained.

"If my analysis is accurate, then Yosuke-kun is inside the TV world already." Rise concluded. "If two people were thrown into the TV world, who knows how many shadow there could be."

They nodded and Yu turn to Naoto, Chie, and Yukiko. "Will you three be alright you did went up against a group of actual soldiers."

"Meh, come on, Yu-kun, we've been through a lot worst." Chie chuckled.

"I've seen my share of confrontations. I'll be fine, Senpai." Naoto agreed.

"I'm more worried for Blake-kun and Weiss-san, they don't know what goes on in the TV world." Yukiko included.

"Then let's go!" Yang suggested as she pounded her fists. "Those shadows will get what's coming!"

Ruby and the Investigation Team looked to Yang with uncertainty. Yang, I don't think you should come." Yu told her.

"Wh-what? Why!?" Yang questioned, conflicted with Yu's response. "My team's lives are on the line, and you would tell me to stand down!?" She exclaimed as she walked up and pulled Yu's collar with an angered expression.

"Yang-san, it's not that!" Naoto replied in an attempt to calm her. "There's a 'semblance lock' in the TV world, you know you Hunters use them daily in combat, it isn't easy to adapt your combat style in there without it!"

"Grr...! So what? I can still hold my own!" Yang countered as she release her grip on Yu.

"Then there's the problem with your shadow." Naoto included. "If your shadow were to appear, it will not only taunt you and tell your secrets, but will attack us and exhaust our energy before we can even rescue Weiss-san and Blake-san." She told Yang as she grew conflicted.

Yang felt conflicted as she tilt her head down in vain. Ruby put her hand on her sister's shoulder in comfort. "Don't you worry about, Yang! We have a entire team to help rescue our team, and we Jaune as well!" She assured as they see Teddie giving Jaune a combat goggles; a pair of clear lens with a yellow strap."As your leader, I ask that you be here when we get them back!" Ruby commanded.

Despite the discontent, Yang gave a heavy sigh. "Okay..." She agreed and turned to the Investigation Team. "I'm counting on all of you. Please look after them."

Ruby, Jaune, and the Investigation Team nodded, and entered the TV.

* * *

5/29** Unknown Location **No time of day

***Omen**

"... Ow..." Yosuke groan as he stood up and rubbed his head, afterwards he looked around a foggy corridor. Assuming that where he is right now, he equipped his glasses and took another scan of his surroundings. He was in a huge hallway, an interior of a rich mansion, with mirrors that extends as high above the ground floor. _"Is this place like a house of mirrors? Then again, this coming from inside the TV world..." _Yosuke pondered. If the fog was in the air that would mean that Shadows would appear. "I guess I'll check around. Sure hope the other catch on to this..." He sighed as he wondered around.

* * *

***Backside of the TV**

Within the TV world, The Investigation Team along with Ruby and Jaune stood within the studio where the usually meet. Jaune was surprised to see what the TV world is like. "Wow... I've never seen this world like this before..." He commented with astonishment as he and Ruby looked to their surrounding and the background.

"Yeah, it's like seeing the world between night and day." Ruby agreed as they returned to the group.

Rise scan the area like last time as they waited for her results. "Any luck Rise-chan?" Chie asked.

"Hmm... I do sense a strong reading of somewhere. but then..." Rise trailed off of something she doesn't understand. "Huh... I'm getting another reading of Shadows gathering..." She included.

"Two readings of Shadows in different places?" Kanji said as he scratched his head. "It's probably Weiss and Blake that your sensing?"

"Yeah, but..." Rise agreed but still showed concerns, but one of reading is a lot more stronger than the other. If it could be a strong Shadow, then whoever it is, could be in a real pinch. Other than that, the other reading is growing slowly." She included.

"So if we go for the one with the strong reading and rescue the person in question, we'll have to return and rescue the other one with the increased power and risk our lives at our weaker state or we go for the weaker reading and rescue the said friend while we risk our other friend's life against the stronger reading." Naoto concluded with a sigh and pondered.

Everyone went silent until a familiar voice came to Rise. _"Hello? Is anyone out there?"_ Yosuke called out at his end.

"That voice... Yosuke-senpai!?" Rise responded with surprise. They all heard his voice, including Jaune and Ruby.

"Yosuke? Where is he?" Jaune asked as he looked around.

"I think he's calling us from a telepathic thing that Persona Users have. I think that's why we can here him." Ruby told him with her knowledge so far.

"Yosuke, we're all here, are you okay?" Yu asked.

_"Yu! Yeah, I'm good. I saw Weissy-chan got thrown in by... 'that' Persona, I thought I was able to catch her before it happened but..."_ Yosuke told them as he trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways do you know where you are? I've been reading two shadows presence, but I can't seem to get a good fix of their location." Rise told him.

_"Two Shadow presence, huh... Actually I think I'm inside a place where Weissy-chan is."_ Yosuke answered.

Exclamation marks popped above their heads when the others heard Yosuke reply. "Wait... You're already near Weiss-chan's location?" Chie questioned.

_"It's... complicated. Just trace my location, should be more easier."_ Yosuke assured.

"Okay...?" Rise wondered but did what Yosuke requested. "Hmm... Yosuke-senpai is over here... that area has the weaker presence than the other." She explained.

"Oh... well that makes this easier." Chie approved, with relief.

"Hmm... don't forget, Blake is still here somewhere. If I can pinpoint the stronger they we should be able to find her." Rise included.

"But then even if we know where they are, we might have to split up, seeing how they're both in different places." Yukiko mentioned.

As the Investigation Team pondered through the conversation. Ruby then spoke her idea. "If that Shadow presence is that strong, Me and Jaune could go for the weaker presence and help rescue Weiss." Ruby suggested. "I mean, we know we're not good as Persona User, that we're knew to this kind of combat, but it's still our responsibility as Huntsman and Huntress to save them both." She told the Investigation Team.

"Ruby-chan..." Naoto muttered.

"I guess your right." Yu agreed. "Me and Yosuke had to give our all when it was only us at first. I think it's a good thing you two should go together, so you both can get to know how to adapt in this world." He followed as he turned to his Investigation Team. "I can trust Teddie to provide some assistance while you two reach Weiss-san and Yosuke." He bekoned the Ursa huntsman.

"Sensei..." Teddie said with glee, but then turn to Team KRST.

"Why are you worryin' about us?" Kanji questioned back. "The newbies gonna need help they can get. Dn't worry about us, we got our Senpais with us!" He fist-pumped, assuring their ground.

"Kanji..." Teddie stuttered and showed his A-game expression. "HMMM! Let's save Weissy-chan!" He told Jaune and Ruby.

"Uh... yeah!" Jaune agreed.

As to that, Ruby and Jaune went to help Yosuke and rescue Weiss while the rest of the Investigation Team went the other way to rescue Blake.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Moreover several years ago, a banquet was held in a convention center in Atlas where many business men and women gathered for a meeting. "So... what are we doing here, again, Otou-san?" The toddler Yosuke asked. The Young Yosuke wore a winter jacket while he wore his signature headphones.

"My boss has some business with some of his clients here. Since we'll be helping him here, we'll be staying in this Kingdom for about a couple months." Yosuke's Dad told him.

The Young Yosuke look out the window to see what the Kingdom of Atlas is like.

_(Present)_

Yosuke continued to walk through the halls fill with mirrors that barred his path. The fact that the mirrors, in general, were familiar to him, he began to ponder about his past. "I definitely get the feeling that this place has something to do with Weissy-chan..." Yosuke thought out loud. As he spots a stair case, he decides to go up a floor, which he also notices pieces of glass on the ground floor before stair case. "Oh, geez... now I remember..." Yosuke reminded himself as he inspects the broken screen. "That jerk tossed my old Mp3..."

_(Flashback)_

A lot people were in a meeting while Young Yosuke was sitting down on a bench outside the meeting room with a manga to read as he listen to his music. Once its soundtrack ended, Young Yosuke heard a girl's voice talking to him. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Said a girl with white hair with light-blue eyes and she wore a blouse and skirt that matched her hair color.

Unfortunately Yosuke couldn't understand what she was saying due to the language barrier ["What?"] Yosuke questioned with a questioned mark.

"Are you playing Hookey?" The white-haired girl demanded his answer, but he still couldn't understand.

["What? What do you want from me?"] Yosuke questioned as he placed his manga down on the bench. [... And who are you?"]

Worst enough, the white-hair girl didn't know what he was saying either. "Uh... w-what are you talking about!? I am Weiss Schnee! Next in line to the Schnee Dust Company. So who are you, and you better not speak that gibberish!" She boasted while continuing to demand the questions.

["What are you talking about? I don't even know who you are... H-Hey!"] He replied by while he continued to speak, Weiss swiped Yosuke's mp3 player. ["H-Hey! Wh-What are you doing!?"]

"Speak English! I will not give this... device back until you answered my question!"Weiss demanded.

Yosuke, however, refuse to reply but instead tried to take his music player back. ["Hey! Give it back!"] He demanded but Weiss continued to keep it away.

The struggle continued until Weiss accidentally drops Yosuke's Mp3 off the 2nd floor. Yosuke shoves Weiss away and rush to look over the railing only to see his Mp3 player break with its screen breaks on the 1st floor. Yosuke went back down from the railing and dropped to his kness as started to cry, from whimpering to tears falling, as well as Weiss did the same.

_(Present)_

_"Unbelievable... Come to think of it, she didn't pay me back, has she?"_ Yosuke recalled annoyingly as he got back up and continued up the stair case. As he gotten up to the second floor, several Shadows appeared before him. "Oh, great..." He sighed as he drew Takaheya Susano-O.

* * *

Just outside a white castle, Ruby, Jaune, and Teddie arrived to the location Rise pointed out. "Whoa, a castle...! Is that where Weiss is?" Jaune wondered.

"Hmm... it could be... seeing how Weissy-chan is here it must so. I mean this IS reality for the one who's here." Teddie implied.

"Reality?" Jaune wondered, but shrugged it off. "Never mind you can explained on the way." He reassured as he drew Crocea Mors. "Let's rescue Weiss!" He charged towards the the red and black rippling gate but then was cut by hitting and invisible wall. "Ow..."

"Jaune! What happened?" Ruby asked.

Teddie inspected the invisible wall seeing his toon-ish arm showing from a side. "It's... a mirror?" He exclaimed as he looked elsewhere to see the reflected castle. Several sniffs and he manage to catch Yosuke's scent. "Young-sensei, Jauney, this-a-way!" he told them as they followed while Jaune held his nose from the pain. They are now entering the Castle of Mirrors.

* * *

Once upon entering through the gate they gaze upon the interior of the castle, filled with mirrors all over the place. "Wow..." The three say with astonishment.

"Now to find Weissy-chan..." Teddie lead them as but was blocked off with mirrors.

"You don't know where to go do you...?" Ruby asked.

After nodded a loud sound of glass breaking rung out of the hall. looking around only to notice the sound came from the second floor with dust forming from the spot. As the dust died out, it revealed Yosuke standing o the debris. "Hmm? Hey, it's you guys!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Yosuke! You're okay!" Ruby replied back.

"What about Weiss? Any idea where is she?" Jaune included.

"I... was still working on that..." Yosuke told them, but then they here a voice from somewhere...

_"You little... You are not allowed to see that boy anymore!" _Yelled a man. _"I will not allow you to neglect your studies!_

_"B-But father...! He didn't do anything wrong! I-"_ replied a young girls voice.

_"Your Sister left for the military and I have to give you the responsibility. You are now to the heiress and that means that you are not allowed to have anything in your way. Do you understand, Weiss?_" Questioned the unnamed Father.

_"Y-Yes..."_ Weiss answered brittley.

The voice faded as the Persona Users over heard. "That sounded like Weiss...? Was she talking to someone?" Jaune wondered.

"No, that probably a memory of Weissy-chan's." Yosuke replied. "Teddie said that this world reflects someone's thoughts, so that was one of her memories."

"Then... this was just like what happened to me..." Jaune muttered in depression.

"Look, guys, I'm going on ahead. Can you guys catch up?" Yosuke told them.

"But-!" Ruby said but Yosuke left out of sight.

"That didn't look like Yosuke to venture on his own..." Teddie mentioned. "Odd..."

"Yeah, he's probably worried for Weiss." Jaune assumed. He looked around as mirrors barred their way and then turned to Teddie. "Hey, can you sense Yosuke? Maybe he left some sort of trace that could help us through this maze..."

"Ohh! Good one!" Teddie agreed as he sniffed around, eventually grabbing his scent and followed its trail with Ruby and Jaune behind closely.

Jaune and Ruby continued to follow Teddie as shadows appeared and barred their path, giving Jaune an opportunity to practice summoning Odin. At one skirmish, he use **Zantesuken** but instantly reduced a huge amount of his aura. Luckly, Teddie uses his healing skill that help bring Jaune's Aura level back up, and promise's to use the slash skill in real pinches.

Once they manage to reach the 2nd Floor, they heard several voices somewhere.

_"So that little girl is the heiress?"_

_"To think that her family is that desperate..."_

_"You can't blame them, their company has been receiving a huge backlash. Especially from those... animals."_

_"How pitiful. I bet her father is angry everyday and that poor girl probably has to take the brunt of it all."_

_"Her elder sister is lucky to join the military, I wouldn't want to stick with an old man like her father..."_

After the voices ended, it seems that the hunters were starting to understand Weiss. "Was this a part of Weiss's memories...?" Ruby asked.

They continued to the 3rd floor above and dealt with the shadows along the way, only to here more voices. Only this time, it was Weiss arguing with Blake.

_"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem."_ Weiss told her.

_"That IS the problem!"_ Blake retorted.

Jaune and Teddie wondered what's going on but Ruby realizes the argument clearly.

_"You realize you're defending an orginization that hates humanity, don't you?"_ Weiss reminded. _"The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."_

_"There's no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? __It's because of people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the White Fang to take such drastic measure!" _Blake questioned.

_"People like me!?" _Weiss questioned.

_"You're discriminatory!" _Blake answered.

_I'm a victim!"_ Weiss retorted.

Once the voices faded, they took a moment to review the argument. "That was recent... Blake and Weiss were arguing about the White Fang..."

"Ruby..." Jaune said as he felt conflicted for Ruby.

Soon enough, Teddie picked up something strong. "Whoa! this is one heck of a whooper!" Teddie exclaimed, catching the other's attention.

"Is something wrong, Teddie?" Jaune asked.

"I smell some strong Shadows, it's moving around a lot in one place..." Teddie stated and continued to sniff some more. "And I think Yosuke is fighting them! Oh boy!"

"Uh... Quick! Let's go!" Ruby commanded. They picked up the pace and arrived at a huge door. They also hear metal clashing a strong gusts from their side of the door. "Yosuke's here. Ready?" Ruby said the Jaune and Teddie. Then nodded and entered through.

It revealed to be a courtyard inside the castle with snow falling to the floor from the roofless area, although the two shadows attacking Yosuke, who keeps avoiding their attacks, continues to destroy of what's supposed to be beautiful courtyard in to a room full of debris. "Yosuke!" Ruby called out to him.

"R-Ruby-chan? Jaune and Teddie! You guys made it!" Yosuke responded as he casts Sukukaja and continues to dodge the Shadow's attack. "A little hand here!?" He panicked.

"Right, let's do this!" Jaune stated as the engaged.

* * *

***Reach Out To The Truth -First Battle-**

Yosuke back-flips to this friends side as the came up into formation. They were up against a Drive Shadow and a Panzer Shadow. "So far my attacks are not as great, I don't think physical contacts would work!" Yosuke explained.

"We can't attack them directly? Then what can we do?" Jaune asked as the Shadows charges at them as the splited up, Yosuke and Ruby against the Drive and Jaune and Teddie against the Panzer.

"Elemental-like spells or something. Some sort of spell they're weak against!" Yosuke replied.

Ruby struck the Drive Shadow with Crescent Rose along with Soma following up, but their attack wasn't enough as the Shadow swings its arms at Soma doing a considerate amount of damage. "Agh! Alright, let's try something else!" Ruby concentrated to the Arcana available for her, thus, picking the Tarot of the Magician. "... Pixie!" She called out, summoning a small fairy above her as it casted **Zio** upon the unsuspecting Shadow which downed it.

Jaune and Teddie continues to evade the Panzer's shots and while the knight-like Huntsman blocks its ram attacks with his shield. "NNnnngg! Odin!" Jaune called forth as he retain his stance. "Rrrragh!" he shouted as he thrusts his sword at the Shadow, little that he realized, lightning sparks emitted on his weapon and once the blade's point poked the Shadow on contact, the thrust pushed the Panzer Shadow back and dropped it into a downed state. "Whoa!" He said in astonishment.

"Wow, you used a skill with your Persona's element!" Teddie stated and explained to Jaune. "Like Sensei and the others, they could use abilities that corresponded with their Persona's abilities." He told him.

As much as Jaune was amazed, they still have to finish the shadows off. "Uh... Wait! The Shadows are down! Is this our chance?" Jaune prompt.

The guys turn to Ruby for her orders... "Let's go All Out!" Ruby commanded. They all charged towards the Shadows and unleashed their might upon them creating a dust cloud. With metal clashing the beatdown ended with the Shadow dissipating, ending the fight.

* * *

Ruby and Jaune to a breather for a bit as they sheathed their weapons away for the moment. Teddie walked up to Yosuke to on him. "Geez, Yosuke, I thought you told us not to go alone and what the heck were you doing!?" He questioned.

"Right... sorry, sorry..." Yosuke sighed and turned to the other hunters. "I bet you guys are worried for her too, right?"

Yeah... but..." Ruby muttered as she frowned.

"Well, well, I see that you rodents aren't as pitiful than garbage as they say." Said a sinister voice.

"Huh? Who... that sounded like Weiss!" Jaune stuttered as they looked around.

They scanned their surroundings until Ruby looked up to see where she was. "Up there! Weiss!" She stated to see her standing on the open roof.

"Wait, Ruby-chan... Something off..." Yosuke reminded as he took a good look at her. "Oh no..." He muttered as he realized who they see.

It was supposed to be Weiss, but she doesn't have her hair tide to her side like they see, only having it down as long-hair that reaches her hip. She wore a black combat skirt that oppose to her color and a open blood-red coat on her outfit. **"Are you trying to save the real me? After all she did to you, your friends, you're going to still rescue her? That's so... what's the word... Ah, how pitiful."** Shadow Weiss laughed.

"W-Weiss...?" Jaune stuttered from what he heard from her. "H-hey guys, is that what I think it is...?" He asked.

"It's just like Jaune... That's Weiss's Shadow!" Ruby exclaimed.

Shadow Weiss immediately spots Ruby and Jaune and laughs evilly. **"Ruby... and that stupid wuss...?** *Evil laugh* **This is perfect! I can end your miserable life here!"** The Shadow exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby questioned.

**"You should have never have been my leader, in fact, a brat like you shouldn't even be in Beacon!"** Shadow Weiss angrily stated. **"You and that Knightly loser shouldn't even exist!"**

Ruby and Jaune felt conflicted by what Weiss's Shadow exclaimed, but Yosuke stepped forward. "Hey, save your taunts, you dork. That's not gonna work!" He retorted back in defense.

**"Why not? I don't need insignificant brats like them chaining me down, that includes you as well, Yosuke."** Shadow Weiss replied with a wicked smile and then turned away. **"Never mind, I shall see to your lives soon enough."** She declared as she left.

"Oh geez... was she that unstable deep down?" Yosuke questioned to himself. As he turned to Ruby and Jaune.

"W-Was my shadow like that when it was me...?" Jaune pondered.

"Weissy-chan must have a something burdening her deep down, her Shadow is trying to reveal her hidden feelings." Teddie assumed. "What could causing her shadow to lure more of its presence...?"

"Probably because of her 'Heiress' Title. Having to be destined to be the head of company, pretty much gonna take a toll." Yosuke answered.

The three turned to Yosuke in a perplexed expression. "Yosuke... you know Weiss really well, don't you?" Ruby assumed.

"Well yeah, I've met her several years ago. We were little kids.." Yosuke replied with a plain expression. Yet, they had exclamation marks above their heads. "... What?"

"You know that royal cold beauty at a young and tender age!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Teddie complained.

"Because you would over react! Besides, it's been a long time since we last met I didn't think we would ever meet again, let alone expect her to remember someone like me..." Yosuke muttered as he looked up to the red and black rippling sky. "Look right now, Weissy-chan's life is in danger, let's go!"

"Uh... yeah! Onward!" Ruby agreed as she led the way.

* * *

As the reached the next floor they heard couple voices somewhere...

**"It is my solemn duty to uphold the name of the Schnee Dust Company. I'll sacrifice everything for the sake of the company...** *Evil Laugh* **That is so rich!"** Shadow Weiss mocked. **"With that excuse, you could actually fool the worthless crowd!"**

"That's... Don't be absurd!" Weiss exclaimed back.

**"Of course it is. You truly have the habit of talking big when you can't even back it up."** Shadow Weiss chuckled.

"N-No! I... I..." Weiss stuttered as the voices disappeared.

"That sounded like Weiss!" Ruby stated.

"D-Did her Shadow found her...? This is bad!" Jaune exclaimed.

The Shadow presences... It's coming from the top!" Teddie addressed his group. "Let's find some stairs to climb up."

Yosuke said nothing but grunted as he bit his lip. Either way, they continued onward through the halls of mirrors and took a noticeable stairs. Although He and Jaune both bumped in the mirror that reflected the stairs and still continued upwards.

Just as they went up the stairs, Jaune and Ruby, even Teddie looked at Yosuke with concerns. "Yosuke are you okay? Are you worried about Weiss?" Asked Ruby. "Want to talk about it?"

"... I can't denied that, huh?" Yosuke sighed as they pass through another courtyard with snow on the ground. "Yeah, we were both stubborn when we were young..." He told them as he continued.

_(Flashback)_

Yosuke was sitting on a bench in a courtyard, holding his tears while listen to his music player. The device's screen was damaged, but it was still functional.

["Excuse me."] Said a women's voice. as she

Yosuke turned to a older women with white long hair and blue eyes, walking over to him. ["Y-Yes...?"] Yosuke stuttered by her beauty and her outfit was all white.

["Greetings young My name is Winter Schnee. You must be the one with such a device, correct?"] Winter addressed to him. Yosuke nodded and pulled down his headphones.

["You understand what I'm saying?"] Yosuke wondered and took a good look at her. ["Wait, you look familiar..."]

["Ah yes, I believe you know my sister?"] Winter assumed as she showed Weiss that was hiding behind. Upon looking at the young heiress, Yosuke's expression went grimm.

["Grr... you!"] Yosuke growled.

["Now, now, I believe my sister has something to say to you."] Winter said as she looks back to Weiss. "Is there something you wanted to say to this young man?" She asked Weiss with a meaningful expression.

Weiss looked at Yosuke and then away. "Hmph!" She scoff as an anger symbol showed on Yosuke as he grits his teeth.

"Weiss, I know that you can speak Japanese, I was the one who suggested the lesson. Not to mention, I also watched over your teachings." Winter reminded her.

Weiss gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, sorry." She said to Yosuke, but Winter whacked her head.

"Speak properly!" Winter scolded in response.

"... [Sorry.]" Weiss apologized in Japanese.

Yosuke was astonished as she apologized in a proper manner but... "Hmph!" He scoffed as well following angering Weiss at the same time. The two children continues to argue as Winter sighed heavily.

_(Present)_

"Yosuke... you sly dog!" Teddie commented as he giggled.

"Sh-Shut up, that was the worst time that I never want to happen again!" Yosuke retorted. "Besides, I believed she was so busy trying to get her old man to notice her, she's been trying to look up to her peer's expectation."

"Other's expectations?" Jaune wondered.

"Yeah, A Schnee heiress, a huntress, a natural musician, and a singer... With all that pilling up on her, there's no doubt that her shadow would act up." Yosuke told them, placing his hunch of what to expect. "Anyways, let's go.

As they continued through the hallways, Ruby pondered about Weiss's situation. "Weiss... She's been burdened with a huge responsibility... and she's trying her best to gain her dad's approval...? Is that why she became a Huntress?" Ruby thought.

"Hmm... I think were getting closer to the Shadow... just another floor up!" Teddie stated as they arrived on the next floor.

"Just... how may... floors... have we climbed...?" Jaune questioned as he gasped for air.

All of a sudden more voices rung somewhere...

_"You want to know 'why' I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" _Weiss questioned._ "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched my family and friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. I even had to forget about that... foreign dork of a person I called a friend so he wouldn't be targeted, I don't even know what's he's been up to. And everyday, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood."_ She stated as the voice faded away.

"Oh Weiss..." Ruby stuttered as the guys turned to her.

"That argument, was that... recent...?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, like we heard, her family are at war with the White Fang. I think that's when Blake went missing." Ruby answered.

"I never thought Weiss was that burdened with that... Even my family were never in that much in a deep situation..." Jaune included.

"... That part where she said she had to 'forget that dork'... could she mean..." Teddie wondered as he turned to Yosuke.

"What else could that... Agh, never mind!" Yosuke stuttered as he walked away. "Weissy-chan's is on the next floor right?" He mentioned as he walked away.

"Yosuke's worried for her?" Jaune assumed.

"Looks like it..." Teddie agreed as he looked out the nearby window. "Hmm... we've been climbing the castle. We're really that high!" He mentioned as he catched up with the others, slaying Shadows along the way.

After clearing through the hallways they came up the stairs and stand before a giant white door. "The strong Shadow presense is here and it's getting stronger by the minute!" Teddie stated.

"Then Weissy-chan's here as well. This is it, ready you guys?" Yosuke asked. Ruby and Jaune nodded and opened the door.

What appeared before them was an open-air amphitheater with light-blue structure with a stadium-like center. The climbed the nearby stair to the center platform to Weiss confronting her Shadow. "Weiss!" Ruby called out.

"R-Ruby...!?" Weiss replied with shaken response.

Shadow Weiss giggled to see that her pursuers arrived. **"Oh wow, you parasites actually came! You see that? Your incompetent roaches arrived, and you thought you don't need friends?"** Shadow Weiss exclaimed.

"Hey, Stop!" Weiss retorted, but her shadow continued.

**"Oh come on, I know you're tired of having to living up to the expectations of others. That's why you left Atlas in order to run away from your neglectful fool of a father."** Shadow Weiss taunted with Weiss's eyes widen.

"H-How dare you? How did you...!?

***Edge of Madness**

**"All you wanted was to be notice by your own father, not just by some random gnats."** Shadow Weiss stated. **"You tried to become a perfect little doll in order for your daddy to even look at you. It's like all he can see is nothing but a mirror of a perfect little girl when you never were."**

"Shut up! How can something like you know anything that I have achieved!?" Weiss exclaimed with a furious expression. "I don't need my father's approval! I am-"

**"... 'I'm the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company'... How many times have I've heard that excuse, you know that well."** Shadow Weiss mocked with sarcasm.

"W-Weiss?" Jaune stuttered.

"Be careful, the Shadows a gathering...!" Teddie stated.

But... but what should we do...!? We can't just let her Shadow..." Jaune questioned but Yosuke disagreed.

"Jaune, we have to let them say their piece and we'll have to deal with her Shadow. It's was like that with your Shadow, remember?" Yosuke told him. True, lost of control over one suppressed self allows a Shadow self to form.

**"*Giggle* Just because you're daddy's little girl doesn't mean that you're a perfect bitch. And the Schnee Dust Company, all of that chaining me down? I rather set it on fire and burn it to the ground! Why not, right!?"** Shadow Weiss exclaimed her suggestion with a wicked expression.

"I... you... How... How dare you!?" Weiss stuttered as she started to lose her composure.

**"I know what you're thinking. You are tired of living up to other's expectation, you no longer have any other interest to gain father's approval. You don't care about anything, don't you?"** Shadow Weiss stated to her original self.

"Sh-shut up...! I... how would you even know how I'd feel!?" Weiss yelled as she started to shed a tear.

Shadow Weiss grinned maliciously. **"I am Weiss Schnee, I'm you of course. Out of everything I've said up until now, you still continue to deny my existence, refuse to accept everything around you. That's so pitiful..."**

"No way... No! You're not me! I don't know you, you... your not me!" Weiss stuttered as she stepped back.

**"Hmhmhmhm... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"** Shadow Weiss broke into an uncontrollable laughter and glared at her terrified real self. **"Good... that's good to hear...!"** She stated as darkness begins to envelope all around her. **"I'm finally free... I no longer need any burdens to hold me down..."**

Weiss continues to step back until she trips as her friends come to her rescue. "Weiss, stand back, we've got you!" Yosuke stated as they readied their weapons.

* * *

***I'll Face Myself (Battle)**

The Black fog that envelope Shadow Weiss grew into a round ball-like orb and a slash slice through its mid-section, dissipating the black orb revealing a Giant Armor with black limbs connecting the armor pieces along with White hair sticking out from under the face-covering helm. **"I am a shadow... the true self..." **Shadow Weiss stated. **"Now, kneel before me and I will give a swift death. If not, I will do so... slowly."** She threaten as she drop its longsword on the Persona Users as they closed in. Ruby and Yosuke evade attack while Jaune summoned Odin bring up its shield in defense. However the loud sound of glass shattering rang out and pieces of the floor floated up. Shadow Weiss signaled with its open hand and sent the floating projectiles at Jaune's Persona.

The projectiles, made from the glassed floor, stabbed and punctured Odin all around him causing Jaune to drop on a knee in pain as Odin dispersed. "Agh...!"

"Jaune!" Ruby called out to him as Shadow Weiss overshadowed him. Ruby readied to summon a persona, but had another idea. Instead of crushing the tarot card by hand, she instead, pointed Crescent Rose at it. "Hua Po! **Agilao**!" Ruby called out as she shot the tarot card of the Magician. A white beam shout out and a fairy with red skin and a white dress it spun around forming into a fireball and was sent towards Shadow Weiss, landing a direct hit from the left flank.

**"Grr, you insignificant roach!"** Shadow Weiss growled and glared at Ruby, using its longsword to throw debris of glass at the young huntress. As Ruby tried to evade, the Persona, Hua Po, dispersed from being hit, causing Ruby to stagger.

Teddie saw this and wondered of what they were standing on. When he check the floor, the cracking mirrored surface felt cold, which he realized something. "Huh...?! Be careful! The shadow's using the surface to use as projectiles! It's all ice-based!" Teddie warned.

"Right... But what would stop the shadow from breaking the glass anyway?" Yosuke questioned as he summoned Jiraya as the Persona threw its golden shurikens. Shadow Weiss deflected the two shurikens yet Jiraya caught them back and dropped down and struck the shadow with its V-blade, bring them at a stalemate. Yosuke looked back at Weiss all shaken up. _"Man, I wasn't expecting her to be this terrified..."_ He pondered at he returned to the fight. He charged at the Shadow with Jiraya vaulting him into the air. "**Garudyne**!" He shouted as he spun around in a green tornado, pressing Shadow Weiss back, yet she endured the attack as she swatted Yosuke back with a fist, sending him back towards Weiss and slicing Jiraya down. "Ow... dammit...!" He grunted he stood back up, but then started to draw blood from the head.

"Y-Yosuke!?" Weiss stuttered as her shadow self toppled Jiraya as she stabbed the Persona into the chest. The pain relayed back to Yosuke causing him to drop to the ground and yelled violently. Shadow Weiss giggled as she continued to stab the Persona several more times.

"Yosuke!" Ruby and Jaune also responded as they struggle to stand up.

**"What's the matter? You can't even faze the 'real' me and you're trying to act so cool?"** Shadow Weiss questioned. **"What a suffocating peasant! Why does a spoiled brat even matter to you all!?"** The Persona User had question marks on them.

"What do you mean!?" Ruby questioned back, summoning Soma and charging towards the shadow with her Persona. "She's my friend, and teammate!"

Shadow Weiss clashed with Soma but the Shadow's longsword relinquished the Persona's scythe, pulling it out of its grip and then punted its leg at the Persona, while she clashed with Odin into a deadlock. **"I'll tell you all! I can't stand to see father fuming with rage. Everything our family accomplished, everything I've accomplished... all but wasted, even having to stuck with a worthless brat as a leader! It should've been me!"** She roared as she swiped Odin's weapon away and striking the Persona back.

Jaune grasped his chest from the attack as Ruby felt conflicted from what the Shadow said. Weiss looked down in horror as she could bear to look up. She wanted to close her eyes but Yosuke stood up in front, standing tall. "Yeah, so what? It's not like every single person's expecting Weissy-chan to be at her best." Yosuke stated as Weiss looked up to his back.

Weiss's eye's widen and a memories flashed before her.

_(Flashback)_

Looking back, Weiss was deep in her study reading everything about every little complicated details regarding business, dust, and history. She sighed as she dozed of as she heard a sneeze outside. Weiss took a gander outside as she sees Yosuke building a snowman alone. While she bit her lip, feeling jealous she look to her books and back to Yosuke and thought about it.

Another flash showed Weiss scolding Yosuke about how he's using his free time. He replied that he was on vacation and should feel free to do anything. They both continue to argue.

A next flash imaged them having a snowball fight with Weiss who suddenly used her glyphs on accident, trapping Yosuke in an ice block. The young Heiress began to laugh while the young Junes Prince cried, struggling to break free.

And finally their fathers appeared before them scolding Weiss while Yosuke's father, his boss, and several people nearby helped chip away the ice to release Yosuke.

The last flash was between her and Yosuke, this time it was the last time they'll be able to meet while Yosuke's Dad and his boss were finishing up. "[Hey, I know that you've been trying to get your old man's attention, but is that really necessary?]" Yosuke asked. Weiss looked away frowning, assuming she know that Yosuke has a point. "*Sigh* [Well, if you're gonna be running your company, I'm not going to expect anything from you.]" He sighed as he looked up in the sky.

Weiss was pondering what to say but spoke her mind. "[I don't think my father is expecting anything from me...]" She said, as Yosuke looked back to her. "[I'm always showered by words of praise and commendation by others. I've been thinking if I had value through my results, I could've showed my father through my efforts... but my father would only say 'As expected', 'Just as I thought'... He always say those things... it's...]"

"['Annoying?' 'Boring'?" Hey, with what my dad's been doing, I'm sure he's gonna get a promotion for this. And I won't expect that to happen for a long while. Besides, it's not like every single person's expecting you to succeed the company, right?]" Yosuke told Weiss. Silence fill the air... Until Yosuke recall something. "[You still owe me a new music player, you know?]" He reminded.

"Wh-What!?" Weiss stuttered as a exclamation mark appeared over her. "[N-No I don't! You weren't listening to me at that time!]" She exclaimed.

"[Oh, you lie so bad!]" Yosuke retorted but then sighed. "[You know what, never mind, I'll find a job when I'm older, I'll buy myself a new one. I'm not even expecting you to pay me back.]" He told Weiss as he sees his dad waving to him. "[Well, I guess this is... bye for good?]" He said to the young heiress.

"[I guess...]" Weiss muttered as Yosuke left, carrying his backpack. She gave a sad smile as a friend left, assuming she's never going to see him again. _"I wish it wasn't..."_

_(Present)_

Weiss stuttered as she remembered who he was back then, what he said before. "Y-Yosuke...? You... from before...!"

"Weissy-chan...?" Yosuke responded as he took a look at her. Somehow, He then realized what just happened. "Hold on... you remember me...?"

"Ugh... I can't believe it took me so long to recall who you were..." Weiss groaned. "You were in Atlas at that time, weren't you?"

"Weissy-chan..." Yosuke muttered with surprise, hearing that she actually remembered him. "You know, I wasn't expecting you to remember me at all. Weird..."

"Excuse me?" Weiss retorted, but then brought themselves back to reality seeing Soma and Odin were still clashing while Kintoki Douji tossed a tomahawk as Shadow Weiss cleved the missile in half and exploding afterwards as the Shadow resumes it's attack on Weiss, yet Yosuke summoned Jiraya, catching the Longsword with its hands.

**"Wha-!? Let Go!"** The Shadow yelled as it struggles to release its weapon from the Persona.

***I'll Face Myself**

"Weissy-chan, We know you've have that burden chaining you down, but all that doesn't change the fact that your still here. We're sorry that we can't do much to help you when strive to exceed everyone else's expectations, but you have to remember that even you have to exceed your own expectations of yourself." Yosuke reminded her. "I now know the feeling of losing someone you love, but don't just leave it there. We have our friends, you have your teammates, whatever problems you guys are dealing with, you still have them, and I bet... Blake also has it hard too." Yosuke told her as he watched Jiraya get lifted in the air from the longsword as Shadow Weiss readied for an attack. "You need to face yourself, otherwise, everyone who looks up to you, won't be able to see the real you." He said to Weiss as she took it seriously.

"Yosuke..." Weiss muttered.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted as Soma tackled the giant armored shadow and held it down. "I'm sorry if I couldn't live up to your expectations, but I promise I will do everything I can to be the leader you want. For your sake and Blake and Yang." Ruby stated as Shadow Weiss grabbed Soma and threw the Persona to the floor.

**"You are nothing but a disappointment! Die!"** Shadow Weiss shrieked as she raised her weapon in order to finish the Persona.

Yet, Odin came in and covered Soma, blocking the attack. "You're her Shadow, right? You know she's been doing her best to live up to other expectations, that's what I admire about her, she does her best to do what it takes!" Jaune exclaimed.

**"Silence, you knave!"** Shadow Weiss roared as she pushed back Jaune's Persona. With no time to recover, Jiraya came down, dropping upon Shadow Weiss with an Axe kick on its shoulder cause this Shadow the scream in pain, followed by Jiraya back-flipping and Kintoki-Douji throwing another Tomahawk at ther Shadow, connecting the explosion. After the dust faded away, they see Shadow Weiss staggering after the fatal assault. **"AAAAAAAAUAUUUUGGHHHH! I... I refuse to fall to such... Vermin!"** Shadow Weiss exclaimed as she started to collapse.

"We're no mere vermin, milady!" Teddie replied confidently.

The Persona Users were ready to finish the Shadow off, but Weiss stepped forward the group's surprise. Weiss walked up to her Shadow seeing all the cracks and dents on the armor pieces and thought it through. "For my other self, even you have to take more care of your armor." She told her Shadow. Shadow Weiss staggered as her body started to dissipate in white.

**"Don't... you dare... make fun of me!"** Shadow Weiss exclaimed as she went to attack her.

"WEISS!" Ruby, Jaune, and Teddie exclaimed as the Shadow began to strike. Yosuke stood there, confidence that she'll pull through.

Just as the longsword came in contact, the weapon immediately dissipated in white particles. "I will no longer denied who you are!" Weiss told her Shadow as she rush in and hugged her shadow self as the giant armor and its weapon dissipated until they all can see Weiss and her shadow. "You have been by my side for so long just as much as I've been with you, I'm sorry that I rejected you. You're me... and I'm you." She stated as her shadow shed a tear and felt relieved as she then faded in a blue aura.

The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest...

What appeared above in Shadow Weiss place was a Icy-like person with a icicle crown and blue bustier and armor plates on its arms and legs and a raiment that connects the arms on the back, floating down before Weiss, formally bowing to her.

"Weiss-chan..." Yosuke muttered as the others had their mouths opened as well as the Icy Paladin disappeared and the Tarot Card of the Empress Arcana in place and floated downwards in front of Weiss as she glint a light flash from her.

Weiss has faced her other self. She has obtained the façade used to overcome one of life's hardships, the Persona Shiva.

Soon afterwards, Ruby and the others walked up to her as her legs gave out, falling to her knees as Ruby and Yosuke caught her from falling. "I... knew that I might of said to much and I wanted to... apologize in a way. I just need to hear Blake's response." Weiss mentioned in a depressed expression.

"No worries, I'm sure she'll come around." Yosuke assured.

As they got Weiss up, Ruby checked Jaune and Teddie, they were just as worn out. "These fights won't get any easier, I bet?" Ruby wonders.

"We're all beary exhausted... let's head back out and wait for them." Teddie suggested.

"But what about Kanji and Yu? They're still looking for Blake in this world." Jaune remineded them.

"Blake's... here too?" Weiss repeated in surprise.

"Yeah, she was about to confront Torchwick but someone's Persona caught her and was sent here like you and Yosuke were." Ruby mentioned.

"Then... shouldn't we to help her? She's our teammate." Weiss suggested.

"No, we're already worn out dealing with your Shadow." Yosuke told Weiss. "Besides, weren't we told that the shadow presence was stronger there then it was here? I doubt we'll get far..."

"What the hell do you mean..." Weiss questioned back. "Blake is our teammate, our responsibility..." She exclaimed as she started to stuttered.

"You idiot, that's why we're going to wait for Narukami and the others." Yosuke sighed. "We're in no condition to continue to fight, especially you. I know my leader and I'm sure he and our friends will able to rescue her. You guys are our friends, so I know, without a doubt, that they'll pull through. Just have faith in them m'kay?"

Weiss, Ruby, and Jaune felt reluctant, but nodded, believing there trust into the other group. _"I'm counting on you... Yu."_ Ruby pondered in the sky as they began their descent from the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I believe I'll have to end it here. I wasn't expecting these chapters to be this long...**

**Also, another Kudos for Code-Emperor07, for bringing up and idea for Weiss's and Blake's Shadow, I totally forgot to ask about it last chapter. Which... I also got some of the idea from its manga (There's an actual Manga in-progress somewhere on the internet).**

**Weiss's Persona is Shiva, that's... similar to the Final Fantasy XIV version, I hope this is okay...**

**And regarding the relationship of Yosuke and Weiss... I believe I got that idea from an anime where a girl finds the male protagonist annoying and visa-versa. Other than that, I'm considering to put this relationship on a long stride before it's a confirmed paring, in order to keep with the canon story.**

**The next one is the last chapter for this I'm afraid. Aside from all the events occurring in Vol. 3, I am in need to reconsider and reconstruct my ideas for the next volume, so you might not get a new chapter after this last one... not to mention I might jump back to another fanfic...**

* * *

***This Will Be The Day - Jeff Williams**

***Omen - Shoji Meguro**

***Backside of the TV - Shoji Meguro**

***Reach Out To The Truth -First Battle- - Shoji Meguro**

***Edge of Madness - Shoji Meguro**

***I'll Face Myself - Shoji Meguro**

* * *

Omake Event: Recollection Misfortune

Just as they left the castle, up at the entrance Ruby recalled something... "Wait, Weiss, it took you that long to remember who Yosuke was?" She questioned.

"W-What!? Of course not!" Weiss stuttered. " I already knew! I was... preoccupied with my studies...!"

"It's already been more over two weeks already and you say that? Geez... and you're supposed to be smarter than me..." Yosuke muttered back, following up with Weiss punching Yosuke in the face once again in anger. "Ow...! Are you serious!?" Yosuke questioned as he and Weiss began to argue as they headed to the exit.


	14. Black and White Part III

Persona Series x RWBY crossover

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and Roosterteeth

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

**Black and White: Reach Out from the Shadows**

5/27 **Beacon Academy **Evening

Back at the Dorm rooms, Blake and Weiss continued to argue. "I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss told her.

"That IS the problem!" Blake retorted.

"You realize you're defending an orginization that hates humanity, don't you?" Weiss reminded. "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There's no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the White Fang to take such drastic measure!" Blake questioned.

"People like me!?" Weiss questioned.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake answered.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss retorted. "You want to know 'why' I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss questioned. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched my family and friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. I even had to forget about that... foreign dork of a person I called a friend so he wouldn't be targeted, I don't even know what's he's been up to. And everyday, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." She stated as she stare out the window.

"Weiss..." Ruby said as she tries to understand her.

"No!" Weiss shrugged it off and approached Blake once more. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And Murderers!" She exclaimed.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake retorted angrily as she then realized that she slipped a personal secret as Weiss stepped back upon realization. "I... I-" She stuttered as she bolted out the door.

"Blake! Wait! Come back!" Ruby pleaded as she rush after her, but she simply vanished from the hallway, leaving her team conflicted.

* * *

***This Will Be The Day**

5/29** Unknown Location **No time of day

***Omen**

Blake groaned as she regained conscious rubbing her head. "... Where... What happened...?" Blake stuttered as she regained focus. "I remembered... *Gasp*" She gasped, recalling the Persona that looked like Izanagi. "I don't understand... was that Yu's..." She pondered but then took a good look around. She appears that she's no longer at the docks, but in a ruined building with what she see's are prison cells despite how foggy it was in the compound. Head was still spinning as she was still recalling everything up till right now. "That's right, Torchwick! I have to get out of here a find that bastard...!" She exclaimed as she proceeded onward to find an exit, unbeknownst to her that a silhouette of a child was spying on her with a grin.

* * *

***Backside of the TV**

At another location, the remaining members of the Investigation Team, excluding Yosuke and Teddie, arrived at a huge compound with high wired fence with barbed wires surrounding a huge compound before them. "This looks like a prison of some sorts..." Naoto assumed from the layout.

"Knowing Blake-kun, she must be hurting from what the humans were treating her... I stutter from what she must have experienced..." Yukiko assumed with concern.

"This isn't good..." Rise mentioned to her team. "The Shadow presence is so strong in this area, I can't seem to get a good fix of Blake-kun's location" She said.

"The Shadow presence here is still a lead, at least we should investigate this place." Yu suggested.

"Ya' know? Maybe we should've brought Ted with us." Kanji mentioned with a second thought. "He could've snuff out Blake and we could get out of here real quick."

"But that would leave Ruby-chan and Jaune-kun alone, seeing how they're new to this world..." Chie responded.

"I'm confident that they'll manage on their own, they still have Yosuke and Teddie to help them." Yu assured to his team. "Just as much as we can do this."

"As usual, Senpai?" Naoto chuckled as their leader nodded in response, entering the Prison of Despair.

***Secret Base**

As they enter the compound, they scanned the interior to see prison cells on their left and right. "Holy shit... this place really is a prison..." Kanji stuttered.

"Yes... it could've been you if went to far, Kanji-kun." Naoto replied, leaving Kanji speechless.

"Wait, Shadows incoming!" Rise alerted as the said shadows risen from the floor before them.

"Blake-san has to in here, somewhere..." Yu stated as he draw Raijin. "Let's cut our way through!" as they charged towards the shadows.

* * *

Elsewhere Blake continued to wander the cell block to cell block, only to take a small breather until she felt a light tremor. _"Huh...? Where is that coming from...?"_ She pondered as she looked back. Blake walked back to the door she entered from but after she opened the door, a child appeared before her with a similarity of Blake but with a white cloth tied to her left arm, a black scarf on her neck and revealing cat ears. From Blake's shocking surprise, the child look like Blake as a child. Having to step away from the child as the young girl approaches her, Blake staggers greatly to having to look at some one like her. "What are... you... why are you here...!?" She stuttered as she tries to calm down.

"Aw, come on...! You should know who I am... don't you?" The young girl replied back.

"N-No, I don't..." Blake denied as she took a deep breath. "Do... you have a name?

"Blake! Just like you!" The young girl introduced excitingly.

"Blake... I see...?" Blake sighed with concerns. "So where is this place...? Do you know...?"

"No idea." Young Blake replied, but then grinned. "Say, let's play a game of hide and seek! Catch me if you can!" She cheerfully requested as she ran the opposite direction from the door.

"What? Hey wait!" Blake called out, but the kid didn't reply back. Just as she proceeded to go after her, she hears several voices somewhere. "What's going on!?"

_"Get outta my shop, you pests!"_

_"You freaks don't deserve to be equals!"_

_"Damn animals, we should've imprison them in Menagerie."_

After the voices died down, Blake realized that she had her hands on her cat ears. "W-What was I...?" Blake stuttered. Nonetheless, regained her focus and posture and went after the younger Blake.

* * *

At the same time, after cleaning up the Shadows in front of them, the Investigation Team all heard several voices afterwards,. "What the hell...? Who're those bastards calling her that!?" Kanji questioned angrily.

"A memory of Blake-kun's..." Yukiko muttered. "How sad..."

"I can't be helped. At any case, if Blake-kun truly has this feeling suppressed within, it'll be more difficult if we idle." Naoto advised.

The Team nodded an proceed, searching for Blake in every room they come across, slaying Shadows in their path, and finally descending a newly founded stairs going down. But just as they were about to entered the next room, Rise sense something. "Wait, I just sensed a strong reading in the next room." Rise alerted.

"A strong reading? Could it be Blake-chan's Shadow?" Chie wondered.

"Yeah, it could be..." Rise agreed. "Be careful.

They nodded as their leaders, Yu and Kanji opened the heavy door. As the Investigation Team poured into the room they noticed Blake entering through the door to the next area. "What the... Blake!" Yu called out to her, but the door in front of them close before his voice can even reach her.

"Hey, that was Blake-chan, right?" Chie assumed.

"Where was she going... it looked like she was in a hurry." Yukiko wondered.

"Dammit! We were so close." Kanji grunted. "So what now? think we could blast this door over?"

That's not necessary, Kanji... maybe there's a switch around here... We should be able to open it without destroying it." Yu suggested.

"Why bother...? Why would you humans and human-lovers even bother helping a freak?" Told a child's voice echoing across the hall.

"Who's there?" Yu demanded in response.

Answering the leader's question, a screen on a wall nearby emitted static before showing a child similar to Blake on the screen. "You're just probably after her because she's a member of the White Fang, aren't you guys?" She asked.

As they took a good look at the child, they soon caught on to who she is. "Huh... wait, isn't she...?" Yukiko guess the assumption.

"There's no mistaking it... that child... She must be Blake's Shadow!" Naoto concluded as Shadow Blake laughed it off.

**"Wow, amazing it took you guys that quick to know what I am. Very impressive..."** Shadow Blake applaud.

"That's Blake's Shadow? She so... Cute!" Kanji exclaimed.

"Will you let us through? Blake's our friend and we need to get her out of here." Yu requested.

**"Request denied."** Shadow Blake retorted. **"Why should I let you humans in when you're obviously gonna subjugate her so easily?"** She questioned.

"Hey, how can you be so sure?" Chie questioned. "We would never do anything like that to a friend!"

**"How can YOU be so sure about that?"** Shadow Blake mockingly retorted. **"You humans always look down on us and I HATE it!"** She exclaimed but then giggled and laughed. **"Alright... How about you fight this big guys and maybe I'll let you in... Have fun!"** She told them with a sinister smile and close the connection from the screen.

"Wha- Hey!" Chie growled as connection cut off as sound of wings flapping approaching the group.

"Shadows! Did she call for them?" Yukiko wondered as she drew her fans.

"Let's go! We need to hurry to Blake's side!" Yu exclaimed, readying Raijin.

* * *

As Blake continues to pursue the younger Blake, she heard another sound of metal clashing from behind. "What's going on?" Blake pondered as she looked back.

"Who knows, really?" The kid giggled as she runs the opposite way in the hallway.

"Hey wait! Ngh... this isn't funny!" Blake called out as she continues to pursue the child Blake. _"I can't use my Semblance, just like 'that time'... What's going on...?"_ She wonders.

* * *

***Reach Out to the Truth -First Battle-**

Several Raven Shadows and a Phantom Shadow appears as Yu, Chie, and Yukiko took the front. "Kanji, Naoto, can you get the door open?" Yu asked, Kanji agreed and had his Persona opening the door by force.

"The hell...?" Kanji grunted as Take-Mikazuchi only left a small dent. "Well... Shit. Senapai, it's gonna take a while!" He told.

"It's a strong security door. A durable one as well..." Naoto deduced.

"Do what you can!" Yu replied as he summoned Izanagi. Raven Shadows began to circle the area as they tossed **Agilao**'s across the room with the Persona users bringing up their defenses.

"Senpais! Their weakness is lightning based! Zap'em!" Rise told them as suggested. Izanagi tossed **Mazio**, tossing lightning bolts at the Raven Shadows, but the Phantom Shadow received the momentum and casted **Garu** on Izanagi, staggering him in a downed stated.

"Ugh...! I was careless!" Yu stuttered as he felt that one. As he tries to recover his footing, the Raven Shadows retaliated and dive towards Yu. Chie and Yukiko counter by tossing **Agi**'s and **Bufu**'s scattering the Ravens from landing a hit as they pick up their leader.

"Alright, I've scanned the last one, wind attacks is its weakness!" Rise stated.

"Right!" Yu replied as he began to swap out the Persona on occasion... however, the Persona he had come to mind did show upon the Tarot Card before him. "... Wh-What?!"

"Senpai?" Naoto look back seeing Yu struggle and then had Sukuna-Hikona intervene, zipping across the Shadow's attacks. "Yu-senpai, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm not sure...!" Yu replied. _"It happened again..."_ He thought as he quickly swapped to another Persona. "Quetzalcoatl!" He called forth, summoning a winged snake as it flew through the incoming Raven Shadows and at the single Phantom Shadow, blasting it with a **Garudyne**, followed by the Persona throwing **Magarula** into the air, dealing Wind damage to the other Shadows.

"Allow me!" Yukiko followed up by summoning her Persona as Konohana-Sakuya casted Maragidyne, throwing fire pillars towards the Raven Shadows, burning them on their weakness. "Our enemy is down! We must strike!" She stated, prompting and All-Out Attack with Yu and Chie, plunging themselves at the Shadows in an comical smoke and defeating the group of Shadows from their sight.

* * *

After the battle ended, Kanji manages to forcibly open the security door before them with his Persona. "Took longer than I thought." Kanji sighed.

"But now we can continue to search for Blake." Yu reminded. "Let's go, her Shadow seems to know we're coming."

Everyone nodded and continued through the facility.

* * *

Back at the studio location, where they enter the TV from, Ruby's group made it back with Weiss in toll. "So... to get out of here, we have go through this TV?" Jaune asked.

"Yep! Just go throught this TV and we're back in our world!" Teddie explained.

"Going into this TV...? That sounds so ludicrous to me..." Weiss scoffed.

"Well that's how we usually get from there to here, and visa-versa. That's how we're able to enter between worlds." Yosuke added to note as his hand went through the TV screen. "See you on the other side." He said as he went through the screen.

Weiss reluctantly pressed her hand on the TV screen but went through it instead. "... It... really did went through..." Weiss muttered with astonishment and move her own body into the TV. Jaune followed as well after Weiss.

"Alright, our turn!" Teddie cheered as he stepped forward, but then turned back to see Ruby staring off at the foggy background. "Hmm... Is somethong wrong Ruby-chan?" He asked.

"Teddie, do you know where the others are?" Ruby asked turning to Teddie who had a question mark above him.

* * *

The Investigation Team continues onward towards as voices echo through the corridors.

_"What will you do now, Belladonna?" Questioned a calm women's voice._

_"I..." Blake stuttered. "I can't go back now... If the White Fang continues down that path, I don't I'll be able to forgive myself if I let this slide... They won't even tolerate betrayal."_

_"You pests just hijacked a train. You White Fang whelps are always causing trouble everywhere, why are even asking us that?" _Questioned a voice of a teenager._ "If you can't do anything to resolve it without throwing punches, you'll end up proving their point, it's so annoying."_

_"How can you say that to your own kind!? Are you okay with being treated like animals!?" _Blake questioned back.

_"It isn't about how one is being treated. We're not animals, so we should not act like one, understand?"_

The voices faded afterwards as the Investigation Team were unfazed. "Poor Blake-kun..." Chie said.

"We knew that Faunus are not as trustworthy outside our Kingdom, but... still..." Yukiko muttered.

"Wait, did I hear somethin' about a train being 'hijacked'?" Kanji pondered.

"The moment we heard the White Fang just now, I believe that it is accurate that they robbed a train as of recently." Naoto agreed.

Nonetheless, they proceeded onward down the next floor down, fighting Shadows left to right as they venture downward.

* * *

Blake on the other hand, continues her chase after the child with the same name as her. Shadows appeared in front of her and she cut them down as they pounced upon her. Despite the inability to use her Semblance, she still continues to chase after the child. "This is bad... These Shadows they mentioned. I have to get that kid out of here!" She thought as she cut through the Shadows that barred her path.

As she pressed onward, several voices echoed from somewhere.

_"That train that's coming through here has a lot of equipment that we can use. We can get to it from the cliffs at these locations."_ Told a person.

_"Yeah, bring the charges and kill everyone on board. No one will get in our way in our revolution. No one will look down on us..."_ Said another person.

Once the voices faded, Blake slowed her pace as to what she heard followed by gripping her hands. _"I don't believe this... I can't believe I had to hear that again..."_ Blake brooded.

"Why? Weren't you in it to get back at those filthy humans?" Child Blake questioned through a speaker. "Isn't only natural the animals becomes vicious when they're cornered?"

"Wh-What? How can you say that!?" Blake stuttered as the other Blake gave no reply. "Hey! Are you listening?" She questioned. With no reply, a door opened before Blake at an end of the hall. She pressed through the hallway to get to the bottom of this. _"Something isn't right... Just who is that child...?"_ She pondered as she continued.

* * *

The Investigation Team soon find themselves in a long hallway. "Senpai, I'm detecting a strong Shadow reading at the room far down... I think Blake-kun is there as well." Rise told them.

"Well, there's only one door, I don't get why it's isolated..." Chie wondered.

"Solitary Confinement... to keep certain prisoners separate from others, usually as punishment." Naoto explained.

"Yikes... that's deep..." Kanji stuttered in surprise.

As they pressed onward, Rise began to sense several presence heading towards the group. "Wait a minute... Something coming from behind!" Rise alerted.

The team readied themselves for what may come and braced for an attack. As the prescence got closer, a sound of gunshots rang louder as the presence has gotten closer. What appeared was a lone Shadow hitting the wall as it float back up as it faced the opposite direction, only to be cleaved by Ruby and her Crescent Rose.

"Ruby-chan!?" Rise stuttered with surprise as they see Ruby appear and the Shadow dissipates.

"*Whew* That was close" Ruby sighed with relief. "Hey guys! How are ya doing?" She waved at them as she approached them.

"We're doing well, but... why are you here?" Yu asked. "Is Weiss-san..."

"Don't worry, We manage to rescue her from her Shadow. I think she's able to summon a Persona now." Ruby told them.

"Well, that's a relief. Great job, Ruby-chan!" Chie praised.

"Heh heh... thanks..." Ruby replied as she looked a little exhausted.

"Ruby-chan are you okay? You look tired." Yu wondered.

"Yu, I was worried for you guys and Blake, I can't just leave my teammate here. That's why I came here." Ruby answered. "I did sorta use my Personas to get here, using something called... '**Sukukaja**'...? That's a weird name." She explained.

The Investigation Team were perplexed upon Ruby's recklessness and determination. "I understand that you're worried for Blake-san, but if it gets too dangerous, make sure you get Blake out of here. You don't look so good, so I'm taking point on this, is that alright?" Yu told Ruby. She nodded and followed to Blake's location. But as they continued to walk through the hallway, they hear voices from somewhere...

**"So why did you even bother to join them, attend Beacon and go all lovey-dovey and friendship, when all you're good at is running away?"** Shadow Blake questioned.

"What are you talking about!? I didn't-!" Blake stuttered with a frightened tone.

**"Then what the heck was that?"** Shadow Blake continued.

The voices faded as Ruby and the Investigation Team felt more serious. "We have to hurry!" Chie told them as they proceeded to the next room.

Suddenly, more Phantom Shadow appeared behind them. "More Shadows are coming from behind us." Rise stated.

"Geez, they really don't want us to get to Blake...!" Chie groaned. "Yu-kun, Leave them to me."

"Chie, wait, you're gonna stall them?" Naoto questioned.

"My Senpai ain't gonna do that alone! I'll stay with her." Kanji boasted as he cracked his knuckles. "If anything, wouldn't you guys relate to Blake? She'll need all the help from someone like you guys." He said.

"Kanji-kun, Chie-chan, be careful." Yukiko requested as the proceeded to the room.

"Alright, let's see who could get the most Shadow kills." Chie suggested.

"You're on!" Kanji replied, as they engaged the Shadows.

* * *

They finally enter the room where Blake and her Shadow were. "Blake-san!" Yu called out. What they all saw before them, a small cage with a child-like Blake sitting on it gleefully with a visual screens everywhere that showed Blake's past endeavors and recollections.

"Yu? Everyone?" Blake turned around to her friends. "How did you...?"

**"Oh wow, your so-called friends are here! This is quite the perfect opportunity for them to stab you in the back, right? Especially in numbers!"** Shadow Blake suggested as she snickered.

"Shut up, they would never do that!" Blake exclaimed.

"Blake! You're okay!" Ruby said with relief. "What's going on?"

"I... I can't understand this kid!" Blake told them as she pressed her headache. "She keeps saying stuff that I wouldn't do... She's not making any sense!"

**"'What I wouldn't do?' 'Not making sense?' Now that's so silly."** Shadow Blake laughed off. **"You can't even hold your frustrations yet you're really good at running away, just like that time?" **She assumed as she snapped a finger, viewing a conversation a couple nights ago.

"Wh-What?" Blake stuttered.

***Edge of Madness**

**"Wow, you are such an idiotic optimist. You think humanity would even change when the White Fang changed dramatically?" **Shadow Blake questioned with a serious expression.** "That Heiress bitch is right, you know?** **We're** **nothing but a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers. Did you honestly thought working with them would help our kind, make our lives better, gaining equality between us and humanity? All that is nothing but a disappointing lie!****"**

Blake stuttered. "That's not... I thought-!"

**"You tried to hide this fact, but you would refuse to let the humans trample over our kind. All you've tried to gain, achieve, and hold, all of that would fall by one little slip-up and your only option is to run into isolation." **Shadow Blake taunted.** "You never gotten anywhere, it's back to square-one for us, you know this to be true deep down, You can't trust anyone.**

"SHUT UP!" Blake yelled. "How on Remnant could you even know what I had to go through, what 'I' had to suffer!?" She questioned angrily.

Shadow Blake giggled uncontrollably. **"Oh, whoopsy. I forgot to mention something about me."** She mentioned as she then jumped off the cage and glared at Blake. **"I am Blake... Blake Belladonna. I was there from the beginning, when you were bullied by the humans as a child, the part where you join the White Fang, taking part of multiple rallies, witnessing them killing humans, destroying shops and buildings..."** Shadow Blake continued tell everything as she approached Blake as she froze in fear, struggling to step back. **"... Hijacking a train and betraying your so-called boyfriend, now this..." **The Shadow look up to her old self in a wicked smile. **"I'm you. A two-timing coward who only thing she good at is leaving are own shadow behind..."**

"N-No... Y-You can't be..." Blake stuttered as she shook in fear.

**"What was that? I couldn't hear you..."** Shadow Blake said lending her cat ear.

"You... are not... ME!" Blake shouted as she pulled her Gambol Shroud and shot her Shadow.

"B-Blake-kun!" Yukiko stuttered as a gunshot rang through the room.

Shadow Blake staggered backwards from a supposed shot to the head, but she then gradually laughed insanely. **"I'm not you... huh? Oh, how I always wanted to hear that!"** She laugh so hard until her body was engulfed by the black aura enveloping the Shadow.

"Here goes nothing, get ready everyone!" Rise stated as Yu, Yukiko, Ruby and Naoto, readied themselves.

* * *

***I'll Face Myself (Battle)**

A giant hand immediately appeared and caught Blake and threw her into the cage, locking her up with chains lifting the cage up. "Uagh! Uhh..." Blake stuttered as she hit the iron bars hard enough to make her pass out.

"Blake-san!" Naoto called out, but no response.

The rest of the aura vanished as a giant panther-like beast with a black bow on its head appeared in place. **"I am a shadow... the true self..." **Shadow Blake stated. **"I will no longer trust anyone, especially to a bunch of foolish and arrogant humans!**

"For all those years of torment. It's no wonder how much rage she must hold." Naoto commented as she loaded he gun. "Still, there is always the light of many things that are worth living.

"Blake-kun, we'll save you. Not as a fellow Faunus or a human-loving traitor, but as a friend!" Yukiko followed with summoning her Persona. "Go, Konohana-Sakuya!" She commanded, lobbing and Agi at Shadow Blake. However, the fireball went through the Shadow's image fading out. "Huh? An afterimage?"

"Heads up!" Rise stated as Shadow Blake immediately appeared through the afterimage, pinning down Yukiko's Persona. "Whoa, it's like Blake's Semblance!" She stated.

This is going to be tough!" Naoto stated as she summoned her Persona. Sukuna-Hikona zipped across Shadow Blake's face as it distracted the Shadow from damaging Yukiko's Persona, also allowing Yu and Ruby to summon a Persona.

"Dis!" "Anzu!" They called forth, Yu summoning a demonic tempest bird as Ruby summoning a balled priestess. Anzu rushed forward in an attempt to strike the Shadow, but manages to avoid the attack and jumped away off of Konohana-Sakuya. Ruby had Dis to use Diarama on Yukiko, recovering her health.

**"RRRRAAAAAAAAGHHH! You will not get in my way!"** Shadow Blake Roared as she cast **Masukunda** on everyone followed by pouncing on Anzu pinning it down along with slicing the Persona with her claws and crunching it her fangs.

Yu grips his chest as he then withdraws his Persona, Ruby swaps her Persona with another and then pointed Crescent Rose at Shadow Blake. "Something I came up with, Yaksini!" Ruby exclaimed, shooting the Tarot Card of the Empress at the Shadow, shooting a blast of light as it takes form of the Persona. Shadow Blake manages to reach a deadlock at the Persona's blades.

"That neat! Ose!" Yu followed up, summoning his Persona. Shadow Blake saw another Persona approaching and had to deal with two Personas with twinblades.

Shadow Blake manages to parry both of them a gripped them both from the torso and slammed them together, dealing damage to them both. **"Try all you want, Humans, but I will kill you all! I will splatter you blood everywhere!"** She told them off, laughing all the while.

"Say what you want, but WE'RE not hear to fight you." Yu replied as he began to swap his Personas

**"How so?"** Shadow Blake wondered with amusement.

"We're not?" Ruby followed in confusion.

With no reply, the sound of chain breaking off and falling metal rung as it revealed that Yukiko and Naoto took the liberty to free Blake with Konohana-Sakuya carrying her. **"Wha- You tricked me!"** Shadow Blake turned to Yu.

"Senpai!" Naoto signaled. Yu nodded as she and Yukiko brought the unconscious Blake to the door.

"You despise humanity that much? Then ventilate it all on me." Yu exclaimed at the Shadow.

"... And me!" Ruby followed up. Shadow Blake roared and proceeded to engage the two Wild Card users.

**"RRRAAAAAAAHHH!"** Shadow Blake roared as she rush forth as shadowed images began to multiply.

As the Shadow took action, so did Yu and Ruby as they swapped back to their initial Persona and charged forth. Izanagi slashed away and thrust its blade at a shadow, cutting down the numbers as Soma did he same by hack in and reaping her share in half. Yu and Ruby also took action wielding Raijin and Crescent Rose as to their own Persona, despite the number of Shadows they defeat, more would only appear as the Persona Users vigorously continue to fight. "The numbers hasn't dwindled it increasing by the second." Rise pinpointed, scanning multiple readings.

"Guess we'll have to add more to our numbers. Sukuna-Hikona!" Naoto stated as her Persona returned to assist, zipping across the room as the Persona slices through and confusing several shadows, allowing Izanagi and Soma to strike more accurately.

Despite the numbers decreasing, Shadow Blake continues to resist. **"You damn humans! You'll never understand the suffering my kind had to go through! You'll pay, every last one of you!"** She roared.

While Shadow Blake has her fixated sight on Yu and Ruby, Blake soon awakes. "Blake-kun, you're okay!" Yukiko exclaimed with relief.

"Yukiko... and Naoto..." Blake stuttered as she looked up to them.

"Are you well? Right now, caution is advised." Naoto stated as she sent her Persona to assist Yu and Ruby. Blake turned to Yu and Ruby at to her surprise fighting against Shadow Blake. She froze as she staggered upon the sight of her own Shadow a monster like beast before her.

She had mixed thoughts until Yukiko snapped her into focus. "Blake-kun, it's okay! They're capable of dealing with you shadow, so don't worry."

"No... It's not that... but I..." Blake stuttered.

"Blake-san, we know for a fact that you had this animosity against humanity. But not all humans are like those who look down on you." Naoto consoled her as she commanded her Persona against Shadow Blake, leaving an opening for Izanagi, striking the shadow with its blade.

"We all have our own resentment for many things, you're not alone on this, Blake-kun." Yukiko assured.

***I'll Face Myself**

"It's not that, you guys!" Blake stood up immediately to Yukiko's and Naoto's surprise. "I know that not all human are scum. It's that I wanted to help make a change, for Human and Faunus to co-exist. But no matter how much I've tried, no matter what I do... It's all wasted to chaos and dissent. All I can only do is run and leave shadows. I... can't do anything..." Blake explained as she gripped her hands tightly.

"There is so much wrong in the world outside our Kingdom, we can't just stand down and idle. Inequality, corruption, especially discrimination... Funny story there, my superiors looked down on me not because of my faunus heritage, but because of my gender." Naoto relating her tribulations.

"Are... you serious?" Blake questioned.

"It's true! Try not to tell anyone, but Naoto-kun is a young detective who helps the authorities. Her family has it good with the police." Rise told her. "Although, not all the adults in her department doesn't like the fact that a 'child' is capable of doing anything."

"Um... Please don't say anymore, Rise-san." Naoto begged, despite her and Blake giggling, she continued. "The moral of my tale, you're not alone on this. If you need to run, then do so, but make sure you make it up for your fears that haunt you. Otherwise, those who hold dear to you, you won't be able to face them so easily. For their sake and your own." She told her.

Blake was conflicted, seeing how Naoto was right in all of that. Despite the hardships she has been through, Naoto has a point, she wasn't the only one in the world who thinks like them. She then turned to Ruby and Yu as they and their Persona's clash with Shadow Blake. She took a deep breath and pulled her bow off, revealing her cat ears.

"Oh, how cute!" Rise exclaimed with amazement.

"That is your Shadow that you have to face. Do you have your resolve? To reach out to your Shadow? Questioned Naoto.

"I have to, don't I?" Blake replied with a weak smile as she walk towards her Shadow.

**"RRRRRAAAAAAGH!"** Shadow Blake roared as she tossed away Izanagi at Soma, even Yu and Ruby back-stepped away as the battle reaches its peak. Shadow Blake began to feel tired as it started to limp. **"Wh-What!? How can this... be!?"** She cried out.

"Uhh... hey... could this mean...?" Ruby wondered as she turned to Yu as he could guess.

"Yeah, it must be that." Yu replied as he and Ruby turned back to Blake without her bow.

**"Hah... ha ha ha ha hah...! What do you think you're doing...?"** Shadow Blake questioned. **"You need that to hide who you really are."**

"I know that won't change anything, I can run from many things, but I can't run from this, can't I?" Blake retorted as she gripped her hand that holds her black bow.

"Blake, those ears..." Ruby muttered as she stares at them. "It's so cute!"

Blake was surprise to hear that from her even Yu agrees. "I'm sorry if you had to hide this from us, but please rest assure, my friends are not like those who call you names. You actually look cute, even without your bow." He assured.

"Ruby... Yu... *sigh* thanks." Blake sighed with gratitude.

**"W-What!? No... The-They're lying! Those humans are like all the rest! They... can't be trusted!"** Shadow Blake yelled as she struggles to stand up and retaliate.

Blake looked to Yu and turned to Ruby as they began to end this fight. Yu had Izanagi bring down Shadow Blake with Ziodyne, pressing her down while Ruby had Soma launch Blake at her shadow, wielding Gambol Shroud, launching her like a bullet onto the Shadow's forehead. Shadow Blake tries to shake her off but the sharp impact on the head to the beast like Shadow causes to wear her out. At a certain timing, Blake jumped into the air and cleaved her own Shadow with her weapon.

With one final roar, the Shadow dissipate and reverts back to its human form as Shadow Blake begins to cry, and gritting her teeth. Blake reflects upon her Shadow like facing a mirror, her memory of what she was as a child, remembering her past. Soon enough Blake kneeled down and gave her little shadow a hug. "I really am you, just as you are me. I may be scared and run away all I can, but I won't run right now, knowing that I have friends who's willing to understand me. We'll face it together, okay?" She consoled her shadow, giving Shadow Blake peace of mindas she then faded in a blue aura.

The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest...

What appeared above in Shadow Blake was Nekomata-like figure with a black roguish outfit with a hood and a red scarf on its neck, a necklace with a crown figure attached to it and had with two blades on its waists. As the feline ninja disappeared and the Tarot Card of the Hermit Arcana in place and floated downwards in front of Blake as she glint a light flash from her.

Blake has faced her other self. She has obtained the façade used to overcome one of life's hardships, the Persona Cait Sith.

Right after acknowledgement Blake immediately felt her legs giving away, which Yu and Ruby caught her by her arms. "We got you, Blake." Yu told her.

"Yu..." Blake muttered as she turned to Ruby who smile. There's so much that I need to confess... I-"

"Don't worry about it." Rise assured as she Yukiko and Naoto came up to them. "If you don't want to say it right away, we'll be waiting."

"We all have our personal secrets. If you can't tell us everything, we won't bother you about it... As long as it isn't that dire. Your secret is safe with us." Naoto included.

"Alright. Let's go home!" Ruby suggested

As everyone in the room agreed, Chie and Kanji suddenly burst into the room. "Aw man, did we miss everything!?" Chie groaned.

"Shit, that took longer that I thought..." Kanji sighed heavily. "Uh... wait, did you guys...?" Everyone nodded as Kanji groaned, but then look at Blake with here Cat ears laid bare. "Wha... Th... That's so cute!"

"Yeah, no kidding. You actually look cuter without the bow." Chie agreed.

Blake stuttered as she felt embarrassed, yet Naoto took it upon herself to return her Bow. "I believe this is yours? Cute or not, you're a huntress. As long as you have this, you won't be able to catch unnecessary attention that doesn't have anything to do with our place at Beacon."

While some of the groaned, Blake giggled about it and smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

* * *

5/29** Beacon Academy **Evening

Outside the TV world, in the teacher's lounge, Yosuke, Weiss, Teddie, and Yang were waiting patiently for the rest of their group to return as Jaune already went back to his team. Soon enough, Ruby, Blake, and the rest of the Investigation Team finally arrives. "Ruby!" Yang exclaimed as she went to hug her by surprise. "Oh thank god you're okay!"

"Ow! Yang! That... hurts" Ruby stuttered in pain.

"I was wondering where she was." Yosuke wondered with the assumption. "Welcome back partner."

"Same here." Yu replied back with a fist-bump with each other.

Just then Weiss walked up to Blake in a defiant expression as everyone remained silent. "Uh, Look, Weiss, it's not what you think! She explained the whole thing, you see, she doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute..." Ruby explained rapidly to Weiss.

Despite Weiss's silence, Blake spoke her tale. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-"

"No, stop." Weiss interrupted. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Two days! That means I've had enough time to think about this, and within these days I've decided that..." Weiss took a deep breath as she prepare to say her answer. Blake and even Ruby, Yang and the Investigation Team waited patiently. "I don't care!" Everyone had a sweat-drop. "She doesn't care" She says. "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" She questioned.

Blake felt skeptically confused. "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Upupupupup! I don't want to hear." Weiss interrupted once more. "Look, all I want to know, is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates and friends. Not some... stranger, like that Monkey... dork."

"... Meh, close enough." Yosuke chuckled.

Blake felt relieved as she wiped her tears. "Of course." She agrees.

"Everyone in the room are to see how the two were able to make up. "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered as Teddie and the Investigation Team did the same subsequently.

* * *

Elsewhere, Headmaster Ozpin sent a message to a dusty old crow. Immediately afterwards, he received a call from another named "Soul" on his scroll. "Soul, it has been a long while, hasn't it?" He greeted.

_"It's Souji now, Souji Narukami. I thought I've told you and the others that by now."_ Souji replied in a disappointing tone.

"You are still a strong 'Soul' to me. It sounds like you're doing well." Ozpin replied.

_"*sigh* I'll cut to the chase, why is my son enrolled at Beacon?"_ Souji questioned.

"Your son showed promising results, his combat capabilities is that of a huntsman." Ozpin answered.

_"I heard from Seta and dug some information about you 'requesting' to observe my son, I was asking what are you doing bringing my son outside Japan?"_ Souji questioned in serious tone.

"It was because of a certain hunch. We will need all the help we can get in the coming months and your son is quite an excellent leader." Ozpin noted. "I also hope to show your son the kingdom that you were born and raised in."

_"You bastard..."_ Souji grunted. _"You guys know that I no longer want anything to do with that Kingdom. One mess after another and the discrimination hasn't changed. How can you forget how I was banished in the first place?"_ He question in a calm and serious manner.

"I can say the same, Soul. I recalled you were pardoned after that incident. I don't believe anyone of Vale would hold a grudge against you, anymore." Ozpin assured.

_"I understand that I can go about my business in your Kingdom, but my home is in Japan. I didn't even want my son to take an interest in this line of work and now this..."_ Souji sighed depressingly.

"Soul, you must know that your son has the combat potential just like you. He even bears the silver eyes, just like your sibling. Those from a certain fairy tale, you should know how that goes." Ozpin mentioned.

_"... Like her...? Hey, my nieces are enrolled too, correct."_ Souji guessed.

"Yes, Yang, and even Ruby Rose. She also attending Beacon Academy." Ozpin answered.

_"What? She skipped two years already!?"_ Souji exclaimed. _"Ozzy, I hope you know what you're doing..."_

"And you said you no longer want anything to do with our Kingdom." Ozpin chuckled.

_"Dammit Ozzy..."_ Souji grunted and then sighed. _"Look, just... make sure they're okay. I know I'm never home as much but to lose more of my family..."_

"You have my word, that your son will become a fine huntsman and your niece as a huntress." Ozpin assured. "Speaking of which, are you still doing with that certain case?" He wondered

_"Certain case...? You mean... yeah, I am."_ Souji replied.

"Soul... It's been more over twenty years, are you going to be alright?" Ozpin asked.

_"Hmph... I'm more worried for my son. I'll be fine. I guess I'll see you around. Seta's gonna pay a visit sometime soon, so enjoy yourselves."_ Souji finished as he hung up. Ozpin then stared into the night sky, thinking about what the future may hold.

* * *

Special Ending! ***Dazzling Smile**

A Guitar streaming as the screen descends as rose petals fall as the screen show Ruby from the side as Yu walked into the picture  
Then the next scene shows Yu playing a Bass on the left with Ruby playing a guitar on the right, eventually Marie in the center with the light flash over her as she begins to sing

Sokonoke no sora ni,   
mayoigo no watashi,  
kimi wa aruite iku

Marie sings as the background screens shows the pedal falling then blinks to several images of Team RWBY and Team NYCA, Yosuke and Weiss, Chie and Blake, and Yang and Yukiko.

haritsumeta kotoba,   
haritsukike no kokoro,   
yuki ga someru made wa

The next screen shows Yu looking at the distance and Ruby looking up in the sky, and then backs away showing the two hunters back

If I tell, you show me how to love  
I show you how to live,   
bukiyōna Distance

The next one shows Marie with Yu and Ruby respectively as the Camera rolls right to left, and then to couple points of view.

miage teta kimi no Dazzling smile,   
sakurairo somete

This scene shows Ruby looking at a petal as she catches it in her hand, following by a gust of wind blowing away the rose petals on the ground.

I just say, you show me how to live  
I show you how to love, kon'na negai Emotion

The rose flew a flicker as the Rose petal in Ruby's hand change into a Fool Arcana as the petals pass the screen, followed by their weapons on them with Ruby's Crescent Rose and then Yu's Raijin, then came their friends into view at a corner of the screen.

mioroshita machi no Memory,   
akaneiro somet

The Leaders turned to their friends, Yu smiled and went to then followed by Ruby as well, and now the song ended with the said screen showed with Marie, Yu, and Ruby finishing up with a bang.

* * *

5/29** Unknown Location **Evening

Within an industrial zone Torchwick enters abandoned factory... along with the sarcastic man. "Man, you really messed up REALLY badly. They're gonna chew you up." The sarcastic man laughed.

"Shut up, Adachi." Torchwick retorted as he placed a briefcase on a nearby table, sighing heavily.

"How very disappointing, gentlemen." Said a female voice as a metal sliding door opened, much to Torchwick's surprise.

"Oh, hey, we weren't expecting you guys soon." Said Adachi as three shadowy figure enters the room revealing the female with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes.

"We were expecting more from you two, especially from a newcomer like you, Adachi." She told them and turned to Adachi.

"Don't look at me like that, Cinder-san. We weren't expecting interference from some brats I knew." Adachi complained.

"Besides... you were the one who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Torchwick replied nervously.

"And you will continue to do so." Threaten Cinder as she produced fire on her hand. "We have big plans for you two. All we need is a little cooperation. She said as her eyes glowed brightly.

Adachi sighed seeing how her threat meant little to him "And you said 'Little' cooperation." He mentioned as he scratched his head.

* * *

**A/N: And... that's finally a wrap for Vol. 1, and I can now reveal that Adachi is now working for them. How did he get out of Prison? such a mystery. And I mentioned the relation between Yu and Ruby... oh boy...  
**

**So there's Blake Shadow and Persona... I hope this could work out.**

**... Now I'm not certain anymore, now that one of our favorite character Pyrrha is pronounce deceased. It's like were gonna have another Shinjiro... I'm not sure how I should continue this...  
**

** I might even change the Title for some reason. Should I continue this or maybe I can go to my other project.**

**This is bad... After I implemented some of the Persona Users as Faunus, I failed to realize that Faunus only have one animal trait... **

**Nonetheless, I thank you for reading thus far and I hope to work on the next Volume. For now, R&amp;R**

**Btw...v**

* * *

Omake Skit: Magician's agreement.

Jaune left the Teacher's lounge and went back to his Team. However, Yosuke opened the door.

Yosuke: "Jaune!"

Jaune: "Yosuke? How's it?"

Yosuke: "What, you're not gonna flirt with Weissy-chan?"

Jaune: "Well... You and Weiss seem so close, I don't think I should bother you two."

Yosuke: "Dude, we're not holding a relationship with each other, you can still try."

Jaune: "Yosuke... you sure?"

Yosuke: "It's fine, dude. I wouldn't hold it against you. She's just stubborn, that's all."

Jaune: "Huh... Alright, thanks."

Jaune and Yosuke bumped fists.

* * *

***This Will Be The Day - Jeff Williams  
**

***Omen - Shoji Meguro  
**

***Backside of the TV - Shoji Meguro  
**

***Reach Out to the Truth -First Battle- - Shoji Meguro  
**

***I'll Face Myself (Battle) - Shoji Meguro  
**

***I'll Face Myself - Shoji Meguro  
**

***Dazzling Smile - Shoji Meguro, Shihoko Hirata  
**


End file.
